Fugitivos del Amor
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes principales son de la serie Sailor Moon y pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi, Haroto, el hermano gemelo de Haruka es un personaje creado especialmente para este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Fugitivos del amor (S D)**

**Autora: Azumi Kou Kido (bebymoon)**

**Año 1834.**

Por órdenes de la Reina Setsuna, los Duques de Marlborough han convenido con los reyes de Albania comprometer a sus hijos en matrimonio para estrechar lazos políticos. Leidy Serena Marlborough de ocho años y sin dientes delanteros viaja con sus padres el Duque Kenji Marlborough y la Duquesa Ikuko Marlborough hasta el reino de Albania para que los niños se conozcan.

Al conocer a su futura esposa Darien de doce años y heredero al trono comenzó a llamarla desdientada, fea, pecosa, y hasta le dijo que su gato era más bonito.

Lo que no pensaron el Rey Endymion y su esposa la Reina Saory es que la pequeña fiera rubia y su amiga Michiru Kaioh de doce años se confabularían para defenderse de las burlas de su hijo y Zafiro de once años junto a sus amigos y herederos a los títulos de Marqués Seiya Kou, Conde Taiki Reik y Duque Yaten Montenegro los tres de diez años de la peor manera: Las niñas los siguieron al lago y mientras se bañaban les robaron sus ropajes para dejarles enaguas y vestidos.

Humillados y sin nada más que ponerse los niños tuvieron que colocarse los vestidos y después de una merienda las siguieron para golpearlas defendiendo Michiru a su amiga con un garrote que les produjo heridas de consideración a Darien y Yaten.

Disculpándose consternado el Duque de Marlborough tomó a su esposa, su hija y su amiga y se marchó con el contrato firmado y para evitar nuevas confrontaciones los prometidos no se verían sino dos días antes de la boda.

Leidy Serena Marlborough se prometió a si misma y a Michiru que si la obligaban a cumplir la promesa huiría en cuanto el espantoso sapo y sus amigos pisaran Inglaterra….

Ocho años después el bueno para nada Su alteza real Darien de Albania llega a Dover a cumplir su promesa contra su voluntad acompañado de su hermano y sus amigos que son más inútiles que él…

Por otro lado los gemelos Haroto y Haruka Gladstone de diez años hijos del Vizconde Sheridan Gladstone han quedado huérfanos después que el carruaje donde volvía de York fue emboscado por ladrones que lo asesinaron.

Su tío Rubeus y Mónica Gladstone tutores de los niños y segundos en sucesión después de Haroto los separan.

La niña fue enviada a un internado en Francia con la promesa de su hermano de ir a buscarla, donde el primer día conoció a Amy Bernard de ocho años y Hotaru Stanley de siete, hijas de nobles haciendose buenas amigas desde ese instante. El Vizconde Haroto de Gladstone por su parte fue internado en una escuela para caballeros.

Dos días antes de cumplir dieciocho años el joven Haroto quien no ha perdido comunicación con su hermana sale del internado directamente al puerto de Dover. Zarpa hacia Francia pero su barco jamás llegó al puerto de Cornualles….

Días antes de desaparecer Haroto le envió un sobre a su hermana donde hay dinero, la dirección y documentos de propiedad de una casa e instrucciones de tomar su lugar en caso de que algo le pase.

Dos días antes de cumplir los dieciocho años y de recibir la herencia de su madre Haruka escucha escondida una conversación de la directora y una institutriz donde notificaba haber recibido instrucciones de enclaustrar a Haruka en un convento hasta su muerte y de recibir noticias del compromiso de la joven Amy con un hombre adinerado mucho mayor que ella.

Decididas a burlar su destino las jóvenes planifican huir, pero deben llevarse la Hotaru, de lo contrario las descubrirá.

Robando ropa masculina que cosían para sufragar los gastos del internado y una tijera, meten en alforjas todo lo que pueden y escalando las paredes escapan hacia la libertad. En el puerto cortan sus cabellos y se introducen como polizones en un barco que las regresa a Inglaterra...


	2. Chapter 2

**1842**

**Londres**

**Casa Marlborough. Ocho años después**

**-¡Serena despierta! –**LadyMichiru de dieciocho años y vestida con traje de cabalgar la mueve insistente mientras Molly, doncella personal de Serena abre las pesadas cortina para dejar entrar la luz –**Llegaron noticias de tu prometido**

Lady Serena Marlborough de dieciséis años se levanta como un resorte y toma de los hombros a su amiga

**-¿Nuestros ruegos fueron escuchados? ¿El sapo encontró otra doncella esclava?**

**-Lamento decirte que no es así –**Saca de su cintura una correspondencia –**Me costó entrar a la biblioteca después de que tu padre se fuera a la cámara de los comunes, pero logré hacerme con esto.**

Serena toma la carta y lee palideciendo

**-¡Acá dice que ese animal y sus amigos arribarán al puerto al mediodía!**

**-Si, y mañana a esa misma hora quiere conocerte**

Serena se levanta de la cama apresurada

**-¡Eso no puede ser! Debo hacer algo para impedir ese matrimonio, ¡no puedo casarme con ese sapo! **

No sabe hacia donde correr. Cuando se dirige a la puerta su amiga la detiene

**-¡Estás en camisón y perdiendo los estribos no conseguirás nada!**

**-¡Pero…! **

**-¡Si Lord Kenji sabe lo que vas a hacer te ata hasta el día de la boda!**

**-Yo la puedo ayudar Mi lady **

Molly que ha estado arreglando la ropa que Serena usará ese día interviene

**-¿Qué puede ser?**

**-Lord y Lady Marlborough fueron invitados al palacio, solo los grandes señores asistirán para presentar al príncipe**

**-¿Y?**

**-Que podemos huir…**

**-¡¿Podemos?** –Ambas señoritas la ven sorprendidas

**-No pensará que la dejaré sola a merced del mundo si no sabe como sobrevivir. Puedo empacarle algo de ropa y llevará varios vestidos encima, me encargaré de ensillar su caballo…**

**-Y el mío porque no pienso quedarme a escuchar como cae el hacha sobre mi cuello –**Michiru está decidida a emprender la aventura con ella

Sus padres viven viajando a las minas de Diamantes que tienen en África descuidándola continuamente. No fue a un internado gracias a que Serena rogó para que le permitieran vivir bajo el mismo techo. Sus padres en agradecimiento cada vez que vuelven a Londres les regalan a ambas chicas diamantes y esmeraldas además de que ellas tienen una fortuna personal en libras que han logrado sacarle a Lord Kenji de la bolsa cuando llega pasadito de tragos después de una fiesta.

**-¿A dónde iremos?**

**-Debemos ir a un lugar donde no las conozcan a ustedes ni a sus padres –**Molly ha comenzado a sacar faldas y blusas enrollándolas de manera que sean pequeños bultos que no se arruguen, las ata con cintas

-**¿Por qué donde no nos conozcan? –**Serena le pregunta extrañada

–**Si alguien las reconoce serán azotadas por desobediencias y hasta pueden enviar la Lady Michiru a un convento por ser mayor que usted**

**-¿Un convento yo?**

Las chicas se miran asustadas.

**-Mantengan la calma y si es posible no salgan mucho de sus aposentos hasta que venga a buscarlas.**

**Iremos a Nottingham, es el único lugar que recuerdo que papá no ha ido porque le parece poca cosa**

Serena busca su cofre de joyas y diamantes, buscando el vestido que usará esa noche para escapar comienza a coserle un ruedo donde va introduciendo los diamantes y las esmeraldas.

**-Buena idea, haré lo mismo –**Michiru sale corriendo a su habitación a prepararse dejando a su amiga con sus oscuros pensamientos

**Si ese sapo cree que mi **_**"virtud"**_** (**virginidad**) es para él está muy equivocado, primero se la doy al primer mozo que encuentre en el camino.**

**Nottingham**

Una joven de cabellos azulados envuelve fuertemente el torso de una rubia alta de cabellos cortos para ocultar sus senos antes de ayudarla con la camisa blanca.

**-¡Diablos! Otra invitación a conocer a una chica que se quiere casar –**La rubia de cabellos cortos completamente vestida de caballero lanza furiosa la invitación a la chimenea

**-Sabías que sucedería eso si te presentabas como Haroto –**La otra chica vestida como su valet (sirviente personal) le acomoda la corbata

**-Tú tampoco puedes decir nada –**La más joven de las tres y vestida como sirvienta se burla de la joven de cabello azulado - **ayer la hija del tabernero te estaba haciendo ojitos**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes –**Se lamenta –**Si no me pongo dura me besa**

**-Necesito una tonta que se haga pasar por mi esposa y que no me exija mirarla –**Haruka observa su figura en el espejo. Las hombreras cosidas en el saco hacen que sus hombros parezcan más anchos

**-¿Y dónde la conseguiremos? ¿Y si ella vive acá como le harás con tu dolorosa visitadora? **(período menstrual)

**-Inventaré algo, pero lo primero es lo primero, ¡es urgente que me saque ese poco de madres locas de encima!**

Salen al pasillo tropezándose con el mayordomo Andrew Tyne, Hijo de un sirviente del difunto Vizconde y amigo de la infancia de los gemelos Gladstone que conoce la identidad de Haruka

**Lady… Lord Gladstone**

**-Acostúmbrate a verme como hombre Tyne, de lo contrario me descubrirás **

**-Lo siento Milord, no ocurrirá de nuevo **

**-Más te vale, necesito ocupar la identidad de Haroto hasta saber que sucedió con él –**Lamenta a punto de llorar -**¡No puede estar muerto!**

**-Tengo a varios amigos marineros buscando el barco, son de confianza y esperan hallarlo por la recompensa –**Andrew le informa entregándole nuevas invitaciones -**¿Qué hago con estas?**

**-Arrójalas al fuego… No mejor guárdala, alguna puede servirme para conocer este condado sin que me casen con una tonta que no hace más que reír y asentir.**

**-Por ahora necesito una esposa que no haga preguntas ni se me acerque y que no espere que la halague porque soy capaz de dejarme viuda el mismo día**

**-Dijiste viuda –**Hotaru se ríe arrancándose la cofia y rascándose la cabeza -**¿Por qué debo ser sirvienta?**

**-Por chantajearnos y obligarnos a traerte, será tu castigo hasta que sepamos donde está tu familia –**Haruka avanza hacia el estudio –**Debo pensar como hombre.**

**-Pero antes saldremos de cacería –**Andrew le entrega un mosquete –**Los conejos están devastando las verduras y no tendremos nada para comer si no los detenemos**

**-¡Estofado de Conejo! –**Hotaru grita –**Ya me cansé de verduras y vegetales ¡Quiero comer carne! **

Su elocuencia hace reír a todos

**Puerto de Dover **

Cinco jóvenes completamente ebrios descienden de un barco con bandera de Albania.

**-Por acá su alteza real –**El valet personal lo llama

**-Estamos libres de la presión de la corte –**El joven de cabellos plateados comenta intentando mantener el equilibrio

**-¿vas a dejar que un lacayo te ordene? –**El amigo ce cabellos castaños se recuesta en el hombro del príncipe que no recuerda qué hace lejos de su palacio

**-¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?**

**-Porque te casarás con la mujer más fea de Inglaterra –**Riendo como tonto su amigo de cabellos negros con una coleta le recuerda -**¡Es fea! La recuerdo, tal vez no le hayan crecido los dientes y sea gorda y pecosa**

**-No puedes hablar mal de una mujer… Aunque sea cierto lo que dices –**El otro acompañante de cabello negro azulado se sienta sobre un baúl

**-¡Ya se que podemos hacer! Escapemos a divertirnos antes de que pierdas tu libertad** –El peliplateado arrastrando las palabras los sonsaca -**¡Primero a divertirse y después a tus obligaciones desgraciadas!**

El príncipe mira para todos lados intentando enfocar la vista. Está tan ebrio que le cuesta pensar. Observa a su valet y los otros lacayos ocupados en los equipajes y asiente

**-Vamos entonces a beber por mi desgracia.**

Caminando con dificultad, se quita el anillo real, arrojándolo dentro del carruaje real, sus acompañantes hacen lo mismo, quitándose la cadena de oro se la muestra a un cochero

**-Llévanos al una hostería donde haya abundante brandy y esto será tuyo**

El cochero piensa que son ricos y tontos por lo que asiente, pero en vez de llevarlos a donde le pidió sale hacia el bosque camino a Nottingham. Los hombres presas de la borrachera se duermen siendo víctimas fáciles del cochero que los despoja de todo lo de valor, dejándolos tirados en el camino sin más pertenencias que la ropa que traen puesta…


	3. Chapter 3

**Londres**

**Casa Marlborough.**

Serena, Michiru y Molly están escondidas en lo alto de las escaleras, viendo a los Duques colocarse las capas y el mayordomo le entrega el bastón y el sombrero de copa a Lord Marlborough. Ya tienen debajo de la cama las tres alforjas con sus prendas. Serena y Michiru llevan tres faldas encima y varias enaguas para aligerar la carga obviando las crinolinas. Los caballos ya fueron preparados con las sillas de montar amazonas y esperan en el parque fuera de la residencia ducal.

Observan al mayordomo apagar las lámparas de aceite y las velas llevando consigo un candelabro.

**-Es la hora –**Molly se levanta seguida por las chicas.

Una de las faldas de Serena le pesa porque el ruedo está lleno con sus joyas. Las de Michiru las cosió estratégicamente en pequeñas bolsas dentro de dos faldas para equilibrar el peso. A Molly le dieron la tarea de llevar las libras y peniques a mano entre sus ropajes.

Las chicas toman sus capas antes de sacar las alforjas de debajo de la cama y unas manzanas para comer por el camino.

Siguen a Molly que baja por la escalera de servicio, sin hacer ruido. Observan al ama de llaves que se aproxima y entran a una habitación de servicio hasta que la mujer pasa hacia sus aposentos apagando todas las lámparas a su paso dejando el pasillo en penumbras.

**-Es nuestro turno. **

Serena y Michiru están acostumbradas a bajar a oscuras para robarse las conservas de frutas por lo que tomando la mano de Molly la guían hasta la puerta de la cocina. Están a un paso de la libertad.

Abriendo la pesada puerta con sumo cuidado salen y cierran antes de correr hacia el interior del parque donde las espera un mozo con los caballos

**-Buenas noches Mirvin –**Molly saca varios peniques y Serena le entrega tres libras más. Ninguna de las damas habla para no delatar su educación aristócrata –**Acá tienes tu pago. Y recuerda no sabes nada de mí ni de otras mujeres**

**-Con esta fortuna que me has dado seré sordo mudo –**Guarda el dinero en un bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de atar las alforjas detrás de las sillas de montar antes de ayudar a las damas a subirse a los caballos.

**-Que San Jorge las acompañe para que no encuentren dragones en el camino –**Se despide.

Las chicas le hacen una reverencia antes de emprender el camino hacia el noreste de Londres.

Al principio solo trotan para no llamar la atención, pero cuando llegan a los límites de la ciudad imprimen velocidad a los caballos haciendo que corran.

**-Seré libre –**Serena grita con el viento en su rostro –**Me casaré con el hombre que yo quiera y no con el sapo que escogieron mis padres y la reina, Lo juro por esa luna que nos alumbra el camino.**

Continúan corriendo sorteando los caminos y poblados hasta que agotadas y con el alba en el horizonte se detienen en un lago cerca de una casa.

**Bosque de Nottingham**

Zafiro despierta cuando escucha el canto de los pájaros y la luz del amanecer le da de lleno en el rostro, mirando a su alrededor no ubica el lugar donde se halla. Escucha un ronquido a su lado y ve a Yaten, más allá están Darien y Seiya y a sus pies está Taiki.

**-¿Ku rrezet janë? (¿Dónde rayos estamos?)**

Con dificultad se levanta y camina hacia su hermano mayor, tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero necesita saber como se encuentra Darien

Tropieza con Yaten que sobresaltado se despierta

**-¿Çafarë ey? – (Ey ¿Qué pasa?)**

Zafiro se arrodilla junto a su hermano y lo mueve mientras los otros dos despiertan y miran sorprendidos los altos árboles intentando recordar lo que sucedió para que hayan llegado a ese lugar

**-Darien, zgjohet Darien – (Darien, despierta Darien)**

**-En el otro idioma mentecato –**Le dice su hermano mayor –**Cierra las cortinas que es muy temprano**

Seiya molesto y asustado patea la bota del príncipe

**-¡Abre los ojos y date cuenta del tamaño de la ventana!**

Con los músculos de la espalda doliéndole Darien abre y los ojos y se sienta sorprendiéndose por lo que ve

**-¡Zot! ¿Çafarë ndodhi? (¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?) –**Se levanta y da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados -**¿Dónde está mi valet? ¿Y los sirvientes?**

**-¡Les dije que no era buena idea ponerse a beber! –**Yaten se lava las manos del asunto

**-¿Lo dice el que sirvió el primer trago? –**Taiki se estira y se suenan todas las articulaciones **-¡Diablos, moriré sin haber sido Conde de Almack!**

**-Un título insignificante comparado con el Ducado de Alchester que heredaré de mi padre –**Prepotente Yaten comenta.

Para él solo los príncipes son superiores, el resto está por debajo de su nivel y los trata como mozos, excepto Taiki y Seiya que de niños lo arrojaron a una porqueriza al hacerles ver que eran inferiores, desde ese día los trató como iguales.

**-Creo que deberíamos dejar esas sandeces para cuando regresemos a casa- **El príncipe Zafiro de Qiell molesto por el dolor de cabeza camina hacia donde humo

**-¿Dónde vas?**

**-A exigir que nos lleven al palacio de la reina**

**-¡Al fin tienes una buena idea! Pensé que tu única virtud era ser hermano del futuro Rey –**Seiya sacudiendo sus pies para que la sangre vuelva a circular lo sigue,

Yaten se encoge de hombros

**-Como soberano de otro reino e invitado de la reina es su obligación ayudarte –**Le dice Taiki a Darien antes de mirar atrás, ve que el príncipe no los sigue y vuelve por él empujándolo por la espada

**-Prefiero esperar que traigan el carruaje y me recoja. Caminar es de plebeyos**

**-Piensa en la comida que te darán**

El príncipe lo piensa mejor ya que su estómago le recuerda que no ha comido en dos días. Avanzando detrás de Seiya y Zafiro espera una bienvenida digna de un príncipe sin recordar que no tienen nada que los identifique

**Condado de Meridan**

La joven de cabellos castaños sale de la habitación que comparte con su hermano menor atándose un delantal antes de preparar el pan.

Escucha a su padre discutir con un hombre en el jardín, conoce esa voz, es el malvado Conde Meridan que tiene varios días acudiendo a la pequeña casa para hacerle proposiciones deshonestas

**-Entrégueme a su hija y sus deudas serán olvidadas doctor Kino**

**-Mi hija sale de esta casada, no como amante de nadie, menos de un hombre que ha enviudado cuatro veces**

**-Lo que piense de mis esposas me tiene sin cuidado**

**-Si se acerca a mi hija voy a denunciarlo, recuerde que asistí a las dos últimas Condesas de Meridan y se como murieron **

Lita Kino ahoga un grito cuando ve como el Conde levanta su fuete y golpea en el rostro a su padre derribándolo por la fuerza del golpe

**-Sus hijos sufrirán las consecuencias si abre su boca –**Pone su bota en el hombro del doctor riendo soberbio –**Tal vez no quiera a su hija como amante sino como mi esposa.**

Lita asustada corre hacia la habitación y despierta a su hermano

**-Sammy, Sammy debemos irnos –**Lo mueve desesperada escuchando las quejas de su padre al recibir fuetazos -¡**Sammy debemos huir! **

El jovencito se levanta y pone su ropa escuchando a su padre gritar de dolor.

Se hace silencio y repentinamente escuchan como se abre la puerta abruptamente

**-Pollita he venido por ti –**La prepotente voz del Conde resuena en la pequeña casa –**Tengo buenas noticias, tu padre ha dado su consentimiento y esta tarde nos casaremos, serás la nueva Condesa de Meridan**

Aterrados los jóvenes se miran.

Por ser hijos del doctor del pueblo conocen como murieron las anteriores Condesas, si Lita se casa con el conde de seguro morirá.

**-Por aquí –**Sammy abre la ventana y permite que su hermana salga primero, escucha los pasos que se acercan y salta rápidamente cerrando la ventana antes de correr detrás de su hermana hacia los árboles.

No llevan más nada que lo que tienen encima, pero lo que les importa es escapar. Solo desean que su padre continúe con vida

**Casa Gladstone**

Andrew sale hacia la cocina y ve a Hotaru dormida en la mesa de la cocina. La toma en brazos y la lleva hacia su alcoba en el segundo piso. Baja al salón y encuentra a Haruka y Amy listas para un nuevo día

-**Milord, si está esperando su desayuno le recomiendo que busque una cocinera ya que la nuestra aparte de quemar la comida se duerme sobre la mesa.**

**-¡Demonios! Así nunca lograremos salir ilesos antes de que Haroto aparezca**

**-También necesitamos un mozo para los caballos, un jardinero, dos hombres que se encarguen de las ovejas y los pollos**

**-Necesitamos unas vacas para leche y queso –**Amy les recuerda

**¿Cómo lo haremos con tan poco dinero? Lo que Haroto me envió se ha ido gastando**

**-No quiero preocuparla pero necesitamos trigo para hacer nuestro propio pan.**

Sin poder evitarlo Amy se ríe

**-Como que necesitarás una esposa con una buena dote **

Haruka suspira

**-¿Y de dónde la sacaré? ¿Del lago o de los árboles? –**Molesta toma su caña de pescar seguida de los otros dos

En el lago Serena que no acostumbra a dormir con luz despierta y mira hacia el lago antes de mover a Michiru.

-¡**Michiru despierta!**

Se lanza sobre Molly y la zarandea

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Abre los ojos -**¡Oh, no fue un sueño!**

Michiru se levanta y busca entre su alforja dos manzanas, le da una a su caballo y la otra es para ella

**-Ya escapamos ¿Ahora que haremos?**

**-Tal vez compremos una casita o nos escondamos en alguna casa desocupada**

Molly se lava la cara en la orilla, ninguna de las tres se percata que otras tres personas las escuchan escondidas

**-Con esa fortuna que traen pueden vivir dos vidas, con un solo diamante pueden comprar mucho**

**-¡Todo esto sucede por culpa del sapo! –**Serena patea el suelo enojada –**Debo esconderme de mis padres hasta que ese reptil se vaya lejos**

**-No es reptil es anfibio –**Sin poder evitarlo Amy la corrige haciendo que las tres chicas griten

**-¿No puedes dejar nunca de corregir? –**Haruka cambia el tono de su voz melódica por un tono más grueso –**Perdonen a mi valet, veníamos a pescar y sin querer las escuchamos. Permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Vizconde Haroto Gladstone y tengo algo que proponerles… -**Dice

Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea genial, eso lo piensa mirando a Michiru…


	4. Chapter 4

**Casa Gladstone**

Haruka ha invitado a las huéspedes a desayunar unas manzanas mientras Molly se encarga de la comida de Serena

Hotaru continúa dormida y se niega a levantarse por lo Molly se ha hecho cargo de la cocina por ese día ya que dejó bien claro que es la doncella de Serena y de nadie más.

Haruka ha estudiado cada uno de los movimientos y ademanes de las chicas y advierte que Serena parece ser más delicada y su manera de hablar y mover la cabeza es solo de princesas.

La intriga lo que la pequeña dama dijo en el lago, está huyendo de un sapo… Eso en los cuentos infantiles significa príncipe, pero si toda dama de la aristocracia desea casarse con uno ¿Por qué esa pequeña no deseaba hacerlo?

Debe ser un hombre muy horrendo para ir en contra de las normas sociales.

**-¿De dónde vienen?**

Serena y Michiru se miran antes de asentir casi imperceptible pero Haruka se da cuenta del gesto

**-Venimos de Avon –**Serena le dice sin mirarla tomando su te con delicadeza.

Haruka advierte un anillo en el meñique de la chica, un escudo de armas que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió los doce años que ella le pidió como el que posee él.

**-Ese escudo de armas es de Marlborough**

**-Creo que es mejor decirle la verdad Serena –**Michiru le dice –**si está dispuesto a ayudarnos le estaremos agradecidas pero si no, entonces nos iremos ya**

**-Terminemos de comer antes **–Serena mira molesta a su amiga y come en silencio observando los cuadros y cada uno de los adornos

Ahora están sentadas en el estudio, Amy se ha retirado cruzando los dedos para que todo salga bien

Haruka les habla antes de hacerles una proposición

**-Debo decirles que soy una persona a la que le no gustan las mujeres… -**Advierte las miradas de burlas que les lanzan las chicas y continúa respirando profundo –**Pero las madres de esta zona no saben como llevarme al altar por lo que debo buscar una esposa que solo finja serlo para el mundo exterior pero no para mi. No me interesa para nada tomar a nadie de la mano ni hacerle cariños o…**

**-¿Quitarle la virtud? –**Serena pregunta intrigada a lo que Haruka y Michiru tosen y se ruborizan por las palabras nada correctas

**-¡Eso no es apropiado de una dama Serena…! –**Michiru se ahoga con las palabras

**-No… no me interesa nada de eso, solo quiero una esposa que sea como ese cuadro, solo para lucirla es todo –**Apresurada les dice sin saber donde meter la cara

Amy y Hotaru que por fin se ha levantado al oler los huevos y el beicon están agachadas bajo la ventana del estudio riendo al escuchar la conversación, se cubren la boca con pañuelos intentando ahogar las risas.

**-¿Eso es todo? –**Michiru la interroga

**-No –**Haruka se avergüenza por lo que dirá –**La verdad es que estamos un poco cortos de dinero y necesitamos varias cosas, no se si puedan sobrevivir en la austeridad**

**-Serena no puede –**Michiru le advierte –**Está acostumbrada a lo mejor y así debe seguir siendo…**

**-Por favor Michiru, ni que fuera una caprichosa princesita**

**-Fuiste criada para ser princesa y reina, no debes bajar tu…**

**-Si ese sapo se casa antes no necesitaré esconderme más y volveré con mis padres**

Haruka y las chicas indiscretas fuera de la ventana escuchan intrigadas el duelo de palabras

**-Pero seguro buscarán otro príncipe para casarte por todo lo alto**

Serena se levanta y enojada patalea el suelo

**-¡No me caso, no me caso y no me caso! **

**-¿Podrían explicarse por favor? –**Calmada les solicita

Serena se niega a hablar y adoptando una pose orgullosa guarda silencio y voltea el rostro hacia la ventana hasta que ve un nido de pájaros

**-Como me gustaría ser como ellos, libre, volar tan alto y hasta donde yo quiera, no estar encadenada a un compromiso que mis padres adquirieron hace ocho años**

**-¿Se puede saber con quien? Si no es mucho preguntar **

**-Su Alteza real Príncipe Darien de Albania –**Michiru le explica cuando Serena guarda silencio –**Un energúmeno primitivo sin modales que maltrata a las chicas**

**-¿La maltrató alguna vez? –**Haruka se siente indignada

**-Cuando los comprometieron fuimos hasta su país para que se conocieran y él junto a otros tan primitivos como él la fastidiaron hasta que yo los golpee porque quisieron que se fuera y la llamaron muchas cosas**

**-¿Cómo sus padres esperan casarla con tan deplorable ser?**

**-Por órdenes de la reina –**Serena intenta no llorar pero la rabia y el saber que no tiene derecho a elegir su vida y que es considerada una mercancía hace que se le aneguen los ojos –**Ella es quien debería casarse con él.**

**-En mi casa pueden esconderse el tiempo que quieran pero también les pido que me ayuden con las madres desesperadas por atraparme**

**-¿Qué necesita? –**Aún no comprenden la petición de auxilio

Haruka respira profundo y mirando directamente a Michiru les dice

**-Necesito que una de ustedes se haga pasar por mi esposa…**

A las afueras:

El Príncipe Darien camina desganado y hambriento detrás de los otros inútiles.

Solo Zafiro es el único que camina apresurado por salir de ese lugar. Llega a la puerta principal de una enorme casa y se toca la mano para acomodar el anillo cuando advierte que no lo lleva puesto.

Azorado busca entre sus bolsillos el reloj de cadena que su padre le obsequió al cumplir los quince años y que lleva grabado el sello real pero tampoco lo lleva, sus cadenas, todas sus pertenencias de valor han desaparecido.

Corre de regreso hacia sus acompañantes tomando las manos de cada uno

-**¡Enloqueciste? -**Yaten hala con fuerza su mano para liberarse

**-La bebida lo afectó por completo **–Taiki lo empuja

**-¡No los llevan! –**Llega hasta Darien que se niega a mostrar las manos -**¡No llevas el anillo real!**

**-¡¿Cómo dices? –**Mira sus manos y busca desesperado entre sus ropajes - ¿**Pse dreqin kishte ardhur në këtë mbretëri? (¿por qué demonios tuve que venir a este reino?)**

Yaten Taiki y Seiya buscan desesperados sus pertenencias

**-¿Qué pasó ayer? –**Yaten busca su preciada medalla con el escudo de la casa ducal y maldice al no encontrarla

Andrew regresa del lago con la pesca y ve a los extraños lamentarse en un idioma desconocido para él. Empuñando el cuchillo el la espalda por si acaso son violentos se acerca a ellos.

**-Buenos días señores, no se si se han dado cuenta que esto es propiedad privada**

Los cinco se sobresaltan y miran al recién llegado preocupados

**-No nos interesa –**Las palabras de Yaten hacen erguirse a Andrew

Zafiro pellizca al peliplateado antes de hablar como embajador de su país, ya que el príncipe va escoltado por él

**-Perdone a mi amigo buen señor es que nos robaron y no tenemos como llegar al palacio de la reina**

Andrew ve los ropajes sucios de los visitantes y se pregunta de qué lugar escaparían los locos esos

**-¿De dónde son?**

**-Somos de un reino lejano y estamos acá por una misión**

**-¿Y como llegaron tan lejos de su destino? Porque están muy apartados de la civilización**

**-¿Puede darnos algo de comer? –**Seiya le pide humilde

A Darien y Yaten no les interesa ser amables sino que los sirvan como se merecen

**-¡No tienes por que suplicarle a un lacayo de tercera! –**El príncipe mira despectivo a Andrew –**danos comida pronto y que sea buena**

Amy y Hotaru escuchan las voces y se asoman para ve a los hombres. Dos parecen amables, dos se notan soberbios y uno que está sentado en una roca mirando en silencio

A Amy le parece que el hombre es muy lindo pero guarda silencio para que Hotaru no se burle de ella de por vida

**-¿Qué sucede Tyne? –**El "valet" de Haruka aparece junto al rubio con el mosquete en la mano.

Hotaru aprovecha para correr dentro a buscar a la rubia.

Dentro del estudio "Lord Gladstone" logra convencer a la mayor de las chicas de fingir ser su esposa después de conocer que no tiene compromiso previamente pactado

**-Si acepto ser eso que dice quiero por escrito un convenio de que solo seré una fachada y no me obligará a nada, ni siquiera a sonreírle si no quiero –**Michiru exige sus condiciones –**No aceptaremos trato infrahumano no lavaremos nuestra ropa y mi querida Serena será tratada como lo que es: una futura princesa**

**-Deberíamos irnos Michiru, no me parece… -**Serena comienza a ponerse nerviosa

Hotaru entra sin llamar a la puerta

**-¡Hay unos hombres queriendo pelear con Tyne afuera!**

Haruka se levanta apresurada y sale al encuentro de los hombres, intrigadas las chicas van tras ella, Serena se esconde detrás de Michiru y escucha toda la discusión

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Haruka se acerca a Andrew y ve a los hombres -**¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi propiedad? –**Con autoridad y soberbia se dirige a los cinco hombres

Zafiro parpadea al ver a la persona que acaba de salir.

Algo no le parece en ese hombre pero no es momento para detallarlo, entre el dolor de cabeza y el hambre lo tienen desesperado

**-Perdone nuestra intrusión Milord –**Ve el anillo en su meñique –**Pero estamos hambrientos y fueron robadas nuestras pertenencias…**

**-Pregunté quienes son –**Lo interrumpe malhumorada

**-Somos unos simples viajeros que íbamos hacia Londres y fuimos robados –**Desde donde se halla sentado Taiki le responde.

Está escribiendo en secreto un libro sobre la cultura del campesinado y ha decidido experimentar en carne propia lo que vive el hombre común y espera darles una lección al amargaducho de Yaten y hacer más humano al príncipe.

Seiya y Zafiro lo miran sorprendidos antes de caer en cuenta. Por culpa de Yaten y de Darien están en esa situación y se las cobrará antes de volver a su lugar seguro.

**-¿Çfarë jeni duke bërë? (¿Qué diablos haces?)**–Yaten le grita

Serena y Michiru lo escuchan y se asoman asustadas, han reconocido el idioma. El duque obligó a su hija a aprender el idioma que hablará el resto de su vida después que se case con el sapo

Darien va a gritarle a Taiki cuando ve a la ninfa rubia que sale en ese instante

Es… hermosa, como un hada, como el amanecer, sus ojos celestes reposaron en los suyos y adquieren un brillo especial. Es la criatura más hermosa que jamás vio, una hechicera de ojos azules que acaba de robarle el corazón.

**-¿Qué quieren esos señores querido? ** **-**Michiru está dispuesta a jugar muy bien sus cartas antes de mandar al infierno a su "esposo" en caso de que intente tocarla. Desde que salió de Londres lleva una daga bajo la falda y no dudará en usarla.

**-¿De dónde son? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué lengua es esa? –**Asustada la rubia interroga a Darien que ha quedado encantado con su voz

Seiya también ha quedado prendado de la rubia, él no tiene prometida y no le molestaría llevarse esa pequeña inglesa a Albania para que le haga compañía a la horrorosa novia del príncipe Darien.

**-Solo queremos comida y…**

**-¡En este lugar nada es gratis! –**Haruka piensa cobrarse la altanería del moreno gigante y el peliplateado –**Si quieren comer deberán trabajar por la comida y el agua que beberán **

**-¿Por dónde empiezo? –**Taiki se levanta acercándose a Seiya y Zafiro que ya no aguanta el malestar

**-Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza… -**Zafiro se lleva las manos a la cabeza

Andrew le entrega los pescados a Taiki y ayuda a Zafiro, Seiya lo sigue no sin antes darle una segunda mirada a Serena

**-Por la puerta de la servidumbre –**Ordena Haruka – **¡Ustedes dos no son invitados! –**les impide el paso a Darien y Yaten –**En mi casa no entran cuervos que intentarán traicionarme o insultarme en otro idioma**

**-Por favor Milord –**Serena le toca el brazo –**Debemos practicar la misericordia a todos sin ver quienes son**

Haruka ve a la rubia y luego a los visitantes. Si por ella fuera les daría a comer brazas ardiendo para que aprendan a ser humildes

**-Muy bien, lo haré por esta vez pero a la primera palabra dicha en otro idioma ¡Se largan! No les doy comida a cerdos. Agradezcan a Lady Serena por su piedad.**

Dicho esto da media vuelta y ofrece el brazo a Michiru que lo toma para entrar.

Serena los mira antes de seguir a Haruka y Michiru

Yaten se ha dado cuenta del interés del príncipe por la soberbia princesita rubia

**-No tienes libertad para ver a esa señorita. Tu deber es casarte con la prometida que tus padres escogieron.**

Darien lo mira y furioso camina en silencio hacia la puerta de la cocina, será la primera vez en su vida que atravesará la puerta de servidumbre…

Dentro del estudio Haruka se ha vuelto a reunir con las chicas

**-Se como les puedes dar una lección a esos mozos altaneros –**Serena está molesta por haber escuchado el idioma del sapo

**-¿Qué se te ocurrió Serena?** **–**Michiru expectante sonríe

**-¿Tienes ovejas? ¿Vacas? ¿Cerdos? ¿Pollos? ¿Gallinas? ¿Pavos? **

**-No… -**Haruka se siente abrumada con las preguntas

**-Espera… -**Michiru se levanta y en un rincón levanta una de las faldas arrancando una de la bolsa cosidas y vuelve al escritorio entregándosela a Haruka –**Compre lo que sea necesario y emplee a esos mozos**

Haruka se sorprende al ver los diamantes y las esmeraldas, diez en total, se pregunta cuánto tendrán encima que para ellas eso es insignificante.

**-Así lo haré Milady…**

**-Pero al gigante y el de cabello extraño les deja al cuidado de esos animales –**Serena no quiso ser benevolente con los dos no invitados sino que quiere saber quienes son y que ocultan.

Sentencia el futuro laboral del príncipe y Yaten con el peor trabajo de todos… Tendrán que ordeñar las vacas y las ovejas, curar el jamón y ahumar el beicon, alimentar a los pollos, recoger los huevos, limpiar el excremento de los animales.

Un trabajo digno de un sapo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bosque de Nottingham**

Lita y Sammy se detienen para recuperar el aire.

Ya no escuchan los cascos del caballo del Conde, lo que representa un alivio para la chica porque la falda le incomoda, por fortuna no lleva puesto el armador bajo de ésta sino la carrera habría sido infructuosa

**-¿Hacia dónde vamos? –**Sammy se mete la camisa dentro del pantalón subiéndose los tirantes.

**-Creo que deberíamos ver como está papá –**La chica llora limpiándose el rostro con el delantal

El jovencito se arrodilla frente a ella y le toma las manos

**-¿Estás loca? Si regresamos me mata y a ti te asesinará después que haya encontrado lo que quiere**

Como varón conoce que es lo que busca el conde en su hermana mayor. En la escuela de varones a la que asiste algunos de los chicos se han jactado de haberles robado la virtud a más de una jovencita por lo que Sammy cela enormemente a su hermana y no permite que salga a hacer ninguna compra en el pueblo sin su compañía

**-¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? **

**-No te corresponde saberlo hasta que te cases eso solo lo discuten los esposos**

Lita lo mira nerviosa, si por ella fuera jamás tendría esposo pero en la sociedad es mal vista una mujer sin casarse que viva sola

**-¡No entiendo si hay tantas damas nobles me molesta justo a mí!**

**-La mayoría sonríen esperando encontrar un marido que las haga ricas pero papá supo educarte bien, por eso el desalmado quiere robar tu inocencia **

**-Pobre papá ¡Por mi culpa ha sufrido mucho! –**Vuelve a llorar

**-¿Vas a dejar que su sacrificio haya sido inútil? Él se dio por ti para que no cayeras en las garras del tirano**

Lita deja de llorar y lo mira, siempre lo ha considerado su hermanito pero ahora está frente a un hombre firme

**-Tienes razón –**Suspira acomodándose la pesada falda

El chico más joven que Lita por tres años se levanta y le tiende la mano

–**Sigamos el camino del arroyo y busquemos ayuda en la primera casa que encontremos**

**Casa de Verano del Duque de Sherburn**

**3 Kilómetros de la Casa Gladstone**

**-Apresúrate Mina que llegaremos tarde**

Una joven rubia baja las escaleras elevando ligeramente el frente de su vestido. Lleva un vestido azul cielo con el corpiño ajustado y la falda amplia cayendo en vuelos hasta el suelo.

Su cabello recogido en medio moño y dejando caer su cabello en bucles enmarcan su rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos verdes adornados de largas y espesas pestañas son reflejo de la felicidad que siente de estar junto a su hermano mayor

**-No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir hasta esa casa si no hemos sido invitados –**Le dice a Diamante Duque de Sherburn y dueño de los animales que Haruka envió a comprar

**-Sabes que nuestra familia se caracteriza por la cortesía –**Le hace entrega de una pamela de flores que hace juego con su vestido y los guantes –**Recuerda que la mujer que se considere dama nunca debe salir sin guantes**

**-Gracias hermano – **Ve como él se coloca sus guantes y toma el sombrero de copa, su bastón y le extiende la mano para salir de casa

La ayuda a subir a una calesa con dos caballos azabaches y después él se sube tomando las riendas azuza a los caballos para que troten con suavidad. Son seguidos por dos mozos en una carreta con alimentos preparados vegetales y frutas

**-Espero que esta visita no sea para buscarme marido –**Le advierte

**-Mi madre ya hizo contacto con un excelente partido para ti y no me parece ninguno de los de por acá digno de ti**

**-¿Se puede saber a quien seré vendida?**

Diamante deja de ver el camino para fijarse en su hermana

**-Sabes desde niña que no tenemos la obligación de casarnos bien, hasta yo estoy condenado a casarme con una dama no importa si la quiero o si la odio –**Hay amargura en sus palabras –**No tenemos elección en nuestro futuro**

**-¿Conoces los nombres de los ganadores del premio Mina Diamante?**

**-Aún no, pero le pedí a Percy que en cuanto se entere me envíe una carta**

Mina siente una nube negra posarse sobre su cabeza, fue bendecida al nacer en una familia privilegiada pero en ese instante desearía ser una chica de pueblo.

Avistan la casa Gladstone a lo lejos del camino haciendo que los ánimos vuelva a aligerarse. Diamante detiene la calesa frente a la puerta, inmediatamente salen Andrew y Molly a recibirlos

**-Bienvenido a la casa Gladstone Milord -** El rubio le hace una reverencia antes de extender su mano para ayudar a Mina –**Milady… El Vizconde Gladstone está feliz de recibirlos soy Andrew Tyne mayordomo de los Vizcondes **

Los invita a entrar y pasar al salón mientras toma sus sombreros, bastón y guantes antes de avisar a los señores.

En ese instante Serena baja de la alcoba que le asignaron lleva un vestido rosa de falda amplia, su cabello Molly lo peinó y sujetó con horquillas doradas en rulos dejando su delicado cuello al descubierto. Ha escondido el anillo por el cual Haruka la reconoció llevando un ligero collar como único adorno

Va a buscar a uno de los nuevos lacayos y ver como sigue el enfermo cuando observa a la visita

Diamante ve a la joven y se levanta

**-Milady –**Le hace una elaborada reverencia –**Es un gusto conocer a la Vizcondesa de Gladstone**

Serena se cubre la boca con la mano y ríe divertida

**-Lo siento, pero no soy la Vizcondesa, soy su hermana –**Con una delicada reverencia se presenta –**Soy Serena Mackenzie descendiente de Sir Alexander Mackenzie de la tierra norte de Escocia –**Michiru y ella inventaron y planificaron decir que son de escocesas

Mina se apresura tomarle la mano

**-Espero que seamos buenas amigas -**Sonriente le dice

**-Acabamos de llegar del norte y estoy ambientándome conociendo la propiedad **

Mina voltea hacia su hermano

**-¿No te molesta? –**Suplicante le pide permiso

**-No conocemos aún a los Vizcondes…**

**-Los conocerá en la comida, ahora vamos –**Emocionada Lady Serena hala a la otra rubia y corren hacia el jardín.

Allí Seiya, Darien y Yaten discuten con Taiki su abuso de hacerse pasar por lacayos para comer.

**-Le diré a mi padre que le anule el título de Conde al tuyo**

**-¡Yo sabía que estos igualados nos causarían problemas si los aceptábamos en nuestro círculo de amistades!**

Repentinamente ven salir a dos hermosas flores al jardín. Darien y Seiya quedan embobados viendo a Serena mientras Yaten que está de espaldas voltea a ver el motivo de su atontamiento

Sus ojos se fijan en una hermosa señorita vestida de azul de cabellos como los rayos del sol y ojos verdes que le sonríe a Lady Serena. Los cuatro guardan silencio y escuchan la conversación

**Mi hermano es el Duque de Sherburn y acabamos de llegar de Francia**

**- Oh parler français! Grande, afin que nous puissions parler Montesquieu (¡Oh habla francés! Qué bueno, Así podemos hablar de Montesquieu) **

Se alejan sin saber que los hombres las escuchan

**-Hermosa, delicada, educada, inteligente –**Seiya suspira –**La digna candidata para Marquesa de Westacre, le hará compañía a la fea de tu princesa**

Darien lo escucha y le da un golpe en el hombro

**-¡Te juro que cuando salga de aquí abdico a favor de Zafiro y me llevo a tu marquesita al castillo Qiell! ¡Que se case ese idiota con mi prometida y yo lo haré con la mujer que quiera**

Va a darse la vuelta pero las palabras de Taiki lo detienen

**-Entonces debes quedarte trabajando para poder enamorarla, porque Seiya lo hará**

Yaten continúa silencioso observando el lugar por donde la hermosa dama desapareció. Es hermana de un Duque por lo tanto digna candidata del Ducado de Alchester.

**-Me quedaré pero solo haré trabajos dignos como atender la puerta**

Se marcha hacia la habitación de los lacayos para ver como se encuentra Zafiro sin prestar atención a las burlas de los demás

En la habitación que ocupa Zafiro, Hotaru entra con una palangana de agua fresca y paños para bajarle la fiebre

Andrew le prestó una camisola de algodón y entre el de cabello castaño y él le cambiaron la ropa.

La chica temblorosa se sienta junto a él y le coloca un paño húmedo en la frente

Será la primera vez en su vida que estará sola en un espacio cerrado con un hombre por lo tanto se siente asustada.

**-¿De dónde serás? –**Le pregunta al hombre inconciente –**Verás que Haruka no es mala, es que está asustada porque su hermano está desaparecido y…**

**-Sal de esta habitación –**Haruka ha hecho una ronda y encuentra a la chica junto a Zafiro –**No es correcto que una dama se siente en la cama con un hombre que no es su esposo. Ve a cambiarte la ropa de sirvienta por un vestido decente que te hice traer del pueblo. Mañana vendrá la costurera a hacerles varios vestidos a mi… a ellas y desde ahora te mantendrás lejos de los cuartos de servicio**

**-¡Él necesita ayuda!**

**-Yo me encargaré mientras aparece uno de sus inútiles amigos**

**-Pero tú también eres –**Baja la voz lo más que puede y habla en francés –**femme**

**-Te dije que no hablaras nada de esto, si me desobedeces nuevamente te enviaré a alimentar a los cerdos que están por llegar**

La chica de cabello azabache corre apresurada hacia su alcoba dejando a Haruka dentro de la habitación de servidumbre con Zafiro, ella se acerca y le toca la frente acariciándole el cabello antes de colocar una nueva compresa de agua fresca

**-Mami, unë ndihem shumë keq (mamá me siento muy mal) –**Murmura el hombre entre el delirio

**-¿Quién eres? -**Toma una de sus manos revisando la suavidad de sus palmas y sus uñas bien cuidadas -**¿De dónde vienes?** –Pasa su palma acariciando la de él **-¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en este lugar?**

Haruka se inclina sobre él y ve que no tiene manchas por el sol, parece que ese hombre jamás en su vida ha trabajado, sin poder evitarlo sonríe malévola pensando que ya le toca

Escucha que alguien entra y suelta su mano, apresurada se endereza para ver aliviada que se trata de Andrew

**-Lo siento Milord, pero el Duque de Sherburn y su hermana lo visitan**

**-Le avisaste a… -**Recuerda el nombre de Serena pero no el de su _"esposa_"

**-Le dije a la Vizcondesa Michiru que los atienda**

Haruka mira nuevamente a Zafiro

**-Busca a uno de los inútiles, el que te sostuvo los pescados para que ayudaras a éste que se haga cargo de su amigo –**Salen de la habitación y encuentran a Yaten –**Tú vienes conmigo**

El peliplateado la mira desconfiado pero ve a Andrew decidido a golpearlo por lo que silencioso la sigue

Encuentran a Michiru sentada sirviéndole te al invitado

**-¡Oh querido! Estaba comenzando a impacientarme, te presento a su señoría el Duque de Sherburn**

**-Pueden decirme Diamante – **Le hace una reverencia –**Debo decirle que su esposa es muy bella**

**-Lo mismo digo –**Haruka intenta no sonar despectiva ni de ruborizarse –**Me dijeron que su hermana está con nosotros –**Le hace un gesto para que tome asiento mientras Yaten los ve deseando ser tratado como un igual y tomar una taza de te

**-Mina está con Lady…**

**-Serena, es mi hermana pequeña y aún no entiende que ya es una señorita –**Michiru suena una campanita –**Las enviaré a buscar con la doncella**

**-Perdone Milady** –Yaten interviene sin poder evitarlo –**Las vi caminar por el jardín **

Molly se presenta

**-Busca a Lady Serena y su acompañante por favor **–Michiru le pide educadamente haciendo que Yaten se sorprenda por su trato a la servidumbre. Él siempre ha sido déspota con sus sirvientes.

Diamante mira al peliplateado y recuerda los regalos

**-Ya que estás acá te agradecería que ayudes a mis mozos con los presentes que son para los Vizcondes y Lady Serena**

Yaten lo mira con los ojos de un color esmeralda por la furia que siente ¿Cómo rayos se les ocurre tratar al gran heredero al Ducado de Alchester como servidumbre?

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Haruka lo mira amenazante

**-Nada Milord –**Apretando los dientes da la vuelta

**-Busca al otro, el gigante para que te ayude –**Haruka le dice a su espalda

**-¡A este desgraciado Vizconde lo retaré a duelo! **–Murmura furioso buscando a Darien, Lo encuentra escondido detrás de un rosal –**Que comiences a pagar por la miserable comida que nos dieron**

Darien se levanta sorprendido

**-¡Pero… necesito mi baño y cambiarme de ropa!**

**-Lo harás después en el lago porque acá eres un hombre normal, ahora a hacer algo más que bostezar de aburrimiento**

Darien lo sigue maldiciendo su suerte, primero debe casarse con una espantosa mujer y ahora se pierde en un país extraño, el príncipe acostumbrado a que lo atiendan y consientan sus caprichos ahora debe trabajar para poder llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca…

**Londres **

**Palacio de la Reina**

La reina Setsuna mira por la ventana hacia el jardín en realidad sin ver nada. No ha querido arreglarse mucho por lo que lleva un vestido negro de falda simple amplia y sin mucho adorno. La corona que lleva es la más pequeña debido al dolor de cabeza que sufre desde que se enteró de la desaparición del príncipe y sus acompañantes, entre ellos el príncipe Zafiro y segundo en sucesión al trono

Tocan la puerta de su salón privado

**-Adelante –**Voltea y ve a su dama de compañía -**¿Qué han sabido del príncipe?**

**-Nada aún su Alteza –**Lady Rei Austen le dice –**No se ha logrado nada, los sirvientes del príncipe encontraron los cinco anillos que los identifica dentro del carruaje real**

La reina Setsuna voltea hacia la ventana nuevamente, si los reyes de Albania se enteran que sus hijos han desaparecido se puede generar un incidente grave entre los dos reinos

**-Dile a tu padre que traiga al Duque de Marlborough.**

**-De inmediato su Alteza –**Se va a retirar pero Setsuna se le acerca

**-Que los sirvientes de Albania sean tratados con consideración e intercepten cualquier carta o encomienda para Albania. No quiero que se sepa aún que los príncipes están desaparecidos en nuestro reino**

**-Si su Alteza**

Rei se retira dejando a Setsuna con sus pensamientos

**Casa Marlborough**

Ikuko Marlborough llora angustiada por la desaparición de su hija, como Serena duerme hasta las nueve de la mañana no se había percatado de su desaparición hasta que preguntó por Molly y fue en busca de Michiru.

Sabe que fue lo que sucedió, cuando su hija era pequeña juró en el barco de su padre que antes de casarse con el príncipe escaparía.

Encontró una carta escrita por su hija en la que le asegura que estará bien y que regresará cuando el príncipe haya abandonado Inglaterra. Dejó claro que ella es la única responsable de esa decisión y que Michiru y Molly la acompañan forzadas, ya que Serena y solo Serena es la causante de la fuga.

Kenji no lo sabe aún porque está desde temprano en el club de caballeros por lo que le ha tocado a ella enviar a un criado a preguntar por Molly en el mercado y el lugar donde se reúnen los cocheros de diligencias porque todos los caballos están dentro de la caballeriza

**-¿Dónde se han metido y cómo huyeron?**

Escucha que su esposo es recibido por el mayordomo y sale apresurada a darle la noticia

**-Querida –**Él toma y besa su mano fría -**¿Qué sucede?**

Ikuko lo aleja de la servidumbre y se encierran en el salón antes de darle la noticia

**-Serena huyó de la casa –**Saca de su vestido la carta y se la muestra viendo palidecer a su esposo

**-¿Qué vamos hacer? –**Él se pasa la mano por el cabello –**El príncipe no llegó anoche pero ya debe estar en palacio con la reina**

**-¡Oh Kenji!**

Tocan a la puerta

**-Adelante **

El mayordomo entra seguido de Lord Austen

**-Lord Austen Milord**

Los Marlborough se miran angustiados

**-Perdone que llegue sin avisar Milord pero la reina lo ha mandado a llamar urgentemente**

**-¿Sucede algo con el príncipe?**

**-Desapareció con sus acompañantes en el puerto de Dover y aún no los han hallado.**

Ikuko y Kenji se miran sorprendidos y aliviados por su buena suerte. Si la providencia los sigue auxiliando el príncipe aparecerá cuando Serena esté nuevamente en casa.

Kenji se levanta y recibe de su valet su sombrero y capa mientras el mayordomo le hace entrega de los guantes y el bastón

Ikuko espera que se vayan para hacer una oración mirando al cielo

**-Se que es malo lo que te pediré Dios, pero que no aparezca el príncipe hasta que mi hija está nuevamente en casa…**

Se mantiene largo rato rogando por el bienestar de su hija adorada…


	6. Chapter 6

Darien y Yaten ven sorprendidos todo lo que deben descargar y meter a la casa.

Nunca antes en sus vidas han tenido que hacer mayor trabajo que el de caminar hasta el lago y pescar por gusto o practicar el arco y flecha

**-¡No puedo creer que un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua nos cueste esto! –**Asombrado el príncipe exclama mirando sus manos cuidadas y los sacos de carbón las cestas de frutas, ¡No es posible que él, el príncipe real deba tocar eso si no es para comerlo!

Seiya los ve y se acerca

**-Comencemos que mirando no se descargará solo y espero ganarme por lo menos algo de esta comida**

Ante la mirada de los otros dos comienza a bajar e introducir la comida a la mesa. Los otros se hacen los tontos hasta que ven acercarse a las rubias que charlan animadas en francés y comienzan a trabajar.

Serena observa a Darien y sonríe sin querer ¿Por qué sus padres no le escogieron un hombre guapo como él? No puede ser que existiendo ese lacayo tenga que casarse con un sapo

**-¿Qué le parece ese hombre? –**Serena le susurra

**-Es guapo pero si me dijeran que puedo escoger esposo iría por ese –**Señala a Yaten –**Mira la forma como le brillan los ojos, y ese cabello**

**-Ese gigante tiene un cabello que no me importaría tocarlo así me cortaran la mano después, y mira esos ojos, me recuerdan el mar.**

Ambas suspiran deseando algo que jamás puede suceder, ¿dos mujeres de sangre azul casarse con plebeyos? Primero las internan en el sótano de la casa que aceptar que unan sus vidas a sirvientes.

**-¿Jugamos un rato con ellos? –**Mina se toca el cabello

**-¡No es permitido! –**A pesar de todo Serena no olvida su educación

**-¿Quién nos va ver? Tu hermana está ocupada con su esposo y mi hermano hablando cosas aburridas –**Hala a Serena por el brazo -**Vamos**

Insegura y temerosa Serena se deja arrastrar por su nueva amiga. Si su padre estuviera allí gritaría y la haría comer zanahoria por un día entero en castigo por su osadía. Que si una dama no puede hacer esto, que si una dama no puede hacer aquello, que si una futura princesa no debe pensar sino obedecer a su futuro marido. Enojándose por sus pensamientos y el futuro miserable que le escribieron Serena respira profundo y avanza segura.

Pues bien, si llegan a encontrarla y enviarla a Albania con el horroroso sapo ¡primero se divertirá con el lacayo!

Ambas se acercan y ven interesadas el cargamento hasta que los tres hombres salen por más y se paralizan al verlas, dos hermosas flores sonriendo y haciendo la vida más ligera

Seiya va a acercarse pero algo llama su atención, levanta la mirada y ve a través de una ventana una figura de mujer, parece casi una niña pero es hermosa, ella le sonríe antes de esconderse. Intrigado busca algo para llevar dentro preguntándose si será real o es uno de esos fantasmas que habitan en las casas. Si Seiya tiene un defecto grave es la curiosidad y hará lo imposible por saber quien es esa joven.

**-Milady –**Darien y Yaten les hacen una reverencia -**¿Desean algo? –**El moreno les pregunta sin dejar de ver a Serena.

Mina y Yaten hacen lo mismo, no logran apartar sus miradas, el peliplateado absorbe en su mente cada gesto, cada línea de su rostro, el color de sus ojos verdes, más claros que los suyos, el cabello que parece la seda, desea tocarla para ver si no es un espejismo.

**-No queremos nada –**Serena se siente tímida al ver la intensa mirada de Darien –**Queríamos curiosear, solo eso –**Con dificultad aparta la vista de él permitiéndole al príncipe una mirada a su hermoso perfil -**¿Eso es queso Lady Mina?**

Mina

**-(Mina, así se llama mi futura duquesa de Alchester) –**Yaten no comprende por qué un simple nombre le causa un alborozo en el corazón –**Este no es lugar para que dos damas estén pueden ensuciarse su hermosa ropa –**Les dice intentando que la rubia vuelva a verlo

Ella por supuesto vuelve su mirada nuevamente a él, pero esta vez lo ve enojada

**-Los sirvientes no deben hablarle así a las invitadas –**Mina no es grosera, al contrario es muy dulce, pero escuchar su voz le ha causado algo que no comprende y eso la asusta –**Mantenga sus distancias…**

**-Yaten a sus servicios Milady –**Se inclina pensando que está recibiendo igual trato que él les da a sus sirvientes y no le gusta como se siente ser humillado –**No volverá a ocurrir.**

Serena no presta atención, intenta treparse en la carreta para alcanzar el queso pero pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas. Da un grito ante el temor de golpearse contra el piso pero Darien se acerca veloz y la atrapa en sus brazos justo antes de que ella caiga por completo…

**-¿Se lastimó? –**El príncipe le pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Serena se aferra a las solapas de su camisa sin poder apartar su mirada de él, sus alientos se entremezclan haciendo que la chica se ruborice por su varonil aroma.

Nunca antes ha estado rodeada por los brazos de un hombre… Si no cuenta la vez que el sapo la cargó para arrojarla al lago.

**¿Qué diablos sucede acá? –**Haruka y Diamante han corrido apresurados al escuchar el grito de Serena y encuentran una escena a lo Romeo y Julieta: Serena en brazos de Darien inclinada hacia atrás como si fuera a recibir un beso mientras él tiene el rostro muy cerca al suyo

**-¡Serena! –**Michiru grita escandalizada y baja corriendo las escaleras

Darien se apresura a enderezarla y soltarla dando dos pasos atrás cuando ve la expresión asesina de Haruka y la censura en Diamante

**-Lo siento –**ruborizado intenta justificarse –**Lady…**

**-Quise subirme a la carreta para tomar el queso y me caí –**Apresurada habla nerviosa –**De no ser por él me hubiera golpeado contra el suelo**

Diamante se acerca y fácilmente alcanza el queso

**-Si yo hubiera sabido que le gusta el queso se lo habría traído personalmente – **Le entrega el paquete a Andrew que salió a ver el por qué el grito de su señor –**Lady Serena quiere probar el queso y no podemos permitir que se quede con las ganas**

**-Lleva el queso dentro y corta unos trozos pequeños para todos –**Haruka le ordena amable

Diamante le ofrece la mano a Serena

**-Entremos Milady, no es bueno que una piel tan hermosa lleve mucho sol **

Serena le sonríe tímida obedeciéndolo, entran juntos a la casa

**-Si se casaran tendría una amiga en casa –**Mina dice suspirando sin darse cuenta que esa simple frase ha hecho enfurecer a Darien.

Mientras tanto Lita y Sammy llegan hasta el lago.

A la chica le duelen los pies por la larga caminata de seis horas sin descansar que han hecho por lo que exhausta cae de rodillas

**-¡No puedo más Sammy! **–Pálida se lleva las manos al rostro, no tiene fuerzas ni para llorar –**Debí quedarme a morir con papá**

El chico la comprende, pero como hermano varón es su deber no permitir que ella se derrumbe

**-Ánimo hermana, estoy seguro que pronto conseguiremos donde guarecernos** –Se trepa a un árbol y ve hacia todos lados hasta que avista una casa a cientos de metros de donde se encuentran –**Allá hay una casa**

**-No Sammy, el hambre nos hace ver espejismos –**Está recostada en la hierba sintiendo calambres en las pantorrillas y los ojos cerrados –**Moriremos aquí, al aire libre, debimos hacerlo junto a papá**

El jovencito salta del árbol y se inclina sobre su hermana

**-Lita, recuerda lo que te dijo mamá antes de morir, que fueras…**

**-Valiente e intentara ser y hacerte feliz, que hasta que me case eres mi responsabilidad y que te ame como si yo fuera ella –**Recuerda la mañana lluviosa y fría de hace cinco años en que su madre murió junto con sus hijo cuando fue a dar a luz a gemelos. Los niños nacieron muertos y la hemorragia que le sobrevino por el esfuerzo del parto no se detuvo y eso acabó con su vida.

**-Bien dicho –**Le besa el cabello –**Ahora a caminar un poco más para buscar auxilio **

Lita lo mira alborotándole el cabello

**-Eres un monito muy insistente, pero te quiero**

Toma la mano que él le ofrece y caminando juntos logran llegar hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

**-Quédate aquí –**Deja a su hermana oculta junto a la puerta –**Si hay gente mala puedes salir corriendo**

Se acomoda la ropa y pasa la mano por el cabello antes de tocar la puerta de la cocina.

**-No me parece que debamos estar acá hermano –**Lita tiene miedo –**Deberíamos marcharnos y… **

Andrew abre la puerta y ve al jovencito

**-Buenas tardes ¿Se te ofrece algo? **

**-Buenas tardes buen señor –**Observa dentro y no ve nada peligroso** -quería saber si puede ser tan amable de prestarnos ayuda, no hemos comido hoy y…**

**-¿Prestarnos? –**El rubio ve detrás de Sammy y no ve a nadie

**-Lo siento –**Se disculpa –**Ven hermana, no hay peligro**

Lita sale de donde se encuentra oculta y camina cerca de Sammy con la vista fija en el suelo como le enseñó su padre, por lo que no ve la expresión de perplejidad de Andrew.

La chica es hermosa, un cabello castaño que parece cobrizo a la luz del sol enmarca su delicado rostro, ojos verdes y vivaces, boca provocativamente rosa y unas mejillas sonrosadas

**-Sentimos importunarlo señor –**Se tuerce las manos –**Sucedió algo a nuestro padre y tuvimos que huir solo con lo que traemos puesto –**Lita solloza mientras habla –**No queremos causar ninguna molestia.**

**-No lo es –**Ve el delantal que lleva –**Más bien me vendrían de ayuda, hemos quedado sin cocinera por lo que preciso de alguien que sepa preparar algo más que te.**

La chica le sonríe haciendo que el corazón del rubio le de un vuelco

**-Entonces permita que le ayude –**Observa a su hermano –**Si no te molesta**

**-Mientras no te pierda de vista no tengo ningún problema**

Ambos entran a la casa justo cuando Taiki sale con la palangana

**-No se le baja la fiebre**

Los hermanos se miran antes de dirigirse al castaño

**-¿Quién tiene fiebre?**

**-Uno de los lacayos –**Andrew les dice –**Llegó enfermo esta mañana y la fiebre no cede**

**-Veré si hay bretónica en el jardín –**Sammy sale apresurado.

Si hay algo bueno en ser hijo de un médico excelente es que se aprende a practicar las bondades de las hierbas medicinales

Lita se acerca a la estufa y monta a hervir agua ante las miradas sorprendidas de los hombres

**-Mientras le preparo el te de bretónica, deben despejarle lo más posible de ropas, medias, abrigos, colchas… Necesitaré limones para purificar su sangre en caso de que sea una intoxicación**

Los hombres se miran antes de hacer cada quien lo suyo

Taiki corre a la habitación para descubrir el cuerpo del príncipe Zafiro de las tres colchas que lleva y retirarle las gruesas medias de lana

**-¿Quién es esa joven? ¿Será una curandera? –**Sale a buscar limones en el árbol que vio.

Haruka se disculpa con los invitados para ver como va el almuerzo pero se desvía para ver como sigue el enfermo encontrándolo rojo por la fiebre y descubierto

Se acerca para tocarlo y es cuando siente que él le toma la mano

**-Dígale a papá que venga al castillo, yo tomaré el lugar de Darien si quiere pero no lo obliguen a casarse con esa niña**

**-Tranquilo, estás enfermo**

**-No, no –**Los ojos los tiene rojos por la alta temperatura –**No entiende, Darien dijo que abdicará si siguen los planes, él no quiere ser rey si lo obligan, viajará a Inglaterra a anular el compromiso, pero si no puede hemos convenido en secreto que yo tomare su lugar en la iglesia nadie sabe quien es Darien por lo que puedo hacerme pasar por él, me sacrificaré para que mi hermano sea feliz**

Haruka queda de piedra por la confesión, así que esos no son hombres normales, por lo que entiende son príncipes que llegaron de tierras lejanas para cumplir compromisos matrimoniales…

**-¡Lady Serena! –**Sorprendida se da cuenta de que si es lo que piensa… ¡el sapo y la princesita están juntos en la misma casa sin ellos saberlo!

Se sienta junto a Zafiro impactada por el descubrimiento.

Así que tiene por lacayo a un príncipe heredero, bien si el príncipe es el gigante moreno le hacen falta unas clasecitas de cortesía al igual que el peliplateado, ambos son pedantes con "P" mayúscula.

Acariciando la mano de Zafiro para que se calme nuevamente piensa jugar a cupido y maestra porque no quiere que el único de los cinco que parece decente se sacrifique para que el sapo se salga con la suya

**-Me encargaré que el príncipe cumpla su compromiso y a ti mi amigo te enseñaré a no dejarte manipular por ese mequetrefe tramposo, solo debo hacer que Lord Sherburn no codicie como esposa a en Lady Serena**

Esa información la utilizará a su favor, solo le falta saber quienes son los otros tres buenos para nada, lo que no hay duda es que sabe quien ordeñara a las vacas. Beberá leche y comerá queso muy caros, un príncipe le hará el honor de trabajar para ella, solo debe buscar la peores habitaciones para él y el otro pedante. Vivirán en carne propia lo que es ser personas que trabajan para alguien insoportable, si… porque ella los tratará como se merecen, como cucarachas.

Sonriente y felicitándose por sus ideas se levanta y abandona la habitación para ir hacia la cocina

Encuentra a su sirviente con una joven castaña alta y un jovencito que están ocupados por lo que no se han dado cuenta de su presencia

Andrew la ayuda con el agua y recibe de manos de Sammy las hierbas

**-Lávelas y aplástelas para que den su beneficio –**El jovencito le indica –**Si la fiebre es muy alta puede morir o dejarlo incapacitado de por vida**

**¿Cómo saben tanto? –**El rubio obedece mientras los interroga

**-Nuestro padre es médico… O al menos lo era –**Lita se paraliza -**¡Oh Dios! ¿Y si está vivo y necesita nuestra ayuda? –**Corre hacia la puerta -**¡Debo ayudarlo!**

**-¡De acá no te mueves! –**Sammy la toma del brazo –**Si volvemos el Conde me asesinará y después de torturarte también te matará, más bien ayudemos al pobre enfermo como hubiera deseado nuestro padre**

A pesar de ser tres años más joven Sammy es más alto que Lita, la abraza infundiéndole ánimos

**-Pero papá… **

**-Él dio su vida para que fueras feliz, para que no te casaras con el desalmado ese**

Lita asiente y respira antes de secarse las lágrimas

**-Está bien, ayudemos a… -**Observa a Haruka y se ruboriza avergonzada

**-Buenas tardes –**Los observa antes de mirar interrogante a Andrew pero sin preguntar nada –**Atiendan al enfermo y luego sirvan la mesa, busca a Hotaru para que coma con Nosotros, y si en el camino ves a…**

**-¡Acá estoy! –**Amy entra apresurada –**Lo siento Milord pero estaba cumpliendo su encargo y ya se algo de los conejos –**Ve curiosa a Lita y Sammy

**-Ve a cambiarte y busca algo de ropa en el desván que les quepa a ellos**

Se da la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Lita y Sammy la ven marchar y luego intercambian miradas, una piel muy suave para ser hombre y no tiene marcas de que alguna vez le crezca la barba

Han visto los libros de anatomía de su padre y definitivamente quien acaba de abandonar la cocina no es un hombre.

Vuelven sus miradas a Amy que se siente incómoda por el análisis al que es expuesta

Los hermanos la ven, manos suaves y delicadas, un rostro muy limpio y lozano, el pantalón le queda estrecho en las caderas.

Oh si, algo pasa en esa casa, pero no pueden marcharse hasta que el hombre enfermo esté de pie.

**-Sigamos con lo nuestro Sammy**

Andrew sobresaltado se ha dado cuenta que ellos conocen la verdad de las dos mujeres, ahora debe hacer lo imposible porque no abandonen la casa hasta que Haroto Gladstone aparezca.

**Portugal**

Un rubio delgado y alto se mueve en una pequeña cama

**-Haruka… -**Abre sus ojos mostrando que son verdes idénticos a los de una niña que no ve desde los diez años, pasa su mano delgada por el cabello rubio ceniza apartándoselo de la frente e intenta levantarse

La anciana que lo cuida se acerca

**-Por fin ha despertado. Tiene más de tres meses delirando y abriendo los ojos solo para comer –**Le habla en portugués ayudando al hombre a elevarse un poco colocando almohadones en su espalda- **Si se siente mareado me avisa**

**-¿Dónde estoy? –**Pregunta en el mismo idioma

**-En Portugal, Mi hijo lo encontró en el mar sobre un barril y lo rescató desde entonces está con nosotros, soy maría DaSilva**

**-Haroto Gladstone para servirle –**Cierra los ojos al sentirse mareado.

Todos sus gestos, sus facciones, su contextura es como si fuera Haruka, la diferencia son los hombros anchos y la barba dorada que lo acompaña en ese instante

**-Tengo preparada una sopa de pollo, si no puede comer solo me avisa**

**-¿Dónde está su hijo?**

**-Kelvin es pescador, está ahora en el pueblo negociando la pesca de hoy pero pronto volverá **

Haroto intenta recordar lo que sucedió

Estaba en medio de una neblina cuando repentinamente estalló algo en la bodega del barco, de no haber estado en la proa hubiera muerto con la explosión, solo espera que Haruka haya recibido su encomienda y huido, todos los planes que hizo y le envió fue porque recibió un anónimo de que su tío aspira el cargo de Vizconde y desea desaparecerlos a ambos.

**-Muchas gracias María por todo lo que ha hecho, intentaré hacer lo posible por recuperarme pronto y partir a casa**

María lo ve condescendiente

**-Durante todo este tiempo solo llamaba a su esposa, lamento que la haya perdido**

**-¿Mi esposa? –**Extrañado la ve

**-Haruka, solo la llamaba a ella**

Haroto entiende y sonríe

**-No es mi esposa, es mi hermana y cuando viajaba la iba buscar al internado, ahora debe estar en casa por lo que debo partir para cuidar de ella, es muy hermosa y delicada y sin mi no sabrá que hacer en el mundo**

**-Es un buen hombre Haroto, espero que su hermana no haya sufrido mucho con su ausencia y que haya logrado sobrevivir al mundo exterior**

Haroto asiente sin imaginarse que la dulce gacela es ahora una fuerte leona.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka ha subido un instante a su alcoba para serenarse, no tanto por lo que se acaba de enterar o encontrar dos extraños en su cocina, sino por sentir esas cosas cada vez que toca al enfermo.

Solo de niña llegó a tocar la mano de su padre y de su hermano por lo que no sabe si esto se siente al tocar todo el género masculino o solo a ese hombre.

-**Tendré que cerciorarme, tal vez por eso no permiten que la mujer tenga contacto por el pecado de la carne. ¡Maldición! **–Dice cosas que les escuchó a los marineros y que jamás había mencionado -**¡Debí ser hombre para librarme de todo esto!**

Su educación en el internado fue férrea y cerrada, basada en lo que la mujer no debía hacer: no hablar, no pensar, no ser emotiva ni reclamar nada a su esposo

Y lo que sí tenía obligación: dejarse golpear si cometía una falta que a su esposo le pareciera grave, estar dispuesta a dejarse tocar aunque el esposo supiera que estaba enferma, no perder la virtud antes del matrimonio porque eso le correspondía solamente al esposo despojarla de ella y demostrar mediante una manche de sangre que él es el único que la ha tocado, no es permitido que la mujer sienta nada mientras que su esposo disfruta al estar con ella porque la hace débil y libertina

Haruka escucha ruidos afuera y se acerca a la ventana mirando hacia los hombres que no saben como agarrar un pollo que se les escapó de la jaula

Sonríe pensando que le gustaría ser hombre pero no como esos inútiles

Yaten corre cansado hacia un lado intentando bloquear al ave de corral cuando intempestivamente éste abre sus alas y salta alto hacia un tronco

**-¡Eres un gran inepto! –**Le grita Seiya

**-¡Demonio! –**Yaten grita furioso -**-¿Esto es trabajo para un futuro Duque?**

¿Duque? Haruka se interesa en lo que hacen y dicen, ahora entiende al peliplateado, se cree lo mejor del mundo porque será duque… Eso quiere decir que los otros también tienen títulos nobiliarios o los tendrán.

Se frota el mentón como acostumbra cuando medita profundamente, según las reglas de la nobleza los nobles no deben trabajar, pero esos insensibles y desconsiderados necesitan ponerse en el lugar de las personas que les sirven para que aprendan a ser humanos, si Haroto estuviera con ella podrían disfrutar juntos metiéndose con esa bola de incapaces

**-Haroto… -**Triste mira al cielo –**Te necesito ¿Dónde estás? Se que vives porque mi corazón me lo dice –**Seca una lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla –**Vuelve a mí hermano –**Susurra conmovida

Continúa mirando las nubes hasta que un movimiento abajo atrae su atención, los tres hombres aún intentan atrapar al pollo

Darien salta para atrapar al pollo pero éste se sube a un techo

**-¡Me lleva…! ¡Maldito animal! –**Dice el príncipe enojado y furioso toma una piedra que arroja al pollo dándole en la cabeza y matándolo

Haruka abre el cristal y se asoma sobresaltándolos

**-Eso les costará una jornada de trabajo –**Malévola les dice –**El que mató al pollo que lo desplume y le saque las vísceras antes de entregarlo en la cocina**

Darien la mira como si hubiera enloquecido

Cierra la ventana sin esperar respuesta y más animada sale de sus aposentos para reunirse con sus invitados y las chicas

Diamante está sentado frente a Serena que aburrida de sus halagos se levanta cuando ve a Haruka

**-Vengo en un instante**

Sale apresurada del salón

**-Lady Serena es muy linda, la cuñada que necesito –**Mina insinúa suspirando haciendo que Haruka y Michiru se miren preocupadas

**-Lo siento pero mi hermana está comprometida por contrato y si se rompe deberemos pagar el doble de la dote que la acompañará –**Michiru les explica

**-Por el dinero no hay problema… –**Comienza Diamante hasta que recuerda que ya están pautando su compromiso

Solo puede desear que la mujer en cuestión sea hermosa y obediente ya que cree que Lady Serena se apoderó de su corazón

En la habitación de Zafiro Sammy se encarga de atenderlo como ha visto a su padre hacerlo innumerables veces.

Amy se encuentra observando todo tomando nota mentalmente de lo que hacen para realizarlo en caso que sea necesario

El chico la ha observado y molesto piensa que le encantaría darle una tunda para que se quite esa ropa de hombre y ocupe el puesto que le corresponde, pero está en una casa que no es suya y por lo visto su acompañante castaño no ha notado nada extraño en el valet.

**-Levántalo un poco y sostenlo para que se tome el zumo de bretónica –**El chico le pide a Taiki, le ha prohibido a su hermana asomarse en el aposento del hombre por lo que ella obediente se ha quedado en la cocina preparando el almuerzo con lo que Diamante llevó a la casa

Andrew le cortó una manzana en trozos ya que la vio pálida

**-Gracias… **

**-Tyne, pero puede llamarme Andrew**

**-Soy Lita Hurley Graham –**Le hace una ligera reverencia –**Mi hermano es Samuel Hurley Graham pero lo llamamos Sammy de cariño**

Corta varios trozos de la pierna de cerdo y la baña en zumo de limón con orégano y menta antes de meterlo al horno

**-¿En qué la ayudo? –**Le pregunta sin poder dejar de ver su rostro

**-Lave la piña y córtela en rodajas por favor –**Amasa harina para hacer un pan

Andrew la ve arrobado, la chica es eficiente y muy ordenada, sería la esposa perfecta de la que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso pero por lo que escuchó de su hermano escapó huyendo de un compromiso matrimonial forzado, convencerá a su señora de que la deje trabajar en la cocina mientras conoce más de los hermanos.

**-Listo –**Le entrega los trozos

Observa a Lita sacar momentáneamente el cerdo del horno y colocarle la piña por arriba antes de cubrirlo con un recipiente y meterlo nuevamente al horno, comienza a emanar un olor que inunda la cocina haciendo que la boca se le vuelva agua

Hotaru es atraída por el aroma, esta vez la chica lleva un vestido del color de sus ojos y su corto cabello lo recogió con ayuda de Molly en un moño en la nuca camuflando el corto con una cinta.

**-Tengo hambre –**Dice tranquila sin fijarse en Lita y corta un trozo de queso, cuando va a llevarlo a la boca es que la ve -**¿Quién eres?**

Lita la ve curiosa, la chica tiene el cabello oscuro como la noche sin luna y su piel es tan pálida que las espesas pestañas le dan un aire delicado a sus párpados y mejillas que en ese instante están ruborizadas

**-Lady Hotaru Meridan, es la prima de huérfana de Lord Gladstone, Lita Hurley Graham, Estará con nosotros mientras conseguimos cocinera –**Andrew hace las presentaciones

Lita se estremece al escuchar el apellido y la mira asustada. El conde de Meridan, Lord Alejandro Meridan tiene una hija de quince años que se encuentra internada en Francia y regresará cuando le encuentre esposo a quien venderla

**-¿Dijo… Meridan? ¿Es… pariente del… Conde… Alejandro Meridan? –**Pregunta a punto de desmayarse

Andrew se da cuenta de su turbación y de la palidez intrigante de Hotaru por lo que interviene acercando una silla a la castaña

**-No lo es –**Le hace señas a Hotaru

**-No, un desalmado como ese hombre del cual he escuchado no puede ser familiar ni de mi primo ni mío -**Toma dos manzanas y da la vuelta para desaparecer veloz al desván donde se esconde cuando está nerviosa o tiene miedo –**No me encontrará, si huí del internado fue para que no me hallara y no lo hará. Prefiero ser sirvienta que volver a la casa de mi padre.**

Ella fue testigo de cómo el hombre arrojó a su madre por las escaleras estando embarazada de seis meses solo porque le preguntó por el collar de perlas que él mismo le había regalado, al día siguiente fue embarcada al internado de donde no salió hasta que obligó a Haruka a llevarla consigo para escapar del futuro que le aguarda si vuelve a la opresión de de su padre.

Debe saber quien es la chica en la cocina y por qué casi se desmaya al escuchar su apellido.

Afuera de la casa Seiya y Yaten ríen al ver a Darien horrorizado tocando al pollo muerto con un a rama

**-Recógelo con la mano que no te picará –**Seiya le dice riendo a carcajadas cuando el príncipe lo mira con ganas de querer matarlo

**-Hazlo tú –**Le dice éste a Yaten

**-Lo siento pero el desgraciado de Gladstone dijo bien claro que el que lo mató lo limpia**

**-Pero… -**Abre la boca y la vuelva a cerrar buscando coordinar sus pensamientos –**Pero… ¡Pero no es trabajo de un príncipe!**

Yaten y Seiya se miran y estallan en risas haciendo que Darien los quiera asesinar

**Por si no te has dado cuenta "Alteza" en este lugar somos todos iguales, hasta este demonio es un hombre normal –**Seiya señala a Yaten que deja de reír –**Así que recoge tu pollo muerto y límpialo**

Da la vuelta y se dirige hacia las caballerizas cuando levanta la mirada hacia la parte superior de la casa y observa nuevamente a la joven que al notar que la descubrió se refugia escapando de su mirada

Rascándose la cabeza va a cambiarles el agua a los animales y cepillarlos. Eso sí lo sabe hacer, en Albania él se encarga personalmente de su caballo por lo que agradece el trabajo que le impusieron en ese lugar.

Sonríe al recordar lo que les espera a Yaten y el príncipe heredero mientras estén allí, pero si Darien decidió quedarse para enamorar y mancillar a la dulce y hermosa Lady Serena antes de marcharse a sus obligaciones con su fea prometida él se encargará de protegerla de su vil alteza y en el camino descubrirá si la joven de rostro de porcelana es real o producto de su imaginación.

Por su parte Darien maldice pensando si valdrá la pena el sacrificio que está haciendo para alcanzar el amor de la hermosa hechicera que lo tiene trastornado, su mente le dice que no pero su corazón le dice que ese es el lugar donde debe estar.

Bromeó con los otros que apostando que le robaría la virtud a Lady Serena pero la verdad es que cuando la tuvo en sus brazos ella fue la que le robó la cordura y no desea que nada malo le pase

En Albania convino con Zafiro que él se hará pasar por el príncipe heredero y se casará con su prometida para salvarse de ese compromiso forzado, Darien buscaría una princesa acorde a él y sería feliz reinando cuando sea Rey

Pero después de conocer y tener en sus brazos un instante a esa hechicera de ojos azules está dispuesto a abdicar a favor de Zafiro y casarse con la hermosa dama

Ve al pollo muerto y poniendo cara de asco agarra al animal por una pata y lo lleva hasta la cocina

**-Me dijeron que trajera esto –**Le dice a Andrew que está ayudando a Lita, la chica ha vuelto a la normalidad y ahora corta con las manos una lechuga

Ella levanta la mirada y le sonríe antes de extender la mano pero el rubio la detiene

**-Lord Gladstone dijo que él y el otro de cabellos claros son los encargados de atender y preparar a los animales, Vaya a desplumarlos afuera –**Le indica autoritario sin dejar de mirarlo severo

Lita los observa intrigada, el moreno no parece lacayo, por el contrario, parece ser de sangre azul… Otro misterio de esa casa

**-¿Sabe limpiar el pollo? –**Le pregunta al verlo horrorizado

**-No… -**Agradecido que lo trate como un ser humano le responde humilde

**-Tome –**Le entrega un cuchillo –**Córtele la cabeza, amárrelo por las patas y lo cuelga para que destile toda la sangre, envíe al otro siervo por agua caliente y le diré como desplumarlo y sacarle las entrañas sin romper la bolsa de bilis**

**-Gracias -**Darien sale pensando en todo el trabajo que lleva preparar un simple pollo, recuerda todas las veces que despreció los esfuerzos de los cocineros de palacio y arrojó la comida al suelo porque no le parecía bien su sabor –**si existe el purgatorio estoy en él –**Observa a Serena por la ventana que camina con gracia hacia la cocina –**Lady Serena ¿Por qué mis padres no la escogieron a usted como mi esposa?**

Se dirige con el pollo hacia una mesa de piedra y cerrando los ojos le asesta el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas

**-¡Si que eres bruto! – ** Yaten le dice

El príncipe abre los ojos y ve que ha cortado al pollo en dos derramando la bilis por toda la carne blanca. Al ver como se esparcen las entrañas en la piedra sale corriendo a vomitar haciendo que el peliplateado malévolo lo llame, volteando ve como Yaten le muestra riendo las tripas y vuelve a vomitar

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Seiya se acerca al escuchar la risa del peliplateado y ve el pollo inservible –**Creo que por esto nos cobrarán otra jornada de trabajo, ni los perros se comerán esto**

Yaten se sobresalta y agarrándolo lo arroja bien lejos entre la maleza

**-Si es así la rata de Gladstone nos obligará a comerlo**

Lita sale con una jarra de limonada a darle instrucciones a Darien pero lo ve arrodillado y pálido

**-¿Sucedió algo? –**Le sirve un vaso de limonada mientras él se levanta.

**-Dañé el pollo –**Avergonzado le confiesa

-**¡Oh! ¿No se pudieron salvar ni siquiera los muslos y las alas? –**Le entrega la limonada que él bebe calmado

**-¿Los muslos?**

**-¿Las alas?**

Seiya y Darien ven a Yaten que escapa apresurado

Andrew molesto ve como ella es solicita con ese hombre cuando fue él quien le dio acogida en la casa, sin saber por qué diablos siente celos regresa para buscar a Molly que lo ayude a preparar la mesa


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew y Molly han preparado la mesa para las cinco personas

Lita ha colocado en fuentes las diferentes comidas que preparó

**-La comida está lista Milord –**El rubio dice a Haruka que se levanta junto a Diamante

Mientras el hombre le ofrece el brazo a su hermana ella lo hace con Michiru que toca el traje ligeramente queriendo escapar como Serena lo hizo

**-Busca a Lady Serena por favor, y ve donde está escondida la niña **–Le dice a Molly

**-Si Milord**

**-¿La niña? –**Diamante siente curiosidad

**-No es una niña en realidad. Tengo una prima pequeña que parece un ratoncito, se esconde por todos lados y no le gusta que la vean –**Haruka le explica mientras Molly abandona el comedor

La rubia se encuentra en la cocina interrogando a Lita mientras prepara el te y lo sirve en la tetera

**-¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar tan bien? –**Le pregunta tomando una aceituna de la ensalada

Se le hace agua la boca al ver y oler toda esa comida, Molly se apersona

**-Lady Serena que pase al comedor **

**-Voy enseguida**

Molly sube y busca a Hotaru en su recámara pero no la halla, sube al siguiente piso en el ala infantil pero tampoco está presente, va a bajar pero ve la puerta del desván abierta por lo que sube silenciosa

La jovencita está revisando baúles de ropa

**-Lady Hotaru que baje a comer –**Se le acerca -**¿Qué hace?**

**-Esos hombres necesitarán ropa y acá hay bastante –**Le muestra los pantalones, medias, camisas, camisones masculinos y hasta calzones –**Ayúdame a bajarlos**

**-Lo haremos después, ahora baje que la comida se enfriará**

**-Y si se enfría Haruka hará que alimente los cerdos**

**-¿Haruka?**

Hotaru palidece al darse cuenta de su error

**-¡Haroto! Es Haroto pero le digo Haruka para molestarlo**

Molly se conforma con la explicación y bajan hasta el comedor

Diamante la observa, tiene la inocencia de una niña aunque es más alta que Serena, su piel es muy blanca contrastando mucho con su cabello azabache, pestañas largas y espesas adornan sus ojos azules

**Lord Sherburn le presento a mi prima Hotaru Meridan, prima él es el Duque de Sherburn Diamante Sherburn**

Él le sonríe pero ella no hace ningún esfuerzo por ser amable, para Haruka resulta extraño ya que la joven es muy alegre

**-Esta casa está llena de lindas jóvenes casaderas**

La jovencita lo mira desconfiada pero observa a Haruka y hace una reverencia elegante al hombre pero sin pronunciar palabra

Diamante la asiste para que se siente, la chica huele extrañamente a rosas, ella intenta tener el menor contacto con él

Andrew espera que Molly esté presente y va a la cocina para llevar el carrito buffet al comedor donde va sirviendo los platillos uno a uno

**-Lord Gladstone cuide muy bien a su cocinera porque podría ofrecerle más dinero –**Mina le dice al probar la carne adornada con piña

**-Exquisito –**Diamante secunda a su hermana –**Déle mis felicitaciones –**Le dice a Andrew

**-Gracias Milord, así lo haré**

Serena y Michiru se miran satisfechas por haber llegado a ese lugar

Una vez a solas en la cocina Lita se apresura a sacar parte de la comida que escondió y la lleva afuera donde los tres hombres están sentados hablando un extraño idioma

**-Señorita… -**Seiya se le acerca rápidamente al ver el tamaño de la bandeja

**-Aprovechen de comer rápido antes de que Tyne se asome**

**-Les estamos muy agradecidos –**Seiya le dice al recibir los alimentos

Darien también le agradece pero Yaten la mira con desdén haciendo que su carácter aflore

**-No se lo que hayan hecho ni me interesa, pero tengo órdenes de darles solo avena y creo que gracias a él –**Señala a Yaten –**¡Lo haré!**

Se da vuelta para marcharse molesta cuando es detenida por Darien

**-¡No por favor! Le agradecemos de verdad lo que ha hecho por nosotros y si le sirve de algo déle toda la avena a este… -**Dice una palabrota en su idioma para que ella no se sienta ofendida

Yaten lo escucha y palidece, entre la avena y la palabra no sabe cual es peor

**-Lo pensaré, pero ahora debo ir a atender al enfermo**

El príncipe se avergüenza por no haber pensado en su hermano antes

**-¿Cómo está Zafiro?**

**-Mi hermano no me permite verlo pero dice que ya ha cedido un poco la fiebre**

**-¿Puedo verlo más tarde?**

**-Cuando lleven las cosas a la cocina, ahora si me permite debo llevarle su sopa y darle de comer a los otros** -Se da vuelta escuchando que el peliplateado la llama

**-¡Espere!**

Estando tan molesta no le presta atención y le da con la puerta en la nariz cuando él la sigue para disculparse…

Ya es media tarde cuando Diamante y Mina se retiran

**-Me gustó mucho conocerla Lady Serena**

**-Para mí también lo fue, tal vez podamos reunirnos nuevamente y hablar a la prima de mi cuñado, es muy extraña**

**-Ya lo creo –**Se coloca los guantes y coloca el sombrero –**Le pediré a mi hermano que me permita venir nuevamente**

**-Debo viajar a Londres mañana pero podrás venir con tu doncella personal –**Él las ha escuchado cuando se acerca a colocarle la capa a su hermana

Mina sale seguida de su hermano y voltea hacia un arbusto donde ve a Yaten que observa su partida, él le hace un gesto con la cabeza y ella voltea inmediatamente para que Diamante no se de cuenta, si sabe que le gusta el lacayo no permitirá que salga de la casa hasta que le encuentren esposo

**-Que tenga feliz viaje mañana a Londres Lord ****Sherburn –**Haruka le dice despidiéndose con una reverencia masculina

**-Gracias Lord Gladstone –**Le da la mano y Haruka se la toma, no siente nada de lo que sintió con Zafiro –**Cuide a mi hermana mañana, es lo más valioso que tengo**

**-Descuide, acá estará segura**

Antes de subirse a la calesa llegan sus sirvientes con los cerdos y unas cabras

**-¡Uy! **Serena y Michiru huyen al percibir el olor

**-Llévenlos atrás –**Haruka les ordena y llama a Andrew –**Dile a los inútiles que los encierren separados por tipo de animal**

**-Si Milord**

**-Las vacas le serán enviadas mañana –**El sirviente personal de Diamante les dice –**Hubo un inconveniente con una de las ruedas de esta carreta y…**

**-No hay problema, será mañana –**"Lord Gladstone" dice tranquila aunque deseaba torturar a los inútiles desde ya

Diamante ayuda a su hermana abordar la calesa y da la vuelta para subirse pero un movimiento en la ventana llama su atención, Hotaru lo mira directamente a los ojos retándolo a que voltee la mirada.

No entiende por qué esa joven lo mira como si lo odiara cuando es la primera vez que la ve.

Tiene apenas dos años siendo el Duque de Sherburn y es la primera vez que le sucede algo así con una mujer… corrige, una niña

En la habitación donde se encuentra refugiada la joven recuerda el apellido, su padre le robó el collar de perlas a su madre para pagar una deuda de juego al Duque de Sherburn, para ella no hay diferencia en su mente que le dice que el hombre causante de la muerte de Lady Meridan ese el hombre que acaba de conocer son la misma persona.

Dentro de la habitación de Zafiro Darien se asoma cuidadoso y ve a su hermano dormido cuidado por Taiki y un joven rubio

**-Amigo –**El castaño se levanta al verlo llegar, ve que la ropa de Darien está sucia -**¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Ahora no importa, primero quiero saber como está mi hermano –**Observa detrás de él al valet de Gladstone que al ver su antipatía sale ruborizado -**¿Es necesario que ese esté acá?**

**-Es el sirviente personal del dueño de la casa…**

**-¿No han notado nada extraño en él? –**Sammy no puede creer que no se hayan dado cuenta que es mujer

Taiki niega en silencio y ve por la ventana aterrorizado por lo que siente cada vez que lo ve ("_**Esto era lo que me faltaba, que en un país extraño cambie de gustos")**_Piensa enojado consigo mismo

**-¿Aparte de estar acá de metido? Tal vez sea un espía del Vizconde y le lleva noticias de nosotros**

**-Menudos tontos –**Susurra en voz baja el chico antes de decir alto y sonriendo –**Si, tal vez sea eso**

El príncipe pregunta sobre el malestar de Zafiro

**-¿Cómo está mi hermano? **

Lady Serena curiosa por la salud del enfermo se desvía a los aposentos de los sirvientes y entra a la alcoba donde escucha voces

**-¿Cómo sigue? –**Les pregunta a los hombres que se apresuran a cubrir a Zafiro sin fijarse en Darien que está detrás de la puerta

**-Mejorando –**Sammy

**-¡Este no es su lugar! –**Taiki se para entre Zafiro y ella que intenta verlo

**-Una mujer no debe estar en la habitación que no es de su esposo** Sammy le dice muy serio haciendo que la pequeña rubia se enoje

**-Entonces ustedes dos no deberían estar acá, ya que solo mujeres discuten con mujeres –**Odiosa les dice, ya está cansada que todos le digan lo que debe o no hacer, hasta estos extraños se creen con derecho de amonestarla – **¡Retírense que quiero verlo! –**Autoritaria les ordena

**-Cuando mi hermano despierte le avisaremos para que hable con él –**El príncipe habla a su espalda haciendo que salte gritando asustada

**-¡Usted…! –**Furiosa le dice -**¡Usted…! ¡No debería estar asustando a la gente!**

Darien sonríe antes de enseriarse

**-Lo siento Milady no volverá a suceder –**Inclina la cabeza

Andrew ha dado la orden a Yaten para que comience a descargar los animales pero el peliplateado se sentó a esperar al otro penitente

Ahora busca a Darien en todos lados hasta que se le ocurre que puede estar con el enfermo. Llega hasta allá y encuentra a Lady Serena discutiendo en la habitación de un hombre rodeada de cuatro

**-Esta niña me va a llevar a la tumba –**Murmura moviendo la cabeza y entrando a la alcoba –**Lady Serena su hermana la busca –**Miente antes de ver a Darien –**Llegaron los animales descárgalos y ponlos en los corrales por especie **

Taiki está ensimismado por el malestar que siente cada vez que ve al valet por lo que no ve la reacción de horror del príncipe

Sammy ve intrigado todo ello, las manos del moreno son limpias, como si no acostumbrara a trabajar. Debe cuidar de su hermana, dormirá a los pies de su cama porque no sabe que es lo que sucede en esa casa

Afuera Yaten espera paciente a Darien cuando ve que Gladstone se acerca, levantándose apresurado camina hacia la carreta

**-¿Dónde está el otro lacayo? –**Pregunta Haruka mirando para todos lados

**-Ya viene, quería saber si su hermano está bien **

La rubia lo mira intensamente hasta que él se pone nervioso

**-Quiero ver tus manos –**Le exige ésta. El peliplateado extiende los brazos extrañado y ve como ella toma su mano y la voltea mirando sus palmas y luego el dorso –**No pareces haber hecho nada en tu miserable vida de perdedor**

**-¡¿Cómo me dijo? –**Sus ojos verdes brillan de furia retirando brusco la mano que el Vizconde toca

**-Perdedor, inútil, bueno para nada, incapaz ¿Alguna objeción? –**Lo observa retadora

Darien sale y mira al Vizconde frente a Yaten, parecen querer golpearse, se acerca percibiendo el fuerte olor de los cerdos

**-Ya estoy aquí Milord, quiero disculparme pero necesitaba saber de mi hermano**

Haruka toma su mano inspeccionándola como hizo con Yaten, tiene un pequeño rasguño en el dorso de su mano izquierda

**-Otro que parece que ha sido menos útil que una lombriz de tierra –**Le dice a la cara –**Ya es hora que aprendan a ser alguien en la vida**

Da la vuelta dejando a Darien sorprendido por sus palabras

**-¿Dijo… lombriz de tierra?**

**-Eso fue lo que dije –**Le dice ruda en voz alta sin voltear –**Espero que ese rasguño en tu mano sea porque el pollo quedó bien arreglado, es lo que comerán para el desayuno, nada más**

El príncipe voltea a ver a Yaten

**-Estamos perdidos**

**-Mataremos otro pollo y le pediremos a la cocinera que lo prepare **

**-¿Después de cómo la trataste? Nos dará piedras**

Yaten se encoge de hombros

**-Mañana veremos que hacer, ahora a sacar estos animales**

Los dos le dan la vuelta a la carreta

Yaten abre la reja y las cabras saltan despavoridas haciendo caer al príncipe que es pisoteado por unas cuantas

Seiya vuelve con los lacayos de Diamante para ver por que se tardan tanto cuando ve la situación

**-¡Zot! ¿Çafarë ndodhi? (¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?)**

Los lacayos logran agarrar a una de las cabras mientras Seiya corre tras otra. Taiki, Andrew y Sammy han salido a ver el alboroto, mientras Hotaru ríe a carcajadas desde la ventana

Yaten intenta cerrar la reja pero una de las cabras se lanza golpeándolo en su parte baja cayendo de rodillas.

Taiki corre a cerrar la reja para que no continúen saltando los animales, Los cerdos chillan escandalosos mientras las cabras atrapadas berrean

Haruka, Amy, Serena, Michiru y Molly han salido a ver el panorama terrible, cabras corriendo y brincando obstáculos, hombres corriendo tras ellas, Darien va a levantarse pero es embestido por una cabra que vuelve a tumbarlo, El peliplateado rojo por el dolor, Seiya casi sentado sobre uno de los animales buscando con qué atarlo para correr tras los otros, Taiki intenta tomar una que lo esquiva.

Lita que se encontraba ocupada con el te de las cinco sale curiosa por los gritos y queda impactada, se acerca a su hermano suplicante

**-Ayúdalos por favor Sammy, esos hombres no saben nada de este trabajo**

Andrew la escucha y sale a ser héroe, tomando una de las cabras por los cuernos y llevándola obligada hasta el corral, Sammy lo imita encerrando la segunda, Taiki y Seiya han visto como se hace y proceden a emularlos, mientras Darien disgustado va a golpear una que logró arrinconar pero recuerda lo que pasó con el pollo por lo que la carga en sus brazos y la lleva hasta su encierro.

Yaten suda de dolor pero logra levantarse y camina con las rodillas muy juntas hasta un tronco donde se encoge colocando la cabeza en las rodillas

**-Estos hombres deberían trabajar para un circo –**Amy comenta divertida

En la habitación Zafiro ha despertado por fin y escucha todo el escándalo, no recuerda lo que sucedió, solo que perdieron sus pertenencias y están perdidos en un país extraño, se sienta con dificultad y escucha la voz de su hermano

Buscando y colocándose su ropa sale a ver lo que sucede, parándose detrás del Vizconde ve a su hermano hacer algo útil por primera vez en su vida quedando impresionado

**-¿Çfarë dreqin janë të gjitha atje?**

Serena voltea al escucharlo más Haruka siente que se le erizan los vellos de la piel

**-¿Qué acaba de decir?**

**-Pregunté qué hacen todos ellos –**Se pasa la mano por la cara –**Mi madre debería ver esto, se sentiría orgullosa de mi hermano**

**-¿Pse të duket si një padobishme dhe të provojë atë? (¿Por parecer un inútil y demostrar que lo es?) –**Serena le habla en su lengua materna sorprendiéndolos a él y a Haruka

Michiru cierra los ojos molesta, su amiga ha cometido una indiscreción y puede salirles muy cara…


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka observa a Serena detenidamente con ganas de golpearla, si esa princesita se delata se acaba la diversión.

Observa a Zafiro que se recuesta débil en la pared mirando sorprendido a Serena, no entiende por qué cada vez que lo ve siente que le tiemblan las manos. Observa a Michiru que ve a Serena con ganas de zarandearla y a la pequeña que se ha ruborizado al darse cuenta lo que hizo

**-Yo… -**Serena busca una excusa

**-Veo que aprendiste mucho con el último profesor de idiomas que le recomendé a tu padre -**Haruka disimula advirtiéndole a Michiru – **¿Cuáles idiomas más le enseño?**

**-Te agradecemos por eso, el anterior solo sabía francés pero éste conocía varios idiomas, aprendimos albanés, italiano…**

**-Alemán, portugués, castellano y griego –**Termina Serena que ha reaccionado

Zafiro la mira antes de distraerse con los movimientos de Darien. Su hermano intenta tomar una cabra que lo evade.

Taiki y Seiya terminan de bajar las cabras mientras Yaten al fin ha dado muestras de que el dolor está cediendo.

**-Me alegra saber que alguien habla mi idioma materno –**Zafiro se pasa la mano por la cabeza –**Iré a ayudarlos**

**-Aún no se siente bien y puede recaer –**Lita le toca la frente haciendo que Haruka sienta extrañas emociones –**La fiebre ha cedido pero eso no quiere decir que ya esté sano –**Voltea hacia su hermano que se ha desocupado y se acerca a las mujeres –**Sammy por favor, lleva al señor su recámara**

**-¡Mira que irresponsable! –**El joven rubio lo amonesta –**Vaya a recostarse para que recupere fuerzas**

Zafiro no tiene fuerzas para discutir por lo que obediente regresa adentro, Haruka lo sigue a la distancia, las otras mujeres se cansaron de ver tanta tontería y regresan al salón mientras Hotaru se ha sentado frente a la ventana a ver a los hombres en acción. Yaten se levanta por fin y camina furioso hacia el lago

**-¡Ey! –**Le grita Seiya -**¿No vas a ayudar?**

**-¡Váyanse al diablo todos ustedes y el maldito de Gladstone les guíe el camino!**

Darien harto de que su amigo se crea más que él por fin lo pone en su sitio

**-¡Tú desgraciado, pretencioso, engreído y mal amigo regresa acá o te juro por tu descendencia que serás el pastor de ovejas más miserable del reino!**

El peliplateado se detiene y voltea a verlo. La expresión decidida del príncipe lo hace regresar sobre sus pasos

**-¿Qué hay que hacer?**

Seiya y Taiki se miran y sonríen

**-Ya era hora que te pusieran en tu lugar –**Seiya le comenta.

Un movimiento en la ventana de la casa lo distrae. Allí está nuevamente la extraña joven de blanca tez. Esta vez ella no se ha percatado que él la está viendo por lo que puede detallarla mejor

Su piel es muy blanca y contrasta hermosamente con las espesas y negras pestañas, el cabello azabache la hace parecer a las muñecas de porcelana de su hermana pequeña. En ese instante mira al cielo con las manos unidas en el pecho como si estuviera orando. Se esconde nuevamente en el interior de la casa dejándolo embelezado y mirando el lugar donde estuvo antes

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Taiki le pregunta sobresaltándolo

**-Nada, solo pensaba… -**Suspira y voltea hacia la carreta –**La hiciste buena cuando nos conseguiste trabajo por comida**

**-Tú, Zafiro y yo sabemos adaptarnos a cualquier situación pero esos… -**Señala a Darien y Yaten –**Merecen pasar por todo esto. ¿Te imaginas a Darien reinando con su actitud y teniendo a ese mequetrefe como consejero real?**

**-¡Dios nos libre! –**Seiya es católico por lo que se persigna varias veces

Taiki y él se encaminan a ayudar cuando Andrew que ha inspeccionado las cabras va a supervisarlos

**-Los cerdos van en ese corral –**Les señala uno que está más alejado de la casa –**Mañana vendrán las vacas y las llevarán el otro lado de la cerca**

Darien le va a decir una grosería pero observa que Serena se asoma por una ventana y parece sonreírle. La hechicera de ojos azules lo hace olvidar todo lo que no sea querer besarla y tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente para cerciorarse que no es un hada que desaparecerá en cualquier momento.

**-Allí está ese otra vez –**Taiki mira molesto a Amy que ha salido a llamar a Andrew.

**-Tyne, el señor quiere que se sirva el te**

**-Ahora voy **

Se retira dejando a los hombres confundidos con tantas explicaciones.

Uno de los lacayos de Diamante prefiere ayudarlos para marcharse de una vez antes de que anochezca.

Entre todos bajan a los animales, Yaten cree que morirá por tanto mal olor, escucha que sus amigos y los otros ríen divertidos sin saber que él es el motivo de burla.

Por fin se despiden de los hombres que les han explicado lo básico para alimentar y mantener el chiquero lo más limpio posible

**-¿Y ahora qué? –**Darien siente un fuerte olor y revisa por todos lados hasta que se da cuenta que es él -**¡Demonios soy un mendigo real!**

**-Somos –**Seiya se ha percatado que sus ropajes absorbieron el hedor de los cerdos –**Mi madre y Mariana se burlarían de mí si me vieran ahora**

**-Si alguien le dice de esto a Anita juro que lo retaré a duelo –**Yaten los amenaza

**-Tu hermana sabría que eres humano y no te conviene –**Taiki se mofa –**En cambio yo si les diré a Ady y Marcela de mis aventuras. Quiero que se sientan orgullosas de su hermano mayor**

**-El que abra la boca será nombrado el cuidador de cerdos real –**Darien les dice al ver a Molly salir con n montón de ropa

Nunca se ha puesto ropa usada por otro pero en ese instante muere por quitarse y quemar la que lleva puesta.

Molly le entrega la ropa

**-Necesito que el que esté menos… -**Aguanta la respiración y se aleja unos pasos –**Oloroso suba conmigo a buscar más prendas**

**-Permítanos asearnos y entramos**

Molly le hace una seña silenciosa que espere y entra a la casa saliendo luego con una barra de jabón entregándosela y entrando rápidamente a la casa

**Casa de Verano del Duque de Sherburn**

Diamante y Mina toman el te en el salón de entretenimiento comentando sobre sus nuevos vecinos

**-¿Qué te pareció la prima del Vizconde? –**Le pregunta él aún impactado por el odio de su mirada

**-Extraña pero muy bella. Es un año menor que Lady Serena y yo pero parece madura**

**-Lord Gladstone dijo que ella es muy alegre pero me pareció más bien muy seria**

**-¿Y Lady Serena qué te pareció? –**Le pregunta emocionada

**-Una rosa en el desierto –**Sonríe recordándola –**Lástima que la comprometieron desde niña**

**-Pero no está casada y eso quiere decir…**

**-Que debemos dejar de soñar… -**Escuchan los cascos de caballos y se asoman observando un carruaje con el escudo Sherburn en la puerta –**Que extraño, ha llegado mamá sin avisar cuando sabía que yo iré a Londres.**

Salen a recibir a Lady Alexa Sherburn, una delicada rubia de ojos verdes vestida de negro, lleva dos años guardando luto por su esposo, ella se aproxima a sus hijos rápidamente abrazándolos

**-Hijitos debemos hablar ya –**Entran a la casa –**Quiero te y galletas Golding –**Le dice al mayordomo

**-Al instante Milady**

Encerrados en el salón Lady Alexa saca una carta de su bolso

**-Léela Diamante**

Su hijo la obedece palideciendo y sentándose mientras lee

**-Esto… ¡Es una locura! –**No logra procesar bien la información -**¡¿Cómo…?**

Mina tiene curiosidad y le quita la carta mientras él observa a su madre, la joven rubia lee y queda perpleja

**-¡Mi padre era malo pero…! ¡Esto es una locura!**

Alexa mira sorprendida a su hija, nunca le dijo a nadie de los maltratos a los que fue víctima en sus años de matrimonio con Diamante Sherburn tercero, un hombre vil y pendenciero que solo fue gentil con ella en sus dos embarazos, afortunadamente para ella y sus hijos el difunto Duque de Sherburn se la pasaba más con sus amigos y viajando para divertirse por lo que no estaba en casa para golpearlos y humillarlos.

Los días que pasaba en casa, Alexa se aseguraba de enviar a sus hijos con su hermana para que no estuvieran presentes cuando la golpeaba, siempre la azotaba en la espalda para que nadie supiera de la violencia a la que la sometía

**-Recibí la carta ayer y esta mañana al despuntar el alba vine a avisarte hijo**

**-¡No comprendo como mi padre pudo hacerme esto! -**Vuelve a tomar la carta y lee en voz alta solo lo importante –_**"(…) Mi gran y difunto amigo Diamante y yo quedamos de acuerdo hace ocho años que su primogénito y heredero Diamante Sherburn se casará con mi única hija y heredera Hotaru Meridan cuando ella cumpla dieciséis años, la falta a esta promesa les acarreará una gran desgracia, tengo pruebas notariadas del compromiso por poder (…)"**_

Los tres se miran preocupados

**-El Conde Alejandro Meridan fue amigo de su padre…**

**-He escuchado de él y lo que dicen no son cosas buenas –**Diamante se levanta y mira a través de la ventana -**¿Cómo papá se juntaba con ese tipo de gente?**

**-Porque él era igual**

**-¡Mina! –**Su madre la censura

**-Siempre supe quien era mi padre así que ahora ni lo justifiques ni lo mantengas en ese altar donde lo pusiste cuando murió** –La rubia la enfrenta –**Los sirvientes creen que los niños no escuchan y comentan todo lo que sucede, sobre todo las palizas a las que eras sometida cuando él estaba en casa**

Diamante deja de mirar por la ventana para ver a las mujeres confundido

**-¡¿Qué hacía qué?**

Alexa se tapa la boca con el pañuelo ruborizándose profundamente, nunca pensó que Mina supiera el infierno que vivía

**-Papá golpeaba a mamá hasta dejarla casi inconciente del dolor, la primera vez que lo supe tenía ocho años**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Porque nos enseñan desde pequeñas a aceptar en silencio todo lo que nos ocurra –**Molesta le replica –**No tenemos derecho a quejarnos ni defendernos**

**-¡No acepto eso para ninguna mujer, menos para mi madre ni para ti! –**Está furioso pero guarda silencio cuando Golding entra a dejar el te

**-Puedes retirarte, yo lo serviré –**Mina le dice al mayordomo que se va en silencio

Diamante guarda silencio mientras piensa, repentinamente le llega el recuerdo de un nombre… La joven prima de Lord Gladstone se llama Hotaru Meridan y tiene quince años lee una vez más la carta, su "prometida" cumplirá dieciséis años el seis de enero del próximo año

Mina sirve el te sin conocer lo que pasa por la mente de su hermano

**-El abominable Conde dice que su hija está en un internado en Francia y vendrá para otoño a Inglaterra, eso nos da cuatro meses para pensar que debemos hacer para librar…**

**-No podemos, dice que tu padre murió debiéndole miles de libras y que el compromiso está notariado –**Alexa les dice -**ni siquiera podemos darle una dote sustanciosa para librarte de su hija porque te enviará a la cárcel y ¡moriría si te sucede algo así!** –Limpia sus lágrimas sin darse cuenta que Diamante no la escucha

Está absorto en lo sucedido con la chica en la casa Gladstone, ¿Será que esa chica y su prometida son la misma persona? ¿Por eso lo miró con odio? ¿Por qué sabe de los planes de su padre en caso de que lo sea? ¿Cree que él está confabulado con ese odioso hombre?

Se dirige al secreter buscando pluma y papel, sumerge la pluma en tinta y escribe unas palabras, leyendo nuevamente la carta que trajo su madre pide saber si la joven aún está en el internado. Dobla la carta y la sella con vela derretida apretando el anillo ducal sobre ésta.

Levantándose llama a Golding

-**¿Llamó usted Milord?**

**-Busca un lacayo y envíale rápidamente esta carta a Percy, que quiero noticias rápidas, que le diga que es de vida o muerte –**Saca dos libras –**Dile que serán suyas cuando regrese con noticias**

**-Si Milord, la enviaré de inmediato**

Sale dejando a la familia a solas nuevamente

**-¿Qué sucede hijo?**

**-Solo quiero saber quien es el enemigo y cual es su propósito al querer emparentarse con nosotros**

No le dice que cree tener conocimiento que su prometida está escondida en la casa de su vecino, solo espera estar equivocado…

**Casa Gladstone**

Los cuatro hombres fueron al lago para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Mientras a Yaten la ropa le queda grande a Darien le queda pequeños los pantalones

Seiya y Taiki ríen divertidos al verlos enojados

**-Creo que en este instante están deseando los vestidos que la fea nos obligó a usar aquella vez en Albania –**El castaño comenta abotonando su camisa

**-¿Por qué diablos tuviste que nombrarla? ¡Es su culpa que estemos en este lugar! –**Darien reclama enojado por su ropa

**-Deberías pensar que gracias a ella es que sabes que no debes cerrar los ojos a la hora de descabezar un pollo –**Seiya se burla

**-¡Muy graciosito el niño! Deberían nombrarte el bufón de la corte –**Yaten impotente ve su ropa

**-¿Y quitarte el trabajo a ti? No puedo ser tan mala persona, ese trabajo es tuyo desde que naciste –**Su amigo se mofa

**-Si yo fuera Zafiro no me levantaría de esa cama por una semana, es el único que está siendo tratado como persona**

**-¡Debí hacerme el enfermo como él! –**El peliplateado se cansó de luchar con la ropa –**Ese es un maldito con suerte**

**-¡Estás hablando de mi hermano! –**Darien lo empuja -**¿No has pensado que si me pasa algo él será el rey y tú no eres santo de su devoción?**

Yaten queda mudo al ver que se aleja con los otros. Su amigo tiene razón, Zafiro solo lo soporta porque es amigo de su hermano, Guardando silencio camina detrás de ellos

Llegan a la puerta de la cocina y tocan

Lita les abre y sonríe disimulada al ver las fachas de Darien y Yaten pero no dice nada al respecto

**-Siéntense a la mesa para servirles el te, ¡Menos tú! **–Señala a Yaten –**A mi mesa se sienta solamente gente humilde y educada y tú no eres ninguna de las dos.**

**-¿Qué te hizo este cerdo? –**Sammy entra en la cocina y se para frente a Yaten retándolo, es muy alto por lo que el peliplateado debe levantar la cabeza –**Dímelo e inmediatamente lo pongo en su sitio**

Yaten sabe que si lo enfrenta comerá con los cerdos o será arrojado con ellos, por lo que opta a lo seguro

**-Lamento si la ofendí señorita, no volverá a suceder**

**-Más te vale, porque a mi hermana nadie la molesta –**Replica el joven antes de sentarse con los hombres a la mesa en el lugar que iba a ocupar Yaten –**Sirve el te y el pastel hermana, por cierto el enfermo ya despertó y pregunta por ti –**Le dice a Darien

**-Iré a verlo –**Se levanta dejándole su puesto al peliplateado

Camina por el pasillo hacia los aposentos cuando ve que Serena se aproxima sin fijarse que él va en sentido contrario. Deteniéndose espera que ella se de cuenta que él está allí admira el vestido que se ha puesto, es blanco con el corpiño rosa, su cabello lo lleva suelto retirando los bucles de su rostro con una cinta rosa, viene leyendo y tropieza con él que la sostiene en sus brazos para que no caiga

**-¡Oh disculpe! –**Ve la ropa y se cubre la boca para evitar reír antes de ver su rostro –**Bonita ropa**

**-Gracias –**Encantado le sigue la corriente -**a las cabras y los cerdos les encanta**

**-Ya lo creo –**No se ha dado cuenta aún que está en sus brazos hasta que escucha que Andrew carraspea a su espalda

**-Lady Serena, su hermana nuevamente la busca **

**-Iré en cuanto le muestre a Lita y su hermano este libro**

**-Pero… -**El rubio queda con la palabra en la boca al verla desaparecer hacia la cocina.

Darien sigue su camino sonriendo dándole puntos a la rubia, desearía que ella fuera su prometida y no la horrible niña que él recuerda

Entra en la alcoba y ve a su hermano sentado mirando por la ventana como la oscuridad envuelve lentamente el cielo

**-¿Cómo te encuentras Zafiro?**

**-Juro que no volveré a beber influenciado por la sabandija de Yaten, creí que moriría, Gladstone es buena persona**

**-¡¿Gladstone es qué? –**Darien se acerca y le toca la frente –**Debes estar muy enfermo para que digas eso –**Le revisa el rostro y el cuello –**¡Mi madre dirá que soy culpable que te hayas vuelto idioŁa!**

**-¡Suéltame imbécil! –**Lo empuja –**Los golpes que te dieron las cabras te hicieron mucho daño**

**-¡Pero…! ¡Acabas de decir que El despiadado y chupa sangre de Gladstone es bueno! No sabes lo que hemos padecido por él**

**-Cuando desperté salí un instante para saber del escándalo, parecían bufones, Yaten sufriendo en su humanidad más sensible, tú pisoteado por las cabras, Taiki corriendo tras las cabras y Seiya con una entre las piernas. Lamentablemente no pude reírme de ustedes, por cierto ¿Sabías que la joven rubia sabe hablar nuestro idioma?**

**-¿Sabe nuestro idioma? –**Cada vez másDarien se siente atraído por ella

**-Ella y su hermana hablan con fluidez ese y otros, creo que dijo portugués, alemán, italiano y otros que no recuerdo**

**-Es hermosa, debió ser mi prometida y no…**

Continúan hablando sin saber que la casa tiene pasadizos, Hotaru los descubrió en una de sus curiosas inspecciones. Sin poder mantener las manos quietas tocó un trébol camuflado entre los relieves de la chimenea haciendo que se abriera la pared dentro de ella

Haruka se encuentra en uno de esos escuchando la plática de los hermanos…


	10. Chapter 10

A las ocho de la noche Haruka llama a Lita al salón

**-¿Llamó Usted?**

**-Si, dormirás en las habitaciones del tercer piso junto a Molly –**Le dice autoritaria –**No quiero ninguna mujer cerca de esos inútiles**

**-¿Y mi hermano?**

**-Él si puede hacerlo en las habitaciones de los sirvientes, es hombre, y sin importar su edad los hombres son todos… -**La rubia recuerda que se está haciendo pasar por uno –**Los hombres solteros son peligrosos sin importar que edad tengan así que él dormirá con los otros**

Lita observa a Amy que parece pensativa

**-¿Su _Valet_ dormirá con los otros?**

Haruka no había pensado en eso. Observa a la chica de cabello corto que abre los ojos ruborizada. Piensa rápidamente

**-Como lo necesito a cualquier hora dormirá en la salita junto a mi dormitorio**

**-¿A su "**_**esposa**_**" no le importará? –**La castaña sigue interrogando intentando que se delaten.

La intriga que la otra mujer se esté haciendo pasar por compañera sentimental de ésta. Si el pueblo se entera ambas serán apedreadas por actos lascivos y amorales.

**-Vaya a dormir que yo me hago cargo de mi personal –**Le espeta y da la vuelta hacia la ventana observando la luna entre la oscuridad de la noche

**-Perdone si lo molesté, Buenas noches –**Haciendo una reverencia sale al pasillo donde la espera su hermano con un candelabro

**-¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Dormiré en el tercer piso y tú con los otros**

**-¿La….? ¿El valet dormirá en…?**

**-Con ella así que no hay que temer que cometan más locuras de las que ya están realizando –**Resignada toma una vela del pasillo –**Estoy muy cansada, mañana sabré que hacer para bañarme y cambiarme**

Andrew que ha estado en el desván buscando algo para la chica y su hermano se les acerca

**-Se que no es debido lo que voy a hacer pero no hay de otra –**Le entrega un vestido, enaguas y un camisón a Lita que se ruboriza apenada al ver la ropa interior –**Mañana haré que Molly le busque algo más**

**-¡¿Cómo se atreve a darle ropa a mi hermana si no es…? –**Sammy está indignado

Lita lo detiene

**-Le agradezco lo que hace por nosotros Tyne, se que es difícil abrirle las puertas a dos extraños que no han dicho de donde son **

El hombre le entrega la muda de ropa a Sammy

**-Estoy para servirles señorita –**Observa al jovencito –**Mi intención no es ofenderlo sino ayudarlos en este momento difícil**

Sammy avergonzado acepta la ropa en silencio y observa a Andrew marcharse indignado

**-Fuiste muy grosero hermano.**

**-Lo siento, pero no es debido que un hombre…**

**-No es debido esto, no es debido aquello, ¡Ya me estoy cansando de tantas tonterías! Tal vez y me corte también el cabello y me vista de hombre para hacer lo que se me antoje**

**-¡Lo haces y te encierro en un convento!**

**-Te tengo una noticia hermanito, en Inglaterra no hay conventos, deberás enviarme a Francia y no tienes donde dormir siquiera menos pagar dos pasajes**

Sammy la mira furioso pero cambia de actitud al ver a Hotaru acercarse

**-Buenas noches –**Les dice e inclinándose con una ligera reverencia desaparece

**-¿Qué comió ese para que esté de mal humor? **

**-No le haga caso Milady, mi hermano se cree mi padre pero le recordé que es menor**

**-¡Como si les importara a los hombres nuestra edad para creerse nuestros dueños! –**Sarcástica comenta antes de sonreírle –**Quería un trozo del pastel que hiciste en la tarde**

**-Voy a buscarlo –**Coloca las prendas junto a la escalera

**-Te acompaño –**Caminan alumbradas por una vela -**-¿De donde dijiste que eres?**

**-No lo he dicho –**La castaña le responde mirando su rostro pálido –**Vengo de lejos, sufrimos un accidente y seguimos el curso del río**

La jovencita asiente pensando buscar un mapa de la zona para saber que hay río arriba.

**-Mi primo es autoritario y a veces da miedo pero en realidad es muy amable**

Caminan conversando hacia la cocina que está alumbrada por el fuego de la estufa.

Encuentran a Seiya sirviendo agua

**-Lo siento- **le dice a la castaña cuando la ve llegar** –Zafiro tiene sed y…**

Observa a la acompañante de Lita, si en las ventanas parecía hermosa, ahora a la luz de las velas le parece etérea. Acercándose como si estuviera hipnotizado le toca la mejilla

**-¡¿Qué cree que hace? –**Lita le da una palmada en la mano

**-Creí que eras producto de mi imaginación –**Se retira un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarla –**Tu belleza no es de este mundo**

Hotaru se queda observando sus ojos sorprendida

**-Creo que esas palabras no son las correctas para dirigirse a una dama –**La castaña se atraviesa entre los dos –**Le agradezco que tome su agua y abandone mi cocina**

Seiya toma el agua y sale no sin antes volverse hacia Hotaru y sonreírle

**-Me alegra que seas real.**

Abandona el lugar dejando a las mujeres paralizadas.

**Londres**

**Casa Marlborough**

Uno de los sirvientes de Lord Marlborough toca la puerta donde se encuentra el duque pensativo

**-Adelante**

**-Milord, encontraron a alguien que puede sernos útil**

**-¿Quién? –**Levantándose sigue al lacayo hasta la entrada trasera de la casa.

Allí está un joven bajo el efecto del alcohol que gesticula incoherencias.

**-Yo me gané una fortuna ayudando a escapar a esas mujeres –**Dice arrastrando las palabras. Observa al duque y trata de levantarse sin conseguirlo por lo que opta hacer una reverencia desde el suelo –**Milord –**Sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados –**No tiene ginebra para este pobre hombre**

**-¡Guarda silencio infeliz! –**El lacayo lo patea pero Kenji le toma el brazo para que se retire un poco

**-Te daré una botella de mi mejor Whisky si me dices quienes eran esas mujeres –**Saca una moneda de oro arrojándola a sus pies –**Y tres más de esas si me dices que dirección tomaron **

El hombre toma la moneda después del tercer intento y la muerde para cerciorarse que es oro genuino

**-¿Y mi botella?**

Lord Marlborough, le hace señas al lacayo que entra a buscarla y regresa casi inmediatamente

**-Acá está tu botella –**Le dice rudo –**Ahora dile a Lord Marlborough lo que quiere saber**

El hombre desesperado abre y bebe un gran trago antes de hablar

**-Mi amiga Molly… bueno no es mi amiga, pero me gustaría que lo fuera para… -**Con voz lujuriosa habla distrayéndose hasta que el lacayo lo patea en la bota -**¡Ah, si! Ella llegó y me ofreció unas monedas por tres caballos que los regresarán cuando un sapo… -**Cierra los ojos y piensa –**Si, eso dijo, cuando un sapo se marche del reino**

**-¿Hacia dónde partieron?**

El hombre señala al sur pero responde

**-Hacia el norte –**Bebe otro trago –**Estoy esperando que regresen para proponerle a Molly que estemos juntos y solitos –**Ríe de su propio chiste –**Ya aposté con los de la caballeriza que me robaré su virtud**

Kenji siente asco al escucharlo. La doncella de Serena ha estado con ellos desde que era muy pequeña ya que su madre era el ama de llaves anterior a la actual por lo que se siente responsable por su seguridad. Arroja las otras monedas a su rostro y da la vuelta dando instrucciones

**-Saca a esta bestia de mi presencia y prepara un carruaje y dos caballos separados para partir a primera hora, buscaremos a las chicas al norte**

**-Si Milord**

**-Otra cosa –**Lo detiene –**Busca un buen hombre que se case con Molly, ofrece una dote de cien libras y un terreno de una hectárea en mi propiedad del campo. Pero me lo presentas para dar mi aprobación**

**-Si Milord**

El hombre lamentándose por ser casado toma al borracho por la pechera y a empujones se lo lleva

Lord Kenji entra nuevamente y va a los aposentos que comparte con su esposa.

Para ellos fue una fortuna que sus padres arreglaran su matrimonio ya que estaban enamorados desde niños, a diferencia de otras parejas donde la mujer duerme en otra habitación y asiste a la de su esposo cuando debe cumplir con sus deberes maritales Kenji e Ikuko no han dejado de dormir juntos excepto cuando nació Serena en la alcoba que le correspondía usar.

**-¿Sucede algo cariño? –**Le pregunta despidiendo a su doncella

**-Déjame ir al cuarto de vestir y regreso**

Asistido por su valet se coloca el camisón y la bata oscura antes de despedirlo y regresar con su esposa

**-Ahora si puedes decirme que sucede –**Le insta mientras él apaga las velas dejando encendida la que está en su mesa

**-Mañana saldré a buscar a las chicas, tengo información que huyeron hacia el norte –**Se acerca y la abraza

Ikuko se lamenta

**-Yo siempre soñé que Serena vería al príncipe y ambos se enamorarían**

**-También lo deseé querida –**Le acaricia el cabello pensativo –**Que ellos vivieran la misma historia de amor que nosotros**

**-¿A qué hora te marchas?**

**-Al despuntar el alba –**Su esposa le acaricia el pecho

-**Entonces tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones maritales ahora mismo **

**-Para mí jamás ha sido una obligación mi amor. Es un placer que me gusta compartir contigo –**La besa dulcemente rogando porque el hombre que se case con su hija la ame hasta la locura….


	11. Chapter 11

**Casa Gladstone**

Darien ha tenido que arrojar el colchón arruinado en el suelo porque la cama que le asignó "el Vizconde" se hunde con su peso y es muy pequeña para él.

La noche anterior tuvo que dormir a la intemperie, aunque como estaba ebrio no cuenta. Ahora siente dolor en todo el cuerpo gracias a que parece que le dieron el colchón donde duerme el perro.

**-¡Antes de fugarme con Lady Serena juro que golpearé la perfecta cara de Gladstone!**

Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir pero es en vano, levantándose sale tanteando en la oscuridad hacia la puerta de la cocina ya que ni una vela le permitieron y sale al frío de la noche.

Piensa en lo maravillosa que le ha tocado llevar hasta que pisó ese reino. Como lo han atendido desde que nació, cada capricho, cada tontería que se le antojaba solo para molestar a los sirvientes.

Pero la vida es como una ola de mar, Estás un tiempo en la cresta y de repente te hundes como le acaba de suceder.

Solo ha tenido un día de trabajo y se siente a morir ¿Cómo le harán las personas que hacen ese trabajo todos los días de su vida y encima atender mal agradecidos como él?

**-Así que tú tampoco puedes dormir**

Voltea hacia la voz que le acaba de hablar y ve el reflejo de Yaten

**¿Qué cuchitril te asignaron? –**Lo interroga

**-Solo puedo decirte que las ratas están más cómodas que yo –**Se sienta a su lado mirando la luna casi oculta tras las nubes **–Morimos y estamos en el infierno o es un delirio del alcohol después de beber tanto. Juro por esa luna que lo más fuerte que beberé de ahora en adelante será jugo de mora**

Darien ríe por la ocurrencia del peliplateado ya que es él precisamente quien no cumple promesas y el que los insta a todos a beber, excepto a Zafiro que no bebía hasta que entre todos lo convencieron en el barco, tal vez por eso fue que enfermó

**-El día que vea que cumples una promesa, ese día te daré a mi hermana pequeña en matrimonio**

**-¡¿La terrible Aome?! –** pregunta aterrado –**No gracias, aún tengo un hematoma en la cabeza por la maceta que me arrojó desde el balcón la última vez que fui a palacio**

**-Eso te pasa por arrojarle su muñeca por la ventana, Recuerda que a sus trece años ha escuchado hasta la saciedad de nuestro hermano de la vez que… esa niña y su amiga se metieron con nosotros.**

**-Si y quiere imitarla –**Enojado recuerda –**Me duelen las costillas cuando recuerdo como la más grande me apaleó, y eso que no hice nada**

**-¿No hiciste nada? –**Darien le dice irónico –**Fue tu idea que lleváramos a esa mocosa al lago y la arrojáramos para que se ahogara o un pez se la tragara, y si mal no recuerdo a mí me fue peor porque aparte de la cicatriz que tengo en la frente oculta por el cabello, esa niña casi me deja lisiado el brazo izquierdo**

Ambos guardan silencio recordando y luego estallan en risa

**-¡Qué tiempos aquellos! –**Yaten se recuesta de la pared

**-Cuando nuestras responsabilidades consistían en estudiar y aprender idiomas. ¿Sabes? No le he dicho esto ni siquiera a Zafiro, pero la fea me agradaba un poquito –**Se levanta para acomodarse en el suelo

**-¿Entonces por qué la trataste mal?**

**-Porque dijiste que era el enemigo y por su amiga que no me dejó acercarme a ella**

**-¡Si dijeras que tu gato es más bello que Anita yo tampoco te permitiría hacerlo! –**Yaten se burla

**-Los niños dicen muchas tonterías y si son unos inútiles como nosotros las cometen peores**

**-No le darás la razón a Gladstone… **

**-No puedo darle la razón porque ya la tiene –**Se encoge de hombros -**¿Qué cosa útil has hecho en tu vida?**

El peliplateado piensa y no le gusta saber que su mente esté en blanco

**-Bueno, por lo menos ya se que no debo atravesarme a una cabra y no debo cerrar los ojos cuando descabezo un pollo**

**-¡Y ni quiero pensar en la sorpresita de mañana! –**Observa la luna -**¡Diablos! Si mi madre me viera gritaría escandalizada…**

**-O le agradecería a Gladstone –**Sarcástico le recrimina –**Antes de zarpar te dijo que volvieras casado con la fea o no se te ocurriera volver**

**-¡Ah! –**Se recuesta en el suelo –**Sobre eso… **

**-¿Qué planeas?**

**-Escuché que hacia el norte están las tierras de Escocia, pertenecen al reino pero tienen sus propias costumbres**

**-¿Y…?**

**-Y dicen que declarando delante de testigos que estás casado con una mujer así ésta sea menor de edad se legaliza la unión**

Yaten aún no comprende lo que se trae

**-¿Y…?**

**-Que convenceré a Lady Serena para escapar hacia el norte y casarnos, una vez a salvo abdicaré a favor de Zafiro y viviré feliz con mi hermosa hechicera mientras él tendrá que casarse con la fea prometida que mis padres me escogieron**

**-Todo suena muy bonito pero ¿con qué la alimentarás? ¿Cómo harás para sobrevivir sin los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado? ¿Has visto las manos de la princesita? Seguro jamás en su vida se ha vestido sola mucho menos hacer un pan**

Darien no había pensado en eso.

Cuando le dijo a su madre que no se casaría con la hija del Duque de Marlborough ella lo amenazó con desheredarlo y repudiarlo en público por lo que tuvo que cerrar la boca y embarcarse a Inglaterra donde está purgando sus pecados

**-¿Estás insinuando que es más inútil que nosotros? Porque aunque no lo creas esa miniatura de hermosura es más inteligente que tú**

Yaten se molesta pero repentinamente se le ocurre una idea

-**Ya se que podemos hacer**

**-Si es matar a Gladstone y hacerme pasar por él me niego**

**-Déjate de tonterías y escucha**

**-Soy todo oído pero a la primera tontería te patearé**

El peliplateado se levanta y apartándose un poco del príncipe comienza a hablar

**-¿Recuerdas al insoportable que vino hoy con su hermana?**

**-¿El que puso sus indignos ojos en mi hechicera?**

**-El mismo y no vino solo, la dama que lo acompañó es su hermana menor y ¡es soltera!**

**-¿La que te ordenó guardar las distancias y no hablarle?**

**-La misma, si la rapto y me la llevo junto a ustedes hacia la tierra del norte me sirves de testigo y me caso con ella**

**-¿Y si grita que fue secuestrada?**

**-No puede hacerlo porque pasar una noche a solas con un hombre así no la haya tocado la mano es un bochorno y entonces deberá casarse en silencio…**

**-O asesinarte mientras duermes**

**-Antes de marcharnos le confesaré que cuando mi padre… que espero que viva muchos años… fallezca yo seré duque por lo tanto no se estará casando con un muerto de hambre sino con un hombre muy rico y de sangre azul**

**-¿Y cómo entro yo en tu absurdo plan?**

**-Como eres príncipe por derecho y nacimiento te daré una de mis casas y sirvientes tal vez Lady Serena tenga una buena dote y con eso compres pollos que descabeces por la barriga –**Termina riendo y burlándose

**-Prefiero que trates a esa damita como persona o si no te retaré a duelo por canalla, No creo que te gustaría que trataran a Anita de esa manera –**Se levanta molesto –**Aprende a ser hombre y dale el puesto que te gustaría que te dieran. Voy a dormir, hablaremos mañana.**

Entra a la casa intentando recordar donde se encuentra su habitación dejando a Yaten en silencio y avergonzado.

En su alcoba Haruka acostada piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que esos hombres llegaron

Con las mujeres no ha debido haber problemas pero hombres que puedan reconocer que ella no es de su género si causaría graves problemas. El juez del pueblo puede hacer que la azoten y si saben que hace creer que tiene esposa ella y la otra pueden ser apedreadas hasta morir

**-Haroto ¿Dónde te hallas? Atiende a mi auxilio –**Habla a la oscuridad

Lo que más la preocupa es ese sentimiento de nervios que siente cada vez que ve, toca y escucha al hermano del príncipe

No le gusta sentirse vulnerable pero él le hace desear verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo

Enojada se sienta en la cama y sale de ella. Lleva un ligero camisón No se coloca más nada y camina hasta el ropero halando una manija escondida tras la ropa y se abre ligeramente la pared. Entra sin necesidad de vela, los meses que han estado allí le han enseñado a conocer los pasadizos como la palma de su mano. Llega hasta la pared de separación del cuarto de Zafiro y abriendo ligeramente el pasadizo traspasa

Su respiración es acompasada, acercándose cuidadosa se sienta junto a él, la luz de la luna penetra por la ventana permitiéndole ver su rostro. Va a tocar su cabello pero repentinamente él abre los ojos y la mira

**-¿Quién eres? **Le pregunta pensando que está soñando

**-Nadie en especial –**Responde ella con voz suave y melódica

A Zafiro su voz se le hace muy femenina, le agrada escucharla. Acaricia su muñeca delicada

**-¿Eres producto de mi imaginación?**

**-Tal vez**

Él levanta la otra mano acariciando su rostro de manera delicada que la hace cerrar los ojos y recibirla, es la primera vez que un hombre la toca así, que le acaricia la muñeca produciéndole sensaciones extrañas.

Zafiro se sienta y la atrae uniendo sus labios dándole a Haruka el primer beso de su vida. La conmina a abrir sus labios mostrándole como es un verdadero beso, saboreándola mientras su mano acaricia su cintura hasta que llega al costado de sus senos.

Sobresaltada se aparta de él

**-¡Lo siento! Perdona mi falta por favor pero no te vayas**

Suena la puerta y Zafiro mira hacia allá, ella aprovecha y desaparece dentro del ropero cerrando muy bien el pasadizo…


	12. Chapter 12

La puerta se abre y Darien entra golpeándose la cabeza con el marco bajo, Zafiro deja de mirarlo y voltea hacia la misteriosa mujer y no ve a nadie más en la alcoba.

¿Habrá sido producto de su imaginación?

No puede ser, aún siente su sabor en la boca y el calor en sus palmas

Enojado porque Darien hizo desaparecer el espejismo le arroja un zapato

**-¡Te equivocaste de habitación!**

**-¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! –**Masajea sus costillas –**No encuentro mi… perrera entre tanta oscuridad y esta alcoba está mejor**

**-Si esperas que me levante y te ceda la cama puedes ir a dormir con las cabras**

**-No soy tan terrible hermano… Bueno, no tanto –**Se sienta a los pies de la cama –**Creí que estarías dormido**

Zafiro mira la luna pensativo

**¿Has escuchado que las casas de Inglaterra tienen fantasmas?**

Haruka escondida en el pasadizo nerviosa mordiéndose las uñas escucha la conversación

**-Escuché eso ¿Por qué?**

**-Creo que vi algo**

**-Bah, estabas soñando, tal vez las secuelas de la fiebre**

Su hermano guarda silencio recordando la boca dulce que besó y cintura estrecha que acarició rozando…

Mueve la cabeza intentando comprender como una mujer puede desaparecer de una habitación pequeña sin salir por la puerta. Pasea su mirada por la alcoba y observa el ropero

Levantándose con dificultad camina hacia él y lo abre de par en par. Está vacío exceptuando la ropa que tenía puesta cuando llegó

La rubia, al otro lado del ropero aguanta la respiración hasta que él lo cierra nuevamente

**-Si, tal vez la fiebre me hizo una mala jugada –**Dice observando a todos lados mientras vuelve a la cama y se sienta

**-¿Qué viste? –**Curioso Darien le quita la almohada arrojándola al suelo y acostándose en él

**-¿Qué pasa con tu cama? -**Zafiro cambia la conversación viendo como se acomoda en el suelo

**-Si durmiera con los cerdos estaría más cómodo. Ese Gladstone nos odia. Pásame una sábana para cubrirme si no es mucha molestia**

**-Será solo a ti… y al cerdo ese de tu amigo, es que son tan amables y humildes que quienes los conocen los aman al instante –**Le dice irónico

La rubia se cubre la boca intentando no reír por sus palabras

**-No te creas que te librarás de su maltrato, cuando sepa que estás mejor te torturará como a nosotros**

Haruka sonríe pensando cual trabajo ponerle al joven, tal vez de cocinero con la nueva que llegó o quien se encargue de hacer el queso y curar el jamón, nada difícil que dañe esas manos que la acariciaron y que… Se ruboriza cuando recuerda como tocó su costado, el temblor que le produjo.

Alejándose lentamente vuelve a su alcoba y se acuesta en su cama pensando que de ahora en adelante deberá mantenerse alejada de él... por lo menos en el día para que no pueda reconocerla.

**5:30 AM.**

Andrew se levanta y va para la cocina pero ve que Lita ya se encuentra tostando unas semillas de café para el desayuno

Ella le sonríe encantadora como si tuviera horas despierta

**-Buenos días señorita **

**-Buenos días y llámame Lita por favor, soy humilde y no vengo de cuna noble, las señoritas están todas durmiendo arriba donde no hay hombres –**Mirándolo a los ojos lo enfrenta haciendo que se ruborice apenado al comprender sus palabras

Claramente le dio a entender que conoce la identidad de Haruka y Amy

**-Yo… -**No sabe que decir

**-Estuve despierta parte de la noche pensando por qué una mujer… no, por qué dos mujeres se cortan el cabello y se disfrazan de hombres y para completar la locura una de ellas hace creer que es casada y otra la apoya haciéndose pasar por su esposa**

**-¡Baje la voz por favor! –**Le suplica mirando hacia atrás

**-No se preocupe que los señores no despertarán a menos que usted los llame –**Baja del fuego el café y coloca un poco en el molinillo –**Esa es otra interrogante**

**-Permítame ayudarle –**Toma la manija y le da vueltas haciendo que los granos se conviertan en polvo

**-¿Cómo es posible que señores nobles estén trabajando como siervos en esta casa? Porque su manera de hablar, de caminar y hasta de comer demuestra su cuna noble, sobre todo el gigante que sus ademanes son más… no se como decirlo sin ofender**

**-Parece acostumbrado a mandar –**Andrew termina de moler el café y le entrega el cuenco con el polvo –**Si, parecen nobles y son exageradamente inútiles pero Lord… -**Lita carraspea –**Lady Gladstone los quiere enseñar a ser personas**

**-¿Por qué ella se viste y hace pasar por hombre?**

**-Le contaré pero que no salga de acá**

**-Lo prometo –**Hace una cruz en su corazón y agrega agua hirviendo a un colador de tela donde colocó parte del polvo de café, sirve dos tazas entregándole una a él y colocando un poco de miel en la mesa antes de sentarse a su lado con la vista fija en la puerta en caso de que alguien se levante

**-Bien, Lady Gladstone tiene un hermano gemelo idéntico a ella y es el Vizconde Haroto Gladstone, está tomando su lugar mientras él aparece para que el tío de ambos no reclame el título **

**-¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?**

**-Haruka Gladstone**

**-¿Y el de la otra? **

Andrew duda antes de hablar

**-Lady Amy Bernard**

Lita abre la boca asombrada

**-¿La hija de…? **

**-Si –**él sabía que se iba a sorprender, el apellido de Amy es conocido hasta en los confines de Inglaterra y es tan respetado como el de la familia real

**-¡¿Ella es Lady Bernard?!**

**-La misma **

**-¿Por qué está escondida acá? Tengo entendido que está en un internado de señoritas en Francia puliéndose para ser la futura Archiduquesa de Austria**

**-¿Sabe que edad tiene el Archiduque? –**El rubio le pregunta a lo que ella niega en silencio –**cincuenta y siete años, veinte años más que el padre de ella **

La joven hace un gesto de asco y se estremece de escalofrío

**-¿Y el Duque de Bernard osó comprometer a su hija con semejante vejestorio? ¿Por qué?**

**-Por que la duquesa, es decir la madre de Lady Amy es nacida en Austria y pariente lejana del Archiduque por lo tanto como Lady Bernard tiene sangre real debe desposarse solo con alguien de sangre real, y el Archiduque tiene solo hijas hembras, por eso desea casarse con una jovencita que le de un heredero varón.**

Lita se levanta y busca los ingredientes para hacer pan dándole la espalda a la puerta

**-Cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser de familia noble, ahora debo estar agradecida de no serlo**

**-Pero eso no le impidió que un noble se fijara en usted –**Se levanta y le acerca una palangana de agua

Ella lo mira dolida

**-Si –**mide la harina –**Un ser despiadado que… -**Recuerda a Hotaru -**¿Por casualidad Lady Gladstone y Lady Bernard escaparon de un internado en Francia?**

Andrew ve los movimientos de sus manos y asiente

**-Ambas estaban junto a la más pequeña en Francia, la que conoció ayer**

**-Así que ella es la hija de Meridan, lo sospeché ayer cuando escuché su apellido**

**-¿Es el mismo que provocó su huída y la de su hermano?**

**-El mismo que mató a sus esposas y a mi padre –**Respira varias veces para no llorar –**Ahora entiendo algunas cosas, siendo ella yo también estaría huyendo de ese inescrupuloso**

**-Pensábamos enviarla con su familia pero no habíamos podido sacarle información, ahora entiendo porque es tan hermética**

**-¿Sería tan amable de acercarme esa cesta de huevos? –**Le pregunta Lita a lo que él se levanta y también le da la espalda a la puerta –**Ruego que nadie descubra esta locura**

**-Solo oramos porque Lord Gladstone aparezca pronto y termine este enredo **

Ambos se miran rogando que así sea

**-¿En qué la ayudo? –**Escuchan a su espalda

Zafiro está a la puerta vestido

**-¿Cómo se encuentra? –**Le pregunta Andrew

**-Gracias a sus cuidados muy bien, les estaré eternamente agradecido**

Lita sirve café y le entrega a Andrew para que se lo de

**-Siéntese por favor, pronto los panes estarán y podrá desayunar para que vuelva a la cama**

**-Tengo entendido que debemos trabajar por la comida así que hoy comenzaré –**Mira a su alrededor -**¿Los otros ya comenzaron?**

Darien aparece detrás de él restregándose los ojos. Zafiro tuvo que zarandearlo varias veces para que reaccionara porque no despertaba

**-Cuando vuelva a casa daré la orden que mis lacayos comiencen a trabajar después de las seis… **Mira a sus acompañantes –**Eso si tuviera lacayos, claro –**Agrega incómodo

**-¿Quiere café?** –Lita le pregunta amable

**-Gracias señorita, es la única persona aparte de Lady Serena que sabe tratar a la gente –**Le sonríe encantador haciendo enojar a Andrew

**-Tómese el café y vaya por el otro para que comiencen la faena**

**-Será después de desayunar, no pueden comenzar sin nada en el estómago**

Afuera comienza a llover y Yaten entra muerto de frío

**-¡Que horrible lugar! llueve repentinamente cuando menos lo esperas y hace un frío endemoniado**

**-¿Desde cuando estaba levantado?**

**-Dormí afuera, debajo de ciprés, fue mejor que la horrible cama que me dieron ¿y tú Darien? ¿Cómo hiciste para dormir?**

**-Invadió mi habitación y durmió en el suelo –**Zafiro aún está molesto porque el fantasma de la mujer lo dejó cuando Darien tocó a la puerta

**-¿No le diste tu cama al…? –**Iba a decir príncipe real -**¿A tu hermano mayor?**

**-No debería hacerlo ya que por ustedes dos estamos en este aprieto, ¡ponerse a beber y obligarnos a hacerlo para celebrar el sepelio de la soltería de este! –**Molesto le recuerda –**Debiste invitarlo a dormir bajo el cerezo o con los cerdos**

**-¿No es muy temprano para las discusiones? –**Taiki entra acomodando la bufanda que encontró en su silla –**Desde que éramos niños es lo mismo**

**-Acá estoy –**Seiya se presenta con un impermeable que extrañamente estaba colgado en el ropero junto a unas botas y pantalones color crema –**Listo para pagar el delicioso desayuno que la señorita prepara**

**-Hablando de desayuno –**Andrew enfrenta a Darien- **Tengo entendido que desayunarán el pollo que limpiaste ayer**

El moreno no sabe que decir

**-Si, es cierto, acá está preparado desde temprano –**Lita saca una cacerola del estante

Destapándola muestra un guiso de pollo con verduras.

Darien y los otros la ven sorprendidos a lo que ella les sonríe cómplice guiñándoles un ojo poniéndose seria cuando Andrew levanta la mirada

Amy entra tropezando a Taiki

**-Tyne, el señor no se siente bien hoy y te manda a decir que sabes cuales son las órdenes para los lacayos**

**-Bien. Ahora retírate a cuidar del señor**

Amy da la vuelta y observa a Taiki a los ojos que enojado la mira. No entiende por qué ese hombre lindo la ve como si le debiera algo

Encogiéndose de hombros regresa por donde vino pensando en Haruka ¿por qué no durmió en toda la noche?

¿Acaso pensaba que esos hombres iban a hacer algo malo y se mantuvo vigilante?

Lo peor es que no le puede preguntar porque está de un mal humor que parece querer morder a alguien, eso significa que su visitadora está cerca y será un nuevo problema.

Sube las escaleras y entra a los aposentos de la rubia, la encuentra sentada en el marco de la ventana observando la lluvia. No lleva más ropa que el camisón femenino, es lo único que usa de mujer, porque como las enaguas tienen muchos adornos decidió usar ropa interior más corta y pegada al cuerpo que ella misma confeccionó y no se nota con los pantalones. Amy también usa ese tipo de ropa para evitar delatarse

**-Listo –**Le dice –**Ahora puedo irme a dormir hasta tarde**

**-¿Están todos levantados?**

**-Si, también el que llegó enfermo**

Haruka la observa antes de volver la mirada hacia el cielo

**-¿Crees que Haroto esté vivo? ¿Crees que pueda sentir mi llamado?**

**-¿Crees que lo está? –**A su vez Amy la interroga

**-Lo anhelo con todo mi corazón, siento que está vivo**

**-Entonces sigue creyéndolo porque eso es lo que te da fuerzas para continuar y esperarlo, y nosotras dependemos de tu fuerza**

La rubia se para de la ventana y observa su imagen reflejada en el espejo. ¿Cómo sabe si es bonita? ¿Cómo puede creer que alguien en especial cree que es hermosa?

**-¡Haroto vuelve a mi lado por favor! –**Camina a la cama y se arroja a llorar

Amy observa abandona en silencio el lugar…


	13. Chapter 13

**Portugal**

Haroto despierta repentinamente sentándose en la cama

**-¡Haruka! –**Respira con dificultad como sucedía cuando ella lo necesitaba

María que está cocinando se acerca rápidamente

**-¿Te sucede algo hijo? –**Toca su frente –**Tienes un poco de fiebre iré por agua**

Haroto le toma la muñeca

**Debo marcharme, siento que mi hermana me necesita y no puedo perder más tiempo**

**-¡Pero aún estás débil! No llegarás al puerto estando así y menos sobrevivirás la travesía**

**-Me dijo que su hijo es pescador**

**-Si, el mejor –**Orgullosa le comenta

**-Necesito que él me lleve a Inglaterra, no puedo ausentarme un día más del necesario**

**-¡Pero…! ¡Está con fiebre y aún no ha recuperado fuerzas! –**Alarmada se lleva las manos a las mejillas

-**¡Eso es un suicidio!**

**-No lo será –**Observa a todos lados buscando su ropa -**¿Dónde están mis ropajes?**

**-Los guardé al igual que las joyas que traía puestas **

Se retira a otra habitación y regresa con una cesta y la ropa de Haroto

**-Gracias**

**-Lavé su ropa, está toda limpia –**Busca sus botas y se las trae

Él toma el anillo con el escudo colocándoselo en el meñique encuentra la bolsa con las monedas de oro y se la entrega a María quedándose solo con tres

**-No hay necesidad hijo, lo atendí como si fuera Kelvin y no espero nada a cambio porque Dios me recompensa en salud**

**-Tómelo para que compre lo que necesite mientras su hijo me lleva a Inglaterra le prometo que él volverá a salvo**

María ve la decisión en esos ojos verdes y sabe que no debe discutirle, silenciosa recibe la bolsa de monedas y va en busca de su desayuno

**-Por lo menos se alimentará bien, acá le hice un guiso de bacalao para que recupere la salud, es muy bueno**

**-Gracias María, nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mi. Ahora necesito afeitarme, si me presta una navaja de su hijo y algo donde ver mi reflejo**

La mujer con los ojos anegados por su ternura se retira sonriente para regresar con una pastilla de jabón, una cuenco con agua y la navaja de Kelvin, entra nuevamente a la habitación y le trae un espejo con mango de bronce

**-Cámbiese de ropa y desayune mientras mi Kelvin regresa, anoche no fue de pesca porque las algas están florecidas y envenenan los moluscos, los pescadores deben esperar que pase para ir nuevamente a la mar**

Sale dejando a Haroto a solas para cambiarse, se coloca el calzón, las medias y los pantalones, se calza con dificultad las botas, es cierto aún se siente débil pero debe ir por su hermana. Busca cuenco con agua y mojando el jabón lo pasa por su barba hasta hacer espuma

Lentamente pasa la navaja cortando al ras todo vello, finalmente lava su cara y secándose el rostro observa el resultado en el espejo.

Realmente es mellizo de Haruka, todo él es como si fuera ella misma, recuerda que cuando eran niños Haruka muchas veces se disfrazó de él para asistir a las clases de esgrima mientras Haroto escapaba a pescar.

Su padre nunca los descubrió pero cuando su tío tomó su lugar como tutor se dio cuenta inmediatamente por la cicatriz que él lleva en la palma derecha producto de un azote contra Haruka que su tía quiso darle y que él detuvo cortándose la mano con el fuete.

Nunca les perdonará haber intentado golpear a su hermana menos separarlos para debilitarlos

En el internado para caballeros luego de unas vacaciones donde no tenía permitido viajar a Londres su compañero de clases le confesó que había escuchado al tío de los mellizos que pronto sería el Vizconde de Gladstone y que nadie lo impediría.

Por esa razón ideó el plan que Haruka tomara su lugar en caso que algo sucediera antes de la fiesta de presentación a la reina la cual será en dos semanas exactamente. Debe marcharse de inmediato

Lentamente termina de vestirse y por último la cadena de oro que su padre les regalara antes de partir, la última vez que lo vieron con vida.

Kelvin aparece con su madre y lo mira como estudiándolo, es un joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros, estatura media y mirada escondida detrás de unas gruesas gafas

-**Mi madre me dijo que volverá a Inglaterra y yo debo llevarlo –**En un inglés perfecto le dice

**-Es un alivio saber que habla mi idioma –**Se acerca y le da la mano –**Gracias por salvarme la vida**

**-No tiene que agradecerme nada. Hice lo que un buen cristiano debe hacer**

**-Permítame comer y nos vamos inmediatamente**

**-¿Al puerto de Dover'**

**-No, un poco más allá ¿Tiene un mapa?**

**-Si –**Voltea hacia su madre -**¿Puedes traerme el mapa que uso cuando debo viajar hacia el norte?**

**-Voy por él hijo**

María sale y regresa

**-¿Dónde quiere ir?**

Haroto señala más al norte

**-A Kingston y navegaríamos río arriba hasta Nottingham **

Kelvin se retira las gafas y lo observa quedamente

**-¿Su interés por llegar se debe a una mujer?**

**-Una muy especial –**Asiente

**-No se diga más, mientras come mamá nos preparará una alforja con comida y mucho agua, en tanto yo iré a comprare harina y manteca para que no pase necesidad en mi ausencia**

Haroto se sienta a la mesa y come los alimentos que María le preparó intentando mantener la calma, su deseo de ver a Haruka lo tienen afanado

Ruega al cielo que ella pueda soportar dos días más…

**Nottingham**

**Casa Gladstone**

**9:00 AM.**

Haruka se encuentra profundamente dormida cuando Amy entra a la alcoba con su desayuno y lo coloca en la mesa

Se acerca y observa sus mejillas sonrosadas y las pestañas doradas húmedas. La toca y la siente con la temperatura elevada

-**¡Tiene fiebre!**

A Amy le parece extraño pensar que se haya contagiado de algo que el hombre que llegó enfermo si no se ha acercado a él ni lo ha tocado.

Sale apresurada a la cocina y se acerca a Lita que en ese instante le da instrucciones a Zafiro para hacer queso mientras Sammy los observa en un rincón vigilando a su hermana, Andrew no pudo hacer que abandonara la cocina, pero el joven le prometió que cuando Zafiro abandone la cocina él saldrá a ayudar a Taiki a recoger manzanas y sembrar trigo

**-Perdón por interrumpir pero necesito que le prepares un te de esos contra la fiebre para Lord Gladstone y que Tyne le llene la bañera para que haga su aseo matutino**

**-Si quiere yo puedo subirle el agua y revisar que tiene –**Se ofrece Zafiro

**-¡No! **

Ambas mujeres gritan exaltadas haciendo que salte asustado

**-A Lord Gladstone no le gusta que nadie pise sus aposentos –**Rápidamente explica Amy

**-Usted debe ponerse a hacer el queso y no perder tiempo –**Lita lo regaña –**Si va a huir de sus responsabilidades pediré a su hermano que intercambien lugares**

Zafiro las mira como si sospechara de ellas, observa detenidamente a Amy detallando su pecho y sus pies pequeños haciendo que se ponga nerviosa,

**-Márchate a cuidar de… él –**Sammy también ha observado la inquisición del hombre, no está de acuerdo con que dos mujeres se hagan pasar por hombres pero sabe agradecer el estar bajo un techo con comida caliente y las protegerá mientras pueda –**Yo me encargo del agua y ¡No te acepto una negativa!**

Lita le hace un gesto que se marche a lo que la joven sale corriendo

**-¿Qué edad tiene el valet de Lord Gladstone? ¿Trece, quince?**

**-No te incumbe –**El joven rubio se levanta y sale un instante a buscar las hierbas para el te.

Avergonzada Lita responde

**-La verdad es que no le he preguntado pero la edad no es problema, es muy bueno en lo que hace y eso es lo que cuenta, ahora atienda mis instrucciones.**

Afuera Yaten maldice por enésima vez a Lord Gladstone cuando un cerdo se orina cerca de sus botas

**-¡Me lleva el…! ¡Juro que lo haré pagar por todo esto!**

**-¿Así como pagarás el delicioso desayuno que comiste hoy o el buen café con que te recibió en la mañana la señorita? –**Darien deja de recoger los excrementos y lo mira irónico -**-¡Cállate la boca y trabaja de una vez si no quieres que te revuelque en este abono!**

**-¡No te atreverías a hacerme eso!**

**-¿Me estás retando? –**Suelta la pala y da un paso hacia el peliplateado** –Creo que otro será el que pierda su orgulloso título nobiliario y le confiscaré sus bienes cuando sea Rey**

**-Olvidaste que va a abdicar –**Le recuerda burlón pero guarda silencio cuando Darien le recuerda algo

**-Zafiro lo hará más rápido que yo, ¡así que aprende a trabajar en lo que será el resto de tu vida!**

Andrew que pasaba por allí ha estado escuchándolos, el príncipe parece haberse ablandado un poco pero el otro se ve más orgulloso y antipático que nunca. Pues bien, hace falta carne de cerdo para hacer el beicon y el jamón, sonríe antes de acercarse y llamar severo al peliplateado

**-¡Tú!**

**-¡Me llamo Yaten pero para ti soy señor!**

**-Señor de los cerdos –**Sarcástico le dice haciendo que Darien le de la espalda y ría –**Toma a ese cerdo que está allá y mátalo, necesit…**

**-¡¿Que haga qué?! –**Grita azorado

Darien se hace el loco y continúa recogiendo el excremento arrojándolo, cantando una canción de su tierra muy bajo y celebrando el castigo de Yaten

**-¡Que tomes ese cerdo y lo prepares! –**Va a darse la vuelta pero añade antes –**Eso si no quieres dormir con los mendigos del pueblo**

**-¡Pero…! ¡Yo jamás he hecho esto!**

**-¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde sale la comida que llena tu panza? –**El rubio le pregunta –**Hoy y los próximos días responderás a esas preguntas. Si haces todo bien tal vez les de la tarde libre hasta la hora de alimentar a los pollos**

Se marcha dejando al peliplateado con la boca abierta


	14. Chapter 14

Hotaru entra en la cocina y halla a Lita con zafiro enseñándole como se ahuma el beicon

El hombre la mira un instante ¿Cuánta gente vive en esa casa? Observa el vestido casi púrpura que usa, es muy severo para una jovencita de su edad pero la hace parecer más blanca. Este es uno de los tantos vestidos que encontró en los baúles del desván y que ha estado adaptando a su cuerpo. Le sirve para escabullirse sin que nadie se entere

La chica se da cuenta que la mira y se molesta

**-¿Te debo algo o perdiste a alguien similar a mí?**

Lita abre los ojos y se cubre la boca sorprendida por su pedantería. Cuando la conoció pensó que era muy dulce y la más tranquila de todos pero parece que se equivocó

**-Lo siento Milady –**Se excusa y le hace una reverencia

Sammy ha vuelto de sus ocupaciones con el agua, también debió llenar la bañera de Serena y la de Michiru, ahora está cuidando nuevamente de su hermana

**-Ella es la prima del Vizconde Gladstone Lady…**

**-No creo que le interese mi nombre –**La interrumpe la chica –**Quiero una cacerola limpia, hojas de salvia, limón y miel**

**-Al instante –**Sammy sale por los limones y la salvia

**-Tengo el remedio para bajarle la fiebre a…**

**-Yo le prepararé "nuestro remedio" gracias. A él no le gusta que nadie le de cosas que tal vez le hagan daño, pero si no sirve el mío apelaré por el suyo –**Sonríe suavemente a Lita –**Ahora quisiera uno de esos pastelillos que prepara tan rico**

Lita lo busca y ve como la jovencita se coloca un delantal sobre el vestido antes de tomar las cosas que Sammy le trajo

Todos observan que pisa las hojas hasta casi deshacerlas y colocarlas en la cacerola con una medida de agua, el jugo de varios limones y miel para llevarla al fuego hasta reducir a la mitad, vierte el elixir en un cuenco y toma una cuchara limpia

**-El desayuno de…Lord Gladstone está preparado –**Lita le señala la fuente cubierta y Hotaru levanta la tapa

**-Retire el queso, la leche y mantequilla, y coloque mermelada de fresas en su lugar y fruta picada, puede ser papaya, piña o kiwi, su valet…**

Amy entra en ese instante

**-¿Me llamaban? –**Se ubica lejos del campo visual de Zafiro. Sammy se coloca entre ambos haciéndole gestos con la cabeza de que se marche

**-Trae la bandeja con el desayuno de tu señor y te retiras a tus aposentos –**Hotaru le ordena advirtiéndole de Zafiro con la mirada

**-A la orden**

Zafiro ha guardado silencio escuchando el tono de voz del valet, es muy suave y casi parece de mujer

Pensando que aún debe sufrir los embates de la fiebre desecha los pensamientos y presta atención a la enseñanza

**Jardín**

Taiki está arrodillado con la pala de mano retirando la tierra de unas papas pensando en su desgracia ¿Por qué diablos le gusta ese chico?

Enojado golpea la tierra con la pala de mano cortando unas zanahorias

**-¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa?**

Amy ha desobedecido y salió por uno de los ventanales a espiar a los hombres

Observa la torpeza del castaño y se acerca a ayudarlo sin saber que es la causante de sus disgustos

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?**

Él levanta la mirada y observa las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos azules del "_valet"_ y vuelve a enterrar la pala en la tierra

**-Yo puedo solo gracias**

**-Por lo que veo no me parece que lo estás haciendo bien –**Se inclina a su lado llegándole su aroma a Taiki

El hombre cierra los ojos asustado por lo que siente

**-De ti no quiero nada**

A la chica no le gusta su tono de voz pero decide ignorarlo al recordar que él la ve como a uno de los suyos

**-Si continúas maltratando las verduras…**

**-Se lo que hago**

**-¡Márchate! –**Le grita al sentirse atormentado por su tono de voz ¡Hasta eso le atrae!

Amy molesta se levanta y observa sus ojos violeta desde su altura

**-¿Eres petulante por las mañanas o durante todo el día? –**Le pregunta antes de darle una patada a la tierra arrojándole un poco al rostro

Se da vuelta dejando al castaño maldiciendo en su idioma

**-Ese valecito me las pagará, venir a meterse conmigo así ¿Qué se cree? **_**"(Pero te gusta)"**_** –**Le dice una voz interior haciéndolo enojar mucho más -**¡No me gusta para nada! **_**(¿A quién engañas?)**_

Sus sentimientos no lo dejan pensar con claridad. ¡Él es un hombre y ha tenido infinidad de mujeres! ¿Cómo es que ahora y repentinamente cambian sus gustos? Pasa el dorso de su mano por la frente intentando borrar esos pensamientos

Seiya sale de las caballerizas y ve a su amigo con un gesto de muerte

**-¿Te quieren atacar las zanahorias o las papas te declararon la guerra? –**Le pregunta al ver el desastre que hizo con las verduras

**-¡Vete a besar a tus amados animales y déjame en paz! –**Logra sacar varias verduras intactas

**-¡Te recuerdo que estamos en estas circunstancias porque quisiste darles una lección a esos de allá! –**Señala hacia sus amigos en el instante que un cerdo emite un chillido y Yaten cae al suelo -**¿Qué rayos…?**

Taiki observa hacia donde él ve y se levanta

Ambos corren hacia su amigo

Darien está riendo a mandíbula suelta

**-¡¿Qué sucede?! –**Taiki pregunta mientras intenta sacar a Yaten debajo del cerdo que lo pisa furioso queriendo morderlo mientras chilla

**-¡Ayúdanos Darien! –**Seiya clama mientras intenta llamar la atención del animal

**-¡El quiso matar al cerdo pero creo que el animal lo matará a él! –**El moreno ríe más escandaloso antes de tomar una soga y enlazar al cerdo –**Es un hecho querido amigo este cerdo es más inteligente que tú**

Los tres se ríen del peliplateado que aún está impresionado por la fuerza del puerco

Los hombres que estaban en la cocina salen a ver la razón del escándalo. Desde lejos no distinguen bien por lo que se acercan hasta ellos

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Sammy los interroga

Yaten furioso sacude su ropa

**-El hombre ese…**

**-Tyne –**Darien interviene –**Le ordenó matar al puerco y el puerco entendió al revés –**Señalando a Yaten

Sammy levanta las manos al cielo

**-He conocido seres inútiles que solo comen y duermen, pero ustedes repasan mi capacidad de decepción –**Toma otra soga y se alejan más de la casa –**No pueden hacer esto tan cerca, tú –**Señala a Seiya –**Busca una tina vacía y un tobo con agua –**Observa a Taiki –**Tú trae más agua, este trabajo es muy sucio** –Los hombres van por el encargo mientras el jovencito le ata las patas al animal –**Van a prestar atención a lo que haré porque la próxima vez tal vez le haga esto al primer inútil que lo olvide**

Zafiro huye hacia la cocina dejando a los otros con el desagradable trabajo…

**Aposentos de Lord Gladstone**

Haruka está dormida cuando un movimiento en la cama la despierta

**-¿Hasta cuando estarás haraganeando? –**La voz divertida de Hotaru en su oído la hace voltear.

Encuentra a la jovencita acostada a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, es la primera vez que se levanta primero que Haruka.

**-¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama?**

**-Lo único que te falta para ser un animal de dos pies es que montes a caballo como ellos y sabes que no debes hacerlo, no comprendo que tiene que ver la virtud con montar sobre un caballo con las piernas abiertas –**Le dice acomodando sus manos detrás de su cabeza –**Deja de hablar como mozo y levántate a torturar a nuestros huéspedes**

**-No son nuestros huéspedes sino mano de obra aprovechable y no me levantaré porque hoy amanecí un poco enferma**

**A ver… -**toca su frente sospechosa y se admira -**¡Milord! Tiene fiebre –**Revisa sus ojos -**¡Uy!**

Haruka se sobresalta

**¿Uy qué?**

**-¡Tan fea como siempre! –**Riendo se levanta antes de que su amiga la golpee -**¡Y con el geniecito intacto!**

**-¡Márchate de mis aposentos ahora mismo! –**Le arroja una almohada pero se siente débil y se acuesta nuevamente

**Me marcharé a curiosear después que te tomes este elixir que preparé especialmente para ti –**Le muestra una taza con una cuchara –**Esos que llegaron ayer se creerán que saben mucho pero la institutriz que llegó al internado antes de que… –**Baja la voz –_"__**diré au revoir à Tous"**_** (Dijéramos adiós a todos)…**

**-¿La que tenía expresión de loca?**

**-No era loca, solo que su madre era curandera y…**

**-¿Cómo te entras de todo? – **Haruka entrecierra los ojos preguntándose que más sabrá esa chica

Hotaru dibuja una sonrisa misteriosa

**-¡No imaginas lo que hace una capa negra en forma de bulto en el rincón de una habitación! -**Sonríe más –**O deambulando en horas de la noche sin velas ni lámparas encendidas**

Haruka la mira sin comprender hasta que piensa en algo y se asombra

**-¡¿Eras el fantasma de…?!**

**-Del internado –**Asiente sonriendo –**Por las noches de luna llena me introducía en la biblioteca a buscar la historia del internado, así descubrí que fue construido en 1337 y en 1346 le hicieron modificaciones debido a la guerra de los cien años que fue absurda a mi parecer, puros hombre horrendos peleando y matándose por…**

**-¡Te desviaste del tema! –**Haruka la reprende

**-¡Es cierto! –**Se ríe –**Lo cierto es que encontré varios escondites** **que usé para mi provecho**

Haruka no puede dar crédito a lo que escucha. De veras esa niña es terrible

**-¡Eres un topo muy travieso! –**Ríe por el ingenio de la chica

**-Después te contaré lo que vi entre la directora y uno de los padres, pero ahora quiero hablarte de la maestra con cara de loca**

**-Madame Bourdeux**

**-La misma –**Se sienta a su lado mientras hace un gesto con la mano –**Su madre era curandera en su pueblo natal y tenía un diario con varios remedios para diferentes males por ejemplo fiebres inexplicables –**Observa las mejillas ruborizadas de la rubia –**Como la tuya, anoche parecías un roble y hoy eres un sauce**

Haruka voltea culpable y observa el cielo a través de la ventana. El clima inglés es impredecible, puede haber un sol radiante y al minuto llover a cántaros o como ese día que amaneció lloviendo y ahora hay un hermoso día soleado.

Haruka sospecha tener la razón por la que se enfermó, pero no comprende como un simple besito… Un dulce y hermoso beso puede enfermar a alguien

¿Puede alguien enfermar de amor? Enojada consigo misma desecha el pensamiento, ella no está enamorada ni sucumbirá a las trampas del amor.

Vuelve su mirada hacia Hotaru y ve lo que acaba de tomar de la mesa junto a la cama

**-¿Qué tienes en el cuenco?**

**-Salvia, miel y limón para tu fiebre –**Le dice encogiéndose de hombros -**juntos son muy buenos. La loca escribió que el limón es purificador y la miel tiene… -**Mira al techo pensando –**Algo que tiene que ver con la limpieza del cuerpo –**Se encoge de hombros -** una palabra nueva de esas que inventan los hombres para no aburrirse con sus torpezas**

**-¿Para que sirve tu brebaje? –**Haruka observa el contenido con asco

**-Según lo que escribió la loca es para bajar la fiebre rápidamente pero entre tomas debes beber mucho agua fresca para que eso que te enfermó se salga de tu cuerpo**

**-¡Ahora eres doctor! –**La rubia le dice sarcástica –**Hotaru Meridan ¡la primera médico del mundo!**

**Te aseguro que si éste no fuera un mundo dominado por los hombres que nos quieren solo para multiplicarse, golpearnos a su antojo, arrojar a sus mujeres por las escaleras y tenernos de trofeo al comprarnos por dos chelines yo sería algo más que la muñequita que adorna la casa –**Sus palabras están llenas de amargura

Haruka asiente mirándola por vez primera como a una mujer y no como una niña

**-Te aseguro que si existiera la tierra de la amazonas me marcharía con ellas –**Le da la razón

**-Y yo te chantajearía para que me lleves contigo –**Toma la cuchara y mueve el brebaje algo espeso –**Ahora deja de distraer a la doctora Hotaru y…**

**-La hechicera Hotaru querrás decir **

**-Lo que Milord diga –**Le hace un gesto para que abra la boca

Haruka la obedece y acepta una cucharada del elixir haciendo una mueca graciosa y entrecerrando los ojos

**-¡Demonios! –**Grita con la boca encogida -**¡A tu brujería le falta miel o le sobra limón y salvia!**

Se tapa la boca con la cobija y arrimándose hacia atrás evita una nueva dosis

Hotaru emite un bufido y da vuelta a la cama persiguiéndola

**-¡Deja las tonterías Gladstone y abre la boca!**

**-¡Me estás envenenando con eso! ¡No quiero!**

Hotaru no sabe si reír o halarle los cabellos al verla comportarse como una mujercita tonta en vez del "_Vizconde_" que debería representar

**-¡Abres la boca o llamo a Tyne para que te vea en cueros!**

Haruka se calma al instante completamente ruborizada. Tiene entendido que los hombres no pueden ver desnudas a las mujeres ni siquiera para tener niños ¿Ese camisón que lleva la hace ver desnuda?

La jovencita ve que sus palabras la calman y sonría

**-¡No puedo tomar eso Hotaru! –**Se lamenta la rubia -**¡Sabe horrible!**

**-¡Abre la boca o grito por la ventana que no te gustan las mujeres!**

**-¡Es que no me gustan las mujeres!**

**-¿Qué pensará la gente de Haroto si escucha esa declaración de Lord Gladstone? –**Le pregunta suavemente haciendo que Haruka abra la boca sorprendida por lo que sí pensaría su hermano.

Hotaru aprovecha su confusión para meterle otra cucharada del brebaje en la boca

**-¡Me las vas a pagar mocosa del inframundo! –**Logra decirle entre cucharadas

**-Lo que digas "_hombre_", pero me agradecerás cuando tu cabeza no se queme por la fiebre y te conviertas en uno de esos animales con ropa**

Terminada la tortura le entrega un vaso de agua.

Haruka bebe el líquido en un intento de quitar de su boca el sabor amargo del invento de Hotaru

**-"Gracias" por tus servicios, ahora quiero seguir durmiendo –**Se acomoda entre las almohadas

**-Ya que vas a dormir me comeré tu desayuno –**Levanta la tapa de la fuente

**-¡Suelta eso en el acto! –**La rubia salta de la cama y le arrebata el panecillo de la mano –**Vete a espiar a nuestra mano de obra aprovechable sin que te vean**

**-Como ordene Milord –**Logra robarle uno de los panecillos y escapa hacia el pasillo...


	15. Chapter 15

Lady Serena ha despertado después de las ocho y media pero no se levantó hasta que su doncella le dijo que su baño estaba listo.

Se baña disfrutando de sentirse libre y sin presiones preguntándose si el sapo ya se habrá marchado cuando recuerda que solo ha pasado un día. Suspirando se pregunta cuanto tiempo debe estar escondida antes de volver cuando piensa en el mozo gigante con esos ojos tan azules que la hipnotizan

**-Listo Lady Serena –**Molly se acerca y la saca de sus pensamientos –**Si dura mucho tiempo en el agua pueden salirle aletas**

**-Eso es mentira –**Pero observa sus pies

**-La amiga de una amiga mía dijo que a su señora le salió piel entre las falanges de los dedos de los pies por durar mucho tiempo en el agua**

Serena se ríe pero sale de la tina asistida por Molly que la espera con una enorme toalla para cubrirla

**-¿Has bajado a ayudar en algo? –**Pregunta la rubia –**Pero no permitas que se aprovechen de tí**

**-Bajaré ahora, primero estaba ayudando a Lady Michiru con su aseo y su ropa para luego venir y acomodar la ropa para usted, sabe que la costurera vendrá a tomar las medidas de usted y Lady Michiru**

La ayuda a colocarse las enaguas, el fondo de cuerpo entero y el corsé

**-No tan apretado por favor porque entonces me partiré en dos –**Bromea Serena

**-Es cierto, usted es tan delgada que no debería usarlo, pero las normas…**

**-¡Las normas! –**Gruñe Serena alejándose de Molly – **¡Estoy odiando esa palabra! ¡Norma por aquí, norma por allá! ¡Odio las normas! –**Intenta despojarse del corsé -**¡Quiero por una vez hacer algo que no esté en las normas!**

Tocan la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entra Michiru y ve a su amiga haciendo una rabieta

**-¿Qué le sucede a Serena? **

**-Dije la palabra norma y se transformó en "eso" **-divertida la doncella la señala

**-¡ya se lo que haré! –**Logra despojarse del corsé y lo lanza a un rincón –** Cero corsé o peinados ostentosos, quiero llevar un simple moño o el cabello suelto**

**-¡Pero Serena…! –**Michiru comienza a preocuparse

**-Quiero nadar desnuda en el lago, ir a visitar a Lady Mina sin que un tonto lacayo me acompañe, quiero montar a caballo a hocarjadas y no de lado, quiero subirme a un árbol y recoger yo misma los melocotones y las manzanas**

**-¡Lady Serena!**

**-¡Serena, no puedes hacer eso! –**Michiru está que se desvanece por escuchar lo de nadar desnuda y montar a caballo como los hombres -**¡Tu virtud…!**

**-¡Al diablo la virtud! -**Grita enojada

Mientras las mujeres exclaman escandalizadas Hotaru que escucha del otro lado del espejo ríe muy bajo, si para esa señorita estirada eso es ser atrevida, entonces quiere saber que sentirá cuando la enseñe a disparar y usar pantalones para escapar por las noches de la casa y robar los huevos de pavo de la casa vecina para luego dejar las puertas de los corrales abiertas

Espera que sea tan osada para así contar con una gran aliada que la ayude a arruinar los cultivos y ayudar a escapar los animales del Duque de Sherburn

**Casa Sherburn **

Mina se ha levantado temprano para ayudar a su madre a recoger fresas como lo hacían cuando ella era pequeña y lograban escapar de las garras de su padre.

Ese día lleva un vestido del color de sus ojos y su cabello recogido en rulos dejando su cuello libre el cual está adornado con una gargantilla de oro

Su madre continúa llevando luto, pero sus vestidos no son severos como el primer año sino que ahora llevan ligeros vuelos en las faldas y en las mangas.

Se han entretenido hablando de los últimos chismes de la nobleza

**-El príncipe real de Albania no quiso asistir a la fiesta en su honor, según alguien dijo que está divirtiéndose el las tabernas con sus amigos que enloquecieron por las mujeres de esos lugares –**Lady Alexa arruga la nariz

**-¿Qué vino a hacer ese príncipe a Inglaterra?**

**-Vino a casarse con la hija del Duque Kenji Marlborough –**Suspira –**Pobre señorita, no se han casado y ya le montan la cornamenta –**Piensa que su esposo respeto solo la luna de miel antes de correr hacia las tabernas

**-No conozco esa familia **

**-Yo he visto a los duques desde lejos. Lord Kenji es muy correcto, por eso nunca quiso hacer amistad con tu padre, no se le conoce escándalos ni sus criados hablan mal de él**

**-Algo muy contrario a papá –**Murmura la jovencita

**-Afortunadamente tu hermano no sacó esa mala sangre de él. Después que te retiraras a tus aposentos me dijo que esperará la respuesta a la misiva que envió a Londres. No quiere toparse con el Conde de Meridan**

Mina deja de recoge fresas y se quita los guantes pensativa

**-¿Ya me tienes comprador? –**Le pregunta directa

La duquesa madre se ruboriza y deja lo que está haciendo para mirarla a los ojos

**-Aún no hija –** suelta la cesta y se quita los guantes para abrazarla –**No quiero que te suceda lo que me ocurrió a mí, desearía que te casaras enamorada con un hombre que te ame y te respete…**

**-Pero ambas sabemos que es prácticamente imposible –**Su hija observa el cielo azul deseando que su sueño se haga realidad

Diamante sale al jardín buscándolas y al verlas se les acerca

**-¿Dónde más podría encontrar a las flores más hermosas sino en el jardín?**

Besa la mano de su hermana y de su madre

**-¿Vienes de cabalgar? –**Le pregunta su madre al ver su indumentaria

**-Si, ha sucedido que varias noches se escapan gallinas y cabras, el criado encargado de las jaulas y los corrales dice que las gallinas no han puesto huevos **

**-Puede ser algo normal –**pone su mano sobre la de su hijo y caminan hacia la mesa del desayuno colocada bajo un toldo al aire libre

**-Si tal vez, pero anoche escaparon unas cabras y fuimos a buscarlas por la campiña**

**-¿Las hallaron? –**Mina los sigue y espera que su madre se siente asistida por Diamante antes de que él retire la silla para ella

**-Si, pero en casa de una anciana que dice que aparecieron en su huerto y se comieron parte de sus vegetales y verduras –**Se sienta y coloca la servilleta en sus piernas haciéndole un gesto al mayordomo para que sirva el desayuno

**-¿Te las regresó?**

**-Ni por diez libras –**Después de tomar un poco de café les informa **– Me dijo que ganaría mucho más haciendo y vendiendo el queso y sus cabritos. Casualmente las que escaparon estaban preñadas, más bien me hizo una oferta para que le vendiera dos machos**

Mina va a comer un trozo de beicon pero ríe sin querer

**-Siempre he dicho que las mujeres somos más astutas que los hombres. Por eso no nos permiten opinar**

Diamante va a responder como lo haría su padre pero después de pensarlo bien y masticar su alimento le da la razón

**-Además de ustedes dos, esa mujer lo es porque me convenció, le vendí no solo los dos machos sino que me hizo pagarle todo los que mis antiguas cabras se habían comido**

Las mujeres ríen divertidas y continúan comentando proezas como las de Juana de Arco mientras Diamante debate sobre grandes hombres de la historia quedando mal parado al ver que ellas les sacan todos los defectos

**Pueblo de Chelmsford**

Lord Kenji desayuna en la posada del pueblo cuando ve de reojo a dos hombres que miran interesados sus ropajes y el anillo de su mano izquierda

Termina de comer y pide al posadero que guarden el carruaje en los establos hasta su regreso a cambio de cinco libras y camina hacia sus hombres sacando su anillo de matrimonio y el sello ducal de sus dedos escondiéndolos en la faja de su cintura

**-Perkins** –Llama a su acompañante en las caballerizas, ha estado alimentando a los animales

**-¿Si Milord? **

Kenji observa a los lados y se acerca lo más que puede

-**¿Tienes otra chaqueta de esas?** –Señala el saco gris

**-Tengo dos más **–Le responde obediente sin comprender su pregunta

**-Dame una –**Se despoja de la capa y la chaqueta enrollándolas y entregándoselas al recibir la chaqueta de su criado quien observa sorprendido que se viste con ella

Se inclina y restriega sus manos en la tierra hasta sentirlas rasposas, después ensucia sus botas relucientes y despeina un poco su cabello

**-Milord… -**Perkins no comprende

**-Dentro de la posada hay dos hombres que no quitaron la vista de mis anillos ni de la bolsa con que pagué mis desayunos, uno de ellos vio el carruaje y te aseguro que esperan que partamos para seguirnos –**Toma su pistola y la esconde entre su cintura y la chaqueta

**-Pero arruinó sus manos **

**-En la revolución francesa –**Comienza a explicarle mientras observa a los hombres montar sus caballos y marcharse –**Muchos nobles vistieron de mozos, doncellas, escuderos y hasta mendigos pero fueron descubiertos por algo insignificante**

Perkins observa sus manos y las de su señor

**-¡Sus manos!**

**-Así es, además que olvidaron hablar como el proletariado –**Kenji cambia su acento delicado y ahora habla más como norteño

**-Es verdaderamente admirable**

Montan los caballos y continúan hacia el norte en dirección a Leicester…

**Albania **

**Palacio Real**

El Rey Endymion despide a su escribano cuando su esposa entra al despacho real

**-¿Qué sucede mi señor?**

**-Nada esposa mía, solo que anoche no pude dormir bien pensando en nuestros hijos**

**-Me hubieras visitado en mis aposentos y habríamos hablado mientras te quedabas dormido**

**-Tienes razón mi reina, la próxima vez te visitaré**

Las puertas se abren y entra corriendo una jovencita de cabello negro y ojos azules

**-Aome hija, te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar**

**-¿Para qué si de todas maneras me van a permitir el paso? –**Se encoge de hombros –**Entre a los aposento de Darien y vi esto en su vestidor ¿Qué significa? –**Les muestra unos dibujos de una niña sin dientes y con pecas

Debajo de la figura hay una escritura

"_**Primero abdico que casarme con ella"**_

**-¡Darien!** -La reina Saory exclama enojada

**Endymion toma la campana haciéndola sonar**

**-¿Mandó a llamar su majestad?**

**-Si, has venir a Lord Nicolás de inmediato**

**-Mamá, papá –**Aome aprovecha para escapar, no le gusta verlos tan serios -**¿Puedo visitar a mis amigas?**

**-Si hija, Llévales a Marianita y Anita mis deseos de felicitaciones por sus cumpleaños**

**-Lo haré mami, pero Ady quiere que le lleve un buen pastel –**Miente porque en realidad es para ella

–**Dile a la doncella que prepare una buena canasta con lo que les gustan a ustedes y hacen un picnic en el jardín de Ady –**Besa a su hija que abraza a su padre y les hace una reverencia a ambos antes de correr y desaparecer

**-Su alteza real –**Nicolás Kënton acude a su llamado y les hace una elaborada reverencia

Es un hombre alto de cabellos ojos oscuros con un porte soberbio pero en realidad es un hombre amistoso y servicial, mano derecha del rey y amigo de Zafiro

**-Te comisiono para vayas a Inglaterra y te asegures que mi sucesor se case con su prometida, partirás esta misma tarde sin falta, surte el barco con todo lo que necesites **

**-Quítele todos sus privilegios reales si es posible y amenácelo con que trabajará en el despacho real si es necesario**

**-No se levanta antes de las diez de la mañana, creo que eso bastará para asustarlo -**Asiente el rey.

Nicolás se pregunta qué sabrá el rey sobre el cambio de identidades de sus hijos a la hora de casarse con la famosa niña

-**Asegúrate que Darien no convenza a Zafiro con algunas de sus locuras** –La reina Saory conoce las artimañas de su hijo a la hora de evadir responsabilidades

**-Lo haré sus majestades –**Repite la reverencia y parte a dar las órdenes de empacar y cargar el barco

**-¿Crees que Lord Nicolás logre hacer que se case? –**Pregunta la reina

**-Eso espero, porque a pesar que Darien es terco y apasionado con sus ideas que se aprovecha de su hermano menor, respeta mucho a su primo Nicolás…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Casa Gladstone**

**12:05 PM.**

**-¿Cómo siguen esos ineptos?**

Sammy se regresa junto a los hombres trayendo te de jengibre para pararles el vómito y subirles la presión a Darien y Yaten que cayeron como moscas nada más comenzó el proceso de cortar el cerdo

Seiya Y Taiki palidecieron pero soportaron con estoicidad y colaboraron con el chico que parece muy duro pese a su escasa edad

**-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –**Taiki lo interroga mientras sostiene al príncipe para que beba un poco de la infusión

**-Papá era doctor y a diferencias de los inútiles nobles la gente normal cría sus animales y prepara sus comidas. **

**-¿Un doctor te enseñó a… -**Va a decir despedazar pero ver la palidez de Darien lo detiene -**¿Preparar el jamón?**

**-Aprendí con nuestra vecina, los días que no quería ir a la escuela la ayudaba y a cambio me ganaba una pierna de cerdo o pollos**

**-¿Tu padre no decía nada?**

**-Mi padre sabe que el hombre debe ganar el sustento del hogar**

Taiki escucha que habla de su padre en tiempo presente cuando segundos antes lo nombró como si estuviera muerto

**-¿Tú y tu hermana son huérfanos? –**Lo interroga intentando hacer que Darien reaccione

**-Un maldito noble lo mató o eso creemos, tuvimos que huir**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

Sammy lo mira

**-Por lo que todos los nobles son movidos, por lujuria y placer, quería a mi hermana y papá dio su vida para evitarlo**

Seiya va a reclamarle que no todos los nobles son así cuando Darien comienza a gemir

**-** **Unë nuk****do të hani****mish derri****në jetën time**** (No volveré a comer carne de cerdo en mi vida) –**Susurra intentando incorporarse

Taiki y Seiya se alarman al escucharlo hablar su idioma

**-Darien… -**El castaño le advierte

**-** **Para largimit nga****dhëmbët****do të sjellë nga****mundi****për të****Gladstone**** (Antes de marcharme le sacaré los dientes a golpes a Gladstone) –**Gime Yaten levantándose con dificultad – **Dhe****gjunjë****shërbëtor****mallkuar****të kërkojë falje** (**Y su maldito mayordomo me pedirá perdón de rodillas)**

Sammy los observa con ojos entrecerrados, le entrega la taza a Seiya y ayuda al príncipe a levantarse, éste se recuesta contra un árbol y respira varias veces

**-¿Dé donde son ustedes? –**Los interroga -**¿Qué dijeron esos?**

**-No tenemos la menor idea –**Seiya se encoge de hombros devolviendo la taza al jovencito rubio –**El mismo día que nos dieron trabajo a mi primo y a mí conocimos a estos desadaptados**

**-Solo hablamos inglés que es nuestra lengua y francés a duras penas -**Taiki le sigue la corriente ganándose una dura mirada del príncipe que no tiene fuerzas para responder

**-**** ¿****Ajo që ne****presim nga****një çift i****ladybugs****grave që****nuk mund ta dini?** **(¿Qué podíamos esperar de un par de mariquitas que tal vez ni mujer conocen?) -**Yaten les escupe haciéndolos enfurecer

Seiya va a responderle pero es detenido a tiempo por el castaño

**-No entendí lo que dijiste pero me sonó a insulto así que todo eso serán los varones de tu familia y tus descendientes**

Entre Taiki y él ayudan al príncipe para llevarlo a la casa dejando a Yaten

**-Creo que necesitas clases de humildad si no quieres morir como un viejo intratable olvidado por el mundo –**Sammy aconseja –**Ni la más humilde mujer querrá estar a tu lado**

Da la vuelta dejando al peliplateado pensando en sus palabras…

**Casa Gladstone**

Serena ha estado enojada todo el día debido a que Michiru le ha impedido salir de su alcoba por las palabras expresadas por la rubia en la mañana, hubiera pasado por sobre su odiosa amiga de no ser porque ésta la amenazó con escribir a casa dando su paradero

Lady Mina Sherburn envió una nota excusándose por no poder asistir pero prometió visitarla al día siguiente

**-Salí de una prisión para entrar en otra –**Lamenta la rubia mirando por la ventana absorta en su desgracia sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede detrás de ella

**-¡Ey!**

Serena voltea pero no ve a nadie, vuelve a ver por la ventana pero torna la vista a la alcoba al escuchar que le sisean

Curiosa por saber de donde proviene el sonido se acerca a la cama y es cuando ve unos pantalones, una camisa y ropa extraña con una nota sobre ésta, botas de varón están en el suelo

"_**Esta ropa interior te permitirá usar pantalones sin que se note, te espero bajo el árbol de manzanas en media hora apresúrate. **_

_**Hotaru"**_

Serena va a quejarse de cómo saldrá cuando ve las letras más pequeñas

"_**Espero que seas inteligente y pases el seguro a la puerta, baja cuidadosamente por la ventana, junto a ella hay una verja de hierro"**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia corre a cerrar con seguro la puerta, se despoja de toda su ropa y se pone la extraña prenda como ropa interior, sonriendo piensa que le agrada más que las enaguas a continuación se coloca la camisa sobre sus senos desnudos y termina con el pantalón para luego buscar unas medias y calzarse las botas que le quedan un poco grandes

**-¿Qué hago con mi cabello? –**Piensa en voz alta enrollándoselo en la coronilla cuando ve algo junto al espejo

Preguntándose como habrá hecho la prima del vizconde para entrar a su alcoba sin ser vista toma el gorro de leñador y se lo pone

Abre la ventana con suavidad y busca con la mano la verja encontrándola inmediatamente

Trepa por la ventana y bajando cuidadosamente para no hacerse daño ni emitir ningún ruido alcanza el suelo corriendo veloz hacia la libertad

**-¡Así que Milady no es una tonta inepta princesita! –**Hotaru colgada de una de las ramas del manzano le dice riendo

**-Le agradezco su ayuda…**

**-Tutéame y déjame esas pose de doncella conmigo porque te descubrirán –**Le arroja dos manzanas –**Para el camino –**Sin dificultad salta del árbol -**ahora vamos a divertirnos para que veas lo que te has estado perdiendo**

Nerviosa y emocionada Serena sigue a la chica extraña que viste de hombre como ella…

**Días después**

**Mar abierto**

**5:30 PM. **

Haroto bebe un poco de agua y pasa la botella a Kelvin

Ha estado dormitando durante la travesía y despertado solo para beber infusión que María le preparara y comido algo ligero

**-¿Cómo se siente? –**Le pregunta el pescador

**-Mucho mejor. La brisa marina me ayuda**

**-Tenemos viento favorable, llegaremos esta misma tarde a Inglaterra –**El pescador revisa la vela –**Dígame algo ¿Esa mujer es muy especial?**

**-Más que especial, es parte de mí y por ella daría mi vida sin dudar **Observa la cicatriz en la palma de su mano

**-A mí me gustaría conocer una mujer que me hiciera sentir en el cielo, pero parece que no tengo esa suerte –**Se lamenta –**Pero tendré que conformarme con escoger una que sea pura y atienda bien la casa**

Haroto pensativo se soba la mandíbula antes de responder

**-No lo había pensado antes, pero la mujer que escoja como esposa debe estar calada en mis huesos, grabada en mi mente como uno de esos tatuajes que tienen los marineros en los brazos, si no la encuentro preferiré no casarme**

**-Pero… ¿Y la dama?** –Kelvin no comprende

El rubio ríe al darse cuenta que el pescador creyó que era una esposa o una amante

**-Es mi hermana gemela, la otra mitad de mí –**Suspira viendo el horizonte –**Nos separaron a los diez años.**

**-¿Cómo la reconocerá si no se ven desde muy niños?**

**-Créame que lo haré… -**Se levanta viendo tierra al norte –**Creo que estamos llegando al canal de la mancha**

Kelvin voltea hacia donde mira el noble y asiente

**-Es Inglaterra, los santos están de nuestro lado señor, si seguimos siendo bendecidosmañana mismo verá a su hermana…**

**Leicester**

Lord Kenji y sus hombres llegan a la posada del pueblo

En el camino vieron a los hombres esperando el carruaje. Estos al ver a los viajeros estudiaron sus ropas y detallaron sus manos pero luego de pedirles unas monedas los dejaron marchar sin volver a mirarlos

Ahora buscan posada

**-Necesitamos cuatro habitaciones y comida, nuestros caballos necesitan comida y agua también –**Co acento norteño Kenji le pide al hombre

**-Cada cuarto cuesta cinco chelines con tres peniques, si hay que alimentar a los caballos son tres chelines más por caballo, cada comida son cinco peniques –**El posadero mal humorado indica

**-Tenga cuatro libras y está más que pagado –**Perkins saca de su bolso las monedas y las arroja al mostrador

El posadero saca la cuenta (Una libra equivale a veinte chelines y un chelín a doce peniques) le dio un total de treinta y siete chelines con ocho peniques (Menos de dos libras)

Feliz por lo que le queda de ganancia cambia su hosca expresión por una sonrisa complaciente

**-¡Pase por acá señor! –**Le pide amable a Perkins que ha intercambiado su identidad con Lord Kenji por seguridad del duque

Kenji sonríe divertido al ver la expresión de vergüenza de su sirviente y los sigue silencioso junto a sus otros dos hombres

**-¿Está seguro que es correcto Mil…? ¿Kenji? –**John Taylor, uno de sus lacayos lo interroga

**-En este viaje somos iguales –**El Duque le resta importancia

Stevens cruza mirada con su compañero Michael Flint que se encoge de hombros

**-Si él lo ordena entonces hay que hacerlo**

**-En la jarra junto a la ventana hay agua para que se lave –**Va diciendo el posadero, un regordete de apellido Wells

El posadero le da la mejor habitación a Perkins y lleva a los otros tres a unas humildes

**-La comida se sirve a las siete si bajan después no encontrarán sino las sobras para los cerdos –**Brusco les dice antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse

**-¡A este maldito le enseñaré a tratar a la gente! –**Flint saca su arma pero Kenji le sujeta la mano

**-Déjalo, nuestra prioridad es mi hija**

**-¡Pero Milord ese hombrecito lo ofendió! –**Taylor se queja

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Perkins se acerca para intercambiar la habitación con el Duque

**-¡El maldito posadero insinuó que nuestro señor es un cerdo! –**Flint, un hombre alto y robusto es tan temperamental como sus ojos verdes, en este instante los tiene amarillos de la ira

**-Sabía que no sería buena idea esto Milord –**Perkins se lamenta

**-Piensen que para mí esto es como una aventura, ni mi en juventud se me permitió hacer algo así –**Kenji se encoge de hombros sonriendo –**Quédate en la habitación que se te asignó –**Le ordena a su sirviente –**No debemos levantar sospechas**

Entra a la humilde alcoba dejando a los hombres hablando en el pasillo

Logra escuchar lo que Taylor molesto les dice a los otros

**-¡Si! Mañana dirá que gracias a Lady Serena volvió a ser un niño**

El Duque ríe pensando que tal vez su hija lo está enseñando el valor de vivir de verdad…

**Casa Gladstone**

Amy camina hacia el lago cuando escucha la voz de Hotaru

**-De veras que tenías una vida aburrida –**Dice en ese instante **-¿De veras no habías hecho nada de lo que hemos estado divirtiéndonos hasta ahora?**

**-¡Nada! Imagínate lo que me espera si me caso con el horroroso sapo que escogieron para mí –**Le dice el "Joven" –**Moriré en el altar**

Amy reconoce la voz como la de Lady Serena

La joven mira para todos lados pero no las halla hasta que es golpeada por un fruto de nogal en la cabeza haciendo que levante la mirada y vea a las dos jóvenes riendo sobre las ramas del árbol

**-¿Qué rayos hacen allí vestidas de hombres?**

**-Veo que Gladstone te contagió su buen humor –**Bromea Hotaru -**¿Cómo sigue?**

**-Gracias a tu brujería como llamó a eso que le diste ya no tiene fiebre y se le pasó… -**Hace un gesto para que recuerde la visitadora -** está rugiendo nuevamente aunque no ha querido salir de sus aposentos…**

**-¡Vienen los hombres! –**Serena les dice asustada

**-Dame la mano –**Hotaru ayuda a Amy a trepar

Las tres se esconden de los cinco hombres que van a bañarse al lago, Zafiro se les ha unido

**-Hoy fue un día productivo –**Seiya les dice a sus amigos mientras pasan por debajo del árbol donde están ocultas las chicas

**-Si matar y ver las entrañas de un cerdo, ordeñar vacas o desplumar pollos es productivo… -**Yaten espeta. Tiene días emitiendo solo gruñidos incomprensibles

**-¡Te regresó la voz!** –Taiki se mofa de él –**Pensé que Samuel te había cortado la lengua el mismo día que te enseñó a despellejar a tu "hermano"**

Llegan a la orilla del lago y comienzan a desvestirse para el asombro de las chicas que no logran a apartar la vista de ellos

**-No se si cuando vuelva a casa pueda mirar a los sirvientes de la misma manera –**Zafiro se sienta en el suelo y se despoja de las botas observando todo en derredor –**Nos criaron para ser servidos sin permitirnos pensar en los sentimientos de quienes nos sirven**

**-Tienes razón hermano, el trabajo de siervo es muy duro, no se como la gente lo aguanta –**Darien se despoja de la camisa y la camisola bajo ésta haciendo que Serena pierda el aliento al ver los músculos de su pecho bien definidos, como si fueran tallados por un buen escultor

La rubia piensa que se sentirá tocar esa piel, como será al tacto. Ruborizada por sus pensamientos intenta mirar para otro lado, pero al ver como se despoja de las botas y suelta el amarre del pantalón se hipnotiza ¿Cómo será la anatomía de un hombre debajo de los pantalones? _**(Que se lo quite, que se lo quite) **_Ansiosa espera que se despoje de toda la ropa

Por su parte Amy ve la musculatura del castaño que parece esculpida en piedra, piensa en su desgracia si la descubren y la obligan a casar con ese horrendo viejo, ella quiere un hombre joven que la aprecie, quiere alguien como ese hombre que ve en ese instante… ¡pero con mejor sentido del humor!

Hotaru nerviosa ve a Seiya despojarse de toda su ropa y correr hacia el agua para nadar con fuertes brazadas, desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos estaba de frente para poder ver que es lo que esconden

**-Debemos marcharnos –**Completamente roja Amy susurra cuando los cinco están nadando –**Nadie debe saber que vimos hombres desnudos o dudarán de nuestro honor**

Las otras asienten en silencio y bajan del árbol corriendo en dirección opuesta a la casa

Serena piensa en la palabras de Amy preguntándose porqué el valet de Lord Gladstone habló como mujer, primero deben escapar y luego interrogará a Hotaru

Tropieza con una raíz y cae de bruces pero rápidamente se levanta para continuar la carrera detrás de las otras dos

**-¿Escucharon algo? –**Seiya deja de nadar y ve sombras que pasan por entre los árboles

**-Ahora me dirás que la fea estaba acá viéndonos –**Darien se burla y continúa nadando esperando tener suerte esa noche para ver los hermosos ojos hechiceros

**-Lo que me gustaría es conocer a la prima de Gladstone –**Seiya dice soñador –**Cuando recupere mi anillo volveré y pediré a Gladstone la mano de esa hermosa joven, juntos seríamos la pareja más bella de Albania**

**-Suerte con eso –**Zafiro molesto le dice pensando que su mujer ideal es un fantasma _**– (Solo espero que esta noche me visite) **_–Medita

Taiki se aleja de los otros y sale rápidamente del agua para escapar de sus pensamientos. Se viste con ropa limpia que encontró en el closet y marcha hacia la cabaña

**-¿Qué rayos le sucede es ese? –**Darien pregunta

**-Desde esta mañana ha estado extraño –**Seiya se encoge de hombros y vuelve a nadar con fuertes brazadas

Yaten guarda silencio pensando que para ganar el corazón de Lady Mina Sherburn primero deberá cambiar el suyo…


	17. Chapter 17

**Casa Sherburn **

La duquesa madre se acerca a sus hijos que la esperan en el salón para beber una copa de vino y hablar sobre el futuro del Duque

**-Madre –**Diamante la recibe y besa su mano

Mina observa la ropa de su madre antes de llamar a su hermano mayor

**-¿No te parece que mamá ya ha guardado suficiente luto por papá? **

**-¡Mina! –**La corrige escandalizada su madre -**¡Esas cosas no debes decirlas!**

**-¿Sabes madre? Mi hermana tiene toda la razón, ya pagaste la penitencia de haberte casado con papá…**

**-¡No puedes hablar así de tu padre…!**

**-No lo haré pero puedo decirte que de haber conocido del maltrato físico al que te sometía no hubiera aceptado que hicieras un solo día de luto**

Alexa guarda silencio mientras digiere la información

**-Lady Serena y su hermana encargarán vestidos con alguien del pueblo, tal vez…** -Mina habla pero es interrumpida por su madre

**-¿Quién es? –**Recuerda haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, no recuerda muy bien donde –**No es un nombre muy común**

**-Es la cuñada del Vizconde Haroto Gladstone nuestro vecino –**Diamante le explica

**-Es muy linda y me hubiera gustado de cuñada, pero parece que ya está comprometida y como a mi hermano papá lo vendió antes de morir… -**La joven ve por la ventana -**¿Cómo es posible que después de muerto aún pueda hacernos daño?**

Su hermano asiente, los tres guardan silencio hasta que Mina se levanta y camina hacia el piano

Cuando se siente triste y confusa busca consuelo y respuestas en las teclas del instrumento musical. En ese instante toca una pieza que parece hablarle a los tres del futuro sombrío que les espera

Mientras escucha la música Alexa piensa en el nombre de Serena. Dos noches antes fue a un agasajo que la Reina tenía para el ilustre visitante y su séquito, cierra los ojos buscando en su memoria cuando recuerda que así se llama la prometida del príncipe

La vio una sola vez en el almuerzo de año nuevo que la Reina ofrece a sus nobles e hijos.

Ese día anunció que la niña rubia menuda se casará con el príncipe heredero de Albania para estrechar relaciones entre los reinos.

Por ser Lord Kenji Duque de Marlborough el cuarto en línea directa a la sucesión al trono de Inglaterra le corresponde a sus descendientes casarse con príncipes y princesas (Tiene una sola hija) para asegurar la pureza real.

Alexa se acerca a su hijo

**-¿Cuál es el apellido de la noble que conocieron?**

**-Serena Mackenzie descendiente de Sir Alexander Mackenzie de la tierra norte de Escocia, su hermana es la esposa del Vizconde**

**-Mackenzie… -**Murmura pensativa -**¿Escocesa dijiste?**

**-Así es madre**

**-Entonces su acento debe ser muy fuerte**

**-Para nada –**Le dice sin pensar –**Tiene una dulce voz melódica que me hace recordar a una princesa **

La dama va a continuar indagando pero calla al escuchar los últimos acordes de su hija antes aplaudir con gracias

**-¡Hermoso hermanita! –**Diamante se acerca y ayuda a levantar para besar su mano sin saber que su madre piensa en lo disparatado de toda la situación…

**York**

Rubeus bebe una copa de ginebra en la biblioteca saboreando su próximo nombramiento como Vizconde de Gladstone cuando su sirviente personal toca a la puerta

**-Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea muy bueno porque no quiero enojarme**

**-Lo siento Milord, pero las noticias no son agradables –**William Johnson, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules le entrega una carta de su esposa dirigida a él –**Lady Gladstone está muy preocupada, le envía a decir que los planes no saldrán como usted quiere**

**-¡Sal de aquí! –**Lo echa cuando rompe el sello

Comienza a leer

"_**Esposo mío:**_

_**Debo decir con desagrado que la última fiesta a la que asistí escuché que nuestro indeseado sobrino vive en Nottingham y goza de muy buena salud.**_

_**También recibí carta de Francia donde se me hace la comunicación de la fuga de nuestra menos amada sobrina. **_

_**¡Cuando te dije que los mataras como te hice el favor con su padre el sentimentalismo pudo contigo!**_

_**Sigue disfrutando desflorando vírgenes que yo me haré cargo de que seas Vizconde porque yo seré vizcondesa cueste lo que cueste.**_

_**No me temblará el pulso para quitar de en medio a quien se atraviese en mi camino**_

_**Tuya**_

_**Mónica de Gladstone"**_

**-¡Maldita loca! ¿De qué desquiciados planes habla? –**Se levanta apresurado y arroja la carta al fuego de la chimenea -**¡Hace años le dije que dejara a mis sobrinos en paz! –**Se acerca a la puerta -**¡Johnson!**

**-¿Llamó usted Milord?**

**-Prepara mi caballo y una alforja, debo partir de inmediato**

**-Iré con usted señor **

Lo que Lord Rubeus no sabe es que su esposa le dio instrucciones al sirviente de impedir que su señor llegue a tiempo para impedir que mate a los gemelos… 

**Casa Gladstone**

Haruka busca en el desván algo bonito para ponerse. Quiere parecer mujer esa noche y con la ropa de hombre que usa le será imposible

**-¿Te ayudo? –**La voz de Amy a su espalda la sobresalta

**-¡Demonios! –**Coloca una mano en su corazón -**¡Me diste un susto de muerte!**

**-¿Qué haces buscando vestidos? **–Intrigada le pregunta -**¿Tienes noticias de tu hermano?**

**-¿No puedo revisar algo porque tiene que haber un motivo? -¿No puedo ser por un día como la mocosa de inframundo?**

**-No –**Amy responde tranquila –**Desde que te conozco no das un paso sin motivo alguno, no tienes idea de cómo aburrirte ni relajarte, si mueves una mano es para alcanzar un fin no para rascarte la barriga**

**-¡Bonitas palabras! –**Ironiza –**Y luego dices que soy la única que habla como marinero –**Observa a todos lados -**Por cierto ¿Dónde está el ratón que vive en este lugar?**

Amy agradece la poca claridad que entra por el tragaluz circular en la pared

**-No lo se –**Ruborizada responde –**Debe estar en algún pasadizo espiando a alguien**

Piensa en como ella y Lady Serena huyeron veloces cuando les pidió que regresaran a la casa. Solo espera que nadie descubra la ausencia de la rubia antes de que recupere sus cabales y regrese a la casa

**-¿Qué te sucede?**

Haruka ha notado la mirada de culpa en la chica

**-Nada –**Pero la verdad es que en su memoria está grabada la imagen de Taiki quitándose la ropa, mostrando sus glúteos firmes y esas piernas musculosas… -**Me voy a mis aposentos**

**-Un momento –**Haruka la detiene por el brazo, Amy es muy expresiva y no sabe ocultar sus emociones -**¿La mocosa se volvió a propasar contigo?**

**-¿Qué mocosa? –**No comprende lo que dice

**-Aquella que quiso besarte…**

**-¡No me recuerdes por favor! –**Cubre su rostro ardiendo con las manos -**¡Pensar que iba a perder mi primer beso con una igual a mí me hace querer volver al internado!**

**-Tranquila que entonces te descubren y te casan con el viejo añejo**

Amy se suelta alterada

**-¿No entendiste lo que dije? ¡Mi primer beso! Y eso le corresponde al esposo dárselo a la mujer cuando… Cuando… ¡ella le entrega su virtud! –**Grita alterada

Haruka va a responderle pero recuerda que la noche anterior recibió su primer beso

¿Por eso enfermó? ¿Por qué recibió un beso fuera del matrimonio? Ella conoce donde queda la virtud pero la avergüenza decírselo a las chicas. Lo que no sabe es como se pierde ya que ese es el lugar más privado de la mujer y no cree que un hombre pueda verlo mucho menos tocarlo…

**Kinsgtone Upon Hull **

**10:30 PM. **

**-Si quiere descansamos en la ribera y seguimos mañana **

Kelvin aconseja a Haroto que admirado ve el agua dulce

**-Descansa amigo, Yo seguiré –**El rubio está ansioso por ver a su hermana

**-Aún está convaleciente, debería dormir**

**-Lo hice por mucho tiempo y seguí durmiendo mientras navegábamos por el mar, así que amigo mío duerme tú porque de todas maneras la ansiedad me mantendrá despierto**

Kelvin ríe y acomodando algo de trapos en su cabeza cubre su rostro con su sombrero

**-Despiérteme cuando lleguemos –**Le pide al rubio que con remo en mano revisa que nada se interponga entre Haruka y él

¿Cómo estará? ¿Seguirá siendo idéntica a él?

Recuerda como jugaban a caballeros y bandidos, ella siempre quería ser Robin Hood y lo obligaba a ser el príncipe Juan, era tan buena con la espada como con el arco y flecha y tiro al blanco.

Su padre no sabía que entrenaba como hombre porque de lo contrario le hubiera impedido salir de la alcoba cuando iba el profesor... que los apoyaba en sus travesuras.

Por eso odia con todas sus fuerzas a la esposa de su tío, esa que intentó marcarle el rostro a Haruka con un fuete, acaricia la cicatriz pensando que ya tiene el poder para impedir que esa mujer manipuladora vuelva a hacerle daño a su hermana

**-Haruka, mi preciosa hermana, ya estoy en casa y te protegeré como prometí en la tumba de papá…**

**Casa Sherburn**

**11:05 PM.**

Dos figuras se mueven por el corral de las gallinas y los pavos

**-¿Estás segura que está bien lo que estamos haciendo? –**Susurra muy bajo una de las figuras

**-Muy segura –**Molesta murmura por lo bajo –**Ahora toma los huevos de esa pava y…**

**-¡Pero eso es robar! –**Serena está asustada

**-¡Robar un cuerno! –**La zarandea -**¿Quieres o no vivir la aventura?**

**-Si quiero pero…**

**-¡Entonces calla y obedece!**

Con las manos temblorosas Serena mete la mano en el nido de una pava y toca cuatro huevos, toma solo dos y va al otro nido tomando la mitad también, repite el proceso varias veces viendo como Hotaru suelta el amarre de las cabras y los cerdos. Asustada corre hacia el bosque al ver como la morena camina tranquilamente entre los animales y escogiendo varios los saca para luego cerrar nuevamente el corral

Serena ruega que no las descubran cuando aterrorizada observa una figura que se asoma por una ventana, Hotaru también se da cuenta y se agacha ocultándose entre los animales. La claridad de la luna le permite distinguir un hombre que abre la ventana pero no observa hacia fuera, parece que busca la frescura de la noche

La figura vuelve a ocultarse y Hotaru se levanta para correr hacia Serena

**-¡Eres terrible! –**Le dice mientras corren por el bosque de regreso hacia la casa Gladstone

Hotaru ríe divertida

**-¡Pero no negarás que sentiste que la sangre fluía por tu cuerpo!**

**-¿La sangre? ¡Me dieron ganas de vomitar! Creo que si lo hubiera hecho vomito el corazón**

Cuando están alejadas de la casa Sherburn se detienen para recuperar el aliento

**-Mañana iremos por las vacas**

**-No…**

**-Entonces no te diré algunas cosas que se acerca de los sirvientes**

Serena va a decirle que no le importas cuando recuerda algo

**-Seré tu cómplice si me dices la verdad acerca del valet del Vizconde**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?**

Caminan lentamente hacia la casa que ya está a la vista

**-¿Por qué a veces habla como mujer? ¿Por qué su voz es muy suave? ¿Por qué se desaparece sin dejar rastros?**

Hotaru se detiene y observa hacia el manzano. Coloca un dedo en la boca y señala a Yaten que duerme acurrucado bajo el árbol y de puntillas avanzan hacia el gallinero. Después de colocar los huevos en los nidos van a la puerta de la cocina

**-Te contaré todo en la mañana si subes al desván**

**-¿por qué no en tu habitación o la mía?**

**-No, mejor en el desván así la molesta de tu hermana y tu doncella no nos interrumpirán**

Seiya se ha levantado a buscar un vaso con agua cuando la escucha, se oculta rápidamente para no ser descubierto

**-Fue divertido todo esta noche –**Reconoce la voz de Lady Serena –**Te voy a extrañar cuando el horrible sapo vuelva a Albania y yo regrese a casa**

¿Albania? ¿Sapo? Seiya pasa su mano por el cabello pensando lo peor

**-No necesitas volver **–Hotaru le dice –**Podemos unir fuerzas y viajar por todo el reino. Seríamos como esos pájaros que vuelan sin preocupaciones**

**-¿Y a tu primo no lo preocuparás?**

**-No es mi primo, está ocultándome del animal que se hace llamar mi padre**

¿Hotaru no es noble? El corazón se le enfría al moreno. Eso será un problema ya que su padre no aceptará por esposa a una plebeya

**-¿Eres libre de las presiones de la corte? ¡Como te envidio!**

Hotaru revisa las cacerolas y encuentra los pasteles que la castaña preparó para el día siguiente

**-Si te respondo tendré que matarte –**Le entrega un pastel a la rubia -**¿Alguna vez te has emborrachado?**

**-No…**

**-Yo tampoco así que robaremos una botella de vino y la beberemos mañana en mi escondite. Brindaremos porque el Conde de Meridan jamás consiga a su hija**

**-¿tienes idea de cómo entraré a mi alcoba que dejé cerrada con seguro?**

**-Trepando por la verja, obvio –**La jovencita aún no está dispuesta a mostrarle su gran secreto

**-Deberíamos intercambiar papeles, tú serías de la nobleza y yo de pueblo –**Serena le dice a Hotaru

**-¿Odiarías reinar un pueblo?**

La chica guarda silencio antes de responder

**-Mi padre me crió para que sea reina algún día, que atienda y me sensibilice con los súbditos, que escuche al pueblo y lleve felicidad a cada uno de los habitantes…**

**-Pero odias…**

**-Al sapo que reinaría a mi lado, por eso quiero ser como tú sin más preocupaciones que las…**

**-De robar huevos y molestar a los vecinos –**Se escucha su voz suave –**Si, me encanta mi nueva vida de plebeya**

Seiya no presta atención a sus palabras porque piensa que ya no podrá pedirla en matrimonio. Lamentándose regresa sigiloso a su alcoba…

**3:30 AM.**

Haroto y Kelvin llegan a la puerta de la cocina de la casa Gladstone y entran silenciosos

**-Dormirás esta noche en la biblioteca y mañana te ubicaré una habitación**

**-Muy bien –**Caminan hacia allá -** Será mejor que el piso del barco es seguro **

**-Mañana te presentaré a mi hermana y entonces te darás cuenta por qué es tan importante para mí**

**-Más te vale porque el viaje que hicimos en tiempo record deberás recompensarlo con una bella imagen**

Llegan a la biblioteca y se despiden hasta el día siguiente

Haroto sube las escaleras cuidadoso ya que no tiene más iluminación que el resplandor de la luna que entra por los ventanales.

Atraviesa el pasillo buscando los aposentos principales pero el deseo de ver a su hermana es más grande que él

Intenta abrir una puerta pero tiene seguro (Es la de Serena)

Pensando que Haruka debe tener cerradas las que están sin uso avanza a la próxima y se alegra cuando se cerciora que está abierta

Entra sigiloso y ve la figura de una mujer que duerme en medio de la cama

Acercándose se sienta a su lado y acaricia tiernamente su largo cabello…

**-Haruka he vuelto **

Michiru escucha en sueños que la llaman por un nombre extraño y sonríe al sentir una suave caricia en su cabello que se repite en su mejilla, tocando la mano que la acaricia sale de su ensoñación abre lentamente los ojos distinguiendo a un hombre inclinado sobre ella

Aterrorizada grita con fuerza empujándolo y levantándose de un salto busca la daga debajo de la almohada apuntando al hombre con ella

**-¡Sabía que usted no cumpliría su palabra y a la primera oportunidad intentaría robarme mi virtud! –**Grita confundiendo a Haroto -**¡Se acerca un paso más y lo mato Vizconde Gladstone…!**


	18. Chapter 18

Haroto intenta ver en la oscuridad el rostro de la mujer que lo apunta con algo filoso

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-¡Ahora me dirá que no recuerda nada! –**Michiru le grita

**-Lo siento señorita pero…**

-**Había escuchado de los trucos que ustedes los hombres usan para molestar a una mujer **

**-¡No soy así! –**Se excusa el hombre confundido por todo lo que sucede,

Al escuchar a la dama gritar pensó que se había equivocado de casa pero después de mencionar su título y apellido sabe que está en su hogar

**-Lo creí diferente, decente ¡Pero resultó ser tan vil como los demás!**

**-¡Baje esa arma que se puede lastimar! –**Haroto le aconseja intentando desarmarla sin éxito

Michiru es buena con la espada y sus movimientos se lo hacen saber

**-¡Aléjese de mí!**

Haruka ha regresado de la alcoba de Zafiro molesta, no pudo visitarlo ya que al abrir la puerta secreta del closet vio a Darien durmiendo nuevamente en el suelo junto a la cama de su hermano

Mortificada llega a sus aposentos, tanto esfuerzo en buscar algo bonito que no le quedara pequeño ¡para nada! Piensa buscarle un dormitorio mejor al príncipe cerdo cuando escucha el grito de Lady Michiru

Toma su espada y abriendo la puerta corre al pasillo donde observa ya a Amy, Hotaru y Molly acercarse a los aposentos de la dama, Lady Serena abre la puerta en el instante que ella penetra las puertas de los aposentos y apunta el cuello del hombre con la punta de la espada

**-Más le vale "caballero" que tenga una buena excusa para haber penetrado los aposentos de una dama**

**-Yo… -**Haroto retrocede haciendo que Haruka avance y cuando el resplandor de la luna ilumina el rostro de la mujer -**¿Haruka?**

**-¿Quién eres? –**Alarmada de ser descubierta lo interroga en voz baja

**-Soy yo, Haroto**

**-¡Haroto! –**Exclama asombrada pero aún no baja la espada.

Lita aparece con una vela encendida y enciende la lámpara de la pared y varias velas en la mesa, es cuando la gemela observa el rostro del hombre

**- Haruka, preciosa hermana soy yo – **Suavemente retira la espada y se la quita de la mano

**-¡Oh Haroto!-**Se arroja a sus brazos – **¡Mi corazón me decía que no estabas muerto! **–Lágrimas de alivio y felicidad ruedan por sus mejillas

Las mujeres dentro de la alcoba no comprenden que sucede.

Todas están sorprendidas por el enorme parecido de los hermanos, Haruka es unos centímetros más pequeña que su hermano pero del resto… Hasta su sonrisa es la misma

**-La gruñona tenía razón –**Hotaru le dice a Amy

**-Son idénticos –**Amy mueve la cabeza

**-¿Quién es el Vizconde? –**Serena le pregunta a Hotaru

**-El que asustó a la estirada de tu amiga, la otra es su hermana que se estaba haciendo pasar por él**

Michiru escucha silenciosa haciendo un mohín cuando escucha como la llama Hotaru

**-¿Eso por qué? –**Serena sigue con el interrogatorio a Hotaru

**-Eso deben explicarlo ellos –**Se encoge de hombros, le interesa más escuchar a los gemelos

Michiru se ha cubierto con un chal y molesta por la intromisión del intruso anuncia

**-No se que sucede acá pero debo decirles que Lady Serena y yo debemos continuar nuestro camino. Ya no confío en ustedes**

Haruka se separa de su hermano

**-¿Qué haces en los aposentos de Lady Michiru?**

**-Pensé que eran los tuyos y… **-Apenado observa a la chica –**Lamento el susto que le causé –**Hace una cortés reverencia

**-Saben que ahora deberán casarse –**Lita anuncia –**El Vizconde manchó la honra de Lady Michiru y debe resarcir su honor**

**-¡¿Casarme…?! ¡¿Con ese?! –**Michiru se escandaliza **– ¡Primero me voy a África!**

**-Pero con tu esposo porque me encargaré de darle los detalles a papá del suceso en esta habitación y él le contará a tus padres que enviarán a vengar tu honor con la sangre del Vizconde –**Serena disfruta cobrarse de su amiga con sus mismas armas

Haroto observa con desagrado a la chica que aún lleva la daga en la mano

**-No pienso casarme con una mujer que duerme con una daga bajo la almohada, además no se quien es…**

**-Es tu esposa hermano –**Haruka le comunica muy tranquila

**-¡¿Mi qué?! –**Observa a su hermana -**¿En qué líos te has metido? **

**-Yo… -**Haruka baja la cabeza –**Las madres locas del condado querían casarme con sus hijas y me inventé tener una esposa… yo no sino tu y…**

**-¿Qué ibas a hacer si yo no aparecía? ¿Cómo ibas a justificar eso?**

**-Ya inventaría algo…**

**-¿Y si las invitaban a una fiesta o peor una tarde entre vecinos? Alguno de esos metiches podría haberse dado cuenta que eres mujer**

**-Mi hermano y yo supimos que ellos son ellas, si lo hicimos nosotros otros podrían hacerlo también –**Lita comunica tranquila abandonando el lugar

Haruka abre los ojos asustada

**-¡No había pensado en eso!**

**-Me doy cuenta -**Su hermano vuelve la mirada a las damas

**-¿Quiénes son las otras señoritas? –**Señala a las mujeres que rodean a Michiru

**-Ella es Lady Michiru Kaioh –**Señala con la mano a cada una de las que presenta –**Lady Serena Marlborough hija del Duque de Marlborough, Lady Hotaru Meridan hija de alguien… no quiere confesar, ella y Lady Amy Bernard escaparon junto conmigo del internado…**

**-¿También eres una chica? –**Serena le pregunta asombrada a Amy que asiente ruborizada

**-¿Todas son nobles?**

**-Si, con excepción de la joven que se acaba de marchar… Eso creo –**Haruka aún no ha hablado con Lita

**-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres?**

**-Al igual que yo todas son fugitivas **

Haroto comienza a sentir la debilidad por el viaje y se sienta en una silla

**-Haruka, pensé que en el internado aprenderías modales y a no meterte en problemas**

**-Hermano…**

**-Me alegra que no haya sido así –**Le sonríe -**¿Dónde están mis aposentos?**

**-Son "mis aposentos" y no me los quitarás a menos que me lo ganes en una justa competencia de espada**

**-Lo haré te lo aseguro ¿Entonces dónde dormiré?**

Tocan a la puerta, todos voltean y ven a Andrew con una manta sobre su ropa de cama

**-Lo siento, la señorita Lita tocó a mi puerta y dijo que había un hombre… -**Observa a Haroto -**¡Milord!**

**-Me alegra verte Tyne, no has cambiado nada**

**-¡Estoy feliz que se encuentre con vida y sano!**

**-Ayúdame a encontrar donde dormir ya que mi hermana ha robado mis aposentos…**

**-No los robé, llegué primero –**Se burla ayudando a su hermano -**¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber después que duerma –**Pasa su mano por los hombros de su hermana –**Pero será después que me digas que has hecho en mi nombre y si debo cuidar mi espalda gracias a tu dulce genio**

Ambos abandonan la alcoba dejando a las chicas solas

**-No he hecho nada malo…**

**-Escucho tus pensamientos, me gritan "**_**soy**__**culpable**_**"** -Caminan por el pasillo hacia los aposentos de Haruka

**-No es para tanto… **-Piensa en el príncipe sapo y sus bueno para nada amigos… y en Zafiro -**no a mi parecer**

Andrew se detiene en la alcoba de la chica

**-Milady…**

**-¡Definitivamente no! Ya me acostumbré a mi cama… pero puedes ocupar esa –**Señala la de al lado

**-¿Quieres que duerma en una alcoba de mujer? **

**-Eso es por hacerme llorar ante la incertidumbre de no volver a verte –**intenta aparentar dureza pero sus palabras tiemblan en su boca

Haroto se conmueve y la abraza

**-Ven aquí hermanita –**Besa su cabello –**Sabes que no me hubiera separado jamás de ti por voluntad propia -**Haruka solo atina a mover la cabeza asintiendo. El llanto no le permite hablar -**¿Quieres que duerma a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano como cuando éramos pequeños? –**Su hermana asiente –**Vamos entonces**

**-Señor, no creo que sea buena idea, ustedes ya no son pequeños y…**

**-No te preocupes, estaré sentado, no abandonaré a mi hermana nunca más –**Andrew les abre la puerta de la alcoba –**En la biblioteca duerme el joven que salvó mi vida y me trajo a casa, quiero que lo atiendas muy bien y le busques un lugar cómodo donde dormir**

**-Entendido Milord –**Se retira dejando a los gemelos solos

Haroto ayuda a su hermana a acostarse y se sienta a su lado acariciando su cabello hasta que ésta se relaja y se duerme, inclinándose besa su cabello y se levanta a la habitación que ella le señaló…

**Condado de Meridan**

**6:30 AM**

Una anciana se acerca con una palangana en la mano a una cama donde reposa un hombre que delira por la fiebre

**-¡Lita hija! –**Susurra entrecortado -**¡Escapa a casa de tu abuelo! Dile al padre de tu madre que te esconda de ese asesino…**

**-Cálmese doctor Kino –**La anciana limpia la marca en su rostro para después ponerle un poco de aloe –**Su hija no está con ese canalla**

Descubre sus brazos y hace lo mismo con cada una de las doce marcas que laceran su piel así como su pecho

**-Lita… Sammy –**susurra semi inconsciente

La mujer lo levanta ligeramente y hace que beba un poco de infusión para que le baje la fiebre

**-Guarde silencio doctor que nadie debe saber que está conmigo.**

El conde de Meridan regresó a la casa a matarlo después de perder el rastro de sus hijos y no lo halló, solo la sangre que salió por cada latigazo

Limpiando todo rastro de su fechoría se marchó a Londres hasta que pase el alboroto de la desaparición del doctor y sus hijos… Eso si, dejó instrucciones a sus criados de regar la voz que se habían escapado del condado por robar a sus pacientes.

De lo que no se enteró fue que la señora Ellen Smith vecina de los Kino fue a buscar a Sammy para que la ayudara a curar un jamón y se encontró al doctor debilitado e intentando levantarse del suelo, como pudo la viuda lo ayudó y lo llevó hasta su casa donde lo cuida mientras ora por el bienestar de sus hijos…

**Casa Sherburn **

Diamante es despertado por su valet que le dice que tiene una visita importante

**Lord Percy acaba de llegar con noticias importantes –**Le informa ayudándolo a colocarse la bata oscura sobre el pijama y vierte agua en sus manos para que asee su rostro y manos

**-¿Tan pronto? Pensé que esto tardaría días –**Se calza con pantuflas y baja al comedor… donde ya está su madre atendiendo a Soishi Percy –**Buenos días amigo ¿Cómo estás? –**Le hace una reverencia antes de estrechar su mano

**-Gracias a tu dulce madre puedo decirte que bien **

Soishi Percy, Barón de Lans es un hombre maduro que enviudó hace doce años cuando su esposa y su primogénito murieran en el parto, no ha vuelto a casarse porque la mujer que realmente ama estaba casada y ahora que es viuda teme pedirla en matrimonio ya que es la madre de su mejor amigo

**-Mi madre es una perfecta anfitriona –**Diamante besa la mano de Alexa –**Estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo**

**-Lo que sucede es que mi hijo es lo más bello que hay en el reino, por dentro y por fuera es un amor**

Soishi asiente silencioso y continúa comiendo sin dejar de ver el rostro de Alexa. ¡Como desea tenerla por esposa! Pero ella se niega a dejar el luto, eso para él es indicativo que aún ama a su esposo…

**-¿Qué haces tan temprano por estos lados?**

**-Ayer al mediodía estaba en el club de caballeros cuando vi que al desalmado de Meridan le llegó correspondencia**

**-¡Ahora lees las correspondencias ajenas! –**Diamante ironiza

**-Me marcho para que puedan hablar -**Alexa se retira seguida por la mirada de Soishi

Diamante despide al mayordomo y la doncella que cierran las puertas al salir

Una vez a solas Soishi se explica

**-El desgraciado ya está regando la información sobre tu compromiso con su hija**

**-¡Maldito! –**Se sirve un poco de café -**¿Enviaste a investigar lo que te pedí?**

**-No hizo falta –**Responde y toma un trozo de pan

Diamante gruñe por la calma de su amigo

**-Creo que deberías aprender a decir las informaciones completas, me desesperas**

**-Te dije de la correspondencia…**

**-Si ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?**

**-Que el muy tonto grito "Mi hija ha escapado" antes de abandonar el salón –**Ríe sin ganas –**Lamento que tengas que casarte con la hija de ese mequetrefe, pero viéndolo bien tal vez su fuga salve tu cuello, esa señorita debe ser tan fea como su padre**

Diamante bebe su café calmado pensando que sus sospechas son válidas.

Es un hecho, la joven que conoció en casa de Gladstone es su prometida

¿Por qué ha escapado? ¿Ya sabe lo que su padre tiene para ella? ¿Por eso lo miró con odio? ¿Piensa que él la compró?

Debe hacer una visita lo más pronto posible y hablar con ella para decirle que no es su culpa, que él también es víctima de la confabulación de sus padres. La palabra de un caballero debe ser cumplida por lo que sabe que debe continuar su compromiso y desposarla aunque ella no quiera

Suspira pensando que desde el infierno su padre debe estar burlándose de él

**-Hotaru Meridan no es nada fea –**Pensativo le dice a su amigo –**Es una de las jóvenes más hermosas que he conocido**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**-Porque se donde está escondida –**Sirve un poco de beicon sin importarle la sorpresa de su amigo…

**Casa Gladstone**

**7:30 AM**

Haruka termina de vestirse con sus ropas de caballero antes de salir a molestar a su hermano en sus aposentos

Abre la puerta que comunica su alcoba con la de él y caminando de puntillas se lanza sobre la cama despertándolo

**-¡Haruka! –** asustado se sienta y observa a su hermana reír -**¿No aprendiste nada en el internado?**

**-Si, a no dejarme de nadie y golpear dos veces a quien me golpee una vez –**Ruborizada se sienta a su lado –**No sabes lo que sucede en esos lugares, nunca falta una institutriz amargada que quiera pagar su ira contigo golpeándote con su regla o las niñas más grandes quieren hacer de las más pequeñas sus sirvientas –**A medida que habla su voz se vuelve seria y dura –**Un lugar donde tienes que trabajar por la comida aunque tu familia pague tu estadía. Para mí comenzó la vida cuando escalé el muro hacia la libertad**

Haroto toma su mano observando la tristeza de sus ojos

**-Te escuché decir que no te fugaste sola**

**-Así es, Amy Bernard y Hotaru Meridan fueron quienes me ayudaron cuando llegué a ese espantoso lugar, una es muy dulce y la otra es un engendro del demonio que me chantajeó para que cargara con ella porque no estaba en los planes de fuga**

Haroto ríe al ver las muecas de su hermana al nombrar a Hotaru

**-Es de temer**

**-Eso hace creer, pero en realidad es una dulce niña que oculta secretos, no ha querido decir quienes son sus padres para enviarla con ellos**

**-¿Y las otras damas? –**Serio responde pensando en la supuesta esposa.

**-Lady Serena es la rubia pequeña que huyó de su casa y de un matrimonio planificado por sus padres desde que era pequeña**

**-¿Y…? –**Le cuesta hablar

**-Lady Michiru es su mejor amiga y la cuida que no cometa locuras.**

**-Y ahora gracias a mi torpeza será mi esposa –** Desalentado mueve la cabeza

La tarde anterior dijo que no se casaría a menos que fuera por amor y ahora debe hacerlo para salvar el honor de una chica que pareció decidida a matarlo

Observa que Haruka guarda silencio como dudando

**-No solo esas damas viven en esta casa –**Dice en voz baja

Haroto espera que continúe pero ella guarda silencio

**-¿Podrías decirme que es lo que has estado haciendo desde que vives en esta casa? –**Observa la ropa de ella -**¿por qué aún vistes ropa de hombre?**

**-Es más cómoda… **

**-Eso se acabará hoy, ve a buscar algo…**

**-No tengo nada de mujer y como te dije puedo…**

**-¡No quiero verte vestida como hombre! Pediré que te confeccionen…**

**-¡A mí no me das órdenes! –**Haruka ruge como cuando eran niños –**Me voy a desayunar –**Le da la espalda para marcharse

**-No bajarás vestida así –**Haroto se levanta y la toma del brazo

**-Oblígame –**Con suave voz le responde –**Y te aseguro que vestida como tú diré a todos que no te gustan las mujeres **

Haroto la suelta lentamente, ambos tienen la misma expresión molesta, son dos gotas de agua, como si estuvieran cada viéndose en el espejo

**-Si acepto tu reto de espadas… ¿Me regresarás mis aposentos y serás nuevamente mi hermana? Eso quiere decir que volverás a ser una dama**

Haruka lo observa a los ojos, sabe que es bueno en la esgrima, pero a menos que haya mejorado su técnica no podrá ganarle ya que ella nunca dejó de practicar en secreto, ni en el internado ni en la casa donde Andrew era su oponente

Intentando ocultar una sonrisa asiente

**-Te espero para desayunar juntos y luego nos enfrentaremos. Si tú ganas volveré a ser la florecita pero si gano yo…**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Que me dejes en tus aposentos y vestirme como quiera además que me explicarás algo que me intriga desde que… mi cuerpo cambió**

**-¿Y eso es? **

**-Cómo se pierde la virtud –**Sale al pasillo dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta…

Afuera cada uno de los hombres ha estado ocupado en sus faenas

Mientras Darien y Yaten ya han terminado de limpiar el chiquero, alimentado a los pollos y ahora descansan en la cocina comiendo un delicioso trozo de carne asada. Taiki come silencioso esperando poder escapar, desde el día anterior está huraño evitando a todos

Zafiro y Seiya son los que están de pésimo humor

El hermano del príncipe porque su "fantasma" no apareció por culpa de su hermano mayor, Seiya por haber escuchado la noche anterior que la joven que le gusta no es noble

**-¿Qué les pasa a estos? –**Pregunta el príncipe

**-Tal vez al ver que no nos importa trabajar ya no les divierte tanto estar aquí –**Yaten se encoge de hombros, su pensamiento ha estado en Lady Mina Sherburn

Hotaru entra en ese instante y le sonríe a Seiya que no le regresa la sonrisa sino más bien le da la espalda, ella ruborizada de vergüenza y sintiéndose como una tonta llama a Lita

**-Tú sabes quien y su hermano están esperando el desayuno –**Toma una manzana cuando Andrew la llama

**-Lady Meridan el Duque de Sherburn ha llegado a verla**

Seiya voltea para ver su reacción que no es otra más que de fastidio. Pensaba que estaría feliz que un duque vaya a verla. Toda la noche pensó que tal vez se hace pasar por noble para pescar un esposo con título nobiliario, la creyó como a las otras trepadoras

Ahora nota que la chica está tan feliz como si tuviera un dolor de muelas

**-¿Dónde está? –**Hotaru interroga al mayordomo

**-En el salón**

Sorprendidos los hombres la ven tomar unas frutas y caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina

**-Me marcho a pescar, que otra lo atienda… dile a Haruka ya que ha vuelto con su hermano que haga los honores, y que Lady Serena me alcance…**

**-¡No te irás a ningún lugar! –**Haruka llega hasta ella –**El Duque vino por ti y no le darás un desplante**

Ninguno de los hombres habla, están intrigados por el comportamiento de la jovencita

Seiya quiere intervenir pero recuerda que no debe entrometerse entre esa plebeya y su guardián caza tontos

**-No tengo por qué atenderlo, tal vez vino por Lady Serena y confundió los nombres**

**-Te equivocas –**Haruka hace un mohín –**Dejo muy claro que quiere hablar con Lady Hotaru Meridan su prometida la noble hija del Conde Alejandro Meridan **

Seiya impactado se alegra por la noticia de saber que es noble pero se impacta al saber que ya tiene prometido

Hotaru palidece y se suelta de un tirón

**-¿Qué… has dicho?**

**-Que por fin conozco tu identidad ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien es tu padre y…?**

**-¿Estoy comprometida con ese hombre? –**Sus ojos azules están oscurecidos por el dolor -**¿Mi padre me vendió… precisamente a él?**

Lita entristece al saber que la jovencita ya tiene su destino marcado

**-Lo siento Lady…**

**-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –**Hotaru le grita a Haruka –**Quise cambiar mi apellido y no me lo permitiste, eso hizo que ese hombre me descubriera, querías tener el control sobre mí como lo hizo mi padre ¡Eres igual a él y te culpo por mi negro futuro!**

Arroja con fuerza una manzana contra la pared, ésta se rompe en mil pedazos salpicando a Seiya

Camina hacia el salón dejando a Haruka confundida

**-Vayan a trabajar –**Les dice a los hombres sin atreverse a ver a Zafiro que sorprendido la observa de pies a cabeza

Éste va a preguntar algo pero guarda silencio cuando Haroto en una inspección llega a la cocina

Haruka abre los ojos ruborizada y mira a todos los hombres

**-Buenos días –**Les dice a todos sonriente

Darien y Yaten se miran entre sí sin comprender nada, Seiya y Taiki piensan que está viendo doble y Zafiro… está en blanco


	19. Chapter 19

Haruka completamente ruborizada intenta escapar de la cocina pero Haroto la toma por el codo

**-¿Quiénes son? **

Lita y Sammy se miran a los ojos

**-Yo sabía que esto pasaría –**Se queja el jovencito

**-Hermano… -**Lita le hace señas para que guarde silencio

**-Yo… -**Haruka mira al suelo deseando desaparecer –**Debo irme, el Duque…**

Zafiro escucha la voz suave de la joven y casi se le cae lo que tiene en las manos ¡Es la voz de su fantasma! Pero no puede ser… quien tiene frente a sí viste de hombre

**-Buenos días Milord –**Seiya es el primero en reaccionar –**No sabíamos que tenía un hermano gemelo**

**-No lo tengo –** Haroto dice con simpleza –**Tengo una **_**hermana**_** melliza que es muy traviesa y le gusta vestir como yo**

Darien y Yaten se sonríen cómplices, como que el trabajo duro se acabará

**-¡Suéltame! –**Haruka sacude su brazo con fuerza logrando zafarse –**Debo ver que le sucede a Hotaru**

Sin ver a ninguno de los hombres se marcha directamente a su alcoba para pensar sentándose en la ventana mirando hacia fuera sin ver nada en realidad

Su sueño de acercarse a Zafiro acaba de derrumbarse, no tiene valor para volver a verlo a la cara mucho menos hablarle y visitarlo, no sabe que hará… Solo espera que esos hombres se marchen cuanto antes, ya no quiere a Zafiro cerca, él jamás comprendería el por qué tuvo que disfrazarse de hombre, el por qué tuvo que ocupar el lugar de Haroto…

No, él jamás comprendería, tal vez sea como todos los hombres queriendo tener a su lado una mujer sumisa y sin voluntad propia

Cerrando los ojos siente como las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, desearía tener el espíritu de Hotaru para hacer lo que le da la gana sin importarle nada ni nadie ¡Hotaru!

Levantándose rápidamente entra al pasadizo y baja al estudio…

En la cocina Haroto se siente mal por haber descubierto a Haruka delante del servicio, recordando que debe disculparse con ella llama a Andrew

**-¿Milord?**

**-Lady Haruka estaba llevando la casa en mi ausencia, quiero saber quienes son los señores**

Andrew observa como Darien y Yaten sonríen a sus anchas por lo que se molesta, deben haberse burlado de Haruka y él no les permitirá que se propasen con la señorita

**-El mozo –**Señala a uno de ellos –**Es quien se encarga de los caballos y los carruajes**

**-Seiya –**el hombre hace una reverencia –**A sus órdenes Milord**

**-Éste otro –**El mayordomo continúa –**Atiende el huerto asistido a veces por el joven que es hermano de la señorita que nos ayuda con la comida**

**-Taiki –**Emulando a Seiya se inclina en una reverencia –**Hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo Milord**

**-Mi nombre es Samuel Kino Milord **

**-Lita Kino hermana mayor de Samuel –**Lita baja la mirada al suelo y le hace una graciosa reverencia

**-El mozo junto a la señorita es el encargado de hacer los quesos ahumar el beicon y curar el jamón**

**-Zafiro Milord**

**-¿Y ellos? -**Haroto pregunta mirando a Darien y Yaten

**-Son los encargados de las gallinas, los cerdos y las cabras, y a partir de hoy trabajarán con las vacas que la vizcondesa Michiru le compró a Duque de Sherburn**

**-Pero pensamos… **-Darien y Yaten comienzan a quejarse pero Haroto les indica que guarden silencio

**-Por lo que mi esposa dijo mi hermana ha estado llevando muy bien los días que estuve ausente, así que todo seguirá igual, ella dirigirá a los trabajadores mientras contratamos un administrador –**Sin importarle las caras horrorizadas de los hombres voltea hacia Andrew –**Ahora necesito que me asistas, tengo un duelo de esgrima con mi hermana….**

**-Lo siento Milord pero ella ya me solicitó como escudero -**Se excusa

**-Tyne, Tyne, Tyne. Veo que mi hermana ha secuestrado tus servicios –**Observa a cada uno de los hombres –**Usted –**Señala a Zafiro –**Lo espero en la sala de armas en una hora**

Abandona la cocina seguido de Andrew dejando a los hombres con interrogantes

**-¿El Gladstone que nos había estado dirigiendo estos días es una mujer? –**Yaten se siente ofendido

**-Y por lo que parece se cree Juana de Arco –**Taiki ha leído sobre la heroína de Francia

**-Nos tomó el pelo –**Seiya se ríe –**Jamás imaginé que una mujer pudiera ser tan fuerte de carácter**

**-Me marcho a realizar mi trabajo –**El castaño se levanta –**Hombre o no Lady Gladstone sigue mandando**

**-¡Pero…! –**Darien no concibe que una mujer pueda dirigirle su vida **-¡Me niego a que una mujer me de órdenes!**

**-¿Qué es mamá para ti? –**Zafiro por fin habla cruzándose de brazos **–Creo que es una mujer, de lo contrario no habría traído al mundo a semejante cabeza hueca**

**-Y me parece recordar que la obedeces como corderito –**Seiya se ríe de su amigo –**Una madre que no da órdenes no es una madre –**Piensa en la suya peleándole para que deje la amistad con Yaten

Molly entra en la cocina

**-Buenos días, vine por el desayuno de Lady Serena**

Darien va a preguntarle por ella pero recuerda que allí es un mozo y ella una dama, quiere que todo acabe pronto para confesarle quien es en realidad y pedirle que se case con él

**-Ya le preparo la fuente… -**Lita

**-No se moleste, se la prepararé yo, esta mañana amaneció indispuesta, como si hubiera comido a la media noche alguna golosina, hoy le daré solo frutas, vegetales y pollo**

Seiya recuerda que la noche anterior ella y Hotaru se estaban robando la comida

**-¿Le preparo un te de manzanilla? –**Sammy se ofrece

**-Se lo agradecería –**La joven sonríe -**¿No han visto a Lady Hotaru? Lady Serena la llama para ver si quiere cabalgar con ella y Lady Michiru**

**-Ella está hablando con su prometido en el estudio –**Lita le informa

Darien, Yaten y Zafiro observan a Seiya recordando su deseo de desposar a la jovencita y después su reacción adversa contra ella ¿Será que supo que es prohibida?

Él se siente apenado y arrepentido por haberla ignorado, por escuchar cosas que no debía la juzgó haciéndole el desplante del saludo, ahora sabe está comprometida con alguien de mejor título nobiliario que él y no sabe como afrontar su pena y decepción

**-Me voy a cepillar a los caballos –**Se marcha sin mirar atrás

**-Creo que todos estamos aprendiendo algo –**Zafiro sentencia volviendo a su tarea

Piensa en Haruka, en la única vez que lo vio como si le pidiera perdón con la mirada ¿Será ella su misteriosa fantasma? Aún recuerda el beso que le dio y su cintura estrecha entre sus manos, la dulzura de su boca… Sonriendo suavemente celebra que su fantasma sea real…

Hotaru no ha podido entrar al estudio, si pudiera enviaría un pelotón de fusilamiento a esa habitación y a la casa Meridan para acabar con sus problemas

Da un paso atrás para escapar pero ve un hombre extraño (Kelvin) acercarse y olvidando a Diamante se esconde en el estudio pensando que su padre envió por ella

Cierra la puerta con seguro dando un paso atrás

**-Lady Meridan –**Diamante ha visto su extraña reacción

La chica grita al escuchar su voz muy cerca y da la vuelta mirándolo como si lo quisiera matar

**-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?**

**-Por favor tome asiento y permita que le explique**

Desconfiada la joven se sienta lo más alejada de él

**-Comience explicando como sabe que soy hija de Alejandro de Meridan y por qué inventó que soy su… Que soy…. –**No logra decir la palabra "_prometida_"

**-Esto le dará la respuesta a una de sus preguntas –**Diamante saca de su traje la carta que su madre trajo hace dos noches de Londres

**-Colóquela en la mesa –**Le pide –**Yo la tomaré**

**-Como guste –**Hace lo que ella le pide y se sienta a esperar

Hotaru toma la carta y revisando el escudo del sello roto procede a abrirla y leerla

"_**Estimado Duque **_

_**Diamante de Sherburn**_

_**Me complace saludar a tan distinguido caballero heredero del título y la fortuna de su padre.**_

_**Le he enviado varias comunicaciones a raíz de la muerte de mi querido amigo pero no he recibido respuesta a ninguna de ellas por lo que me veo en la obligación de obligarlo a cumplir la palabra dada por su padre cuando aún estaba en vida**_

_**Mi gran y difunto amigo Diamante y yo quedamos de acuerdo hace ocho años que su primogénito y heredero Diamante Sherburn se casará con mi única hija y heredera Hotaru Meridan cuando ella cumpla dieciséis años, la falta a esta promesa les acarreará una gran desgracia, tengo pruebas notariadas del compromiso por poder firmado por su padre dos semanas antes de morir**_

_**Está de más recordarle que la palabra de un caballero es más valiosa que un documento, y si usted lo es cumplirá el compromiso pautado por su padre**_

_**Si quiere unirse a mi selecto grupo de amigos será más que bienvenido, ya que pronto seremos familia**_

_**Extraño a su padre quien fue gran amigo y compañero de fiestas y apuestas**_

_**Sin más que decirle que espero con ansias el enlace de mi hija y usted me despido **_

_**Respetuosamente**_

_**Alejandro de Meridan **_

_**Quinto Conde de la casa de Meridan"**_

Pálida y desorientada Hotaru dobla la carta y la pone en la mesa ¿Significa que le ha estado maldades a un inocente? ¿Él no es el causante de la muerte de su madre?

**-¿Usted tampoco sabía nada de este… compromiso?**

**-Me sentí tan sorprendido como usted al enterarme hace dos noches –**Hay sinceridad en su voz

Hotaru toma nuevamente la carta leyendo con más calma

**-Milord… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –**Diamante asiente silencioso -**¿Cuándo murió el anterior Duque?**

Diamante no comprende por qué está tan perturbada, entiende que es malo que la comprometan con un extraño, pero él tampoco es un mal partido

**-Hace dos años**

**-Eso significa que usted heredó el título…**

**-La misma fecha**

Hotaru asiente

**-¿Conoce personalmente a mi padre?**

**-Lo vi una sola vez, nunca he hablado con él**

**-¿Entonces cómo se enteró que yo…? –**Lo mira por fin a los ojos de un azul profundo…

**-Cuando llegó esta carta le pedí a un buen amigo que investigara, recordé que Lord Gladstone la presentó como Hotaru Meridan**

**-Pero se supone que estoy en Francia…**

**-Su padre ya recibió correspondencia del internado donde le informan que escapó**

**-¡No! –**Pálida Hotaru corre a la puerta – **¡Debo huir! **

**-Lady Hotaru… **Diamante la toma por el brazo

**-Usted no entiende –**Le dice dolida –**No sabe de lo que es capaz ese hombre… ¡Me buscará y azotará como hacía con mi madre hasta que la mató! –**Sin querer deja aflorar sus temores en forma de llanto –**Debo escapar de aquí, me encontrará como lo hizo usted**

Diamante olvida las normas de sociedad y el protocolo, tomándola en sus brazos permite que esconda su rostro en su pecho y llore sobre su chaqueta

**-Él no la encontrará porque no le diremos nada**

**-¡No comprende! –**Ella llora como niña –**Él es… muy poderoso y muy malo… Quita… de su… camino a quien…. Se le interponga…. En sus planes…**

A Diamante lo desarma ver una mujer llorar

**-Tranquilícese y juntos podremos…**

**-No… hay solución… si no cumple él… lo asesinará… él no conoce la… palabra compasión… Por eso debo irme cuanto antes **

**-Pensemos que hacer primero, no cometa una locura –**Le pide solícito acariciando su cabello

**-Locura será quedarme… en este lugar –**Sin darse cuenta se abraza a él y solloza con más sentimiento haciendo que Diamante la abrace con más fuerza y le de un vuelco al corazón

Dentro del pasadizo Haruka escucha todo, no puede creer que existan seres como ese condenado Conde, que quiera hacerle daño hasta a su propia hija con tal de salirse con la suya

Maldiciendo en voz baja regresa a su habitación donde la espera Amy con el desayuno

**-Tu hermano ordenó traerte el desayuno y ordenó decirte que te espera en una hora en la sala de armas**

**-¿Te vio vestida de valet y no te dio un sermón?**

**-Estoy escondiéndome de él para evitarme el regaño –**Se encoge de hombros -** esto me lo dio la cocinera**

Haruka levanta la tapa de la fuente y ve ensalada de frutas, un vaso de naranja, mermelada de fresas y dos tostadas

**-Parece que Haroto quiere matarme de hambre para que pierda en el duelo –**Comenta arrugando el ceño

**-Esta comida la escogió la cocinera, dice que si desayunas ligero podrás moverte mejor porque harás la digestión rápido**

La rubia toma un cuchillo y unta la mermelada en la tostada

**-Tal vez tenga razón –**Piensa en voz alta antes de darle un mordisco –**Ya se por qué la chiquilla del inframundo no quería hablar de su familia**

Amy la mira interesada

**-¿Por fin descubriste de quien es hija? –**Su amiga asiente mientras bebe un poco de jugo -**¡Dímelo por favor!**

**-Es hija de un ser desalmado –**Cierra los ojos recordando la advertencia de Hotaru, que lo que le pase de ahora en adelante será solo su culpa –**Resulta ser que el Duque de Sherburn es su prometido y ninguno lo sabía**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! –**Amy se rasca la cabeza confundida -**¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?**

**-Su padre es un ser desalmado que solo piensa en su bienestar propio sin importarle hacerle daño a su hija con su propósito –**Comenta mirando por la ventana

**-Pareciera que hablas de mis padres –**Triste la chica se marcha dejando a Haruka con sus pensamientos…

En los aposentos de Lady Serena ella se viste asistida por Molly con su traje de montar, falda lisa sin adornos ancha color crema chaqueta roja ceñida al cuerpo, pañuelo blanco en su cuello y botas negras con un ligero tacón, Molly le ha hecho un moño discreto y le coloca un sombrero de copa muy femenino

**-¿Quién las acompañara Milady?**

Serena la mira pensativa

-**Los dos sirvientes que atienden a los animales, será un ligero respiro para ellos –**Disimula la emoción de ver al gigante de moreno de ojos azules, se muere por volver a verlo

**-Bajaré a decirles que se preparen y al mozo de las caballerizas que prepare los caballos –**Sale dejando a Serena mirándose en el espejo antes de salir de sus aposentos

Se acerca al de Michiru y toca la puerta abriéndola sin esperar respuestas

**-¡Ha llegado la traidora! –**Le dice enojada y lista para salir

**El título te pertenece solo a ti –**Se acerca y le toca la nariz –**Ayer me amenazaste que escribirías a papá si abandonaba mis aposentos yo solo seguí tu ejemplo, recuerda que eres mi profesora del chantaje.**

Michiru no puede mantener la molestia por mucho tiempo debido a las muecas graciosas de su amiga

**-¡No es justo que hoy deba casarme con ese Vizconde! –**Patea el suelo enojada –**En cambio tú si puedes huir del compromiso**

**-No es lo mismo, conociste al sapo y su falta de educación, me has apoyado todos estos años y fuiste la que se ofreció a acompañarme cuando decidí huir –**Le recuerda calmada mientras le indica con la mano que se siente para colocarle el sombrero **–Y es tu honor el que está en juego, tú solo vestías camisón cuando encontramos al Vizconde en tus aposentos**

**-¡No lo recuerdes –**Se lamenta ruborizada al recordar como despertó con él inclinado sobre ella

**-¿Perdiste la virtud? –**Curiosa y alarmada Serena le pregunta

**-¡Por supuesto que no! –**Pero se asusta con la duda rondando su cabeza –**Yo lo sabría… -**Su rostro muestra lo contrario –**Creo…**

**-¿Sabes donde queda la virtud y como se pierde?**

**-¡No! –**Escandalizada se abanica con el rubor y la vergüenza adornado su tez. Observa horrorizada a su amiga –**¿La habré perdido?**

Al borde del llanto se abraza a Serena

**-Por eso debes casarte amiga, el Vizconde debe limpiar tu honor –**La retira un poco y limpia sus mejillas con un pañuelo –**Pero ve el lado bueno**

**-No le encuentro nada bueno a esto**

**-El Vizconde es muy atractivo y junto a ti harán buena pareja**

Michiru asiente silenciosa con las comisuras de los labios temblándoles…


	20. Chapter 20

**Leicester**

El Duque de Marlborough y sus tres hombres no han logrado salir de la posada debido a que por la zona llueve a cántaros desde la madrugada haciendo que los caminos se convirtieran en lodazales

**-Milord –**Flint se acerca con una taza caliente de te –**Debería aprovechar de dormir un poco más, según el posadero los caminos y riachuelos estarán desbordados hasta mañana**

Kenji enojado asiente, esperaba haber pasado ese día por para luego dirigirse a Nottingham

**-Preparen todo, pidan al posadero una sopa de pollo servida cerca de la chimenea, el frío arrecia**

**-¿Pido que lo cambien de habitación?**

**-No, estoy bien así, solo que cambien las sábanas y lleven agua fresca**

**-¿Seguirá comportarse como alguien común?**

**-Es lo más conveniente, si mi hija llega a enterarse que la estoy buscando escapará haciendo más larga la búsqueda, dile a Perkins que todo sigue igual**

**-Si milord…**

**-Recuerda que acá soy Kenji**

**-Como ordene Mi… Kenji**

Se retira dejando a Kenji sonriendo, se siente afortunado de tener buenos hombres bajo su mando una esposa que ama como el primer día que la vio y una hija que es muy dulce… Deja de sonreír

Cuando encuentre a Serena deberá tener mucho cuidado al tratarla o escapará nuevamente

Sabe lo terca que puede ser cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza y desde que tuvo la desdicha de llevarla a conocer al príncipe y tuvo que regresar con los niños peleados y sin deseos de verse nunca más

Ahora con su hija fugada y el príncipe desaparecido tal vez en alguna taberna rodeado de mujerzuelas Kenji lamenta haber aceptado pautar el compromiso de su hija con un hombre que jamás la hará feliz…

**Casa Gladstone**

Ha comenzado a llover en Nottingham justo cuando las chicas bajaban al salón

Darien, Taiki y Yaten se escondieron en el aposento del castaño mientras Seiya está con los caballos y Zafiro está en la cocina observando como Lita y Sammy ahúman una pierna de cerdo. De los cinco Zafiro y Seiya son los que tienen mejor las manos, a los otros tres parecen que les sangrarán en cualquier momento

Diamante fue invitado por Haroto a desayunar pero declinó la comida aceptando solamente un café mientras los acompaña a todos a la mesa

Haruka no ha bajado de sus aposentos donde se encuentra encerrada con Amy meditando sobre el futuro de ambas. Si el padre de Hotaru recibió correspondencia del internado quiere decir que las familias de las otras ya saben que escaparon

Michiru y Serena se acercan al comedor de donde provienen voces

Al ver a las damas Haroto y Diamante se levantan de la mesa y les hacen reverencia varniles

**-Buenos días hermosas damas **

**-Buenos días –**Ambas hacen delicadas reverencias

**-¡No es posible que ahora que íbamos a salir a cabalgar comience a llover! –**Serena se acerca a la ventana

**-No se preocupe Lady Serena, Mi hermana debe estar tan impaciente como usted, antes de venir acá estaba ansiosa por encontrarse –**Diamante le sonríe esperando que Mina no haya salido de la casa

**-Siéntese junto a su esposo "Vizcondesa" –**Hotaru maliciosa le dice recordando como fueron hallados la noche anterior

Mientras Michiru evade la mirada de su "_esposo_" y se sienta intentando no tocarlo Diamante asiste cortés a Serena que saluda efusiva a Hotaru

**-¿Cómo amaneciste?**

**-No también –**Le dice en voz muy baja –**Sabes que tenemos una cita donde te dije esta tarde, tengo varias cosas que contarte**

**-¿por qué estás al lado de tu "**_**victima**_**"? ¿Le pusiste algo en su café? –**La rubia señala al Duque

**-Ahora no puedo hablarte, pero tan pronto como regreses de cabalgar con la estirada esa, te daré detalles, eso sí, si me ayudas a vengarme de un hombrecito**

Haroto se da cuenta que las chicas secretean ignorando a su invitado

**-Señoritas por favor, nuestro invitado pensará que somos descorteses**

**-No pensaría nada de tan delicadas rosas**

Hotaru lo mira sospechosa, se mostró débil y lloró en su pecho pero eso no quiere decir que le agrade… No mucho, ahora su meta es cobrarle al caballerizo su desprecio

**-Le decía a Lady Serena que la cocinera hoy hizo un delicioso desayuno **

**-Y se ve delicioso**

Serena desayunó en sus aposentos frutas pero al ver el beicon y el queso procede a tomar un trozo de queso siendo detenida por Michiru

**-Molly me dijo que amaneciste indispuesta, como si hubieras comido golosinas muy tarde en la noche**

**-¡Ah eso! –**Se ruboriza - **no pude dormir debido a gritos provenientes de sus aposentos y bajé a buscar algo**

Por su comentario Haroto y Diamante se ahogan con sus café, Hotaru ríe encantada y Michiru se ruboriza intensamente

**-¡Serena! **

La rubia ignora a su amiga tomando un trozo de queso procede a comer disfrutando la incomodidad de los demás

Se escucha el sonido de la campana de entrada anunciando visita

**-Parece que mi hermana ya estaba en camino cuando comenzó a llover –**Diamante presume cuando Andrew va a abrir...

Haroto aprovecha de observar a Michiru

La joven es muy hermosa, su cabello de una tonalidad aguamarina y ojos azules que lo evaden, su piel blanca y delicada, manos delgadas y elegantes

Pensativo escudriña cada uno de sus movimientos

La manera de tomar el te demuestran su noble cuna, su porte la hace parecer odiosa, mimada y exigente, por su fiereza al defenderse la noche anterior la consideró rebelde y dura pero a la luz del día…

Parece contradictorio pero por la familiaridad y protección con la que trata a Lady Serena parece ser más bien sensible y compasiva

**-Lady Mina Sherburn –**Anuncia Andrew

**-Hermana –**Diamante se levanta a recibirla –**Lamento que la lluvia te haya tomado desprevenida**

**-Así es nuestro clima –**Con gracia acomoda su cabello antes de acercarse a Serena y saludarla muy cortés pero no aguanta mucho y la abraza **-¡No sabes lo que te extrañé ayer!**

**-Yo también para que me defendieras de mi hermana –**Se lamenta la rubia antes de voltear hacia Hotaru -**¿Terminaste de comer?**

**-Un momento… -**Sin importarle las normas toma varios trozos de alimento en un plato y se levanta –**Lo siento pero el deber de molestar me llama –**Haciendo una reverencia camina hacia las chicas

**-Esos no son modales… -**Haroto llama su atención

Mina ve al Vizconde y le parece distinto, pero no logra saber en qué, su voz es más grave que dos días atrás pero del resto… El ofrecimiento de un trozo de jamón por parte de Hotaru la distrae

**-Déjela disfrutar Lord Gladstone –**Diamante sonriente ve a su futura esposa hacer de las suyas –**Pronto será una mujer adulta y querrá recordar los buenos momentos pasados con sus amigas –**Desea que ella y su hermana sean buenas amigas, eso en caso que se materialice el matrimonio entre él y la jovencita

Michiru observa con envidia a las jóvenes marcharse sin poder seguirlas ya que en su papel de anfitriona debe junto con su "_esposo"_

**-Recuerda querida que tenemos una cita con el párroco en la tarde –**Haroto le dice deseando escuchar nuevamente su voz pero ella solo asiente con la vista fija en las flores

En las caballerizas Seiya y Kelvin que ha estado merodeando la propiedad hablan animados en portugués sobre las aventuras del pescador vividas en alta mar

**-****Eu admiro você****, eu só ****começar a aventura (Te admiro, yo apenas comienzo a vivir la aventura) **–El noble le dice sin darse cuenta que Kelvin estudia sus gestos

Le extraña que alguien que a simple vista se ve refinado sea el encargado de un trabajo sucio, aunque cuando vio a lo lejos al gigante y el pequeño de extraños cabellos les parecieron nobles representando un teatro... bien torpes por cierto

El joven portugués recuerda haber visto esa mañana una joven doncella de cabellos caoba, no pudo hablar con ella y desde que despertó no ha logrado localizar a Haroto ni a su famosa hermana

**-Na****casa há****uma jovem donzela****,****de cabellos rojizos...**** (En la casa hay una doncella joven, de cabellos rojizos...)**

**-** **É****a empregada****pessoal de****Lady****Serena... (Es la doncella personal de Lady Serena...) –**Guarda silencio pensativo

"_**-Fue divertido todo esta noche –**__Reconoce la voz de Lady Serena –__**Te voy a extrañar cuando el horrible sapo vuelva a Albania y yo regrese a casa (…) Deberíamos intercambiar papeles, tú serías de la nobleza y yo de pueblo –**__Serena le dice a Hotaru_

_**-¿Odiarías reinar un pueblo?**_

_La chica guarda silencio antes de responder_

_**-Mi padre me crió para que sea reina algún día, que atienda y me sensibilice con los súbditos, que escuche al pueblo y lleve felicidad a cada uno de los habitantes…**_

_**-Pero odias…**_

_**-Al sapo que reinaría a mi lado, por eso quiero ser como tú sin más preocupaciones que las…**_

_**-De robar huevos y molestar a los vecinos –**Se escucha su voz suave –**Si, me encanta mi nueva vida de plebeya…"**_

La noble mencionó Albania y sapo, Seiya una vez escuchó a las dos pequeñas que los visitaron llamar a Darien de esa manera

Lady Hotaru le preguntó si odiaría ser reina…

El joven noble cierra los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar una etapa de su niñez… ¿Cómo se llama la prometida de Darien? Masajea sus sienes como si ello le aseguraría una respuesta… El apellido de la jovencita era… Mar… Marlborough, pero su nombre… ese nombre evoca la paz, la tranquilidad… La serenidad… ¡Serena!

Abre los ojos impactado

**-¡No puede ser posible! (¡****Ajo****nuk mund të jetë****e mundur!) –**Exclama – ¡**Nëse është e vërtetë****ajo që****unë mendoj se****do****të jetë i çmendur****, ****i shpëton****shëmtuar****Darien****nuk është****për asgjë****...**** ¡****Zot****! ¡****Kjo është****vajza më e bukur****sytë e mi****kanë parë****!**** (De ser cierto lo que creo sería una locura, Darien escapa de la fea que no es para nada... ¡Dios! ¡Es la joven más hermosa que mis ojos han visto!) –**Junto con Lady Hotaru

Kelvin observa extrañado su reacción desde que cerró los ojos hasta ahora, lo intriga saber en qué extraña lengua

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Habla en inglés -**¿Qué acaba de decir?**

**-No... es nada –**Observa como el príncipe junto a los otros se acercan a ellos en medio de la lluvia

**-¿Qué hacen acá? –**Darien observa al visitante –**Estamos esperando a que deje de llover **

**-No me he presentado caballeros –**Les hace una reverencia –**Mi nombre es Kelvin Da Silva, del reino portugués y quien trajo a casa al Vizconde Haroto de Gladstone**

**-Darien de Al... **

Zafiro que ha escapado un rato con ellos empuja a su hermano

**-Soy Zafiro hermano su menor, ellos son Yaten y Taiki, a Seiya veo que ya lo conoces**

Darien se da cuenta que su amigo lo mira insistente

**-¿Sucede algo?**

Seiya niega en silencio, antes de anunciar su descubrimiento debe cerciorarse que es cierto que Lady Serena y la futura reina son la misma persona. No puede ser casualidad que existan dos mujeres con Albania como destino y con el mismo nombre

**-Kelvin quiere conocer a la doncella de Lady Serena –**Les dice

**Suerte con Eso –**Yaten que la ha visto pocas veces se ha dado cuenta que la joven lo mira como si fuera un insecto y no le habla –**Ella no socializa con nadie, solo con Lady Serena y la esposa del Vizconde**

Kelvin escucha las palabras extrañado

**-¿Es casado? –**Recuerda sus conversaciones en altamar –**Creí que es soltero**

**-No lo es, su esposa es Lady Michiru, hermana mayor de Lady Serena… -**Seiya vuelve a guardar silencio pensativo

Cuando vieron a la prometida de Darien por vez primera ella jugaba con el gato de Darien y una niña un poco más grande que ella, estaban en los jardines del palacio de los reyes; la chiquilla que la acompañaba tenía el cabello con una extraña tonalidad aguamarina, lo recuerda por que Yaten se dio a la tarea de burlarse de ella hasta el día de la golpiza, eso si tenía esa niña, era una fiera para defender a la pequeña pecosa ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Tendrá que hablar a solas con Taiki a ver si recuerda algo, es quien tiene mejor memoria de los cinco.

**-Debo ir a verme con el Vizconde, no comprendo para que necesita un escudero pero es quien manda –**Zafiro observa hacia fuera notando que comienza a escampar –**Este clima es impredecible ("Como la hermana del Vizconde") –**Piensa recordando como les tomó el pelo haciéndose pasar por su hermano, y la noche que lo visitó en su alcoba… Aún se pregunta como hizo para desaparecer, se avergüenza la forma como la tocó, ahora entiende por qué no la vio más desde esa noche, tal vez la avergonzó, espera hablar con ella para pedirle disculpas

Camina hacia la casa seguido de los otros…

Dentro de la alcoba de Serena están ella y sus acompañantes observando como la lluvia amaina sin escampar del todo

**-¡Quería salir a cabalgar! –**Serena se lamenta despojándose de su sombrero

**-Deja de quejarte princesita y pensemos que hacer para divertirnos –**Hotaru se sienta en la cama de la rubia (Algo muy mal visto para la época)

Mina observa escandalizada a la chica, parece ir contra todas las normas convencionales, se sorprendió con lo del desayuno y ahora se sienta en una cama que no es la suya, admira la naturalidad con la que actúa, como ha querido hacer hace mucho tiempo sin atreverse a hacerlo

**-¿Hacer qué? –**Pregunta temerosa

Hotaru ve a su supuesta futura cuñada lamentándose por ella porque le parece simpática aunque un poco estirada como Michiru

**-Si salen a cabalgar lo harán después del duelo –**Espera que por el bien de Haruka y Amy gane la mujer, ha visto a Haroto sin cruzar aún palabras fuera de las tonterías que decían él y Diamante en el desayuno, le parece más conservador que el Duque y eso no será nada bueno para las chicas de cabellos cortos

**-¿Qué duelo? -**Ambas rubias interrogan

**-Haruka y Haroto se enfrentarán a duelo de espadas, si ella gana seguirá haciendo lo que quiere pero si gana su hermano tendrá que obedecerlo, el destino de Amy también está en juego, nosotras no queremos que las regresen a su familia **

No les dice nada de ella porque aún intenta aceptar el hecho de que el Duque es su futuro esposo, también tiene sentimientos encontrados con el caballerizo, ya no le parece bueno cobrarle su desprecio, con que ella lo ignore y haga como que no existe le basta

Si quiere salvar a Duque de Sherburn de la ira de su padre deberá casarse con él y mantener al déspota hombre lejos de ellos y de la joven cocinera, no quiere que caiga en las garras del asesino de su madre

**-Primero iremos a la cocina por un poco de jalea de frutas… -**Serena aún lamenta el desayuno frugal que Molly la obligó a comer

**-¡¿Cocina?! –**Mina pregunta alterada –**A las nobles no nos permiten…**

**-¿Quieres estar con nosotras o con los aburridos de allá abajo? –**Hotaru se levanta de la cama y se acerca

**-Con ustedes pero…**

**-Entonces comienza por saber que tenemos una regla y esa es hacer lo que quieres y no lo que te ordenan –**Le quita el sombrero de montar y se lo entrega a Serena –**Deja de ser insoportable y vive la vida antes que tu familia te case con un horrible hombre que no conocerás sino en el altar y que tal vez sea más anciano que el obispo**

Mina parpadea sobresaltada observando a la morena pensando cada palabra, dirige su vista hacia Serena que asiente sonriente

**-Es cierto –**Le dice ésta –**mis padres me comprometieron muy pequeña. No pienso doblegarme y casarme con un desconocido sin batallar así que seré una niña libre y feliz mientras pueda**

La hermana del Duque las mira muy seria hasta que sonríe con gracia

**-¡Llegué al Edén! –**Grita feliz abrazándolas –**Ahora veamos que hacer, lo primero será ver si los ojos del sirviente precioso son tan verdes y brillantes como los recuerdo –**Sale de la alcoba sin esperarlas

Hotaru y Serena se miran sorprendidas para luego reír divertidas

**-Creo que tu amiga estaba muy reprimida –**Hotaru comenta saliendo ambas tras la joven –**Oye, primero veamos a una mujer ganarle a un hombre en su propio terreno –**Le dice a Mina cuando la alcanzan en las escaleras donde se halla Haruka 

Mina la observa pensativa

**-Lord Gladstone**

**-Soy Haruka Gladstone, mi hermano es el Lord –**le comenta observando su reacción

Mina la detalla de pies a cabeza viendo escandalizada su traje de hombre

**-Pero… pero –**No logra pensar con claridad, es la primera vez que observa a una mujer vestida de hombre

Hotaru y Serena ríen tomándola de las manos para bajar

**-Cierra la boca y vamos a buscar desde donde ver el encuentro –**Serena le dice tranquilizándola

**-¿Dónde está Amy? –**Hotaru interroga a la rubia de cabello corto

**-Evitando a Haroto hasta después de que él prometa que no la enviará con su familia –**Haruka baja con ellas riendo en su interior por las miradas que Mina le lanza a su ropa

**-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –**Tímida le dice, Haruka asiente -**¿Puede conseguirme algo como eso que lleva puesto? Es que quiero saber que se siente caminar sin esta pesada ropa**

Serena y Hotaru rían por sus palabras al tiempo que Haruka la mira preocupada

**-¿Qué le dirás a tu hermano? –**Llegan a la planta baja caminando hacia la sala de armas –**Si la mocosa de inframundo lo convence hasta te dejará cortarte el cabello**

**-¿Mocosa de inframundo? –**Mina no comprende nada

**-Ella –**Señala a Hotaru pensando que ya todos están al conocimiento del compromiso –**Es su prometida y futura esposa**

Camina tranquila sin percatarse de rubor de Hotaru y las miradas asombradas de las chicas…


	21. Chapter 21

Andrew espera pacientemente a Haruka en la sala de armas, ya tiene preparada su espada y retirado el mobiliario que estorba

Haroto temprano le ordenó contratar cinco doncellas para el mantenimiento de la casa, se pondrá manos a la obra tan pronto regresen de la boda, le pagó un penique al sirviente que acompañó al Duque de Sherburn para avisar al párroco que prepare todo para la una de la tarde

**-Debo conseguir una cocinera para que la señorita Kino no enferme de los pulmones **

Conoce el riesgo que sufren las personas que permanecen mucho tiempo aspirando el humo y las cenizas de las estufas de carbón y leña por lo que no quiere que la joven sufra las consecuencias,

Ya buscará otra manera para que ella se quede en la casa mientras habla con el Vizconde y que en su nombre pida la mano de la chica a su hermano menor que no la descuida en ningún momento, no tiene título ni fortuna pero sabe que mientras trabaje para el Vizconde y su hermana nada les faltará

**-Por acá lord Sherburn –**Haroto conduce a Diamante hacia la sala de armas –**Tendré un pequeño evento y necesito alguien que sea mediador imparcial entre mi contrincante y yo **

**-Será un placer… -**Observa a los empleados de Haroto entrar y ubicarse en un rincón mientras Zafiro se acerca al Vizconde -**¿Usted será su contrincante?**

**-No faltaba más que un humilde sirviente retara a duelo a su señor –**Zafiro le hace una reverencia –**Seré su escudero**

Seiya y Taiki reprenden a Darien y Yaten que ríen burlones al ver entrar a Haruka, pero guardan silencio cuando ven a las tres damas seguirla

**-Si no quieres que te atienda nuevamente cuando enfermes gánale a tu hermano –**Hotaru le dice en ese instante a Haruka para evitar el interrogatorio que Serena y Mina le han estado efectuando, la joven Sherburn observa en ese instante acusadora a su hermano

Michiru entra detrás de las chicas haciendo que la alarma en la mente de Seiya se active, pero solo un instante ya que ver a Lady Hotaru le nubla su misión, aprieta la mandíbula cuando Diamante se acerca a ella y su hermana

**-Hermana, se que ya conoces a lady Hotaru Meridan, **

**-¿Es cierto que ella es…?**

**-No preguntes nada ahora, si el Vizconde permite que ella nos acompañe a casa…**

**-Sabe que por las normas convencionales su madre es quien tiene el deber de venir a conocerla –**Haroto mira a Haruka mientras habla como pidiéndole explicaciones pero ella solo observa a los sirvientes y su escudero, parece enojadaNo nota la sorpresa en los ojos del Duque

**-Lo se –**Mina susurra en voz baja –**También me sorprendí al verla**

**-¡¿Verla?! ¿No es hombre? -**Mira a Haroto y a Haruka sin dar crédito, solo la estatura y el ancho de los hombros de uno de los dos los diferencia pero del resto –**Dime que no estoy viendo doble**

**-No está viendo doble, son hermanos mellizos y Haruka es mejor y más inteligente que su hermano –**Hotaru habla en voz alta haciendo que los sirvientes la vean **-¿Qué? **

**-¿Una mujer mejor que un hombre? **–Yaten se burla

**-Eso quiero verlo –**Darien murmura pero sus palabras son escuchadas por todos

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Haroto ve la mirada acusadora de su hermana

**-¿Qué hacen esos parásitos acá? –**Haruka señala a los hombres recostados a la pared

**-Lady Gladstone… -**Zafiro se le acerca pero ella lo evade –**Seré el escudero de su hermano**

**-¿Qué sucede acá? –**Diamante interroga a su hermana pero una vez más su prometida es quien habla

**-Si él gana ella deberá obedecerlo, pero si su hermana gana podrá hacer lo que quiera y su hermano deberá guardar silencio**

**-A ese hombre le faltan pantalones o usa enaguas –**Yaten murmura muy bajo provocando la risa de Darien, Seiya y Taiki intentan mantenerse impasibles. Por su parte el castaño se siente aliviado que el jovencito que lo tiene enfermo no está presente en la sala

Serena y Mina observan a los sirvientes enojadas

**-Podrán ser muy lindos pero son unos groseros – **Mina es quien habla haciendo que Yaten guarde silencio ruborizado

**-A los sirvientes no se les mira, recuérdalo –**El duque le dice a su hermana mirando con desagrado a los hombres

**-Que se marchen –**Haruka en ese instante discute con su hermano –**No pelearé con esos inútiles acá, que vayan a ver a los puercos o las gallinas**

Haroto resignado los mira

**-Señores…**

**-Vámonos –**El peliplateado camina hacia la puerta –** Es una mujercita** **y no quiere que la veamos perder y llorar**

Darien que pasa junto a Serena le hace una reverencia

**-Perdone sus palabras milady, no es muy educado**

**-Ya nos dimos cuenta –**Mina entristece al verlo

**-¡Un momento! –**Haruka se acerca a Yaten -**¿Osas decir que por ser mujer soy inferior a ti?**

**-No lo digo yo y todos sabemos que es cierto**

**-¡Insolente! –**Andrew se acerca amenazante pero es detenido por La rubia

**-¡Así que tenemos un sabio entre nosotros!**

**-Para nadie es un secreto que una mujer no sabe pelear como un hombre y que es débil**

Zafiro está que reta a Duelo a Yaten por ofender así a la joven que parece disfrutar sus palabras

Los demás guardan silencio expectantes

Desde un escondite Amy observa y escucha al insolente hombre deseando tener poder para que le caiga un rayo

**-Entonces le suplico que se quede con un pañuelo en la mano y sales de amoníaco en caso que me desvanezca –**Burlona señala hacia la pared –**Acompáñenlo en caso que su inútil amigo requiera ayuda**

Darien, Taiki y Seiya se paran junto al peliplateadomientras Haroto voltea hacia Zafiro

**-¿Son sus amigos?**

**-Ese es mi hermano –**Señala a Darien –**El de cabello oscuro y el alto son mis amigos, el insolente es amigo de mi hermano, aunque yo lo considero solo una sanguijuela**

**-Un grosero, si fuera caballero lo retaría a duelo por meterse con lo que más quiero pero por ser un vulgar sirviente dejaré que mi hermana se encargue de él, nada como recibir órdenes de una mujer para sentirse rebajado**

Ambos ríen

**-Aunque si conseguimos la mujer ideal que nos robe el corazón no nos importaría que nos diga que hacer de vez en cuando –**Observa disimulado a Haruka que con los guantes colocados camina hacia el centro de la sala seguida de Andrew con espada en mano

Zafiro emula al hombre haciéndole entrega de los guantes a Haroto y tomando la espada para dársela tan pronto como éste se cubre las manos

Los hermanos se acercan con sus escuderos

**-Es mi deber decirles a ambos que está prohibido atravesar el cuerpo de su oponente –**Diamante se para a un lado de ambos

**-Si no hay sangre… ¿Dónde está la diversión? –**Haruka mira unos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos

-**Mi preciosa…**

**-No me digas así o perderás, quiero que luchemos como cuando éramos niños, sin distinción, en este momento no soy tu hermana solo tú oponente**

**-Lady… -**Diamante la llama -**¿Cuál cree que deba ser el final de la contienda?**

**-Que uno de los dos muera –**ríe seguida de su hermano al escuchar los gemidos de alarma de todos, así se jugaban de pequeños –**No es cierto, el primero que pierda la espada será el perdedor**

**-Me parece bien manos de mantequilla –**Su hermano le da la mano justo en el instante que Kelvin que había quedado rezagado en la cocina intentando sacarle a Sammy información de Molly entra al lugar donde escuchó voces

**-¿Que diabos****é isso?****A****dupla****do Senhor? (¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Un doble del señor?)**

**-¿Quién eres? –**Hotaru lo mira desconfiada recordando que fue el hombre que vio temprano entrar en la casa

**-Traje al caballero a casa –**Responde sin dejar de mirar a los hermanos antes de restregarse los ojos –**Estoy viendo mal**

**-No señor –**Serena le indica –**Como dijo trajo al Vizconde a casa, la otra persona muy parecida a él es su hermana**

**-¡Jesús, María y José! –**Se persigna varias veces -**¡Está vestida de...! ¡Sacrilegio!**

**-¿Eres católico? –**La más joven lo mira con mayor desconfianza –**En Inglaterra todos somos protestantes, así que o te conviertes o te marchas a tu lugar...**

**-Hotaru por favor, deja de ser como la gente intolerante, te pareces a una anciana –**Serena les hace señas –**Van a comenzar el duelo**

**-Hermana –**Diamante llama a Mina –**Una dama no debería estar en un duelo**

**-¿Quiére decir que la hermana del Vizconde no lo es? –**Nuevamente Hotaru es quien habla, si él piensa que será una esposa sumisa, deberá marcharse como colono porque ella no cambiará nada para hacerlo feliz

Sus palabras lo hacen ruborizar e incomodar

**-Yo…**

**-Descuide Milord –**Haruka toma la espada de manos de Andrew –**Si piensa casarse con la mocosa de inframundo es mejor que sea un poco más flexible o le aseguro que cuando enferme lo cuidará con esmero **

**-Por la manera como lo dice parece que no será nada bueno –**Diamante sonríe caballeroso a Hotaru haciendo que Seiya desee golpearlo

Sabe que hizo mal al despreciarla en la mañana y que lo está pagando al ver que ella lo ignora desde el suceso en la cocina no ha fijado sus ojos en él una sola vez pero eso no le da derecho a ese duquecito a llevarse a su damisela

**-No he dicho que me casaré –**La joven

**-Lady Meridan, si está comprometida con el Duque debería aceptar silenciosa su buena suerte –**Haroto guarda silencio cuando la joven entorna los ojos furiosa

**-¿Quieren guardar silencio y comenzar de una vez para salir a cabalgar? –**Serena ya comienza a impacientarse

Sacando un pañuelo de la manga de su blusa lo pasa suavemente por su mejilla antes de de apretarlo en su boca, señal de impaciencia que hace que a Darien le brinque el corazón deseando ser la delgada tela que besa sus labios

El Duque saca un pañuelo bordado con el escudo ducal y lo levanta

**-En guardia –**Diamante da la orden…

**Londres**

**Palacio de la Reina**

La reina Setsuna sentada frente a su buró escucha que tocan la puerta de su salón privado

**-Adelante**

Lord Austen, Chambelán del reino se apersona sin levantar la vista hacia la Reina

**-Su Alteza, han hallado a un cochero que intentaba vender unas cadenas con medallones que contenían el escudo real de Albania, también fueron hallados unos relojes de bolsillos con el sello real, en uno de ellos está grabado el nombre del príncipe Zafiro**

**-¿Saben donde los halló?**

**-Dice no tener idea que esas cadenas eran de príncipes**

**-¿Lo han interrogado?**

**-Si, pero dice que encontró las joyas en el puerto. Le hubiéramos creído de no ser porque en sus ropajes encontraron la chaqueta bordada en hilos de oro del Príncipe Real**

Setsuna se levanta y se acerca a él

**-¿Dónde se encuentra ese hombre?**

**-En los calabozos de la torre**

**-Llévame a él**

Lord Austen va a protestar pero obedece

**-Lo traeremos a palacio su Alteza –**Va a retirarse pero la Reina lo detiene

**-¿Su hija ya tiene prometido?**

**-Aún no su majestad, con la desaparición del príncipe no he visto los árboles genealógicos que me fueron facilitados para escogerle esposo**

**-Bien, si no halla un esposo digno para ella me encargaré personalmente de buscarlo, ustedes son los únicos que me aprecian como persona y es mi deber velar por el futuro de su hija**

Lord Austen se siente bendecido por sus palabras, sabe que desde que enviudó sin tener descendiente la Reina ha sido muy desgraciada encerrándose en la política del reino olvidando que es una mujer joven

**-Si su majestad volviera a casarse…**

**-Amé mucho a mi esposo –**Niega con la cabeza –**Si solo me hubiera dejado un hijo que lo recordara sería otra la historia, pero como no tengo esa bendición es mi deber velar por mi pueblo –**Avanza hacia la ventana –**trae al hombre, tal vez si son amables con él podrán sacarle la verdad**

**-Si su Alteza**

Lord Austen sale del salón cerrando la puerta tras él sin percatarse que su hija está escondida entre las cortinas escuchando sobre su futuro

Lady Rei Austen siempre ha soñado con un amor grande que la lleve a retar al mundo como William Shakespeare escribió en su obra más famosa. Anhela ser la Julieta que encuentre a su romeo y huya de todos lejos donde no sean encontrados, claro que ella cambiaría el final porque se encargaría de ser feliz hasta la edad de cien años.

Observando para todos lados escapa a sus aposentos para buscar la manera de burlar su destino…

Dentro de su salón privado la Reina hace una oración

**-Ayúdanos e ilumínanos para que encontremos al príncipe antes que su desaparición se descubra en Albania –**Ruega Setsuna sin conocer que el barco del príncipe Nicolás navega por el mar mediterráneo hacia el reino pasando en ese instante frente a Argelia con rumbo a España…

**Nottingham**

**Casa Gladstone**

Haruka ya no soporta las burlas de Yaten

**-¿Qué te parece hermano si nos quedamos sin un inútil y lo enviamos como mendigo al pueblo? -**Pregunta mientras toma posición y levanta la espada frente a su rostro a modo de saludo

**-Siempre he pensado que eres muy inteligente, pero esta vez te recomiendo que uses al inútil hasta su último aliento, eso sí, redúcele el alimento a la mitad –**Haroto imita su acción

**-¡Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando papá vivía! –**Sonriente la joven toma posición de combate –**lamentarás haber aceptado el reto**

**-O tal vez disfrutaré obligándote a vestir y comportarte como una dama**

Guarda silencio al ver que su hermana es la primera en atacar…

Haroto evade a tiempo la estocada dando dos pasos hacia atrás para luego lanzarse sobre Haruka con maniobra limpia, ambos parecen estar danzando pero en realidad batallan por tomar el control

La chica desde la posición de guardia, estira el brazo armado apuntando al hombro del contrincante provocando que éste busque refugio en la distancia

**-Nada mal para un animal de dos pies –**Hotaru sin darse cuenta aprieta emocionada el brazo de su prometido que se ha acercado protector a las chicas -**¡Demuéstrale que eres mejor que él o te daré uno de mis brebajes!**

El Duque de Sherburn deja de ver el encuentro para fijar su vista en su prometida y sonreír por su comportamiento casi infantil, recuerda que ella solo tiene quince años lamentando que el Conde de Meridan la haya comprometido tan niña, si está en sus manos intentará hacerla feliz sin obligarla a ser una verdadera esposa hasta que ella sea más adulta. No cometerá el mismo error de su padre, será antes que esposo amigo de la joven noble.

Por lo menos ganó una batalla al hablar con ella, se sintió extraño al tenerla en sus brazos, él es un hombre de veintiún años que ha estado con mujeres sin que alguna le haya producido la ternura y deseo de abrazarla como lo hizo ella.

Un grito de Serena hace que vuelva la vista hacia el combate

**-¡Lady Haruka usted puede! –**Mina aupa al ver a la joven bajar la espada…

Pero solo es una maniobra para hacer sentir seguro a su hermano que feliz también baja su arma creyendo que ella se rendirá, más la intención de la mujer es atacar con mayor esmero

Michiru observa a su "esposo" defenderse limpiamente sin faltarle el respeto a su hermana, la trata como a un hombre sin permitirle ventaja, admira su cabello rubio cenizo un poco más largo que el de su hermana y los anchos hombros bajo el traje

En ese momento Haroto Gladstone le sonríe a su hermana haciendo que Michiru se entretenga en su rostro, esos ojos verdes la hipnotizan, al principio la joven iba a favor de Lady Haruka ahora se siente traidora al sentir que desea que sea el Vizconde quien gane la justa.

**-Veo que has mejorado mucho tu técnica hermanita –**El rubio salta hacia atrás al ver que su hermana no está jugando –**Pero a ver si logras ganarme -** Estira la pierna derecha y dar un paso largo hacia delante sin mover la izquierda haciendo que Haruka retroceda varios pasos dándole a él la ventaja de tomar el control y lanzarse sobre ella

La rubia se impulsa hacia atrás con la pierna derecha hacia la posición de guardia dejando el brazo armado en línea y mantiene la línea unos instantes para evitar el avance de su adversario antes de volver a la guardia total echando el peso hacia delante sobre la pierna derecha para un mejor ataque.

**-¡Vaya que es buena! –**Seiya admira los movimientos gráciles de la joven que no parece cansada, en cambio su hermano comienza a sentirse fatigado

Lita se acerca a mirar satisfecha porque su desayuno frugal ayudó a Lady Gladstone a moverse con ligereza y sin tener el desayuno en el estómago, no así el Vizconde que comió carnes y quesos haciendo pesada su digestión

**-¡Tú puedes Haruka! **–Susurra Amy desde su escondite

Zafiro aguanta la respiración viendo cada movimiento de la mujer de sus sueños, Lo lamenta por Darien que tendrá que ocupar su lugar en el altar junto a su prometida por que él se ganará el corazón de Lady Gladstone y la llevará a Albania como su princesa

**-Será muy buena pero jamás podrá igualarse a él mucho menos lo desarmará –**Yaten se jacta

**-Guarda silencio insolente –**Seiya y Taiki siguen los movimientos de la mujer, ella tiene mejor técnica y se ve que el Vizconde comienza a cansarse

**-Te apuesto a que ella ganará –**El castaño señala tranquilo a la rubia

**-¿Qué estás dispuesto a apostar?**

**-Un día haciendo tu trabajo, si tú pierdes harás el tuyo, el mío y de paso me darás el postre que te toque en el almuerzo de mañana**

**-Dormiré todo el día de mañana –**El peliplateado confiado sonríe –**Será la apuesta más fácil que ganaré, esa mujercita jamás ganará**

Haruka lo escucha enfureciendo, dando un paso adelante mueve el antebrazo de la mano armada rodeando la muñeca de su hermano haciéndolo aflojar la empuñadura, con una destreza nunca antes vista por los presentes y ante los gritos alarmados de todos lanza la espada de Haroto como proyectil hacia Yaten…


	22. Chapter 22

Haruka ha escuchado las burlas de Yaten enfureciendo en gran manera

Dando un paso adelante mueve el antebrazo de la mano armada rodeando la muñeca de su hermano haciéndolo aflojar la empuñadura, con una destreza nunca antes vista por los presentes lanza la espada de Haroto como proyectil hacia Yaten…

Los presentes han perdido el habla al ver la espada clavada en el tapiz que cubre la pared

El peliplateado casi se desmaya del miedo al pensar que el último sonido que escucharía en su vida sería el del instrumento filoso atravesando su cráneo

Haroto ha quedado impactado por la destreza de la chica al igual que el resto que no atinan a moverse, solo Haruka disfruta la reacción de Yaten

**-Ups fallé –**Burlona se acerca al hombre fijándose en el terror de sus ojos

**-Milady… -**La voz le tiembla

**-Quiero que me repitas que soy débil e inferior a ti –**Apunta con la espada su cuello

**-Milady… -**Repite el hombre –**Yo…**

**-Lady Haruka, pido disculpas por el bochornoso comportamiento de mi compañero, no fue su intención denigrarla –**Taiki aboga por el joven

**-Descansarás tres días mientras el inútil trabaja por ti –**Malévola Haruka sonríe a Taiki ignorando la admiración de todos **-Tú descansarás también y comerás lo que te venga en gana** – Apunta con la espada a Darien sin dejar de ver a Yaten -**Esos días comerá solo avena y beberá agua, ninguna fruta a menos que la busque en los árboles, al que vea auxiliándolo le daré el triple de ración de castigo**

Yaten aún impresionado por la espada clavada sobre su cabeza recibe un zape de Darien que guardó silencio al ver que Lady Serena los miraba desaprobando las palabras denigrantes contra la joven combatiente

**-¡Si! –**Lita celebra antes de volver a la cocina – **¡Iré a preparar la avena!**

Mina lamenta por un lado el castigo hacia el sirviente, pero por otra parte espera que así aprenda a ser humilde, como dama no puede fijarse en un sirviente pero su corazón no comprende las normas de la sociedad

**-¡Es increíble! –**Kelvin jamás había visto a una mujer librar una dura batalla y salir airosa –**él dijo que su hermana es una delicada flor, veo la flor pero… ¿delicada?**

Andrew y Zafiro reciben las espadas y los guantes para guardarlos

**-Lady Gladstone es extraordinaria**

**-La mejor –**Orgulloso el rubio sonríe –**Desde que mi padre servía al difunto Vizconde los he visto actuar como uno solo, Lady Haruka no solo es buena en esgrima, también lo es con el arco y flecha así como en tiro al blanco**

El príncipe le entrega la espada pensando lo orgullosas que estarán su madre y hermana al conocerla

**-Excelente trabajo hermana –**Haroto hace una reverencia a Haruka antes de abrazarla –**Deberemos practicar juntos, no se que te enseñaron en el internado pero parece que bordar no fue la tarea prioritaria**

**-Recuerda nuestro trato**

**-Vestirás como quieras y seguirás usando el aposento principal**

**-Sobre eso… Tengo un trato que proponerte**

Haroto la mira desconfiado

**-Me parece que no me gustará pero no me darás tregua**

**-Te regreso tu aposento y el de tu esposa si permites que Amy vista como lo ha estado haciendo y viva con nosotros hasta que le venga en gana**

**-Pero su familia debe estar buscándola desesperada –**Objeta su hermano

Haruka se acerca a su oído

**-Si no aceptas el trato les diré a todos que tu esposa sigue siendo virtuosa porque no sabes que hacer**

**-¡Haruka! –**Su hermano la va a reprender pero ella es halada por Hotaru que la abraza efusiva

**-¡Felicidades gruñona! Ahora a celebrar comiendo pasteles y torturando…**

**-Lady Gladstone –**Zafiro se acerca admirado antes de retirarse –**Ha estado impresionante**

La chica se ruboriza antes de agradecer muda provocando la sospecha en Hotaru

**-Deja de verlo así, si tu hermano o ese –**Señala a Diamante –**Se dan cuenta que te gusta no dudarán en alejarlo de ti**

**-No se de que hablas mocosa –**Quiere salir de la sala pero una vez más es detenida, esta vez son Taiki y Seiya

**-Buen trabajo Milady –**El castaño se inclina –**Su maniobra con la espada es excepcional**

**-Gracias ahora si me permiten… -**Señala la salida

**-No puede marcharse sin que le diga que hoy nos ha reivindicado poniendo el nombre de la mujer en alto, nos ha hecho sentir orgullosas –**Lady Michiru sonriente se le acerca –**Serena y yo hemos tomado clases de esgrima escondidas de su padre pero nuestros movimientos no se comparan con los suyos**

**-Gracias Lady Michiru, pero por lo que vi anoche me parece que se defiende muy bien –**Sonríe al verla ruborizarse abanicándose el rostro

**-¡No me recuerde ese hecho bochornoso por favor!**

**-Si de algo le sirve le diré que mi hermano es el mejor hombre del mundo, tiene palabra de caballero y sabe respetar a una mujer **

–**Imagino que si pero eso no me ayuda en nada para librarme de este matrimonio –**Su voz suena desolada

**-Acepte a mi hermano ante el altar y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá –**Solidaria cubre su mano –**Y yo intentaré no ser una terrible cuñada**

Michiru observa a Haroto que en ese instante presenta a Kelvin con Diamante, como Serena dijo pudo ser peor, un anciano sin cabello que le falten dientes y le sobre panza. El hombre que será su esposo es una fantasía hecha realidad, Alto, esbelto, de buen parecer con un título nobiliario no tan importante como duque, marqués o conde pero tiene buró en la Cámara de los Lores, si las jóvenes londinenses la ven con él seguro la envidiarán

Sus padres viajarán dentro de un mes a Inglaterra para visitar sus propiedades y traerles a Serena y ella nuevas piedras preciosas

Solo espera que Lord Kaioh no objete a su futuro esposo a quien no le dirá nada aún de la fortuna personal que posee ni de las minas de esmeraldas y diamantes que heredará algún día, entregará solo dos bolsitas de esmeraldas para sufragar los gastos y exigir una doncella personal, Molly tiene demasiado trabajo atendiendo a Serena y a ella además de lavar sus ropas y mantener sus aposentos bien cuidados.

También exigirá vivir en la mansión que su difunta abuela materna le dejó en herencia en Hampshire y que no quiso usar como escondite creyendo que sería el primero lugar donde las buscarían

Si a su futuro esposo no le agradan las exigencias, ella simplemente se negará a cumplir su papel de esposa y se marchará por su cuenta, no le parece bien estar atada a un hombre que le impedirá pensar.

Asintiendo para hacer creer que acepta la propuesta de Haruka le sonríe con reservas

**-Gracias, subiré a mis aposentos…**

**-Dígale a Molly que cambie sus cosas a la alcoba que como señora de la casa le corresponde –**Sin esperar respuesta sube corriendo hacia la alcoba de Amy

**-¡Sabía que lo lograrías! –**La chica la abraza -**¿Tu hermano aceptó tu trato?**

**-Objetó pero se que lo hará, es solo cuestión de que piense en su reputación**

**-¿Reputación? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?**

**-Nada, mantente aquí hasta que te diga que es seguro salir –**Abre el ropero y entra buscando el mecanismo que abre el pasadizo –**Iré un rato al lago sin que me vean, necesito pensar.**

En el jardín Serena y Mina que han subido a buscar sus sombreros, guantes y fustas caminan hacia Hotaru que ha escapado nuevamente de sus preguntas, la divisan detrás de un rosal pero frenan sus pasos al ver que el Duque se le acerca cauteloso

**-¿Aún planea huir de mí?**

**-Esta mañana pensé que era lo mejor, pero se que si mi padre no me encuentra buscará la manera de culparlo por mi desaparición y atentará contra usted y su familia**

Las rubias que se han acercado a escuchar la plática se sorprenden por sus palabras

**-Dígame por qué dice que su padre es peligroso**

La jovencita mira el cielo azul antes de fijar la vista en sus manos

**-Antes de ser enviada al extranjero fui testigo de la muerte de mi madre al ser arrojada por las escaleras por mi padre a quien no le importó que esperara un hijo de él -**Las chicas ahogan un gemido de sorpresa y dolor –**El Duque de Sherburn era su más grande amigo, no se que sucedió en realidad, solo se que por su padre el mío mató a mi madre**

Mina fija sus ojos verdes en Serena sintiendo que la noticia la angustia ¿Qué clases de animales desalmados eran esos dos hombres? ¿Qué maldita sangre corre por sus venas?

**-Yo no soy como mi padre, puede estar segura que jamás le haría daño intencionalmente**

Por fin la chica levanta la mirada hacia su rostro

**-Siento que puedo confiar en usted, no se si me arrepienta pero por el bien de todos aceptaré mi destino, solo quiero que mantenga a su hermana escondida lejos de él, le gustan las jóvenes, cuando escapé del internado busque saber lo que ha hecho todo el tiempo que he estado ausente…**

**-¿Qué supo?**

**-Se volvió a casar tres veces más enviudando siempre los primeros tres meses, la que sería su próxima víctima está oculta en esta casa como cocinera**

Nuevamente las jóvenes ahogan exclamaciones de sorpresa ¿La cocinera será Condesa? Eso si su futuro esposo la encuentra

Diamante anota mentalmente todo lo que su prometida ha dicho, primero debe saber cual es el nombre de la joven cocinera para que su amigo Percy averigüe quienes son o fueron sus padres, después intentará buscar ayuda para que investiguen las muertes de las esposas de Meridan, si es culpable deberá pagar su sus crímenes, así libraría a Inglaterra de semejante asesino

Por ahora le dirá a su madre que bajo ninguna circunstancia Mina debe viajar a Londres hasta que tenga prometido oficial, es capaz de casarla con un sirviente con tal de que el desalmado Conde de Meridan no la mire y haga de las suyas para apoderarse de ella

**-Le prometo que si se casa conmigo mantendré a ese hombre lejos de nosotros y respetaré su honor, usted decidirá cuando esté dispuesta a dar el paso importante**

**-¿Paso importante? –**La chica lo mira confusa hasta que recuerda lo que vio en la dirección del internado -**¡Oh! -**¿Será eso? Ruborizándose recuerda claramente lo que vergonzosamente el hombre le hacía a la directora -**¡Olvidé algo! Si me disculpa debo… **

Corre hacia la casa dejando a Diamante confundido.

**-Pero… ¿Qué dije que se sintió ofendida? - **Suspira frustrado -**Solo le hablaba de la fecha de la boda ¿Tan mal partido soy?** -camina en sentido contrario 

**-Vámonos –**Serena mueve los labios sin emitir sonido

Las jóvenes corren hacia las caballerizas impresionadas

**-Sabía que mi padre era un malvado, pero esto… -** pasan junto a Yaten sin fijarse en su presencia -**¿De qué me sirve ser hija de un Duque si ese ser no tenía corazón?**

**-Ya ves, los títulos nobiliarios no sirven de nada si el que lo porta es la peor de las bestias**

El peliplateado escucha las palabras de las jóvenes, su padre el Duque Montenegro le enseñó siempre que nació para ser servido, que los sirvientes consientan sus más exigentes caprichos, pero ahora desde esta perspectiva y después de ver a una mujer derrotar a un hombre, considera que ha vivido en una burbuja de cristal que le ha impedido ver la vida como es en realidad

Siempre se ha creído superior a todos, igualándose solo con Darien, pero por lo visto ellos dos son los más bajos de la cadena humanitaria, se han aprovechado de todos los que los rodean, sirvientes y familiares para hacer lo que les viene en gana

**-Sería capaz de huir con el hombre más pobre si él fuera humilde de corazón y rico en sentimientos**

**-Lástima que el sirviente de ojos verdes que te gusta no lo es**

**-Si, es una lástima –**Las palabras de Mina se apagan a medida que se alejan

¿Sirviente de ojos verdes? ¿Hablan de él? ¿Su comportamiento fue tan vergonzoso y ruin que la joven ya no quiere verlo?

Se levanta y sale de su escondite

**-Si debo cambiar para ganar su corazón y su admiración entonces lo haré desde hoy **

Camina hacia los cerdos y los encierra en un rincón, tomando la pala comienza a recoger los excrementos…

En las caballerizas Seiya prepara los caballos mientras habla con su amigo

**-¿Recuerdas a la chiquilla prometida de Darien?**

**-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?**

**-Solo quería saber si recuerdas algo de esos días **

Taiki le pasa el estribo desenterrando en su memoria los recuerdos de su niñez

**-Se que se llama Serena Marlborough, hija del Duque séptimo en línea sucesorial a la corona de Inglaterra, pequeña, pecosa, no tenía dientes delanteros y llevaba siempre unas trenzas sujetando su largo cabello**

Seiya asiente

**-¿Y su amiga? ¿Recuerdas algo de la pequeña que golpeó a Darien y el insoportable de Yaten?**

**-Su apellido no lo se, pero si no me equivoco su nombre comenzaba por la letra "M" Yaten siempre buscaba hacerla rabiar con poemas que le inventaba… Michu… Michi…**

**-¿Michiru?**

**-¡Si! Ese es el… -**El castaño abre los ojos sorprendido mirando a Seiya mudo de la impresión -**¿Serena y Michiru? –**Señala hacia la casa -**¿las hermanas tienen los mismos nombres?**

**-No solo eso, el otro día Zafiro dijo que la rubia habla nuestra lengua**

**-¡****Ajo****nuk mund të jetë****e mundur! ****(¡No puede ser posible!****)**

**-Anoche la escuché mencionar Albania y que odia al sapo con el que reinará**

**-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Qué hace en este lugar?**

Seiya se encoge de hombros pero recuerda algo más

**-Creo que se esconde de Darien, le dijo a Lady Hotaru que esperaba que el sapo regresara por donde vino para volver a su casa**

**-¡Esto es para no creerlo! ¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste cuando la escuchaste?**

Seiya va a responderle pero escucha las voces de las jóvenes

Ambos salen a su encuentro

**-¿Están listos los caballos? –**Lady Serena intenta mirar hacia dentro

Taiki la observa detenidamente ¡No puede ser que esa joven sea la futura reina de su Albania y prometida de Darien! No es nada de lo que recuerda

**-Debieron esperar en la entrada –**Taiki las amonesta sin dejar de ver a Serena –**Este no es lugar para las damas**

**-Esperaremos donde queremos –**Serena le dice disgustada** –No es mi padre para...**

**-Si lo están Milady –**Seiya la interrumpe

Entra en busca de dos caballos que portan sillas amazonas y uno con montura para hombre, lo preparó en caso que alguno de los nobles las acompañe

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Mina se da cuenta de la mirada especulativa del castaño

**-Nada, solo me preguntaba quien las acompañará**

**-Yo lo haré –**Darien aparece repentinamente –**Si puedo serles de ayuda...**

**-¡Oh si! –**Serena le sonríe tímida –**Será bueno que nos acompañe**

Seiya y Taiki se miran cómplices

Si el bueno para nada y ciego de Darien no se da cuenta de nada ellos disfrutarán viendo como es alcanzado por la flecha de su destino. Parece que el príncipe y su prometida se atraen mucho

**-¿Está bien sujeta? -**Solícito el hombre ayuda a Serena a montar y acomoda su falda,

**-Si gracias**

Taiki hace lo propio con Mina que agradece su ayuda con un gesto de cabeza, hubiera estado encantada si el inhumano sirviente de ojos verdes la acompañaba pero debe conformarse con solo pasear al lado de Serena y el sirviente gigante

Seiya los observa partir, va a entrar a la caballeriza cuando ve que a Lady Serena se le cayó su pañuelo, inclinándose lo levanta observando el bordado

**-Observa esto –**Le entrega la prenda a su amigo y cierra la caballeriza para ir hacia sus habitaciones –**He visto ese sello antes en los documentos de palacio, donde se le daba informe al Rey y Darien del crecimiento y educación de la niña**

**-¿Diremos nuestro descubrimiento? –**Taiki quiere salir corriendo para evitar encontrarse con el Valet

**-¿Y perdernos el placer de ver a aquel sudar sangre? **–Indica a Yaten que lleva dos cubetas con agua hacia la porqueriza

**-Por darme el gusto de verlo doblegado esperaré un poco más para marcharme, ya extraño las montañas y a mi familia**

Seiya entristece

–**Por más que deseo raptar a Lady Hotaru y hacerla mi esposa debo pensar con la cabeza y ver si nuestros futuros reyes se enamoran, la prosperidad del reino depende de ello**

**-Pensar que querías conquistar a la prometida del príncipe real, es una mujer hermosa, nada de lo que recordamos de su única visita, cuando Darien se entere gritará, no se si de alegría o de frustración al conocer que la mujer por la que trabaja como cerdo y la prometida de la que huye son la misma persona**

**-¡Una locura! –**Mueve la cabeza

**-¿Qué es una locura? –**Zafiro aparece detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos

**-¡Zot! (¡Dios!) ¿Cuándo se te quitará la costumbre de asustar a la gente? –**Seiya le reclama

**-Cuando aquel sea un manso, humilde, servicial, humano, caballeroso y obediente hombre –**Señala hacia Yaten

**-Es decir, morirás asustando a las personas–**Taiki ríe pero al ver hacia una ventana de la casa observa al valet sentado en la cornisa se le apaga todo deseo de bromear

Maldice su ansia de estar cerca de ese chico ¿Qué tiene esa tierra que le provoca esos pensamientos pecaminosos? Baja la cabeza esperando nadie vea su reacción

**-Aún no me han dicho que es una locura**

**-Todo esto, desde que salimos a este viaje para que tu hermano el tonto se case pasando por el que una mujer le ganara a un hombre en su propio terreno hasta ahora mismo que está cuidando a Lady Serena**

**-Nunca he visto un halcón cuidar a un pequeño conejo –**Zafiro no confía en Darien, si la chica le gusta mucho es capaz de no volver a Albania y convencerla para que se fuguen y él ya no está dispuesto a tomar su lugar –**¿Hacia donde se fueron?**

**-Hacia la campiña, pero Lady Mina va con ellos**

**-Por lo menos es un alivio, iré un rato al lago, necesito salir de esa cocina, si preguntan por mi...**

**-No te hemos visto**

El príncipe asiente distraido, no sabe donde se encuentra Lady Haruka o si volverá a verla, pero es necesario... Urgente pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, quiere confesarle su identidad para que ella lo acepte como pretendiente

Camina distraido hacia el lago sin notar la presencia de la rubia hasta que llega justo detrás de ella

Haruka observa las suaves olas que lamen la orilla pensando en su futuro y el de Amy sin percatarse que la persona que visita sus sueños está observándola muy cerca...


	23. Chapter 23

Zafiro observa silencioso a la mujer de sus sueños

Nunca hubiera pensado que también le agradar el lugar que él descubrió la tarde anterior

Está sentada en el suelo como una dama, nada indecorosa y suspira viendo como el agua lame la orilla del lago

Sus manos cuzadas en su regazo, su cabello mecido por la suave brisa...

**-Milady...**

Haruka se sobresalta al escuchar la voz profunda de Zafiro y se levanta

**-¡Es de mala educación asustar a las personas! –**Con una mano en el pecho mira para todos lados buscando como escapar antes de ver nuevamente al hombre que ha ocupado sus pensamientos desde que lo vio

**-Lo siento no fue mi intención hacerlo**

Con árboles y raíces espesas a un lado, el lago detrás de ella y una roca enorme del otro Haruka se da cuenta que la única vía de escape es justamente la que bloquea Zafiro

¡Y ella que pensó que era un buen escondite! Ahora es una buena prisión

**-Le pido que me deje a solas por favor –**Observando el agua y completamente ruborizada le viene una idea a la mente** -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**-Usted dirá**

-**¿Cómo supo que no soy Haroto? **Lo interroga curiosa mirándo nuevamente sus ojos azules

**-Desde que la vi muy temprano me pareció que no parecía hombre y sus manos son delicadas (La piel de su hermoso rostro es adorable, hecha para acariciar, para besarla y sus labios...) –**Piensa sin atreverse a decirle las veces que ha pensado en ella desde la noche que la besó

La rubia baja la mirada y vuelve su vista al lago

**-Bien, ahora si me perdona quiero estar a solas**

**-Necesito hablar con usted diculparme... **

La joven levanta la mano

**-No diga nada por favor –**Ruborizada va a escapar pero Zafiro le cierra el paso

**-Comprenda que yo no sabía que era real, pensé en las historias de fantasmas que existen en Inglaterra y... me dejé llevar**

**-Apelo a su buen juicio para que guarde silencio por favor –**Cada vez está más roja sin darse cuenta que con cada palabra expresada por el hombre da un paso atras hasta que...

**-¡Lady Gladstone no se mueva que va a...!**

Muy tarde la advertencia, la rubia da el paso hacia atrás no hallando suelo pierde el equilibrio y se va hacia atrás, Zafiro que corrió a socorrerla logra tomar su mano pero el peso de la chica lo atrae y lo último que sienten ambos es el agua fría que los empapa al sumergirse...

**-¡Ciel...! –**Haruka siente que algo atrapa su pie y la hala hacia abajo

Zafiro toma aire y se sumerge para auxiliarla, observa a haruka luchando por liberar su pie de una maraña de ramas , se apresura a ayudarla pero cada vez se enreda más

Emergiendo toma aire y sumergiéndose nuevamente toma el rostro de Haruka uniéndo sus bocas para darle oxígeno y mover una a una las ramas

Ella lo toca en el hombro por lo que Zafiro vuelve a emerger y hundirse para darle oxígeno hasta que después del tercer intento y viendo que no podría hacer nada sin un cuchillo le saca la bota

Abrazándola sube lentamente hacia la superficie

**-¿Se encuentra bien? –**Solícito revisa su pie despojándola de la media

**-Si gracias... –**Retira su mano avergonzada que él haya visto su piel desnuda

**-No lo está –**Preocupado ve como su piel comienza a amorotarse e inflamarse alrededor del tobillo

**-Por favor... -**Haruka aparta mechones mojados de sus cabellos de su rostro sintiendose extraña

Incómoda porque el pantalón se le pega a la piel y la camisa muestra la forma de sus senos toma las solapas del saco y se lo cierra abrazándose para aminorar el temblor de su cuerpo

Zafiro levanta la cabeza viendo que está roja arrugando el entrecejo, piensa que el pie le duele mucho

**-La llevaré a la casa**

**-Puedo caminar –**Le retira las manos y se levanta pero al intentar dar un paso lanza un quejido por el dolor

**-¡Lady Gladstone!**

Logra atraparla antes que pierda el equlibrio

–**Creo que me doblé el tobillo cuando intenté liberarme**

Su temblor se hace más evidente al sentir el calor de Zafiro a pesar de que ambos tienen la ropa mojada

**-La llevaré...**

**-No es bien visto y mi hermano... –**Por vez primera siente inseguridad

Puede enfrentarse a quien sea pero ese hombre la desarma y hace sentir más delicada que Lady Serena

**-Comprenderá que un caballero no puede dejar a una dama en apuros**

Haruka levanta la cabeza para oponerse pero los ojos de zafiro están fijos en sus labios

Lentamente y sin saber por qué levanta más el rostro y cierra los ojos sintiendo como la boca de Zafiro se posa en sus labios...

En la campiña Serena y Mina hablan animadas seguidas por Darien que las escucha interesado

**-En el bosque de Nottinghan mejor conocido como bosque de Sherwood y en él se escondió Robin de Sherwood**

**-¿Robin Hood? –**Serena pregunta sorprendida

**-Pero no solo eso, también exiten ciénagas peligrosas, debemos tener mucho cuidado donde vamos porque si caemos en una de las ciénagas moriremos**

**-Entonces caminemos por los linderos del bosque y evitemos la campiña**

**-Me parece buena idea**

Darien silencioso las sigue hasta los linderos del bosque

**-¿Desde cuando viven en este lugar del reino?**

**-Mi familia ha vivido aquí por generaciones, aunque a mamá le gusta más la casa que tenemos en Kent, como papá odiaba el mar nos escapábamos casi todo el año , menos los tiempos de lluvias e inundaciones y era cuando lo veíamos –**Hace una mueca de disgusto

**-¿Tú crees que haya sido el responsable de la muerte de Hotaru como ella le dijo a su prometido?**

Darien se pone alerta al escucharlas, quiere saber de la niña que tiene a Seiya enojado, no ha hablado con él sobre ella desde la tarde anterior cuando dijo que la pediría en matrimonio, por la mañana cuando se encontraron en la cocina le dio la espalda y la ignoró. Lo que quiere saber es sisu amigo se comportó de esa manera porque la jovencita ya tiene prometido

**-La verdad no esperaba encontrar a la prometida de mi hermano justamente acá –**Mina suspira deteniéndose en el límite del bosque –**Cuando mamá nos llegó con la noticia de que mi padre comprometió a mi hermano con la hija del hombre que tanto detestamos nos sentimos desfallecer, lo que jamás hubiera pensado es que la futura esposa de Diamante sea precisaente Lady Hotaru**

**-Recuerda que no quiere que le digas así –**Serena observa a su alrededor –**Ahora comprendo por qué vive escondida, con semejante bestia como padre hasta yo desearía ser plebeya –**Su rosttro se oscurece al recordar que desde que la comprometieron ese ha sido su deseo

**-Por lo menos debo agradecer que sea ella mi futura cuñada, aunque debo confesarte que al principio quise que fueras tú**

Darien se tensa al escucharla

Serena mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo

**-No estoy destinada a ser la esposa de cualquier hombre, aunque si puedo burlar ese oscuro destino y casarme con quien quiera sería eternamente feliz –**Le hace señas a Mina indicándole a Darien que no se entera porque observa una nube oscura el el firmamento

**-Lady Serena, creo que deberíamos volver a casa, se avecina más lluvia**

Las jóvenes observan hacia donde él señala y asienten

**-Tiene razón el sirviente, y es mejor estar en casa cuando llueva, el río puede desbordase y meternos en problemas**

Los tres vuelven hacia la casa...

En la orilla del lago Haruka está embriagada por los besos de Zafiro

Se deja llevar por la maestría del joven príncipe sin oponer resistencia.

Se siente en el cielo al sentir como con maestría él invade su boca haciendo que separe sus labios para saborearla, para hacer lo que ambos han soñado desde la noche se besaron por vez primera…

Sin saber como repentinamente sus manos rodean el cuello de Zafiro

Su mente le grita que no está bien, que alguien podría verlos, pero su sentir la ensordece y le nubla la razón, no quiere separar sus labios de él, se siente tan bien en sus fuertes brazos que solo desea estar allí hasta la eternidad, Zafiro se separa para ver su rostro ruborizado y sus labios húmedos

Haruka no comprende por qué tiene un sentimiento de perdida hasta que abre los ojos y observa los de él…

Primero con adoración, luego con reproche al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho y finalmente con vergüenza…

¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Baja las manos a sus costados

¡Permitiendo que la toque nuevamente! Quiere librarse pero lo que logra es un dolor agudo en su pie por el movimiento brusco, no puede evitar soltar otro gemido de dolor

**-¡Milady! ¿Está bien?** – Interroga preocupado

La toma en brazos para llevarla a la seguridad de la casa

**- Le ordeno que me baje**.- enojada voltea el rostro –**no vuelva a besarme, si es un hombre respetuoso respetará mi petición**

Zafiro suspira enojado pero no la suelta, acercándola más a su cuerpo responde

-**Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, no volverá a suceder (a menos que usted me pida que lo haga)**.- Lady Gladstone lo tiene embrujado y cada vez que esos ojos verdes se posan en él se siente más atrapado sin desear liberarse – **Por ser un hombre respetuoso que socorre a una dama en apuros** **no la bajaré. Está lastimada y mi deber es dejarla a salvo en su casa**

Haruka silenciosa asiente apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zafiro, sonriendo recuesta su cabeza el su hombro mientras él emprende camino hacia la casa…

Donde Taiki escapa de la atracción que siente por Amy

El castaño está cada vez más tenso, agradece al torpe de Yaten el que pueda huir de la casa y caminar por el bosque grabando en su memoria cada roca que pasa cuidando así de no perderse

Lo que no se ha enterado es que Amy utilizó el mismo pasadizo para escapar de la casa y en ese instante está junto a una cueva que acaba de descubrir junto a una poza del río

Taiki camina distraído hasta que la ve salir de la cueva, va a dar la vuelta y escapar cuando observa que se despoja de la chaqueta y desabotona su camisa sin dejar de observar el agua

Hipnotizado la ve quitarse la prenda revelando para su asombro una venda que envuelve su pecho

El hombre no puede dar crédito a lo que ve cuando "_el valet_" suelta la venda y la arroja al suelo junto con la camisa y el saco antes de terminar de desvestirse y arrojarse al agua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 20**

**Casa Gladstone**

Haroto y Diamante caminan cerca de los manzanos cuando algo llama la atención del rubio

**-¡¿Qué siginifica esto?!**

Diamante voltea y ve a Zafiro caminar con Haruka en brazos

La rubia apoya la cabeza en su hombro, tiene los ojos cerrados y le falta una bota

Pero lo que más indigna a su gemelo es verlos a ambos completamente mojados

**-Milord... **

Haruka levanta la cabeza y ve la furia reflejada en los ojos de su hermano

**-Caí al lago y me enredé con las raíces del fondo, de no ser por el sirviente ahora estaría muerta**

**-Se lastimó el tobillo cuando intentó soltarse**

**-¿Cómo usted sabía que ella estaba en el fondo del lago?** –Sin querer la pregunta de Diamante molesta más al gemelo

Haroto toma a Haruka de los brazos de Zafiro

**-Agradezco que salvara su vida, de ahora en adelante me encargaré yo** –Sus palabras son una amenaza velada para que se mantenga lejos de Haruka

Hotaru vio desde una ventana del piso superior cuando la pareja se acercaba y bajó corriendo a su encuentro con una manta en la mano

**-¿Qué te sucedió gruñona?**

**-Nada grave**

**-¿Nada grave y tu pie parece un jamón?** -La cubre con la manta

Haroto alarmado que la piel del pie de su hermana esté a la vista de los otros hombres entra a la casa

**-Contrataremos varias doncellas y despediremos a ese** –El Vizconde le dice a su hermana

Haruka lo mira indignada

**-¡Pero...!**

**-¡Guarda silencio!** –Le ordena autoritario -**en esto si me obedecerás, no permitiré que ese insignificante hombre se acerque a tí** –Haruka va a confesarle quien es Zafiro en realidad pero las palabras de su hermano la hacen encogerse –**Si dices una sola palabra se acaba nuestro acuerdo obedecerás a todo lo que diga y te buscaré esposo en el acto**

Lita los ha seguido con te caliente y un consomé de pollo

**-Ayudaré a Milady a cambiarse de ropa**

**-Mientras buscaré que poner en su pie** –Hotaru corre a sus aposentos por el cuaderno

Andrew abre la puerta de la nueva alcoba de Haruka permitiendo la entrada del Vizconde quien la coloca suavemente en la cama

**- ¡mojaré la cama! llévame al sillón** –La rubia se levanta con dificultad y su hermano la ayuda a llegar al sillón

**-Volveré cuando estés presentable** –Sale de la habitación donde lo espera Andrew

**-Se acerca una tempestad Milord, iré por el párroco para que haga la ceremonia en este lugar**

**-¿La capilla privada está presentable?**

**-Lo está Milord** –Avanzan por el pasillo hacia el piso inferior

**-¿Donde se halla Lady Michiru?**

**-En sus nuevos aposentos con la doncella, me avisó que desea hablar con usted**

**-Solo espero que no sea para comportarse como una mujercita histérica**

Andrew recuerda la mirada decidida de la noble, no es histeria sino autoridad lo que vio reflejada en ella

**-Lady Marlborough y Lady Sherburn no han regresado de su cabalgata**

Lady Marlborough… Ese será otro entuerto que deberá enderezar

**-No he visto a Kelvin desde temprano**

**-el joven está descansando ahora, dijo que esperará dos días y volverá a Portugal con su madre pero antes quiere hablar con usted**

Haroto suspira

**-Necesito ir a Londres a buscar el dinero que le ofrecí por traerme, no pensé que Haruka gastara todo tan pronto**

**-No fue su culpa Milord, hicimos lo que pudimos para que nos rindiera el dinero pero hubo que hacerle reparaciones a la casa, la chimenea estaba obstruida por nidos de pájaros, el aceite de las lámparas tuvo que ser sustituido y como no teníamos cocineras...**

**-¿De dónde salió el dinero para comprar los animales y las semillas?**

**-Lady Marlborough y Lady Michiru aportaron parte de su dinero para ello **

**-Recuérdame que debemos enviar correspondencia a su familia para que vengan por Lady Serena. No quiero que piensen que la tenemos secuestrada**

**-Como diga Milord ¿Y los sirvientes?**

**-En cuanto cesen las lluvias y encuentres verdaderos sirvientes los despides a todos, son muy extraños y he escuchado al que se burló de mi pequeña hermana hablar en una lengua extraña**.

Andrew recuerda que la "pequeña" es más audaz que el Vizconde pero se reserva su opinión

-**Muy bien señor ¿Algo más?**

**-El jovencito hermano de la cocinera puede ser mi valet mientras ubicamos en Londres a Hudges **

**-Si no me necesita iré por el párroco**

**-Qué sea rápido, cuanto antes restituya la honra de Lady Michiru más tranquilo estaré**

Andrew hace una reverencia y se marcha mientras Haroto camina hacia el salón para atender a su invitado justo cuando las jóvenes regresan de cabalgar

Lady Serena conversa muy animada con Lady Mina ignorando las intenciones de Haroto de hacer que regrese a su casa...

**En el río**

Taiki no puede creer lo que ve

¿El valet es una mujer?

¿Estuvo sufriendo todo ese tiempo por un hombre que en realidad es una mujer?

Comienza a enfurecer al verse burlado, recordando las noches en vela por culpa de su enamoramiento por un hombre que en realidad era una mujer.

Está aliviado por eso, pero odiando o deseando odiar a la autora de los peores días de su vida, a la culpable de su auto-repulsión

Debió imaginarlo cuando supieron que el Vizconde que los contrató era en realidad una mujer, porque un hombre no podría ser su sirviente personal, debió pensar que sería una mujer...

Una mujer que le vio la cara y se burló de él.

Comienzan a escucharse truenos a lo lejos por lo que Amy ignorando que es observada mira el cielo y decide salir del agua

Colocándose la ropa con dificultad debido a que está mojada termina de calzarse justo cuando comienza a llover

**-Debo apresurarme ante que el camino se vuelva pantanoso**

Pasando su mano por el cabello para retirar los mechones de su rostro comienza a correr en dirección a la casa cuando a los truenos los acompañan centellas haciendo que la chica grite despavorida mientras sus botas se pegan en el barro haciendo más difícil su deseo de escapar

Taiki ha corrido hacia la casa por otro sendero pero al voltear hacia su izquierda no ve a la chica decidiendo regresar hacia el río sin importarle que está corriendo gran peligro

No logra divisarla pero ve pequeñas huellas que comienzan a borrarse, las sigue mientras limpia su rostro del exceso de agua

Escucha la suave voz que en ese instante es un grito desesperado

**-¡Maldición! ¡Voy a morir aquí! **

Dirigiéndose hacia donde viene el sonido logra verla luchando por salir de un lodo arcilloso que tiene atrapado su pie hasta la pantorrilla

**-¡No te muevas!** –le grita pero un poderoso trueno ahoga su voz haciendo que Amy no lo escuche y grite asustada

**-Dios sálvame y volveré a vestirme como una dama -**Otro trueno hace que se desespere más.

Saltando sobre unas rocas Taiki logra llegar hasta la joven

**-¡Deja la histeria y no te muevas que te hundes más! –** Enojado exclama. Amy que no lo había visto grita nuevamente por la sorpresa. Enojada toma un puñado de barro arrojándoselo al rostro** -¡Ey! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?**

Amy resentida ve como la lluvia lo limpia

**-¡No asustes a la gente!**

**-Ya vas a decir ahora que eres persona honorable**

Su ironía hace que la joven apriete los dientes para no decir una de las palabras que ha escuchado a los hombres del pueblo

**-¡Márchate con tus amigos! **

**-Necesitas ayuda**

**-¡No necesito ayuda de un insensible sirviente! Estoy bien, solo un poco atorado, puedo salir solo**

¡Así que la mujer seguirá jugando a ser hombre!

**-Como digas, con esta lluvia si no nos secamos pronto pescaremos una neumonía, iré a beber un te bien caliente, suerte con tu escape ** -Le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse

Amy observa su espalda sin dar crédito a que él la deje abandonada

Se escucha un nuevo Trueno y el cielo se pone azul escuchándose luego la explosión de un árbol seguido de fuego a lo lejos

Olvidando el enojo Taiki regresa hacia Amy que llora intentando liberar su pie el cual está ahora más enterrado

**-¡Ayúdame!** –Sus gritos son acompañados de movimientos bruscos y palabras incomprensibles para el castaño -**¡Dios! ¡Escapé de mi familia y de un futuro desgraciado para morir aquí!**

Taiki intenta tomar su pie pero en su histeria de Amy lo palmea y retira sus manos hasta que él ve una sola solución para calmarla

Tomando su cabeza con ambas manos observa sus ojos dilatados por el miedo antes de descender su cabeza y besarla

Es un beso simple pero que hace que Amy pierda el aliento y se paralice dándole tiempo a Taiki de liberarla y tomarla en brazos

Olvidando los truenos y las centellas Amy solo observa sorprendida al hombre que en ese instante y con precario equilibrio sortea el terreno pantanoso

**-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?** -Su mirada comienza a ponerlo nervioso

**-¿besaste... a un hombre?**

**-Si tú eres hombre yo soy Apolo** –Irónico espeta mientras camina rumbo a la casa, recordando que hasta el momento en que la vio sin ropa ella supo engañarlo. Cerca del árbol de manzano la pone en el suelo** -¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, gracias**

Se encoge ante la mirada dura y fría del castaño

**-Te recomiendo que te quites esa ropa mojada y te pongas la ropa que te corresponde **_niñita_

Dándole la espalda entra a la casa

**-¡Grosero! Si sabe que soy mujer me trata descortés ¡roca insensible!**

Espera bajo la lluvia que él ya no esté en la cocina pero un truno ensordecedor la hace gritar y correr dentro

**-Usted también está mojada** –Lita que bajó cinco minutos antes de los aposentos de Haruka la cubre con una colcha que Sammy trajo de su habitación –**El de ojos extraños...**

**-Taiki** –Sammy corrige a su hermana acercándose con un tazón de consomé caliente -**Bébalo**

**-Él, lo encontré en el pasillo y me dijo que la vio mojada afuera**

Irónica Amy la ve

**-Como diga, subiré a cambiarme** –Toma el tazón de las manos de Sammy y estornuda derramándose el caldo caliente sobre la colcha

**-¿Se quemó?**

**-¿Se siente enferma Milady?** –Lita pregunta sorprendiéndola

**-¿Cómo sabe...?**

Taiki que acaba de cambiarse de ropa preocupado y arrepentido por haber dejado a Amy afuera camina a buscarla

No es culpa de ella que él se haya enamorado, tampoco era su deber confesarle que es mujer

Si su padre supiera como trató a la joven se avergonzaría de él

Regresa para buscar a la joven cuando escucha el diálogo

**- Lady Bernard, es un placer conocer a tan distinguida noble descendiente de la casa real de Austria** –Sammy hace una respetuosa reverencia

Sin saber con quien hablan los jóvenes Taiki va a entrar a la cocina cuando escucha la dulce voz de Amy

**-Por favor no me llamen Lady Bernard, solo Amy a secas, nadie puede saber que estoy escondida aquí**

**-No se preocupe su secreto está a salvo con nosotros, su familia no la hallará en este remoto lugar** –Lita seca su cabello

Taiki no puede creer lo que escucha

¿La chica se hace pasar por valet es para escapar de alguien en realidad?

¿Lady Bernard? ¡es una noble! Pero no cualquier noble

Amy vuelve a estornudar varias veces seguidas

**-No me siento bien, me duele el pecho** –Comienza a temblar y sus diente suenan por los escalofríos –**Ese insensible quería que enfermara** **y muriera**

**-¿Insensible?** –Lita pregunta pero grita cuando la joven se desmaya **-¡Sammy sujétala!**

Al escuchar su grito Taiki entra en acción

Corre hacia la chica y la toma de brazos del jovencito

**-¡Tiene fiebre!** –Sammy toca su frente

Taiki se encamina hacia las escaleras de servicio pero Lita lo detiene

**-No hay tiempo que perder**

**-Debemos quitarle esa ropa mojada y abrigarla bien. Dígame donde están sus aposentos**

**-No hay tiempo para subirla, debemos hacerlo ya**

Sin perder tiempo Taiki se encamina hacia su propia alcoba dejando a la joven en su cama

**-Si necesita algo no dude en decirme**

Sale y cierra la puerta encontrándose con los curiosos ojos de Hotaru

La jovencita aburrida acaba de escapar de las tonterías que hablan los otros en el salón y del intento de Diamante de entablar conversación con ella

Se siente templorosa cada vez que sus ojos azules se posan en ella, no es que no le guste, sino que quiere que la abrace nuevamente y sabe que no está bien

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué la cocinera está dentro?**

**-Lo siento Milady pero...**

Hotaru abre la puerta y ve a Lita desvestir con dificultad a Amy

**-¿Qué le sucedió?** –Ayuda a sostenerla para que le quite la camisa su cuerpo esrá ruborizado y caliente **–¡Iré por uno de mis remedios!**

Quien la ve diría que parece emocionada al adoptar la posición de doctor

**-No le diga de esto a nadie por favor y si puede traerme un camisón de Lady Bernard se lo agradeceré**

**-Ya escuchaste inútil –**Le dice Hotaru a Taiki cuando abre la puerta –**Dile a Molly que traiga todo lo necesario sin decirle nada a nadie**

**-A sus órdenes Milady** –Sin inmutarse por el mote Taiki sube las escaleras de servicio...

Andrew llega con el párroco y le sirve una copa de coñac antes de encaminarlo a la capilla privada y derlo preparando todo

Va por Haroto

**-Milord** –Llama al Vizconde que habla animado con Diamante, Serena, Mina y Michiru

Lord Gladstone se excusa con sus invitados y se acerca a Andrew

**-¿Y bien Tyne?**

**-El párroco lo espera en la sala**

**-Llévalo a la capilla, Lady Michiru y yo te seguiremos, necesitamos alguien aparte de tí que nos sirva de testigo**

**-El Duque...**

Haroto mueve la cabeza negativamente

**-Él cree que estamos casados, si se entera de lo contrario se escandalizará**

Andrew piensa, solo hay una solución

**-Lady Serena es muy joven al igual que Lady Hotaru**

**-Así es**

**-Entonces el joven Kelvin puede ser el otro testigo**

Lord Gladstone lo mira

**-Bien búscalo, aunque uno de los sirvientes torpes podría servirnos**

**-Sobre eso... Debo decirle algo importante sobre los sirvientes**

Lord Gladstone lo mira con sospecha

**-¿Has estado ocultándome cosas?**

Andrew se ruboriza apenado

**-Se supone que su hermana le diría todo... ¿Lady Gladstone no le ha dicho que los sirvientes no son tales?** –El rubio en silencio -**¡Dios!**

**-Trae Kelvin para acabar con esto y luego me explicas con lujos de detalles y sin obviar nada que ha estado haciendo mi hermana en mi nombre**

**-Como ordene Milord**

Haroto regresa con sus invitados dirigiéndose a la joven de cabellos aguamarina

**-Querida, debemos solucionar un pequeño problema con el almuerzo**

Michiru lo mira a los ojos y al darse cuenta de la situación palidece

**-Yo...** –quiere escapar en ese instante

Serena sonríe complacida aunque piensa que debieron escapar esa mañana

**-Ve con tu esposo hermana**

Michiru temblorosa se levanta y avanza hacia Haroto

**-Dijo que sería a la una** –Susurra cuando salen del salón

**-La lluvia aceleró los acontecimientos** –Observa admirado el vestido blanco con detalles azules y la peineta en forma de rosa blanca que adorna su cabello –**Quiero decirle que será para mí un placer hacerla mi esposa**

Michiru asiente sin emitir palabra

Caminan hacia la capilla privada encontrándose con Kelvin

**-Le expliqué a su invitado que ustedes sospechan que el párroco que los casó no era tal por lo que quieren estar seguros realizando nuevamente la ceremonia**

**-Lo seré solo si me permite cortejar a la doncella de la joven Lady Serena**

Sorprendidos Haroto y Michiru preguntan al mismo tiempo

**-¿Molly?**

La joven sin poder evitarlo lo mira de pies a cabeza

Va a interrogarlo pero Andrew abre las puertas permitiendo ver al párroco listo para oficializar el enlace...

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos

Lamento decirles que mi computadora se me murió con las historias dentro. Un apagón de electricidad quemó mi CPU y el protector de voltaje. 

Es la razón por la que me he tardado en publicar los nuevos capítulos, en cuanto pueda seguiré con todas mis historias. Lenta pero no abandono.

Besos


	25. Chapter 25

En el salón Serena observa nerviosa hacia la puerta deseando estar con Michiru

Por fin su ansiedad puede más que ella

**-Con su permiso, iré por Lady Meridan** -Miente

Diamante se levanta educado

**-Dígale que su presencia ilumina este salón**

Mina abre los ojos azorada observando la expresión de su hermano

**-Eso puede decírselo personalmente** -Serena sonríe apenada –**Se escucharía muy mal si viene de mí**

**-Tiene razón Lady Serena, yo se lo diré**

Ignorando el asombro de su hermana toma asiento nuevamente observando por la ventana que aún llueve pero con menos fuerza

Se escuchan los truenos a lejos, los relámpagos cesaron

En el pasillo Serena se apresura a buscar a Michiru

¿Salieron a la iglesia bajo la tempestad?

Va a la cocina para preguntarle a Andrew o Lita pero está desierta

**-¿Dónde están todos?** –Los nervios comienzan a atacarla

Voltea para regresar sobre sus pasos cuando tropieza con un pecho firme y musculoso

**-¡Perdone mi torpeza!** –Unos fuertes brazos la sujetan antes que pierda el equlibrio **-¿Se siente bien?**

Ella solo atina asentir ruborizada

No comprende por qué cada vez que está cerca del dueño de esos ojos azules pierde el habla y el aliento

Mientras Darien preocupado por el mutismo y el rubor de la joven busca alguna secuela del golpe Serena lo observa embelesada atesorando cada toque de sus manos, aunque él solo revisa su rostro, para ella es la más exquisita caricia

**-Yo..**. –Pestañea varias veces intentando controlarse, pero el calor de sus manos, la penetrante mirada no lo permiten

**-¿Se siente bien?** –Tomándola en brazos la lleva hasta un sillón en el pasillo cerca de las escaleras sentándose a su lado

La joven rubia asiente antes de tomar aire

**-Estoy bien, solo que...** -¿Qué le dirá?

¿Que es el primer hombre que acaricia su rostro? ¿Qué es el primer hombre que se acerca tanto a ella?

**-Perdone Lady Serena, fue mi culpa, debí estar atento pero iba distraído (Porque pensaba en usted)** –Piensa observando como ella baja sus rubias pestañas

**-En realidad soy la responsable, estaba corriendo buscando a mi hermana y no me fijé en quien venía o iba**

Sin poder evitarlo Darien toma su mano

El gesto hace que Serena levante sorprendida la mirada

**-¿Sabe algo? No sabía que las hadas toman forma de mujer... hasta que la conocí** -Ante sus palabras la joven aguanta la respiración –**Es la personificación de Venus la diosa del amor, desde que la vi por primera vez no he dormido bien pensando solo en el celeste de su ojos, preguntándome si al besar sus labios tocaré el cielo**

Serena solo atina a observarlo ruborizada sin percatarse que en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa que le da la bienvenida a los labios de Darien

El moreno baja lentamente la cabeza...

No les importa el lugar donde se hallan, no les importa que los vea alguien porque para ellos ha desaparecido todo a su alrededor y se sienten solos y dueños del universo

Cuando la boca de Darien se posa en la de Serena sienten que han llegado a la meta, que la carrera de la vida ha concluido porque están juntos intercambiando sus almas

Él le pertenece a ella, ella es solo de él...

Sintiendo su corazón henchido de felicidad Darien se da cuenta que es el primer hombre que toca sus labios, entierra sus dedos en el cabello de Serena atrayéndola más, haciendo que abra su boca, adentrándose en ella

Serena siente que explotará de alegría, no sabía que un beso podía ser tan dulce y tan emotivo, que podía llegarle al corazón, a cada fibra de su ser, en medio de la euforia comienza a sentir que todo se oscurece...

Al sentirla inerte Darien levanta la cabeza y cae en cuenta que se ha desmayado

**-¿Lady Serena?** –Pero la rubia no responde

Asustado observa para todos lados cuando escucha pasos que bajan las escaleras, tomando el delicado cuerpo de Serena en sus brazos sube de dos en dos los escalones hallándose con Molly

**-¡Lady Serena!**

**-Se desmayó sin razón, yo estaba cerca y...**

**-Por acá** –La doncella sube nuevamente las escaleras hacia sus aposentos

Serena comienza a reaccionar

**-Mmm... ¿Qué sucedió?** -Al verse en brazos del príncipe recuerda lo sucedido **-¡Oh! No fue un sueño**

**-No lo fue –**Mientras avanza con su preciado tesoro en brazos Darien la observa. No está escandalizada ni arrepentida sino sonriente, con mirada soñadora **–Fué real mi preciosa**

**–Fue una hermosa realidad**

Con Molly caminando delante de ellos Serena aprovecha para levantar la mano y acariciar el rostro del hombre que robó su corazón

Porque acaba de darse cuenta que el sirviente simple, el que ella hizo que trabajara cuidando animales es el dueño de su amor

**-Por aquí joven** –Molly abre dos enormes puertas permitiéndole la entrada

Darien coloca suavemente a Serena en la cama

**-La estaré esperando a siete en el jardín si no llueve** –Le susurra al oído cuando la acuesta en la cama

Serena asiente casi imperceptiblemente cerrando los ojos sonriente.

Su primer beso

Su primer beso de amor se lo dio el hombre que ama y no el horroroso sapo

**-Nunca seré tuya sapo horroroso, ni mis labios ni mis pensamientos serán jamás para tí porque ya tienen dueño** –Musita muy bajo para que Molly, quien le quita las botas y arropa no la escuche

**-¿Qué sucedió para que se desmayara?**

**-Estaba buscando a Michiru que ya debe estar... ¡Casándose!** –Retira la cobija y se levanta –**Mi mejor amiga se está casando y yo descansando** –Va a correr descalza pero Molly la detiene

**-Colóquese los zapatos y la llevaré con Lady Michiru...**

En la capilla privada de la casa Michiru aburrida escucha el sermón del Reverendo

**-Lo siento Reverendo ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?** –Interrumpe dando largas al enlace deseando que algo suceda para no tener que casarse

**-Jafet Ricardy –**Paciente le responde –**Ahora si no hay más preguntas podremos continuar**

Pero una nueva interrupción sucede cuando se abren las puertas y Serena entra seguida de Molly

**-¡Así que estaban escondidos acá!**

**-¿Usted quien es?** –Pregunta el Reverendo

Michiru se aleja de Haroto para abrazar a Serena

**-Sabía que no me dejarías sola en esto momento tan importante y funesto**

**-Deja de quejarte y observa a tu futuro esposo** –Susurra la rubia –**Preferirías un hombre como el Reverendo?**

Michiru observa al hombre maduro, de cabellos canos que una vez fueron castaños, muy alto y exageradamente delgado con penetrantes ojos pardos que las observa enojado

**-Tienes razón, pero si ese Vizconde piensa que se llevará una gallina...**

**-Así se habla** –Sonriente abraza a Michiru –**Pueden seguir con esta charada**

Sus palabras hacen que Kelvin se ría, Andrew mueva la cabeza sorprendido y Haroto se pregunte que clase de padres son los Duques de Marlborugh

**-Lady Serena...** –Molly la llama apenada atrayendo la mirada de Kelvin

El Reverendo no había visto una joven irreverente y respondona...

En realidad si.

Su hija Jana Ricardy es la imagen de la irreverencia espantando a todos los hombres que se le acercan, amante de la lectura y enemiga de la cocina, la costura, el bordado y los buenos modales, hace parecer torpes a sus hermanos y deja en ridículo a todos los futuros pretendientes, puede hablar tranquilamente de cualquier tema y no permite que la contradigan, la oración de su padre, madre, dos hermanos mayores y sus dos hermanas menores es que encuentre un tonto que se la lleve para poder encontrarles esposos a las otras dos que si están deseosas de desposarse.

Recordando la razón de su presencia en la casa el Reverendo Ricardy vuelve al sermón

**-¿Podría saltarse esa parte? Ya la conocemos y tenemos invitados a come**r –Michiru pregunta evadiendo las manos de Haroto

**-Muy bien Vizconde, repita conmigo...**

Haroto repite cada palabra mientras coloca en el anular izquierdo el anillo que Michiru le había facilitado previamente.

Cuando toca el turno de Michiru, la chica repite cada palabra fingiendo que tose al llegar a la parte de _"obedecerlo y respetarlo"_ obviando deliberadamente esa promesa, algo que solamente Serena se da cuenta celebrando la audacia de su amiga

Terminada la ceremonia, los esposos firman el certificado seguidos de los testigos (En ese tiempo no era permitido el beso en la iglesia) y salen a la sala

**-Quédese a comer Reverendo** –La nueva Vizcondesa -**De todas maneras no podrá partir mientras continúe lloviendo**

**-Será un placer para mí aceptar su invitación**

**-Querida...** –Haroto intenta tocarla pero ella lo evade

**-Iré a ver como va el almuerzo, está en su casa Reverendo**

**-Pase usted**

Sin dignarse a mirar a su nuevo esposo Michiru se encamina hacia la cocina seguida de Serena

**-¿Qué fue eso?**

**-Si mi "esposo" cree que me dejaré tocar y seré un perrito obediente que clame por su atención está muy equivocado**

**-Pero tendrás que permitirle entrar a tus aposentos**

**-Solo si es rata y entra por debajo de la puerta, porque haré una barricada detrás de ésta cuando me toque dormir**

Dejando atónita a su amiga continúa su camino

**-¿Va a descansar hasta la comida Milady?** –Molly se acerca nerviosa por la mirada de Kelvin

**-Si, debo estar muy bien para esta noche**

**-¿Esta noche?**

**-No me hagas caso** –Sube seguida de su doncella –**Me di cuenta que el invitado portugués del Vizconde no aparta su mirada de tí** –Le dice cómplice cuando llegan al piso superior

-**No diga esas cosas Milady, aunque quisiera casarme no tengo dote ni como preparar mi ajuar**

**-Sorpresa, Michiru y yo hemos estado conversando y ya apartamos cinco bolsas de esmeralda y diamantes cada una una para que sea tu dote, eso sí, solo aportarás la mitad en caso de...**

**-¡No puedo aceptarlo! Además no quiero separarme de usted ni dejarla sola a merced de otra que no conozca sus gustos, que no la cuide con esmero... **

Serena la detiene por el brazo

**-Tampoco quiero separarme de tí, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no permito que tengas a tu lado a un hombre que te ame, que abraces unos hijos propios, que cuando tu cabello se vuelva blanco tengas nietos a quienes malcriar y amar**

Molly siente que se le anegan los ojos al escuchar las dulces palabras de Serena

**-Milady...**

Serena la abraza

**-Ahora mientras me ayudas a cambiar me contarás si ese joven Kelvin hace tu corazón escuche las notas de un vals...**

.

En la alcoba de Taiki, éste a pedido de Hotaru ha entrado a ayudarla con Amy

Lita tuvo que regresar a terminar el almuerzo y como no pueden decir nada de lo que sucede allí ha tenido que apelar a la única persona que está cerca

**-Levántala un poco y sírvele de apoyo sentándote detrás de ella**

**-Pero Milady...**

**-¿Vas a ayudar o le digo al que atiende los cerdos?**

Molesto Taiki obedece

Tomando con suavidad la cabeza de la joven pasa su otro brazo por debajo de sus hombros levantándola con suavidad

**-Ya está** –Anuncia cuando sentado detrás de Amy la abraza

Hotaru voltea y sonríe al ver la cabeza de Amy apoyada en el hombro de Taiki

**-Se ven tan lindos juntos, provoca hacer un fresco (pintura) de ustedes**

Riendo por el rubor del hombre comienza a introducir suavemente pequeñas cucharaditas del mismo brebaje que le dio a Haruka...

En su habitación Darien piensa soñador en el beso que compartió con Lady Serena cuando esta vez Zafiro interrumpe su ensoñación

**-¡No vas a creer lo que me sucedió hermano!**

**-¿Perdiste la dirección a tu alcoba y viniste a molestar en la mía?** –Darien le pregunta sarcástico

**-Deja de hacerte el príncipe acá y cumple tu deber de hermano mayor**

Suspirando impaciente Darien se sienta

**-Está bien, dime para que soy repentinamente bueno**

**-¡Estoy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa, dulce, delicada...!**

**-¡Aléjate de Lady Serena!**

Su hermano menor lo mira confundido

**-¿Lady Serena? **

**-Acabas de describirla**

**-¡No es de ella de quien hablo sino de Lady Haruka Gladstone!**

**-¿La misma que nos ha estado torturando?**

**-A Yaten y a tí los quiere torturar todo el mundo, aunque desde que están en esta casa parecen mejores personas**

El príncipe heredero reconoce para sus adentros algo de esa afirmación, pero en ese instante le interesa algo más

**-¿Dices que sientes algo por Lady Haruka?**

**-No es algo, es todo** –Sonriente le dice –**Quiero hacerla mi esposa y que sea mi princesa para siempre**

Darien se preocupa verdaderamente, si Zafiro está enamorado entonces no querrá tomar su lugar en la boda...

.

**Por otra parte**

**-Señorita Lita** –Andrew observa a la chica preparando junto con su hermano el buffet

**-¿Si señor Tyne? **

**-Podría prepararme una charola con algo de su deliciosa comida?**

Lita lo observa interrogante hasta que cae en cuenta

**-Sabía que no sería mala persona** –Apresurándose a servir algo de verduras, estofado de pollo en una charola y caldo de pollo en la otra se lo entrega –**Dígale al joven Yaten que estamos con él y que espero que le guste**

**-Se lo haré saber** –Sonriente sale al día frío

Sorteando los charcos del suelo y la persistente llovizna avanza hacia el corral

**-¿Viniste a ver si estoy trabajando?** –Yaten sentado en una paca de heno acaricia una pequeña cabrita

**-Te traje algo de comer, La señorita Lita dice que espera que le guste**

Yaten se levanta y acerca para tomar la charola, pero ve dos

**-¿Dos charolas de avena?** –Destapa la primera y ve las verduras y el pollo **-¡Pero...!**

**-Pensé que querría comer algo más que avena y le traje algo para que recupere las fuerzas**

Yaten encantado va a tomar el tenedor pero repentinamente le regresa la charola a Andrew

**-No lo merezco, he sido muy desagradable con todos, especialmente con usted, merezco el castigo que me impuso Lady Haruka**

**-Solo un verdadero hombre reconoce sus errores y asume sus responsabilidades Milord**

El peliplateado lo observa sorprendido

**-Lo supiste todo este tiempo?**

**-En realidad lo supe al verlos trabajar torpemente, solo nobles no sabrían como atrapar o descabezar un pollo, como descargar cabras...**

Yaten ríe

**-Recibido el mensaje, ahora debemos hacer algo para que Darien regrese a Londres y se presente delante de la Reina**

**-¿Delante de la Reina?**

**-Darien es en realidad El Príncipe Heredero del Reino de Albania y su hermano es Zafiro de Quiell**

Andrew abre la boca azorado al darse cuenta que al poner a trabajar al... corrección, a los hijos del Rey de Albania pudieron crear una guerra entre ambos reinos...

.

**Sheffield**

Rubeus Gladstone cabalga sin importarle la lluvia

Solo quiere llegar a tiempo para mantener a salvo a sus sobrinos de la nefasta mujer que escogió por esposa

Jamás debió dejarse dominar por ella ni apoyarla en sus locuras, no supo que la mente criminal que ordenó la muerte de su hermano mayor hasta años después

**-Milord debemos detenernos** –Jhonson lo insta -**Su caballo se ve cansado**

**-No hasta que mis sobrinos estén fuera de peligro**

Sacando su arma Jhonson dispara a la pata del caballo de su señor haciendo que lo tire y de varias vueltas por el terreno pantanoso

A continuación desmonta su caballo y corre hacia el hombre inconsciente

**-Lo siento Milordo quise hacer esto pero Lady Mónica me ordenó detenerlo bajo amenaza de muerte a mi familia**

Cerciorándose que vive lo sube a su caballo y se desvía hacia Bradford...


	26. Chapter 26

**Leicester**

Lord Marlborough sentado frente a la chimenea observa a cinco hombres que acaban de arribar empapados a la posada

**-¡Posadero!** –El que parece ser el líder del grupo llama a gritos al hombre que sale de la cocina **–Danos te y sopa caliente para cinco, y dinos donde cambiar nuestras ropas**

Al verlos con expresiones busca problemas el posadero se encoge

**-En seguida señor, pasen por acá**

Perkins y Taylor observan a los hombres mientras Kenji y Perkins hacen que los ignoran

**-Parecen londinenses** –Taylor le dice a su compañero

**-Lo son** –Kenji asiente –**Debemos mantenernos de bajo perfil e ignorarlos, se ven problemáticos**

La cocinera aparece con la sopa para Kenji y sus hombres

**-Cuando terminen les traeré estofado de cordero**

Sin esperar respuesta se marcha

El posadero regresa preocupado

**-Lo siento señores, pero los caballeros que acaban de llegar quieren la mesa frente a la chimenea**

El volátil Flint va a protestar pero Kenji toca su chaqueta. Ha notado el hematoma en la mejilla de Wells

**-Será un honor para nosotros cederle este lugar** –Levantándose toman sus charolas y se sientan a dos mesas más alejados

**-Pero Milord... –**Taylor protesta en voz baja

**-Nuestro deber es encontrar a mi hija y volver, no buscar que nos maten Continúa comiendo sin prestar atención al enojo de sus hombres**

Minutos después aparecen los hombres sentándose frente a la chimenea, Kenji afina su oído mientras el Posadero sale con la charolas y una sopera

**-Deja el cuenco acá y tráenos el te** –El líder ordena haciendo que Well corra hacia la cocina. Al quedar solos comienza a hablar con sus hombres –**Lady Gladston no quiere errores así que debemos llegar esta misma noche a la Casa Gladstone y matar al Vizconde y todos los que vivan en ese lugar, no podemos dejar testigos**

**-Pero el posadero dijo que los caminos están cerrados** –Dice otro ganándose una mirada fulminante

**-Eso lo dice para que la gente se quede a consumir, así que comemos y nos marchamos a Nottingham, comienza a escampar, si cabalgamos sin descansar estaremos allí para cuando estén durmiendo facilitándonos el trabajo**

**-¿Si hay mujeres?**

**-¿no escuchaste que sin testigos? El Vizconde es nuestro objetivo pero si hay esposa y hermana, hasta sirvientes deben desaparecer**

Kenji no se inmuta y continúa comiendo indicándoles a sus hombres que no reaccionen ante lo que acaban de escuchar

Quince minutos después los hombres se marchan

**-Nuevos planes señores, iremos primero para la casa Gladstone a salvar a Vizconde y después continuaremos con la búsqueda de mi hija **

**-¿Sabe dónde es?**

**-No pero seguiremos a esos hombres**

**-Buena estrategia Milord** –Flint se siente feliz que por fin verá acción

**-El difunto Vizconde fue mi amigo y le debo el proteger a sus hijos, preparen las alforjas y los caballos que nos marchamos en el acto**

**-Como ordene Milord** –Perkins se apresura a ejecutar la orden

Levantándose de la mesa llama al posadero

**-Diga usted señor**

**-Acá tiene el pago de las habitaciones, debemos partir**

**-¡Pero no han terminado de comer!**

**-Ponga la comida en una cacerola que nos la llevamos, nos urge marcharnos en el acto, tal vez de regreso volvamos a solicitar de su hospedaje**

Saca cinco libras y se las entrega

**-¡Pero esto es demasiado señor!**

**-No lo es, solo me aseguro que tendré buen trato cuando regrese** –Sonriente se acerca hacia sus hombres donde Perkins lo espera con la capa y su sombrero...

.

**Nottingham**

**Casa Gladstone**

Todos han degustados muy animados de las delicias preparadas por Lita, Hotaru a regañadientes tuvo que separarse de su "paciente" para sentarse junto al Duque que con gracia y estrategia logró que le hablara y sonriera

Mina no puede creer que su hermano se haya enamorado de la joven

A pesar que lo niega Diamante está prendado de Hotaru, puede notarlo al ver como sus ojos se luminan al verla o como sonríe ante todo lo que ella le dice

Estuvo hablando de hierbas que sirven para cada enfermedad y él se mostró interesado, preguntándole cosas tontas que la hacían enojar y adoptar posición de maestra...

Michiru se comportó como la señora de la casa delante de todos, habló con el reverendo temas muy amenos, como el séptimo hijo de una noble familia le correspondió a él tomar el sacerdocio, siendo Nottingham el lugar que la iglesia anglicana le comisionó para que pastoreara.

Su esposa Topacio Ricardy también descendiente de nobles vio como llegó se le pasó la edad casadera. A los veintiún años y sin que pidieran su mano tuvo que conformarse con el hombre que escogieron sus padres: el joven reverendo Jafet Ricardy,

A pesar de trabajar para la iglesia Jafet y Topacio tienen dos criadas a su servicio y un jardinero debido a que los padres de Topacio le dejaron una buena herencia

Todo eso les ha contado Jafet cuando Michiru notó su porte, igualándose con el Vizconde y el Duque en todo su comportamiento

Por su parte Serena habló animada en portugués con Kelvin queriendo saber de su vida, si es soltero, a que se dedica y como es su madre, todo para conocer a quien quiere que despose a Molly, entre chistes logró sacarle a su doncella que si ve a Kelvin con buenos ojos y que desearía que él la corteje.

Cuando terminan de comer los hombres se quedan en la mesa para tomar su oporto mientras las mujeres se retiran al salón algo que Hotaru aprovecha para escapar a la alcoba de Taiki

En la habitación éste asiste a Hotaru para darle del mismo brebaje que preparó días antes para Haruka

**-¿Segura que eso servirá? No he visto mejoría con la toma anterior**

**-¿Tienes una idea mejor?**

**-No... **

**-Entonces guarda silencio y ayúdame a hacer que beba el te**

Silencioso el castaño obedece sentándose nuevamente detrás de la joven para servirle de apoyo cuando Amy reacciona

-**¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Nada cajita de cristal, solo que te mojaste y ahora tienes fiebre** –Hotaru se burla –**Abre la boca y bébete este te**

Con mano temblorosa Amy sostiene la taza haciendo una mueca al probar el brebaje

**-¿Esto es orine de zorrillo?**

**-Muy graciosa, tómate hasta la última gota**

**-Necesita miel –**Arruga la frente

Hotaru se levanta molesta

**-No se por qué me preocupo en mal agradecidas como la gruñona y tú**

**-Te agradezco lo que haces, pero por favor, solo un poquito de miel** –Suplicante y sin saber que está apoyada en Taiki le pide

**-Solo si te tomas una cucharada de limón solo para evitarte un resfriado** –Sale sin esperar respuesta

Amy observa desorientada la habitación

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

**-En mi alcoba** –Una voz grave le habla al oído

Abre los ojos azorada pero debido a su debilidad no puede moverse

**-¡Desconsiderado pelafustán corazón de hielo!** –Intenta ser insultante pero sus palabras suenan como una dulce brisa –**Llévame a mis aposentos **

**-Cuando te sientas con fuerzas para golpearme lo haré** –La rodea con sus brazos

**-Suéltame en el acto**

**-No hasta que digas que me perdonas por mi desconsiderado comportamiento**

**-Parece que naciste mal educado así que no pienso perdonarte**

**-Por favor, no fue mi intención** –Escucha que la chica gruñe incrédula –**Tal vez si lo fue, pero es que desde que te conocí...**

**-Has sido un grosero, inhumano animal de dos pies que se diferencia del resto de la fauna porque usas ropa, de lo contrario serías uno más de esos animales, tal vez un mico...** –A medida que habla Amy sus palabras se van apagando hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida

Hotaru entra y mira molesta a Taiki

**-¿No pudiste mantenerla despierta?**

**-Lo intenté pero solo se puso a hablar sin permitirme la palabra a mí**

**-¡Así serás de aburrido!** –La jovencita coloca el tarro de miel y el limón en la silla acercándose a Amy –**Amy, tonta desconsiderada abre tus ojos**

**-(Mocosa insolente, debieron darte una buena tunda de niña)** –Taiki piensa cuando siente que la joven comienza a moverse

**-No quiero, déjame dormir**

**-Si no obedeces le diré al gruñón hermano de la gruñona que estás en camisón en la cama de un hombre que no es nada tuyo**

Al instante Amy abre los ojos

**-Cuando me levante de esta cama te golpearé**

**-Eso si mi "prometido" tonto marioneta de su papá te lo permite** –Mientras habla endulza con miel el brebaje –**Ahora abre la boca**

Taiki recibe la taza de te y la acerca a los labios de Amy que aguantando la respiración se toma rápidamente el brebaje

Inspira profundamente antes de toser hasta casi desmayar

**-¡Se ahoga!** – Taiki la sienta más y le sopla al rostro haciendo que Amy levante una mano y cubra su boca

**-Creo que de veras me quieres muerta** –Logra decir con un hilo de voz apartando la mano cuando siente algo parecido a un beso en la palma

**-Aparte de sirviente inútil es un tonto** –Hotaru ríe al entregarle un vaso con agua –**Solo a los bebés les funciona y Amy es una exagerada**

Taiki hace que tome pequeños sorbos antes de apartar el vaso

**-¿Exagerada?** –Amy pronuncia las palabras con lentitud debido a la dificultad para respirar -**¿Has probado... lo que preparas?**

**-Por supuesto que lo he hecho y me gusta.**

**- Ahora se por qué Haruka te llama mocosa de inframundo**

Lita aparece con sopa caliente

**-Lady Hotaru, el Vizconde la solicita en el salón, irán a la casa Sherburn por invitación del Duque**

**-¡Ni siquiera tengo nada decente que ponerme, las costureras solo han enviado los vestidos de Serena y la antipática!**

**-No hagas esperar al Vizconde o vendrá a buscarte y me hallará con éste** –Amy intenta separarse al percatarse que Lita los ve con ojos censuradores pero Taiki la aprieta contra él

**-Joven, en la cocina tiene su comida servida**

**-Comeré más tarde ahora ayudo a...** –Señala hacia donde estaba Hotaru que se escabulló sin que nadie lo notara, aunque nunca escucharon la puerta -**¿Qué se hizo la mini bruja?**

**-Más respeto o le diré que te convierta en sapo** –A Amy se le hace difícil respirar

**-Pondré a hervir agua con ramas de eucalipto para que aspire el vapor** –Lita va a abandonar la habitación cuando recuerda algo –**No pueden estar los dos solos en esta habitación**

**-Puedes ir tranquila, él solo quiere que muera**

**-No quiero que mueras, solo que guardes silencio y sanes **

**-¿Para ser testigo de tu mala educación? Puedes ir por lo que dijiste** –Ordena a Lita

**-¡Pero su honor!**

**-Mi honor no tendrá ningún valor si este pedante, insensible e inmaduro se sale con la suya **

**-No soy insensible y tú eres mentirosa**

**-No soy mentirosa quieres que muera**

**-¡Si quisiera que murieras te habría dejado enterrada en el barro y no me estaría sacrificando con tu insoportable peso, y eres más mentirosa aún porque te hiciste pasar por hombre!**

Lita no sabe si reír o escandalizarse por el comportamiento de ambos, parecen esposos

**-No eres mi padre ni mi confesor para...** –Tiene un nuevo ataque de tos

**-Rápido, inclínala hacia adelante y dale suaves percusiones en la espalda** –Lita toma un pañuelo y lo moja pasándolo por su rostro cuando la chica deja de toser

**-No me siento bien** –Se queja cuando el castaño se retira y la acuesta acomodándole la almohada

**-La fiebre no cede –**Taiki comienza a preocuparse

-Le diré a Sammy que cace algunas sanguijuelas para que le extraigan algo de sangre y la presión disminuya (Costumbre muy común en esa época)

Sin comprender mucho Taiki asiente preocupado viendo como lentamente Amy vuelve a dormirse...

Afuera Haroto y Michiru despiden al Reverendo cuando aparece una joven a caballo

**-Padre, el tendero Lucas quiere confesarse nuevamente dice ahora si se muere**

Seiya que sostiene la calesa observa a la joven, cabello castaño y ojos pardos con espesas pestañas que adornan su pálido rostro

**-¡Otra vez! Cada vez que las ventas están malas siente que abandonará este mundo **

**-Mi madre dice que te apresures** –La joven contempla curiosa a los extraños deteniendo su vista en el dueño de los ojos azules más bellos que ha visto en su vida

**-Jana, deberías bajar del caballo para que conozcas a los Vizcondes de Gladstone**

**-Estoy muy bien acá** –Sonriente mueve la cabeza en señal de saludo –**Un placer conocerlos, Jana Ricardy a sus órdenes** –No deja de ver a Seiya

El reverendo dirige su mirada hacia donde mira su hija sonriendo gratamente

**-(Apareció el tonto que se la llevará)** –Piensa –**Joven debería asistir al servicio que oficiaré hoy a las cinco, les dará oportunidad de regresar con buena iluminación**

**-Será un placer si los señores lo permiten**

**-Está libre de asistir** –Haroto aún no ha hablado con Andrew pero hasta que sepa quienes son deberá tratarlos cortésmente, comenzando con levantarle el castigo a Yaten y conversar con Zafiro...

En el salón Diamante y Mina esperan pacientes a las jóvenes que subieron a cambiarse

**-¿Por qué no bajan?** –El Duque camina de un lado a otro -**¿Habrá huido nuevamente?**

**-Hermano, estás paranoico, Lady Serena no ha huido**

**-No hablo de Lady Serena sino de Lady Hotaru**

Mina confirma sus sospechas

**-Te enamoraste de tu prometida**

Diamante se detiene sorprendido

**-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? No... es solo que... **

**-Cuando la ves sientes que el mundo se te ilumina, cantan los ruiseñores, todo es más hermoso**

Su hermano la observa azorado

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque he notado como te comportas con ella y a pesar que intenta ser desagradable contigo Hotaru sonríe y te mira de la misma manera que tu la ves, es decir ¡parecen tontos! –**Termina riendo haciendo que su hermano se contagie con su risa

**-Si dices algo a mamá o a Percy...**

**-Tranquilo hermano, quiero que seas feliz y creo que Lady Hotaru es lo que te indicó el doctor**

Diamante se acerca abrazándola

**-Gracias hermana, oraré porque encuentres el amor y sea inmensamente feliz** –Besa su frente sin concer que el corazón de Mina ya tiene dueño...

En la alcoba de Serena Molly lucha con una jovencita que parece que nada le gusta

Hotaru ha pedido ayuda a Serena con un vestido por lo que la rubia después de vaciar su guardarropa le hizo entrega de uno de los nuevos que le llegaron el día anterior

**-Es el último que tengo, si no te gusta tendrás que vestir con un saco o cortinas**

**-Este me parece bien** –Hotaru asiente permitiendo que la donmcella lo pase por su cabeza

**-Las costureras debieron trabajar toda la noche para entregarlos a tiempo o nos dieron algunos que ya estaban encargados**

La rubia viste un traje rosa observando como Molly asiste a su amiga colocándole el vestido azul que le quedó un poco largo a Serena

**-Como es más alta que usted le queda perfecto** –La doncella comenta mientras cierra los diminutos botones en la espalda

**-Debería vestir como pordiosera para caerle mal a su madre, no quiero que papá se salga con la suya**

**-¿Te desagrada el duque? Observa como las mejillas de Hotaru se colorean**

**-No lo se**

**-¿No lo sabes?**

**-Es que... cuando me abrazó en el salón me sentí tan bien pero recordar que es el hijo del...**

**-Ël no tiene la culpa de lo que su padre hizo, deberías darle una oportunidad en vez de robarle los huevos de las gallinas y los pavos**

Molly que peina su cabello de manera que no se note que es corto no comprende por qué se ríen cómplices...

**-Deben apurarse, el carruaje espera en la entrada** –Molly ha terminado con las chicas y les entrega guantes y pañuelos –**Dense vuelta**

Ambas jóvenes obedecen, Serena llevó dos capas, una rosa y otra azul oscuro que Molly coloca en sus hombros ajustándolas al frente

**-¿Lista?** –Serena le pregunta a su amiga

**-Si no hay escapatoria...** –Se encoge de hombros

Ambas bajan al encuentro de los otros que listos para partir están al pie de la escalera

Mina divertida ve la expresión de admiración de su hermano al ver descender a su futura esposa

**-Si ¡Está completamente enamorado!...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Casa Sherburn**

**-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia Lady Hotaru?** –Diamante le pregunta al verla disimular varias veces una sonrisa

**-La estirada... Lady Gladstone tiene una expresión como si apretaran...** –(va a decir enaguas pero se calla a tiempo) **–Los guantes**

**-Cierto –**Voltea hacia ella que pareciera querer escapar del salón –**Pero no solo ella**

Observa a su amigo Percy que también se ha mostrado algo ceñudo

**-Ya me aburrió estar acá, quiero conocer el jardín** –Hotaru se levanta pero observa un gatito blanco que entra corriendo -**¡Qué hermoso!**

**-Permítame -** Diamante sonriente se levanta del sillón y toma al gato entregándoselo a Hotaru, olvidando ambos lo que sucede a su alrededor.

El barón Soishi Percy no aparta la vista de Michiru desde que el Vizconde de Gladstone la presentó como su esposa

Logró contenerse y no ser indiscreto cuando la joven le suplicó con la mirada que no mencionara conocerla

Ahora que la Duquesa madre entretiene al rubio se acerca a la joven

**-Buenas tardes Lady Michiru, no me había enterado que la habían desposado.**

Ruborizada Michiru evade su mirada

**-Milord...**

**-¿Su tutor está enterado de su matrimonio?**

Cada vez ella se pone más nerviosa

**-Lord Marlborough no tiene conocimiento... que me casé**

El Barón mueve la cabeza pesaroso

**-Esto puede ser malo tanto para él como para usted, ya que la sociedad pensará que se casó en deshonra manchando así la reputación de su protector**

Palideciendo la joven saca algo de su bolsito

**-¡No había pensado en eso!** –llevando su pañuelo a la boca susurra pensando en las veces que Serena ha mandado al infierno a la sociedad por los chismes y malas intenciones **-¡Lord Kenji será el blanco de las burlas!**

**-No solo de las burlas, también las honras de su esposa e hija serán cuestionadas**

**-¡No por Dios!**

**-Así mismo será** –Severo la amonesta **–¿Quién más conoce de su boda secreta?**

**-Nadie conocido solo Ser...** –Enmudece antes de completar la palabra

**-¡Válgame Dios!** –Exclama **-¿Ella no está en Londres con su prometido?** –**Michiru baja la cabeza ruborizada en señal de asentimiento**

Hotaru juega con el gatito en su regazo mientras Diamante sonríe enamorado y usando la cadena de su reloj de bolsillo se une al entretenimiento bajo la vigilancia de Alexa

La madre del Duque está feliz que su hijo y su futura esposa hagan buena amistad, pero no perdona aún al amigo de su difunto marido el haber usado a una niña para lograr el fin de unir su linaje al de ellos.

**-¿por qué no ha bajado Mina?** –Inquieta por la tardanza de su hija envía a buscarla a sus aposentos

Soishi observando a los presentes va a continuar con el interrogatorio a Michiru pero Haroto sintiéndose celoso se acerca a ellos

**-¿Se puede saber que los tiene entretenidos?**

**-Lo siento** –Su esposa aprovecha para escapar a un rincón del salón simulando admirar unas miniaturas

**-Solo le decía a su esposa lo sorprendido que estoy al saber que están casados cuando la semana pasada cené en la Mansión Marlborough de Londres Lord Kenji no anunció ninguna boda** –Observa como Haroto palidece –**Eso significa que...**

**-Puedo explicarlo...** –El rubio incómodo comienza

**-Guarde su explicación para el tutor de Lady Michiru... a quien conozco desde niña. Y si ella está por estos parajes apartados, invocaré al genio de Isaac Newton y pensaré que si ella está por acá quiere decir que Lady Serena Marlborough está con ella, y vuelvo a decirlo, significa que Inglaterra tendrá relaciones tensas con Albania si el matrimonio entre el príncipe Real y ella no se lleva a cabo en los próximos días**

**-¿Matrimonio? ¿Príncipe?** –Haroto no comprende

**-El príncipe real Darien de Albania y su hermano el Príncipe Zafiro de Qiell junto con otros tres nobles caballeros están en Inglaterra para estrechar lazos desposándose con la hija del Duque de Marlborough**

Haroto que estaba mirando a Michiru voltea sorprendido hacia él

**-¿Mencionó Darien y Zafiro?** –Recuerda que dos sirvientes tienen esos nombres... Los hermanos.

**-Por ahora están desaparecidos del palacio, Se corre el rumor de que el príncipe es un cascos ligeros que no ha parado de visitar los lugares de dudosa reputación para disfrutar antes de su unión a Lady Marlborough. **

**-¿Darien y Zafiro?** –No logra pensar con claridad **-¿Mencionó tres nobles que los acompañan?**

**-Así es. Tres jóvenes amigos del príncipe quienes no se les ha visto la cara hasta ahora**

**-¡Me lleva el...!** –Sus sirvientes son cinco, los hermanos Darien y Zafiro, el cochero, el que insultó a su hermana y el de cabello castaño...

Va a excusarse para ir a su casa. Tiene la más absurda idea que su gemela tiene trabajando a... ¡No pudo ser capaz de algo así!

La doncella de Mina baja compungida y le dice algo a Alexa quien lleva su mano a la frente

**-¡Mina ha escapado de la casa!** –gime sin poder evitarlo

Hotaru sonríe pensando que regresó a la casa mientras Diamante y Soishi se acercan a Alexa, por lo que Haroto Toma a Michiru y a la jovencita excusándose y dando buenos deseos para que la joven aparezca sale de la casa donde Seiya los espera para volver

**-Usted y yo vamos a hablar y es mejor que me diga la verdad** –Le dice al joven cochero después de ayudar a las damas a abordar el carruaje...

.

**Bosque de Sherwood**

**-¿Segura que no estamos perdidas?** –Serena le pregunta por enésima vez a Mina **–Es la tercera vez que pasamos por este lugar**

Seguía la ruta que tomó con Hotaru cuando Mina la hizo virar hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda

**-Estoy segura, conozco este bosque...**

**-Como la palma de tu mano** –Cansada Serena se recuesta en un árbol -**¿Qué tan larga es tu línea de la vida?** –Mina va a mirar su palma pero ella le grita -**¡No mires tu palma y responde!**

**-¡Oh!** –Ruborizada aprieta los puños –**Larga... creo que media. No, más bien corta... pero creo que...**

**-¡Ya encontramos a la ganadora en la carrera de los ponys orejudos!** **(asnos)**–Ironiza Serena **–Que bueno que Hotaru me dijo que hacer en caso de no encontrar el camino** – Observando el musgo que crece al pie de los árboles -**Por allá ****-Apunta al sur.**

**-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

**-Nos hemos escapado para conocer un poco el bosque** –Ruborizándose al recordar que robaron huevos y Hotaru dejó escapar cabras de la casa de su amiga –**No me distraigas que comienza a caer la tarde y entonces tendremos que pasar la noche con las lechuzas y los roedores**

Caminan silenciosas con los vestidos enrollados hasta las rodillas hasta que quince minutos después y agotadas llegan al claro junto al río

**-¡Yo tenía razón! Solo debías seguirme y encontraríamos el camino a la casa** –Dice Mina haciendo que Serena la mire con los ojos entrecerrados –**Pero te daré el crédito a ti**

Su amiga no logra evitar reír al ver la desfachatez de Mina

**-Si, definitivamente el sirvientucho mal educado es el hombre que te conviene**

Caminan animadas hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa.

Serena rodea la casa entrando de puntillas a la casa por la puerta principal ya que Lita debe estar en la cocina

Corren escaleras arriba encerrándose en sus aposento suspiran aliviadas antes de arrojarse a la cama

**-¡Estoy muerta!** –Mina suspira

**-No quiero salir a caminar contigo más nunca! Una caminata de más de quince minutos la transformaste en algo más de... ¡Tres horas!**

Molly que se ha escondido de Kelvin en el saloncito anexo a la alcoba de Serena entra al escuchar voces

**-¡Lady Serena!** –Se horroriza al verla vestida de doncella -**¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Dónde está su hermoso vestido?**

**-Queremos dormir un rato, luego te platico lo que quieras**

Molly levanta el vestido para despojarla de los zapatos y gime de terror al ver que su hermoso calzado y medias están negros con lodo pegados.

Va a amonestarla cuando escucha a ambas rubias suspirar dormidas.

Serena se ha dormido olvidando la cita que tiene con Darien a las siete...

Haroto aparece en la casa enojado por lo que le ha confesado Seiya.

Michiru y Hotaru no comprendieron por qué el rubio ordenó detener el carruaje a mitad del camino y subió al puesto junto al cochero mientras los caballos trotaban suavemente hacia la casa

Tan pronto llegaron y fueron asistidas para descender corrieron a sus aposentos presagiando que una tormenta se aproxima...

**-Trae a tus amigos y tu señor en el acto**

**-Si Milord **

El Vizconde camina de un lado al otro del salón sirviéndose una copa de coñac para apaciguar la ira que tiene contra su gemela

**-¿Por qué diablos Haruka hizo esto? ¿no entiende que pudo provocar una guerra?**

Guarda silencio al observar a los hombres aparecer

**-¿Mando a llamar?** –Pregunta Taiki que no quiso separarse de Amy hasta que fue obligado por Seiya.

Aunque la fiebre ha disminuido la tos continúa, él ha velado su sueño acariciando su cabello mientras Lita censuraba su actitud cada vez que debía salir de la alcoba a buscar agua o te

Ahora está frente al rubio que observa a cada uno como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos

Haroto detalla los ropajes que visten acercándose a Darien

-**¿Cuál es tu apellido? **

**-¿Cómo dice?** –El moreno no lo comprende

**-Tu nombre completo, de donde vienes, solo quiero esa respuesta**

**-Milord...** –Zafiro va a intervenir pero el rubio levanta la mano sin dejar de ver a Darien

**-¿Eres Darien de Albania?** –Al ver palidecer al hombre se confirman sus miedos –**Su Alteza...** –Inclinándose y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo baja la cabeza –**Perdone la manera como ha sido tratado en mi país y en mi casa**

**-Por favor... De pie**

**-Nuestra intención no fue ofenderlo de ninguna manera, mi hermana...**

**-Ha hecho algo bueno en nosotros además de darnos cobijo y alimento –**Darien dice divertido haciendo que Haroto lo mire incrédulo –**Levántese por favor**

Haroto se pone de pie indicando los asientos

**-Tomen asiento por favor y comiencen a explicar por qué se hallan en este lugar apartado y no en la corte**

**-Primero es nuestro deber presentarnos** –Darien toma el mando –**Seiya Kou hijo del Marqués de Westacre, Taiki Reik hijo del Conde de Almack y Yaten Montenegro hijo del Duque de Alchester**

**-¿Es heredero al ducado? –**Haroto se sorprende

**-Así es Milord y quiero que perdone las ofensas que emití contra su hermana...**

**-Ella sabe defenderse muy bien** –Le resta importancia

**-¡Lo se!** –Yaten se ruboriza al recordar como casi lo atraviesa la espada –**Le aseguro que aprendí mi lección**

Pausadamente Darien explica la razón de su estadía en la casa, la fiesta que tuvieron en el barco que los trasladó a Inglaterra, su malcriadez de querer escapar de las presiones de la corte, el robo y su despertar a la orilla del camino hasta la primeras palabras que tuvieron con Haruka

**-Así que debemos estar agradecidos que su hermana nos tendiera la mano en vez de dejarnos morir de hambre** –Culmina el príncipe –**Fuimos muy groseros con ella –**Zafiro carraspea **–Excepto mi hermano que es el más prudente de todos** –Termina Darien

El rubio suena una campanilla apareciendo inmediatamente Andrew

**-Coñac para todos Tyne**

**-A la orden Milord** –Avanza hacia los licores

**-Y prepárate para que partas a Londres esta misma noche**

**-Si Milord**

**-Deben partir inmediatamente a Londres. Tyne se encargará de entregarlos a salvo mañana a la Reina**  
**-¡Pero...!**

**-Sin excusas, pudo sucederse una guerra a causa de su desaparición y estoy dispuesto a evitarla. ¿Dónde están sus trajes reales?**

**-Tuvimos que botarlos cuando Lord... Lady Haruka nos dio trabaj**o –Yaten confiesa

**-Hedíamos a cerdo a la distancia –**Seiya dice jocoso haciendo reír al grupo excepto a Haroto

**-La mía aún la tengo intacta** –Zafiro dice –**Enfermé al llegar y no pude divertirme con ellos**

**-¿Por qué no le dijeron a mi hermana quienes son en realidad?**

Darien pensativo se hace la misma pregunta.

Pudo hacer que Taiki callara y después de comer pedir quien pudiera llevarlos a Londres pero unos ojos celestes lo hicieron quedarse. Esos ojos celestes que dejará de ver si se marcha ahora...

Levantándose se mueve de un lado al otro lamentándose

**-¡No puedo irme! –**Confiesa –**Yo...**

**-Tiene un deber que cumplir por más que deseemos abandonar todo no podemos olvidar a los que cuentan con nosotros, a los que han puesto sus esperanzas y esfuerzos en...**

**-Darien, tienes que recordar que tu compromiso está pautado desde niño, no puedes botar por la borda todo, pensé que habías cambiado hermano pero veo que no fue así** –Zafiro le habla rudo abandonando el salón al ver que él no habla

Sube rápidamente a decirle a Haruka que se marchan con la promesa de volver por ella

Ella ya está de pie vestida como siempre pero en vez de botas usa unas pantuflas

**-Ve con Dios** –Le sonríe amorosa

**-Si tuviera algo que darte como prueba de mi regreso..**.- La abraza con fuerza –**Te amo, recuérdalo siempre, mi corazón lo dejo en tus manos**

Haruka toma la cadena de oro que era de su madre y de la que jamás se ha separado pasándola por el cuello de Zafiro

**-Me la regresarás cuando volvamos a estar juntos**

Besándose apasionados la rubia lo despide sonriente

Tan pronto él cierra la puerta se arroja a la cama llorando desconsolada su partida...

En el salón Darien sufre por la decisión que debe tomar

**-Mi vida por un reino...** –Mueve la cabeza pesaroso -**no puedo creer que dejaré mi vida, mis sueños y mi amor a un lado por...**

**-Miles de personas que cree que puede hacer mucho** –Haroto termina por él –**Y si lo hace bien, le agradecerán toda la vida**

Darien piensa en Lady Serena, su beso, su sonrisa, su voz... Llorando en su corazón mueve la cabeza afirmativamente sintiendo que muere al dejar atrás a Lady Serena

**-Si he de marcharme que sean en los próximos dos minutos o me quedaré acá para siempre**

Dando órdenes a Andrew el Vizconde hace llenar una fuente con comida que Lita tiene preparada y agua y despidiendo a los príncipes y sus acompañantes

**-Mañana los alcanzaré en Londres** –Anuncia al cerrar las puertas –**Explicaré a la reina...**

**-Nosotros lo haremos Milord y no sufra que no diremos nada que ponga en peligro su futuro** –Seiya lo tranquiliza

Taiki no quiso despedirse de Amy temiendo no ser capaz de abandonarla. Prometiéndose pedir clemencia a la reina para que le otorgue su mano

Yaten está feliz de que por fin pueda hablar de iguales con Diamante para pedir la mano de su hermana a quien no logro besar ni su mano

**-Que San Jorge los acompañe -****Haroto les desea.**

Observa pensativo como el carruaje se aleja con dos lámparas de aceite alumbrando el camino

Bordeando el río cinco hombres se acercan cada vez más a la casa desprotegida...


	28. Chapter 28

**Casa Sherburn**

**11:30PM**

Alexa no ha querido subir a sus aposentos esperando a Soishi y a su hijo con noticias de Mina

Es la primera vez que la joven hace algo así, siempre ha sido obediente y respetuosa comportándose a la altura por lo que es incomprensible su huida

**-¿Por qué Mina hizo esto?** -Se pregunta lamentando

Observa que los caballeros parecen del lado del camino que conduce hacia el pueblo

Tan pronto llegan a la casa Diamante desmonta

**-Ninguna noticia madre **

**-¡Mi hija!** –Alexa lleva su pañuelo a la boca

**-Nadie ha visto a una joven caminar hacia el pueblo** –Soishi se les acerca

**-Debemos ir ahora en dirección hacia Darby, pero antes llenaremos las lámparas de aceite y llevaremos una pistola en caso de encontrar algún bandido en el camino**

Un lacayo llega desde el bosque alumbrando con una lámpara de aceite y algo en la mano

**-Ninguna señal Milady** –Informa –**Pero hallé este vestido en dirección hacia la casa Gladstone.**

**-¡Oh Dios! -**La duquesa madre llora desconsolada pensando lo peor** -¿Dónde está mi niña?**

Tomando la prenda Diamante reconoce el corpiño

**-Este vestido es de Lady Serena** –Confiesa –**Ahora que recuerdo ella debía venir con nosotros pero por alguna extraña razón no la vi llegar a casa**  
**-(Debe haberme visto y encontró la manera de huir)** –Piensa Soishi comenzando a atar cabos

**-Pero ¿Qué hace ese vestido en el bosque y dónde está Lady Serena?** –Alexa siente que las fuerzas la abandonan estremeciéndose al creer a la joven desnuda en el bosque

**-Analicemos** –Diamante camina hacia el salón del te llevando abrazada a su madre **-¿Y si de pronto Mina la vio y la siguió?**

**-Puede ser posible** –Asiente Soishi sirviendo una copa de coñac para darle un sorbo a Alexa –**Milady, beba un poco, le recomiendo que vaya a descansar, nosotros traeremos a su hija a salvo**

Alexa comienza a negar con la cabeza pero Diamante toma la campana sonándola

**-¿Llamó usted Milord?** –El mayordomo atiende el llamado

**-Dígale a la doncella de mi madre que la lleve a sus aposentos y no se separe de ella en toda la noche**

**-Hijo no...**

**-Lo harás porque necesitamos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de Mina y verte así nos turba impidiendo nuestro cometido**

Suspirando su madre asiente

**-Tienes razón, pero te pido que tan pronto tengan noticias me las hagan saber sin importar la hora**

**-Así será** –Besando la mejilla de su madre la guía hasta el pie de la escalera donde la espera su doncella **–Cuídela con su vida**

**-Así será Milord** –Con una reverencia sigue a su señora escaleras arriba. Soishi no deja de mirar a Alexa hasta que se pierde de vista

La doncella de Mina aparece desde el área de los sirvientes

**-Milord**

**-¿Qué tienes?**

**-La doncella que recogió la ropa de la servidumbre ha informado que faltan dos vestidos de servicio**

**-¿Dos vestidos?**

**-Si... y hallé esto escondido detrás de un estante. Es el vestido que le puse a Lady Mina esta tarde** –Le entrega la prenda al Duque

Éste asiente pensativo, comienza a comprender

**-Lleve esto a la alcoba de mi hermana** – Entregándole el traje busca su reloj para ver la hora pero extrañamente no está en su bolsillo, tal vez lo perdió mientras cabalgaba buscando a su hermana. Camina presuroso hacia la puerta principal donde dos lacayos los esperan con lámparas y armas **–Iremos a la casa Gladstone...**

**Leicester**

Dentro del carruaje nadie se atreve a emitir sonido alguno, todos están consientes de la ira de Darien.  
Está furioso porque dejó atrás su felicidad para obedecer su destino.

No concibe que él un príncipe a quien le han dado todo no pueda opinar ni escoger a su esposa, una rubia de ojos azules, sino que deba aceptar la horrible joven que sus padres le escogieron

Se ha mantenido silencioso y hosco desde que abandonara la casa jurándose no acercarse a su prometida más de lo necesario y estar con ella cuando sea su esposa solo para darle el heredero a la corona, el resto del tiempo lo tendrá sin cuidado que ella respire o no.

Alejará a su heredero de la mujer que lo hará el hombre más miserable del mundo para hacerla sufrir el mismo dolor que él siente ahora.

Su sueño desde que conoció a Lady Serena fue desposarla, besarla, amarla, abandonar todo por ella...

Pero le fue arrebatado cuando el maldito Vizconde conoció su identidad.

Fue más feliz esos días siendo un hombre común que toda su vida llena de lujos y caprichos

Andrew detiene el carruaje frente a una posada y desciende para abrir las puertas

**-¿Por qué nos detuvimos? **–Darien pregunta

**-Descansarán...**

**-Dale agua a los caballos y continuemos nuestro camino**

**-¡Pero su alteza...!**

Descendiendo del carruaje se trepa hacia el asiento del cochero

**-O me marcho ahora mismo de este maldito lugar o regreso ya a buscar... **

**-Lo llevaré a Londres** –Andrew responde humilde –**Ahora si aborda nuevamente...**

**-Iré acá con usted** –Testarudo replica –**Mañana perderé mi libertad y quiero disfrutar mis últimas horas como lo haría cualquier persona que haya nacido en el pueblo sin título ni dinero**

**-Haga lo que le ordena** –Temiendo que Darien huya para buscar a Lady Serena Zafiro le recomienda  
Andrew asiente cerrando la puerta del carruaje

**-Apresúrate Tyne**

**-Como órdene su Ateza...**

**-Hasta mañana seré para tí Darien a secas, nada de alteza o algún otro título ¿Entendido? solo Darien**

**-Así será** –Trepando se sienta a su lado toma las riendas azuzando a los caballos continúan su camino hacia Londres...

**Bradford**

Jhonson cuida a su señor en la casa de una anciana que les dio cobijo

Está preocupado porque Lord Rubeus aún no despierta de la caída del caballo.

Si muere Lady Mónica será viuda antes de ser Vizcondesa lo que es muy seguro que ella asesine a su familia en venganza como lo amenazó antes para que aceptara detener a su esposo.

**-Dígame joven** –La anciana se acerca con miel que introduce con suavidad en la boca de Rubeus -**¿Qué sucedió para que el caballero cayera de su montura?**

**-Su caballo se asustó por un trueno y arrojando hacia adelante a Lord Gladstone huyó. Yo solo lo recogí del suelo y montándolo en mi caballo lo traje al pueblo más cercan**o –Miente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

La mujer de cabellos blancos y extremadamente delgada tiene nariz aguileña y ojos saltones. Hace recordar a las brujas de los cuentos.

**-Es extraño que el caballo de él huyera y el suyo no** –Intrigante medita en voz alta –**Si no despierta en las próximas horas es probable que muera** –Palpa con suavidad su cuello –**Es lo más seguro, está inflamado y quizás se rompió el cuello**  
Jhonson palidece

**-¡Él no puede morir! ** -La vida de su familia depende de ello

**-Creo que será muy afortunado si muere. Porque de lo contrario será como un muñeco sin poder moverse. Pero tal vez esté equivocada ¿Qué va a saber una vieja como yo?** –Retirándose alumbra con una vela una alacena sacando varios frascos de los que extrae algo de cada uno, les agrega una cucharada de manteca y colocando la extraña preparación en una hoja la coloca bajo la nuca después que Jhonson levantara suavemente la cabeza de Rubeus –**Ahora queda esperar y rezar. Si esto no lo sana será mejor que muera...**

**Casa Gladstone**

Serena duerme profundamente soñando que le falta el aire, lentamente sale del sueño al escuchar que ríen junto a su oreja

Hotaru ha entrado por el pasadizo a sus aposentos encontrando a las chicas dormidas.

Sentándose entre las dos les aprieta la nariz riendo cada vez que dormida alguna levanta la mano para retirar de sus rostros lo que las perturba

**-Pensé que no despertarían princesita** –Jocosa le dice al ver a la rubia de ojos azules abrir sus párpados desorientada

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-No soy el sereno de la plaza pero... Me robé el reloj de mi prometido y...** –Mostrando el reloj de oro lo abre para ver la hora pero lo cierra nuevamente -**¿Sabes algo? La familia de esta estiradita piensa que huyó de su casa, la están buscando desde esta tarde**

**-¡Oh no! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!** -Toma a la otra rubia por los hombros -**¡Mina despierta!**

**-¡Déjame dormir mamá!** –Se acomoda de lado pasando su brazo sobre su oreja **–Cinco minutos más por favor**

**-¡No soy tu madre y debiste regresar a tu casa hace horas!**

Mina por fin abre los ojos observando la tenue luz de la vela que Hotaru encendió en la mesita de noche

**-¡Cielos!** –Se sienta como si un resorte la impulsara -**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Deberían buscar empleo de doncellas, por lo menos los uniformes les quedan lindos** –Burlándose Hotaru observa la hora sin permitir que Mina vea el reloj **–Es casi la media noche**

**-¿Media noche?** –Serena se lleva las manos a las mejillas** -¡Oh no! ¡Darien!**

Colocándose sus pantuflas corre escaleras abajo seguida de las otras dos

Sale al jardín donde él le dijo que estaría pero ya es muy tarde, seguro se fue a dormir

Sentándose en el suelo observa la luz de la luna rogando que no esté enojado cuando lo vea al día siguiente

**-¿Qué sucede?** –Mina asustada por lo que pueda sucederle cuando regrese a casa se inclina junto a su amiga

**-Yo... debía estar aquí a las siete de la noche y... me dormí**

**-Olvidé decirte que el gruñón echó a los sirvientes esta noche. Descubrió que son unos impostores que se hacían pasar por sirvientes y sin contemplación los corrió** –Hotaru les da su versión de la historia.

Estuvo escuchando todo pero por el bien de Serena es mejor que no sepa quien es Darien. Puede ser que no quiera verlo después de conocer la verdad.

Se preocupó cuando Haroto mencionó una posible guerra si Darien no regresa y se casa con su prometida porque eso llevaría a los hombres al campo de batalla

Diamante por ser Duque comandaría un pelotón, eso la llena de pesar

Ahora debe buscar la manera que Serena regrese a casa y se case con su sirviente sapo...

Mina y Serena lloran silenciosas la partidas de los hombres. A ellas no les hubiera importado que fueran cuatreros con tal se las llevaran.

**-Entremos a la casa. Ya no hay motivos para estar afuera** –Mina le suplica a su amiga cuando ven sombras acercándose a la casa

Hotaru les hace señas que guarden silencio y enfoca la vista agudizando el oído

**-Yo iré por el Vizconde, ustedes matarán a todos los que encuentren. No puede quedar nadie vivo** –Dice el cabecilla

Las tres jóvenes se horrorizan al escuchar las palabras.

Tan pronto los hombres desaparecen hacia el interior de la casa Hotaru se levanta corriendo hacia unas enredaderas pegadas a la pared.

Mueve una palanca abriéndose una puerta Permitiendo entrar a las rubias asombradas

**-Ustedes quédense aquí, yo despertaré a los gruñones** -Corre escaleras arriba entrando primero a la alcoba de Haruka que está más cerca de la escalera. La halla dormida abrazando una almohada, meciéndola con fuerza no tiene tiempo que perder **–Despierta, vinieron a matarlos**

**-¿Cómo?** –Rápidamente se levanta tomando su espada –Vamos por mi hermano

Entran nuevamente al pasadizo sellándolo bien corren hacia las habitaciones principales

**-Ve por tu hermano, yo iré por la estirada y después por los otros**

Cada una abre los pasadizos de las habitaciones.

Tan pronto como los despertaron los Vizcondes se levantaron tomando Haroto su espada y su arma sorprendido al entrar al pasadizo

**-Les diremos todo después que vayamos por Molly, los hermanos Kino y el portugués** –Hotaru y Haruka caminan tranquilas por la oscuridad no así Haroto y Michiru que tantean las paredes caminando inseguros

**-¡Serena!**

**-Ya está a salvo, faltan los otros**

Haruka y Hotaru no pierden tiempo, La rubia va por Sammy y Kelvin mientras Hotaru busca a Lita que se ha quedado dormida en la alcoba de Taiki cuidando a Amy.

Tan pronto las tres ingresan al pasadizo y lo sellan se abre la puerta entrando uno de los malhechores con una daga

Amy intenta no toser pero es no puede por lo que el hombre escucha ruido en el armario abriéndolo y recibiendo de parte de la castaña un puñetazo en su rostro que lo aturde antes de que las chicas sellen el pasadizo y corran tomando a Lita por las manos guiándola en medio de la oscuridad

**-Iré por la doncella de la princesita, tú lleva a la cocinera hacia la salida donde Serena y Mina esperan** -Hotaru le da instrucciones a Amy que sin perder tiempo y en medio de un nuevo ataque de tos lleva de la mano a Lita

Fuera de la casa Diamante y Soishi se encuentran con cuatro hombres

**-Digan quienes son o aténganse a las consecuencias** –El Duque de Sherburn saca su arma

**-Kenji Marlborough. Duque de...**

**-¿Lord Kenji?** –Soishi interviene -**¿Cómo supo que su hija está en esta casa?**

**-Venimos siguiendo a unos asesinos... ¡¿Serena está aquí?!**

**-¡¿Asesinos?!**

Todos están confundidos hasta que ven a cuatro jóvenes salir por la pared de la casa

**-¡Serena hija!** –Kenji reconoce a su hija desmontando rápidamente

**-¡Papá!** –Presa del miedo y olvidando que escapó corre a los brazos protectores de su padre **-¡Oh papito! Hombres malos... quieren matar a...**

Suspirando feliz y aliviado Kenji la abraza fuertemente besando sus mejillas

**-Hijita mía, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado** –Escucha el ruido de algo quebrarse dentro de la casa –**Cuida a las damas Perkins** –Ordena colocando a Serena a su espalda –**Los demás vengan conmigo**

Sacando sus espadas, Kenji, Diamante, Soishi, Flint y Tailor caminan seguros hacia el interior de la casa...


	29. Chapter 29

**Casa Sherburn**

**11:30PM**

Alexa no ha querido subir a sus aposentos esperando a Soishi y a su hijo con noticias de Mina

Es la primera vez que la joven hace algo así, siempre ha sido obediente y respetuosa comportándose a la altura por lo que es incomprensible su huida

**-¿Por qué Mina hizo esto?** -Se pregunta lamentando

Observa que los caballeros parecen del lado del camino que conduce hacia el pueblo

Tan pronto llegan a la casa Diamante desmonta

**-Ninguna noticia madre **

**-¡Mi hija!** –Alexa lleva su pañuelo a la boca

**-Nadie ha visto a una joven caminar hacia el pueblo** –Soishi se les acerca

**-Debemos ir ahora en dirección hacia Darby, pero antes llenaremos las lámparas de aceite y llevaremos una pistola en caso de encontrar algún bandido en el camino**

Un lacayo llega desde el bosque alumbrando con una lámpara de aceite y algo en la mano

**-Ninguna señal Milady** –Informa –**Pero hallé este vestido en dirección hacia la casa Gladstone.**

**-¡Oh Dios! -**La duquesa madre llora desconsolada pensando lo peor** -¿Dónde está mi niña?**

Tomando la prenda Diamante reconoce el corpiño

**-Este vestido es de Lady Serena** –Confiesa –**Ahora que recuerdo ella debía venir con nosotros pero por alguna extraña razón no la vi llegar a casa**  
**-(Debe haberme visto y encontró la manera de huir)** –Piensa Soishi comenzando a atar cabos

**-Pero ¿Qué hace ese vestido en el bosque y dónde está Lady Serena?** –Alexa siente que las fuerzas la abandonan estremeciéndose al creer a la joven desnuda en el bosque

**-Analicemos** –Diamante camina hacia el salón del te llevando abrazada a su madre **-¿Y si de pronto Mina la vio y la siguió?**

**-Puede ser posible** –Asiente Soishi sirviendo una copa de coñac para darle un sorbo a Alexa –**Milady, beba un poco, le recomiendo que vaya a descansar, nosotros traeremos a su hija a salvo**

Alexa comienza a negar con la cabeza pero Diamante toma la campana sonándola

**-¿Llamó usted Milord?** –El mayordomo atiende el llamado

**-Dígale a la doncella de mi madre que la lleve a sus aposentos y no se separe de ella en toda la noche**

**-Hijo no...**

**-Lo harás porque necesitamos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de Mina y verte así nos turba impidiendo nuestro cometido**

Suspirando su madre asiente

**-Tienes razón, pero te pido que tan pronto tengan noticias me las hagan saber sin importar la hora**

**-Así será** –Besando la mejilla de su madre la guía hasta el pie de la escalera donde la espera su doncella **–Cuídela con su vida**

**-Así será Milord** –Con una reverencia sigue a su señora escaleras arriba. Soishi no deja de mirar a Alexa hasta que se pierde de vista

La doncella de Mina aparece desde el área de los sirvientes

**-Milord**

**-¿Qué tienes?**

**-La doncella que recogió la ropa de la servidumbre ha informado que faltan dos vestidos de servicio**

**-¿Dos vestidos?**

**-Si... y hallé esto escondido detrás de un estante. Es el vestido que le puse a Lady Mina esta tarde** –Le entrega la prenda al Duque

Éste asiente pensativo, comienza a comprender

**-Lleve esto a la alcoba de mi hermana** – Entregándole el traje busca su reloj para ver la hora pero extrañamente no está en su bolsillo, tal vez lo perdió mientras cabalgaba buscando a su hermana. Camina presuroso hacia la puerta principal donde dos lacayos los esperan con lámparas y armas **–Iremos a la casa Gladstone...**

**Leicester**

Dentro del carruaje nadie se atreve a emitir sonido alguno, todos están consientes de la ira de Darien.  
Está furioso porque dejó atrás su felicidad para obedecer su destino.

No concibe que él un príncipe a quien le han dado todo no pueda opinar ni escoger a su esposa, una rubia de ojos azules, sino que deba aceptar la horrible joven que sus padres le escogieron

Se ha mantenido silencioso y hosco desde que abandonara la casa jurándose no acercarse a su prometida más de lo necesario y estar con ella cuando sea su esposa solo para darle el heredero a la corona, el resto del tiempo lo tendrá sin cuidado que ella respire o no.

Alejará a su heredero de la mujer que lo hará el hombre más miserable del mundo para hacerla sufrir el mismo dolor que él siente ahora.

Su sueño desde que conoció a Lady Serena fue desposarla, besarla, amarla, abandonar todo por ella...

Pero le fue arrebatado cuando el maldito Vizconde conoció su identidad.

Fue más feliz esos días siendo un hombre común que toda su vida llena de lujos y caprichos

Andrew detiene el carruaje frente a una posada y desciende para abrir las puertas

**-¿Por qué nos detuvimos? **–Darien pregunta

**-Descansarán...**

**-Dale agua a los caballos y continuemos nuestro camino**

**-¡Pero su alteza...!**

Descendiendo del carruaje se trepa hacia el asiento del cochero

**-O me marcho ahora mismo de este maldito lugar o regreso ya a buscar... **

**-Lo llevaré a Londres** –Andrew responde humilde –**Ahora si aborda nuevamente...**

**-Iré acá con usted** –Testarudo replica –**Mañana perderé mi libertad y quiero disfrutar mis últimas horas como lo haría cualquier persona que haya nacido en el pueblo sin título ni dinero**

**-Haga lo que le ordena** –Temiendo que Darien huya para buscar a Lady Serena Zafiro le recomienda  
Andrew asiente cerrando la puerta del carruaje

**-Apresúrate Tyne**

**-Como órdene su Ateza...**

**-Hasta mañana seré para tí Darien a secas, nada de alteza o algún otro título ¿Entendido? solo Darien**

**-Así será** –Trepando se sienta a su lado toma las riendas azuzando a los caballos continúan su camino hacia Londres...

**Bradford**

Jhonson cuida a su señor en la casa de una anciana que les dio cobijo

Está preocupado porque Lord Rubeus aún no despierta de la caída del caballo.

Si muere Lady Mónica será viuda antes de ser Vizcondesa lo que es muy seguro que ella asesine a su familia en venganza como lo amenazó antes para que aceptara detener a su esposo.

**-Dígame joven** –La anciana se acerca con miel que introduce con suavidad en la boca de Rubeus -**¿Qué sucedió para que el caballero cayera de su montura?**

**-Su caballo se asustó por un trueno y arrojando hacia adelante a Lord Gladstone huyó. Yo solo lo recogí del suelo y montándolo en mi caballo lo traje al pueblo más cercan**o –Miente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

La mujer de cabellos blancos y extremadamente delgada tiene nariz aguileña y ojos saltones. Hace recordar a las brujas de los cuentos.

**-Es extraño que el caballo de él huyera y el suyo no** –Intrigante medita en voz alta –**Si no despierta en las próximas horas es probable que muera** –Palpa con suavidad su cuello –**Es lo más seguro, está inflamado y quizás se rompió el cuello**  
Jhonson palidece

**-¡Él no puede morir! ** -La vida de su familia depende de ello

**-Creo que será muy afortunado si muere. Porque de lo contrario será como un muñeco sin poder moverse. Pero tal vez esté equivocada ¿Qué va a saber una vieja como yo?** –Retirándose alumbra con una vela una alacena sacando varios frascos de los que extrae algo de cada uno, les agrega una cucharada de manteca y colocando la extraña preparación en una hoja la coloca bajo la nuca después que Jhonson levantara suavemente la cabeza de Rubeus –**Ahora queda esperar y rezar. Si esto no lo sana será mejor que muera...**

**Casa Gladstone**

Serena duerme profundamente soñando que le falta el aire, lentamente sale del sueño al escuchar que ríen junto a su oreja

Hotaru ha entrado por el pasadizo a sus aposentos encontrando a las chicas dormidas.

Sentándose entre las dos les aprieta la nariz riendo cada vez que dormida alguna levanta la mano para retirar de sus rostros lo que las perturba

**-Pensé que no despertarían princesita** –Jocosa le dice al ver a la rubia de ojos azules abrir sus párpados desorientada

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-No soy el sereno de la plaza pero... Me robé el reloj de mi prometido y...** –Mostrando el reloj de oro lo abre para ver la hora pero lo cierra nuevamente -**¿Sabes algo? La familia de esta estiradita piensa que huyó de su casa, la están buscando desde esta tarde**

**-¡Oh no! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!** -Toma a la otra rubia por los hombros -**¡Mina despierta!**

**-¡Déjame dormir mamá!** –Se acomoda de lado pasando su brazo sobre su oreja **–Cinco minutos más por favor**

**-¡No soy tu madre y debiste regresar a tu casa hace horas!**

Mina por fin abre los ojos observando la tenue luz de la vela que Hotaru encendió en la mesita de noche

**-¡Cielos!** –Se sienta como si un resorte la impulsara -**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Deberían buscar empleo de doncellas, por lo menos los uniformes les quedan lindos** –Burlándose Hotaru observa la hora sin permitir que Mina vea el reloj **–Es casi la media noche**

**-¿Media noche?** –Serena se lleva las manos a las mejillas** -¡Oh no! ¡Darien!**

Colocándose sus pantuflas corre escaleras abajo seguida de las otras dos

Sale al jardín donde él le dijo que estaría pero ya es muy tarde, seguro se fue a dormir

Sentándose en el suelo observa la luz de la luna rogando que no esté enojado cuando lo vea al día siguiente

**-¿Qué sucede?** –Mina asustada por lo que pueda sucederle cuando regrese a casa se inclina junto a su amiga

**-Yo... debía estar aquí a las siete de la noche y... me dormí**

**-Olvidé decirte que el gruñón echó a los sirvientes esta noche. Descubrió que son unos impostores que se hacían pasar por sirvientes y sin contemplación los corrió** –Hotaru les da su versión de la historia.

Estuvo escuchando todo pero por el bien de Serena es mejor que no sepa quien es Darien. Puede ser que no quiera verlo después de conocer la verdad.

Se preocupó cuando Haroto mencionó una posible guerra si Darien no regresa y se casa con su prometida porque eso llevaría a los hombres al campo de batalla

Diamante por ser Duque comandaría un pelotón, eso la llena de pesar

Ahora debe buscar la manera que Serena regrese a casa y se case con su sirviente sapo...

Mina y Serena lloran silenciosas la partidas de los hombres. A ellas no les hubiera importado que fueran cuatreros con tal se las llevaran.

**-Entremos a la casa. Ya no hay motivos para estar afuera** –Mina le suplica a su amiga cuando ven sombras acercándose a la casa

Hotaru les hace señas que guarden silencio y enfoca la vista agudizando el oído

**-Yo iré por el Vizconde, ustedes matarán a todos los que encuentren. No puede quedar nadie vivo** –Dice el cabecilla

Las tres jóvenes se horrorizan al escuchar las palabras.

Tan pronto los hombres desaparecen hacia el interior de la casa Hotaru se levanta corriendo hacia unas enredaderas pegadas a la pared.

Mueve una palanca abriéndose una puerta Permitiendo entrar a las rubias asombradas

**-Ustedes quédense aquí, yo despertaré a los gruñones** -Corre escaleras arriba entrando primero a la alcoba de Haruka que está más cerca de la escalera. La halla dormida abrazando una almohada, meciéndola con fuerza no tiene tiempo que perder **–Despierta, vinieron a matarlos**

**-¿Cómo?** –Rápidamente se levanta tomando su espada –Vamos por mi hermano

Entran nuevamente al pasadizo sellándolo bien corren hacia las habitaciones principales

**-Ve por tu hermano, yo iré por la estirada y después por los otros**

Cada una abre los pasadizos de las habitaciones.

Tan pronto como los despertaron los Vizcondes se levantaron tomando Haroto su espada y su arma sorprendido al entrar al pasadizo

**-Les diremos todo después que vayamos por Molly, los hermanos Kino y el portugués** –Hotaru y Haruka caminan tranquilas por la oscuridad no así Haroto y Michiru que tantean las paredes caminando inseguros

**-¡Serena!**

**-Ya está a salvo, faltan los otros**

Haruka y Hotaru no pierden tiempo, La rubia va por Sammy y Kelvin mientras Hotaru busca a Lita que se ha quedado dormida en la alcoba de Taiki cuidando a Amy.

Tan pronto las tres ingresan al pasadizo y lo sellan se abre la puerta entrando uno de los malhechores con una daga

Amy intenta no toser pero es no puede por lo que el hombre escucha ruido en el armario abriéndolo y recibiendo de parte de la castaña un puñetazo en su rostro que lo aturde antes de que las chicas sellen el pasadizo y corran tomando a Lita por las manos guiándola en medio de la oscuridad

**-Iré por la doncella de la princesita, tú lleva a la cocinera hacia la salida donde Serena y Mina esperan** -Hotaru le da instrucciones a Amy que sin perder tiempo y en medio de un nuevo ataque de tos lleva de la mano a Lita

Fuera de la casa Diamante y Soishi se encuentran con cuatro hombres

**-Digan quienes son o aténganse a las consecuencias** –El Duque de Sherburn saca su arma

**-Kenji Marlborough. Duque de...**

**-¿Lord Kenji?** –Soishi interviene -**¿Cómo supo que su hija está en esta casa?**

**-Venimos siguiendo a unos asesinos... ¡¿Serena está aquí?!**

**-¡¿Asesinos?!**

Todos están confundidos hasta que ven a cuatro jóvenes salir por la pared de la casa

**-¡Serena hija!** –Kenji reconoce a su hija desmontando rápidamente

**-¡Papá!** –Presa del miedo y olvidando que escapó corre a los brazos protectores de su padre **-¡Oh papito! Hombres malos... quieren matar a...**

Suspirando feliz y aliviado Kenji la abraza fuertemente besando sus mejillas

**-Hijita mía, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado** –Escucha el ruido de algo quebrarse dentro de la casa –**Cuida a las damas Perkins** –Ordena colocando a Serena a su espalda –**Los demás vengan conmigo**

Sacando sus espadas, Kenji, Diamante, Soishi, Flint y Tailor caminan seguros hacia el interior de la casa...


	30. Chapter 30

Un malhechor entra sigiloso a la pequeña habitación donde Molly duerme profundamente y con la daga en la mano se acerca para atravesar el cuerpo de la chica cuando Hotaru abre el armario.

La tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite en la cómoda no le permite ver muy bien pero si lo suficiente para detectar al enemigo y sus intenciones

**-¡Molly despierta! –**Grita la joven al tiempo que sin pensar en las consecuencias toma la lámpara encendida arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre que al escucharla voltea para atacarla

Molly se sienta al escuchar el grito de la jovencita y observa horrorizada como el hombre es bañado con el aceite encendiéndose como una antorcha humana al ser alcanzado por la llama del mechero

**-¡Auxilio! –**Grita desesperado moviéndose por toda la habitación

Molly intenta auxiliarlo pero al ver que se lanza contra ella lo evade corriendo en dirección a Hotaru que al correr a tomar la lámpara se alejó de la entrada del pasadizo la cual está ahora en llamas, tomándose de las manos se apresuran a escapar de las llamas que se acercan peligrosamente a ellas

La habitación está completamente encendida, Cortinas, cama, alfombras, el fuego consume todo a su paso cuando las chicas salen despavoridas en el momento que el malhechor en su desesperación se arroja con fuerza agonizante contra ellas cayendo muerto haciendo que comience a arder la alfombra que cubre todo el pasillo

Por su parte Haruka sale del pasadizo de la alcoba adyacente a la de Kelvin y apresurada va a rescatarlo

**-No hay tiempo que perder sígame **

El joven la escucha levantándose toma su bata, va hacia la puerta para salir al pasillo se encuentra el espectro que una nube de humo negro impide la visibilidad, en medio de la nube oscura logra ver el fuego rojo que se acerca de manera peligrosa a ellos

El tobillo de Haruka ha vuelto a inflamarse debido al esfuerzo que ha sometido su pie volviendo a cojear

**-Lady Haruka –**la llama kelvin cuando siente algo que lo golpea en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente a la habitación sintiendo el calor de la sangre que baja de su nariz

**-¡Kelvin! –**Haruka grita al sentir como el joven portugués en su caída hace que también pierda el equilibrio justo cuando el malhechor entra y cierra la puerta amenazando a la rubia con un arma de fuego

**-¿Eres el Vizconde?**

**-¿Qué quieres conmigo? –**Toma nuevamente el papel de Haroto

**-Su tía le envía sus saludos deseándoles buen viaje a su hermana y a usted –**Empujando hacia atrás el martillo percutor apunta a la rubia en la cabeza...

Hotaru y Molly corren con el fuego pisándoles los talones

**-¡Se acerca muy rápido! –**Hotaru corre detrás de Molly,

El humo espeso les impide ver por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entra en la primera puerta que logra divisar para buscar el pasadizo y escapar por allí

Molly mueve la manilla empujando la puerta violentamente, en el proceso golpea algo. Han entrado en la alcoba de Kelvin y derribado al hombre que intentando mantener el equilibrio avanza unos pasos, situación que Kelvin aprovecha para tomarlo por el tobillo y tumbarlo

Al sentir que es atrapado el hombre aprieta el gatillo disparando hacia la ventana asustando a las jóvenes que se encuentran en las afueras custodiadas por Perkins

Se presenta un forcejeo entre ambos hombres en tanto Haruka asistida por Molly y Hotaru es levantada del suelo, La habitación ya está llena de humo comenzando el fuego a lamer la alfombra bajo la puerta

**-¡El pasadizo! –**Hotaru corre hacia el amario.

**-Esta alcoba no tiene pasadizo –**Haruka le recuerda –**Es la de al lado**

**-¿Y por qué permitiste que el gruñon hospedara a ese en este aposento y no en el otro? –**Enojada señala a Kelvin –

**-Porque no es adivino para conocer que sucedería esto –**Ironiza enojada**. **Siente nuevamente que el dolor del pie no la deja caminar

**-¡Miren!**

Molly grita asustada al ver como el malhechor golpea a Kelvin arrojándolo contra la pared, se abalanza contra él pero es recibido por un golpe certero en su rostro que lo hace retroceder unos pasos

**-¡Maldito! –**Saca una navaja de su cintura y vuelve hacia el portugués que se lanza contra el suelo tomando el revolver forcejeando ambos

**-¡Moriremos acá! –**Grita Molly al ver como la puerta comienza a tornarse roja

Haruka que ha estado sujeta por Hotaru se suelta y tomando un enorme candelabro lo estrella contra la cabeza del malhechor que semiinconsciente cae sobre kelvin

**-¡Debemos escapar! **–El portugués patea al hombre levantándose para avanzar hacia la ventana –**Estamos en el segundo piso y no veo soporte en la pared**

**-¡Usemos las cortinas!** –Haruka y Hotaru comentan al mismo tiempo

Fue la manera como escaparon del internado.

Entre los cuatro se ponen manos a la obra...

En el piso inferior Sammy que estaba en la cocina sentado detrás de la puerta esperando que Lita dejara a la enferma y se fuera a dormir observó a los hombres entrar, tan pronto como desaparecieron corrió hacia la habitacón donde se encuentran las jóvenes encontrando solo un hombre que comienza a incorporarse del suelo

**-¡Malditas casas de campo! –**Grita contra el closet cuando nota la presencia del jovencito que escapa hacia la cocina para sonar fuertemente la campana de servicio (se hace para anunciar la hora de la comida) -**¡No escaparás, pagarás con tu vida!**

**-Antes debes alcanzarme –**Con agilidad el adolescente salta sobre la mesa esquivando al hombre, escapa hacia el pasillo arrojando a su paso todo lo que halla en su camino

Logra llegar a la salida principal justo cuando las llamas alcanzan las escaleras

Abre la puerta permitiendo la entrada al Duque de Sherburn y otros hombres

**-Espera fuera -**le ordena Diamante ingresando a la sala cuando tres extraños se acercan con espadas

**-Lord Kenji, proteja su vida –**Feliz de ver acción Flint se interpone entre su señor y los malhechores–**Busque a Lady Michiru y salgan de inmediato**

Comienza una feroz lucha, se escuchan los movimientos y choques de espadas, Soishi lucha contra uno de los hombres mientras Tailor y Flint van contra los otros dos

La casa ya es una enorme antorcha lamiendo con su fuego todo lo que encuentra a su paso...

Haruka y Kelvin bajaron a salvo a Hotaru y a Molly que se resistió al principio a abandonar la casa sin que Haruka estuviera a salvo primero

**-Es su turno –**Kelvin la va a ayudar a salir pero Haruka señala al hombre inconsciente

**-No podemos dejarlo morir, lo bajaremos a él primero –**Se interrumpe por un ataque de tos producto del humo que han inhalado

**-¡Pero...!**

**-Primero él –**Severa se inclina dándole una fuerte bofetada –**Si esperas un beso para despertar, sigue durmiendo y muere quemado**

El hombre aturdido abre los ojos y observa a Haruka, parece una mujer... Hasta camisón de mujer usa, pero lleva el cabello corto como hombre

**-¡Eres una mujer! –**Confundido lleva su mano al hematoma en su cabeza

**-¡El golpe te hizo inteligente! –**Sarcástica lo toma de un brazo mientras Kelvin lo hala por el otro –**Es hora de abandonar el barco**

**-¿Estamos en un barco?**

**-¿Está segura de querer salvarlo?** –Interroga Kelvin

**-Segura, puede ser nuestro enemigo, pero eso no me da el derecho de acabar con él –**Le entrega al hombre la cortina -**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-¿Me llamo? **Confundido la observa –**Eres linda**

**-Tu nombre - **Impaciente le pregunta dando un paso lejos de él al ver que intenta tocar su rostro

**-¿tengo nombre?** **–**No deja de mirarla** –Pareces un ángel**

**-Revoco haberte llamado inteligente – **Haruka dice molesta

**-Lo hizo más torpe de lo que era –**Divertido Kelvin se interpone entre el hombre y Haruka**-Baja hasta el suelo y espéranos allá**

**-Bajo al suelo y la espero allá**

**-A ella no, a nosotros**

Refunfuñando el hombre desciende al suelo exterior

**-Listo es su turno –**El portugués le anuncia pero la explosión de las lámparas de aceite los impulsa a ambos hacia afuera

Logrando sostenerse en las cortinas con la piernas Kelvin se impulsa hacia atrás atrapando a Haruka por la muñeca

**-¡Haruka! –**Amy ha corrido hacia el lugar de la explosión seguida de Serena y Mina que han escapado de la protección de Perkins

**-No se quede allí parado, ¡Ayúdelos! –**Serena le ordena al sirviente al ver horrizada como el fuego sale por la ventana comenzando a consumir la cortina

**-¡Voy por mi damisela! –**Antes de que Perkins reaccione el hombre ha corrido hacia el manzano por la escalera que usan para tomar los frutos

Ante la vista sorprendida de las jóvenes sube tomando con suavidad a Haruka llevándola seguro hacia abajo

**-¿Y Haroto? – **Haruka busca a su hermano con la mirada desde las escaleras

**-Debe estar aún perdido entre los pasadizos, iré por él –**Hotaru le dice

**-Voy contigo –**Serena corre tras su amiga seguida por Mina que está aterrorizada por todo lo que sucede

Escuchan a lo lejos a los animales dar chillidos ensordecedores, por fortuna el establo está alejado de la casa por lo que no sufren daño alguno

**-Gracias** -Le dice al ser depositada en el suelo, dan paso a Kelvin para que descienda

**-Es un honor ayudar... –**Sonriente se lleva la mano a la cabeza desplomándose muerto en la grama debido a un derrame cerebral...

En los pasadizos Michiru y Haroto intentan encontrar la salida en medio de la oscuridad

Han olvidado todo lo que no sea la supervivencia

Michiru se deja tomar la mano siguiendo las instrucciones de Haroto

**-Hay unas escaleras acá, o eso espero –**Pegando su espalda a la pared estira un pie toca el suelo veinte centímetros abajo – **Es una escalera, esta pared está muy caliente** -dice separándose de ella. Sin soltar a Michiru se sienta en el peldaño debido a que no puede sujetarse de las paredes **– Por si no salimos de este lugar permítame decirle que jamás habría puesto en peligro su honor, no soy un hombre de bajos instintos**

**-Ahora lo comprendo –**Mientras bajan a gachas utilizando brazos y piernas Michiru responde

El Vizconde no hizo el intento de acercarse a sus aposentos en ningún momento, lo vio antes de dormir solo para desearle las buenas noches y pedirle reunirse al día siguiente para hablar sobre su futuro

**-Si sirve de algo quisiera haberla conocido en otras circunstancias -**Haroto confiesa

**-A mi también -**Por un instante de locura deseó que hubiera intentado besarla como hacen los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas –**Nunca pensé conocer a mi esposo en mi lecho**

Riendo ambos sienten cada vez más calor. Michiru que va detrás de Haroto pisa con las palmas el borde de su bata, sin saber como ocurrió repentinamente se encuentran rodando por las escaleras cayendo Michiru primero quedando boca arriba grita cuando siente el peso de su esposo sobre ella justo en el instante que Hotaru abre el pasadizo

Sonriente la jovencita observa al rubio con su boca muy cercana a la de Michiru

**-No han perdido el tiempo ¿Vengo cuando se desocupen? -**Detrás de ella escucha la risa de Serena ...

La lucha entre los hombres se lleva a cabo ahora frente a la casa mientras el fuego consume todo lo que encuentra dentro

Después de someter a los tres malechores y con una cortada en la mano de soishi Diamante y Kenji ven las llamas salir por las ventanas

**-¿El Vizconde lograría salir?**

**-Me parece que si –**Sammy señala hacia el lateral izquierdo

Haroto trae en brazos a su hermana seguido de Kelvin que abraza a Molly quien llora ante la muerte del extraño, es la primera vez en su vida que presencia la muerte de dos hombres

Serena, Michiru y Mina se sorprenden al saber de la muerte del hombre, no lo vieron ya que Perkins se los impidió,

Hotaru, Amy y Lita se sienten como en un extraño sueño. La joven Meridan mira a los hombres sonriendo suavemente a su prometido que al verla se apresura hasta ella para abrazarla emocionado

**-¡Está a salvo! –**Separándose de ella un instante la mira a los ojos para abrazarla nuevamente

**-¿Viniste a rescatarme? -**Conmovida cierra los ojos recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido

**-Así es, estoy feliz de verte ilesa -**Separándose toma sus manos besándolas

**-Estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes por mí –**Divertida Mina ironiza a su espalda

**-¡Oh, lo siento! –**Diamante suelta a Hotaru abrazando a su hermana –**Pensaba darte una tunda por escapar y asustarnos a mamá y a mí, pero debido a eso vinimos a rescatar...**

**-Al amor de tu vida –**Termina su hermana recibiendo un beso en su frente como recompensa

Kenji se acerca a Serena

**-¡Hija mía! –**La abraza –**Tu madre estará feliz que regreses a casa**

**-Papá...**

**-Hablaremos de lo demás después, ahora permíteme ser feliz por haberte encontrado**

**-Señor... –**Haroto baja a Haruka –**No se quien es...**

**-Es el Duque de Marlboroug Soishi Marlboroug –**Soishi Percy lo presenta acercándose con la mano vendada –**Lord Kenji, permítame presentarle al Vizconde de Gladstone Haroto Gladstone y su hermana Melliza...**

**-Haruka –**Con dificultad la rubia hace una reverencia

**-Es un placer conocerlos pero creo que debemos alejarnos de este lugar... –**Kenji detiene su mirada en Lita -**¿Josephine?**

**-Su nombre es Lita, Josephine era nuestra madre –**Sammy que ha estado abrazando protector a su hermana responde -**Josephine Kino...**

**-¿Josephine Spencer?**

**-¿Conoció a nuestra madre? –**Lita asiente preguntando esperanzada, su madre nunca quiso hablar de su familia y su padre evadía las preguntas

**-¡Cielos! No pensé conocer a los nietos de Spencer –**El padre de Serena mueve la cabeza **–Desde que Josephine escapó de su casa con un joven doctor recién egresado de Oxford el Conde no ha sido el mismo, se alegrará al verlos a ustedes y a su madre**

Los Kino se miran entre maravillados por la noticia de su abuelo y dolidos al tener que dar la mala noticia sobre la muerte de sus padres. Ignoran que su padre sobrevivió y comienza a recuperarse

**-Así que también eres sangre azul –**Hotaru la mira de pies a cabeza -**la única noble útil en Inglaterra** –No le presta tención a la mirada de censura de los otros

**-Sean todos bienvenidos a mi casa –**Diamante desvía la atención hacia él que educadamente invita a sus vecinos y visitantes –**Mañana entregaremos a estos malhechores a las autoridades y veremos en que podemos ayudarlo Gladstone**

**-Gracias por su ofrecimiento Milord –**Acepta humildemente la invitación

Luego de ensillar los caballos con sillas amazonas para las damas y sillas de jinete para Haroto, Kelvin y Sammy, los sirvientes de Kenji que llevan a los hombres atados de las manos con sogas fuertes a sus sillas caminan detrás de ellos rodeando a Serena para que no escape nuevamente parten a la casa de Diamante donde son recibidos por Alexa que no pudo descansar como prometió a su hijo sino lo espera en el salón recibiendo a su hija con los brazos abiertos...

Bajo la atenta mirada de Flint los hombres de Diamante atan a los bandidos a un poste en el granero

Mina explica a su madre la causa de su ausencia aceptando Alexa dudosa las explicaciones.

Como buena anfitriona acomoda a las damas en el ala oeste, Hotaru dormirá cerca de ella, Serena lo hará con Mina con un sirviente de Kenji haciendo guardia en su puerta y otro bajo su ventana, el Duque no quiere arriesgarse a perderla nuevamente.

Para horror de Kenji Alexa ubicó a Michiru y Haroto en la misma alcoba, el Vizconde tuvo que explicarle que están casados dándole su palabra que no ha mancillado a la joven por lo que Kenji le suplicó a Haroto que permita que la joven continúe así hasta que sus padres regresen de África, ante la sociedad estarán comprometidos y podrá cortejarla como todos los novios sin allegarse a ella solo hasta que los Kaioh estén presentes en la boda que se anunciará tan pronto como lleguen a Londres

El rubio penosamente aceptó la propuesta que pareció más una orden. Marchará a Londres para tomar su lugar en la cámara de los Lores siguiendo las instrucciones de Marlborough

Amy y Haruka no saben que hacer, si la noble de cabello azulado va a Londres seguramente la regresarán con su familia donde la embarcarán inmediatamente a Austria, Haruka prometió ayudarla mientras se mantenga dentro de la casa de ellos en Londres.

Pasada la primera impresión Serena se da cuenta que no tiene escapatoria.

**-¡Darien...! –**Gime contra la almohada -**¿por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿por qué me abandonaste a mi suerte? –**Las lágrimas se deslizan libres por su rostro –**Siento que muero al saber que no te veré nunca más –**Toca sus labios recordando el beso que le dio esa misma tarde –**No permitiré que ese hombre odioso me bese, Te lo prometo...**

Su padre la ha hallado por lo que es un hecho irrevocable su boda con el príncipe real llorando desconsolada se mantiene despierta hasta que escucha el primer canto del gallo

Molly llama a su puerta para vestirla con un vestido que Mina le prestó, No puede huir por que todo lo que tenía se quemó o quedó entre los escombros de la casa,, ahora no tiene ni un vestido de su pertencencia

**-Es hora de partir hija –**Kenji le anuncia al verla bajar las escaleras –**Debes comer...**

**-No tengo hambre –**Responde con un hilo de voz apenas audible

Michiru y Molly partirán con ellos Kelvin pidió en matrimonio a la joven sirvienta, Haroto le sirvió de referencia para que el Duque aceptara su petición que lo invitó a ir a Londres para entrevistarse y fijar la dote de Molly, la única condición será que no se la llevará a Portugal sino él trasladará a su madre a Inglaterra

**-Milord -**Michiru se despide de Haroto con una reverencia, pero él ha comenzado a enamorarse de ella y sin importarle el protocolo la abraza cerrando los ojos y aspirando su fragancia

**-Iré por tí y entonces no nos separaremos jamás –**Sacando su anillo con el escudo de su meñique lo desliza en el anular de su esposa –**Lo prometo**

La joven asiente silenciosa sufriendo la separación

Serena cierra los ojos, no quiere ver la felicidad de otros, si ella no es feliz no quiere ver a los que si lo son, solo desea desaparecer de la tierra

**-Es la hora –**Kenji la toma del codo, viajará con las jóvenes dentro del carruaje que Diamante le prestó.

Sus hombres los escoltarán. Serena aspira profundamente antes de salir a la fría mañana, el sol comienza a salir, pero para ella todo es oscuridad cuando aborda el carruaje.

Su destino en Albania con el horrible sapo comienza ya...


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULOS FINALES**

**.**

**.**

**Bradford**

Jhonson despierta al escuchar su caballo relinchar junto a su oído

Abre sus ojos sorprendiéndose al ver que está en la intemperie, pero lo más asombroso es que Rubeus está de pie observando la inscripción en una piedra

**-Milord...**

**-¿Qué sucedió ayer? –**Señala con el índice la roca

Acercándose cauteloso Jhonson lee

_"__Aquí yace el cuerpo de Ághata Castle quien murió a manos de su hijo. Su espíritu pone a prueba a los malhechores y sana a los heridos con sed de justicia"_

Un aldeano pasa junto a ellos deteniéndose

**-Veo que la anciana Ághata los dejó vivir**

**-¿La anciana Ághata?**

**-Aparece solo cuando hay un herido necesitando justicia, si el agraviado es de mal corazón se muere y sus acompañantes sufren el mismo destino **

Señor y sirviente se miran sorprendidos y aliviados. Jhonson interviene

**-¿Cómo aparecimos junto a esta roca? Estábamos en casa de una anciana que ayudaba a mi señor...**

**-Esa anciana era Ághata, están parados en el lugar donde estaba su choza, la leyenda dice que la casa aparece cuando hay sed de justicia –**Curioso el lugareño los detalla –**Conocieron el espectro de Ághata y han vivido para contarlo, pocos lo han hecho –**Admirado se despide

Jhonson siente un escalofrío que sube por su columna al recordar el rostro de la anciana. No puede creer que los ayudara una muerta

**-¿Qué sucedio? –**Repite Rubeus a Jhonson

**-La señora me ordenó detenerlo para que no protegiera a sus sobrinos –**Baja la cabeza pesaroso –**Amenazó asesinar a mi familia si no la obedecía**

**-¿Y mi caballo?**

**-Muerto. Usted se hirió el cuello en la caída y estuvo a punto de morir. La anciana que nos dio acogida lo asistió**

Asintiendo pensativo Rubeus toma el caballo de Jhonson

**-Busquemos donde comprar un caballo, partiremos directamente a Londres, es hora de enfrentar a esa maldita que tengo por esposa...**

**.**

**Vicaría de Nottingam**

**-¡Que no iré a presentarme ante la reina!**

**-¡Irás y es mi última palabra!**

**-¿Por qué diablos debo ir a una insulsa fiesta de debutantes busca-maridos?**

**-¡No blasfemes Jana! – **Su madre la zarandea –**Tu tío envió por tí, es tu última oportunidad...**

**-De encontrar un asno que sea mi marido –**Jana se siente impotente, los dos años anteriores pudo escapar del castigo que es esa fiesta, pero este año no ha logrado sortear los obstáculos porque su hermana de diecisiete años también asistirá –**No comprendo por qué no me dejan vivir en paz –**Gime sentándose en su cama

Topacio ocupa un espacio a su lado abrazándola

**-Hoy estás molesta, pero cuando abraces tu primer hijo, cuando él te diga mamá, verás que todo sacrificio habrá valido la pena**

**-¡Pero yo quería enamorarme! –**Recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre solloza

**-Yo me casé con tu padre sin amarlo, pero ese sentimiento nació a medida que nos fuimos conociendo, Jafet es un hombre muy considerado y atento**

**-Es Vicario, su naturaleza es ser considerado –**Refunfuña Jana –**Yo me hubiera conformado con el más humilde de los hombres solo si lo amara**

**-Tu padre me habló del sirviente de Lord Gladstone –**Observa a su hija ruborizarse -**Si no encuentras un esposo digno y él accede, le ofreceremos una buena dote para que se case contigo**

**-¡No me venderán! –**Furiosa se levanta

**-No es venderte, es asegurarnos que te de lo que necesitas, ahora terminemos de empacar, la diligencia saldrá a las ocho de la mañana, tus hermanas nos esperan impacientes en la sala**

Sintiéndose perdida asiente sentándose frente al espejo para acomodar su cabello desconociendo que la casa Gladstone es ahora ruinas...

.

**Puerto de Dover**

La rampa del barco que trae al príncipe Nicolás Kënton toca tierra permitiendo a los sirvientes descender el carruaje y los seis caballos azabache

Nicolás escribe unas correspondencias hasta que su valet se presenta en el despacho anunciando que todo está listo para partir

**-Iremos a conocer los nuevos problemas ha causado Darien, quiero celeridad**

**-Como ordene su Alteza**

Tomando su capa y su bastón con el escudo familiar sale y desciende a tierra firme donde aborda el carruaje que con seis escoltas a caballo y una carroza con sus pertenencias parten en dirección al palacio de la Reina en Londres…

.

**Condado de Meridan**

Ellen Smit ingresa a la pequeña habitación donde desayuna el doctor Kino

Al verla el hombre limpia su boca y manos

**-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho...**

**-No me la de, aún debe mejorar para limpiar su buen nombre y denunciar a ese mal hombre**

**-No tengo pruebas para hacerlo y soy un don nadie delante del Conde**

**-Aquí es él quien manda, pero en Londres puede hacer algo –**Toma los libros que rescató de la casa el día anterior –**Antes que entraran a saquear la casa puede rescatar sus diarios**

**-¡Mis diarios! **Los toma con reverencia –**Muchas gracias Señora Smit, aquí están anotadas las pruebas contra Meridan**

**-Mejore pronto para que parta a Londres antes que los esbirros del malvado Conde descubran que se encuentra con vida**

Cerrando el diario observa esperanzado a la viuda

**-¿Ha sabido algo de mis hijos?**

**-No y por ahora están a salvo, el Conde está ocupado buscando a su gallina de los huevos de oro**

El doctor no comprende

**-¿Cómo dice?**

**-La niña de la difunta y buena Condesa escapó de su prisión, era la carta bajo la manga para salir de la ruina**

**-¿Meridan está arruinado?**

**-Somos más ricos que él, pero se niega a aceptarlo diciendo a sus acreedores que su hija se casará con un duque o algo así**

El padre de Lita y Sammy silba admirado

**-¿Cómo se entera de todo?**

**-El panadero es amigo de uno de sus esbirros y a cambio de pan gratis le pide que informe todo lo que sucede en la mansión, esa informaión se filtra hacia quienes odiamos a ese deslmado**

**-No compraré pan...**

**-Gracias a Lita no lo compraba, pero no se preocupe, mientras esté conmigo yo haré el trabajo de comprar pan y de paso enterarme que sucede**

Sale dejando al doctor sorprendido...

.

**Nottingham**

**Casa Gladstone**

Haroto y Diamante han regresado a la propiedad para calcular los daños

**-Lamento su pérdida –**Diamante le dice a Gladstone al ver el desastre

Lo que queda de lo que fue la hermosa casa son ladrillos negros y escombros

**-¡Oh Cielos! ¡Esto es un desastre! Solo nos quedan las casas de Londres y York, pero no tenemos más nada de valor. La esposa de mi tío se encargó de despilfarrar la fortuna familiar, lo último que nos quedaba estaba en esta casa –**Piensa en Michiru –**Mi esposa no querrá vivir con un hombre pobre**

**-Siento escuchar eso. Si puedo ayudarlo...**

**-Solo un milagro puede hacerlo... –**Sentándose en la entrada de la puerta se pregunta como hará para sobrevivir a las penurias...

Haruka y Hotaru han escapado de la casa Sherburn y la vigilancia de Sammy y Kelvin quienes insistieron aguarden el regreso de los nobles, tomando el sendero del bosque han aparecido en sentido contrario donde se hallan los hombres, en ese instante revisan los pasadizos que se han mantenido intactos

**-Hallé algo acá –**Hotaru cuidadosa ha subido las escaleras hallando las bolsitas de piedras preciosas de Serena –**Vi una vez meter algo en esta ranura a la princesita, la estirada también escondió varias de estas bolsas**

**-¿Vivías espiándolas? –**Asombrada Haruka le pregunta tomando las bolsas y metiéndolas en la pequeña alforja que la chica robó a Mina

**-Todo el tiempo –**Sin arrepentimiento confiesa

La rubia lleva puesto un vestido sencillo traído desde el pueblo para que use mientras se marchan a Londres a denunciar a Mónica por el intento de asesinato en contra de ella y su hermano

Su pie ha mejorado considerablemente pudiendo caminar sin que se note mucho su cojera

Hotaru viste un vestido negro, negándose a usar el delicado vestido azul que Alexa le obsequió, quiere probar que tan paciente es la madre de su prometido antes de huir nuevamente.

Parte de la noche la pasó en vela pensando que es injusto obligar a un buen hombre a desposarla por culpa de su padre, cree que lo más noble que puede hacer será desaparecer y gracias a una de esas bolsitas podrá escapar a América donde no podrán hallarla

Su corazón llora y se niega a escuchar su razón, le grita que será infeliz si se marcha pero considera que debe enmendar la maldad de los padres de ambos dejando libre al Duque y que escoja a una mujer que ame y no lleve en sus venas la sangre de un ser infernal

En ese instante introduce la mano donde Michiru escondía sus bolsas de Diamantes y esmeraldas entregándole a Haruka todas menos tres, las usará para escapar, pagar su boleto en el barco y sobrevivir en América

Bajan cautelosas al sótano buscando entre los ladrillos las libras que robaron a los marinos del barco que las trajo de regreso a Inglaterra y que utilizarían como último recurso

La luz del sol entra por las ranuras del techo permitiéndoles ver lo suficiente

Hotaru saca una a una las monedas metiendo más el brazo para cerciorarse que no dejan nada cuando repentinamente toca algo más

**-¿Hay algo más? **–Haruka le pregunta

**-Dos anillos y algo que no se mueve –**Dice haciendo un esfuerzo en vano

**-Permíteme –**Tomando el lugar que ocupara Hotarumete la mano hasta donde su brazo llega tocando algo parecido a una palanca

**-¿De quien era la casa?**

**-Haroto la compró a unos parientes lejanos, Se dice que perteneció al padre de Robin de Sherwood y que el príncipe Johnn la ocupó cuando la confiscó escondiendo en ella la riqueza acumulada de los impuestos y robos a los campesinos y señores de la zona **–Con esfuerzo habla debido a la fuerza que emplea para mover el objeto -**Pero solo son cuentos exagerados, en todos estos siglos muchos han buscado el tesoro sin éxito**

Diamante y Haroto han vuelto a la inspección escuchando las voces femeninas y con sentimientos contradictorios de felicidad y enojo al ver la desobediencia de las jóvenes logran encontrar el pasadizo bajando las escaleras

**-¿Logras descifrar qué es eso?**

**-Parece una palanca, pero... no se mueve –**Dice Haruka

**-Tal vez porque es trabajo de un hombre –**Haroto habla a sus espaldas haciéndolas gritar

**-¡Fue su idea! –**Cada una acusa a la otra al verse descubiertas

**-No se por qué tengo la impresión que las dos dicen la verdad –**El gemelo dice haciendo reír a Diamante. Despojándose de la chaqueta toma el lugar de Haruka **-¿Qué debo tomar? –**Interroga al introducir la mano en el agujero

**-Algo parecido a una palanca, hálala hacia fuera **–Haruka le recomienda

Haroto obedece sudando por el esfuerzo enojado golpea con el puño el misterioso objeto logrando moverlo hacia atrás

Repentinamente escuchan un ruído ensordecedor, observan atónitos como una de las paredes se mueve dejando al descubierto un impresionante tesoro...

**Londres**

Andrew suspira satisfecho al tomar la gran avenida que lleva al palacio de la Reina

Azuzando los caballos apresura la marcha siendo detenido por uno de los guardias reales de palacio cerca de la verja

**-No puede estar en esta área, regrese **

Darien que no ha dormido en toda la noche abre la puerta enojado despertando a sus acompañantes, Zafiro es quien sale a preguntar

**-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?**

**-Está prohibido a la gente común acercarse**

**-¿Çafarë? (¿Qué sucede?) –**Impaciente Darien pregunta en su idioma

-**¡No son ingleses! –**Grita el guardia real atrayendo a otros soldados

Andrew desciende del carruaje

**-Es su alteza real de Albania, Príncipe Darien**

**-¿Con esos ropajes de mendigo? ¡Ya quisiera él! - **Se burla el guardia real

**-¿Pse dreqin kishte ardhur në këtë mbretëri? (¿por qué demonios tuve que venir a este reino?) -**Vocifera el príncipe

**-En Inglés Darien**

**-¿En inglés? Pues bien ¡Hablaré en inglés! -**Vocifera furioso -** ¡Maldigo el día que pisé esta tierra! ¡Me quitó lo que amo y a cambio me dará migajas! ¡Deberíamos declararle la gue...! **

Ruborizado y apenado Zafiro cubre la boca de su hermano mayor, comprende el dolor de Darien por haberse alejado de la mujer que ama, pero no puede permitir un incidente internacional

Uno de los guardias entra apresurado a avisar la situación donde más guardias se a cercan armados avisando sobre el incidente cuando uno de los sirvientes de los príncipes sale al escuchar el bullicio.

Apresurado llama a otro albanés y salen a verificar si los recién llegados son los príncipes

**-¡Su majestad! **Grita el servidor al ver como los hombres son sometidos en el suelo. Andrew al intentar defender a Darien fue golpeado y está en el suelo presa del dolor **– ¡Déjenlos, son los príncipes y su séquito!**

El jefe de la guardia real sale al encuentro y ve horrorizado lo que sucede

**-¿Quién osó insultar a los invitados de nuestra reina?**

**-Parecen enemigos de la corona... –**El guardia que encabezó la redada se justifica –**Tienen ropajes de sirvientes...**

**-Porque perdieron sus pertenencias y solo pudimos brindarles estas prendas y traerlos a salvo a palacio –**Turbado Andrew explica

**-¡Son los príncipes! –**El valet de Darien aparece horrorizándose al ver a su señor en esas fachas, lo mismo ocurre con los valet de cada unos de los acompañantes

**-Yo... Señor... –**El guardia real completamente ruborizado y temeroso de su destino se aparta de Darien arrodillándose en busca de clemencia –**Perdone mi confusión, pido clemencia a su magestad**

En otro tiempo Darien hubiera permitido que ahorcaran al hombre (se les aplicaba pena de muerte a los que faltaban respeto a la investidura real) pero después de conocer a Lady Serena piensa que todos tienen oportunidad de resarcirse

**-Veo que la Reina está bien protegida –**Aparentando calma cuando en realidad está furioso ayuda a Andrew a incorporarse. Yaten, Taiki y Seiya son asistidos por sus valets –**Pediré a la reina que perdone sus vidas**

Obviando abordar nuevamente el carruaje camina junto a Andrew seguido de sus sirvientes

**-Yo no debería...**

**-Guarde silencio y disfrute ser atendido como rey –**Entre dientes le recomienda al rubio –**Tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad**

Son llevados a sus aposentos donde los atienden curando las heridas de sus manos producto del trabajo y los visten con sus ropajes

La Reina Setsuna ha sido avisada de la aparición de los príncipes y el incidente ocurrido en la entrada e Palacio.

Ha ordenado el inmediato traslado de los guardias involucrados a una de las colonias que Inglaterra posee en las Américas porque el perdón otorgado por el príncipe impidió la pena de muerte, pero no los hace libres de haber ofendido a su invitado

Dos horas más tarde son presentados ante el trono

Los cinco... seis hombres en relaidad ya que Darien obliga a Andrew a acompañarlos se postran ante la reina

**-Su Alteza, lamentamos haberla preocupado con nuestra desaparición -**En su papel de embajador Zafiro toma la palabra

**-Soy quien está apenada por la mala actitud de mis súbditos –**La reina hace un ademán con la mano para que se pongan de pie –**Me dijeron que vinieron a Inglatera cinco nobles pero veo seis**

Ruborizándose Andrew va a justificarse pero Yaten es quien interviene

**-Su majestad, le presento a Andrew Tyne, el y el Vizconde de Gladstone nos dieron cobijo, ropa y comida cuando más lo necesitábamos, por ellos y Lady Haruka Gladstone, hermana del Vizconde pudimos conocer la hospitalidad de los ingleses -** Las palabras pronunciadas deja perplejos a todos sus amigos y al rubio

**-...Es cierto –**Darien reacciona confirmando sus palabras –**No es mi reino, pero si uno de las súbditos de Albania hiciera algo parecido le otorgaríamos títulos y tierras dejando presente lo que hicieron a favor del reino para que nadie lo olvide**

La reina Setsuna pensativa asiente, gracias al hombre que tiene frente a ella y al Vizconde a quien no conoce los príncipes esta a salvo, sanos evitándose así la guerra entre ambas naciones

Toma la campanilla llamando a Lord Austen quien entra postrándose ante ella

**-¿Mando a llamar?**

**-Que el escribano (secretario) venga de inmediato a mi presencia, escolta a nuestros invitados a descansar**

**-Lo que ordene su Alteza **

Camina con los invitados hacia la puerta pero Taiki y Seiya regresan postrándose nuevamente ante Setsuna

**-No somos merecededores de su presencia, pero queremos nos conceda unos minutos de valioso tiempo**

**-Permiso concedido**

Sin la presencia de los otros Seiya y Taiki explican a la Reina todo lo sucedido cuando Serena los visitó muy pequeña para pautar el compromiso, el odio que se tuvieron en el acto los niños, el deseo de escapar de Darien, sorprendiéndola al conocer de la fuga de Serena y riendo divertida al escuchar del enamoramiento del príncipe y su prometida sin conocer sus identidades

**-...Asi es como han sucedido las cosas –**Seiya termina

**-Con razón el Duque de Marlborough está de viaje. Creo que podemos evitar otro intento de fuga del príncipe, buscar a Lady Marlborough y hacer una pequeña fiesta de presentación entre ambos para que vayan felices al altar.**

Seiya se levanta del asiento pero Taiki mueve las manos nervioso

**-Yo... quiero pedirle un favor personal**

**-Con todo lo que han pasado en mis tierras lo menos que puedo hacer es concederle su petición, considere aprobada su solicitud**

Respirando profundo Taiki habla con el corazón

**-Deseo que Lady Amy Bernard sea mi esposa**

Setsuna se sorprende, ese es el nombre de la prometida del Archiduque de Austria, está en un dilema porque acaba de concederle a Taiki la mano de una mujer comprometida con otro...


	32. Chapter 32

**Leicester**

**6:00 PM**

Kenji que ha recorrido parte del camino a caballo se detiene en la posada que lo acogiera días antes.

El posadero Wells sale apresurado al ver el escudo ducal Sherburn en el carruaje y se admira más al ver a Kenji con ropajes costosos

**-Que uno de sus sirvientes alimente y le de agua a los caballos–**Perkins da la orden –**Danos cuatro habitaciones...**

**-Somos siete -**El duque le recuerda

**-Ustedes descansarán Milord, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos y velar por Lady Marlborugh y Lady Kaioh**

**-No olviden proteger a Molly también **–Les dice su señor -** Serán cinco habitaciones adjuntas, comida y te para todos –**Kenji especifica a Wells

**-De inmediato Milord **

**-Ustedes harán turnos de tres horas, los necesito descansados –**El Duque ordena a Perkins y los otros que asisten en ese instante a las damas para que desciendan del carruaje

**-Así será Milord**

Serena camina lentamente hacia la habitación que le asignaron, comunica a la de su padre por un saloncito donde cenarán todos. Revisa la alcoba pero se da cuenta que no tiene más que una ventana con dos barrotes atravesándola por lo que aunque desee no podrá escapar

**-¿Escapar para qué? –**Solloza cubriendo su rostro –**No veré nunca más a Darien**

Molly entra silenciosa asistiéndola para que se asee y ponga presentable antes de ayudar a Michiru

Una vez a solas Serena se acuesta en la cama haciendo un ovillo de su cuerpo deseando desaparecer

No escucha que llaman a la puerta hasta que su padre se asoma

**-Hija, levántate para que comas algo**

**-No tengo hambre –**Susurra con los ojos cerrados

**-Hijita... –**Kenji se acerca sentándose en el sillón junto a la cama –**No te sientas mal...**

**-Me siento morir... –**Comienza a llorar con el rostro en la almohada –**No sabes lo que... siento cada vez... que recuerdo que debo... casarme con ese ser insensible**

**-Nunca fue mi intención hija –**Con un nudo en la garganta la hala del brazo para cobijarla en su pecho –**Si estuviera en mi decisión te aseguro que desde el día que regresamos de Albania hubiera desecho todo compromiso**

Serena lo escucha mientras llora

**-¿Por qué la Reina se empeñó conmigo y no con otra noble? ¿No pudo ser... la hermana del Duque de Sherburn?**

**-Hijita, somos descendientes directos del Rey Carlos II... (**(Palacio de St. James, Londres, 29 de mayo de 1630 - Palacio de Whitehall, Londres, 6 de febrero de 1685) **)**

**-¿De los ilegítimos? –**Pregunta esperanzada

**-No, de los reconocidos, Carlos Lennox de mi lado familiar **–Explica – **Y tu madre es descendiente de Carlos Palmer otro de sus hijos. Tu institutriz me informó que cada árbol genealógico que colocaba frente a tí lo utilizabas para hacer canoas, por eso no lo sabías, eres descendiente de un rey por las dos ramas de la familia**

**-Lo que quiere decir que...**

**-Que por derecho propio y de nacimiento eres una princesa, por eso la Reina te escogió a tí –**Espera que su hija se alegre pero ella solo lo mira antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente

**-¡Lo que daría por ser una de los ilegítimos...! –**Llora abrazada a su padre **–La Reina habría mirado a otra... o por lo menos... ser hombre... Papá... ¡No quiero casarme!**

El corazón del Duque se encoge por los gemidos de dolor de su hija.

Ya no aguanta más. Hablará con la Reina y pedirá que libere a su hija del compromiso, lo hará así sea desterrado...

.

**Nottingham**

**Casa Sherburn**

**-La última carreta está en la casa Milord –**Goldingle dice a Diamante

**-¿Y el Vizconde? –**Desde el sótano pregunta. Ha estado recibiendo las carretas llenas de objetos valiosos y toda cantidad de oro

Les prometieron a los sirvientes una recompensa con la condición que mantengan el hallazgo en total hermetismo

**-Lord Gladstone y el señorito Samuel revisan que nada quede mal ubicado**

**-¿Los animales?**

**-Camino hacia acá. El joven Da'Silva ha custodiado todo el envío **

**-Bien, ¿Han hallado algún parroquiano?**

**-Ninguno, todos están ocupados en la iglesia. El Barón de Lans está al pendiente de los rumores en el pueblo **

**-Mamá y Mina también lo están, nuestras invitadas...**

**-La señorita Kino está en la cocina ayudando a la cocinera con la cena...**

**-Es Lady Kino, nieta del Conde de Spencer, no debería estar en la cocina**

**-Le insistimos que es su invitada pero ella se niega a mantenerse quieta**

**-¿Y nuestras otras invitadas? **

**-Se negaron a ir al pueblo con su madre y su hermana, su prometida está encerrada en sus aposentos, se niega a moverse si las otras dos señoritas no la acompañan. **

Diamante suspira, desde que regresaron de la casa Gladstone Hotaru se ha portado extraña, ignorándolo en diversas ocasiones, no quiso mirarlo una sola vez mientras estuvieron juntos. Preocupado se pregunta que habrá sucedido para que está distante. Tiene miedo que escape de su lado

**-Vigila los pasos de mi prometida y si sale de la casa me lo haces saber (creo que planea huir) -**Se estremece de solo pensar que desaparezca y lo deje. No cree poder soportar no verla más

**-Como ordene Milord**

El mayordomo se retira dejando pensativo a Diamante.

Hotaru tiene solo quince años y él se considera mayor para ella pero su corazón le dice que es mujer, la mujer nacida para estar a su lado, la ama demasiado y quiere hacerla su esposa cuanto antes, no importa si los dos primeros años no consuma su matrimonio, lo que quiere es hacerla feliz, enseñarle que él no es como su padre, quiere enamorarla y tratarla como la mujer más importante de su vida

Muere por darle un beso, por enseñarle que el amor es bueno, por abrazarla, por verla reír sin restricciones y el verla distante y callada lo hace imaginar lo peor. Le duele pensar que un día despierte y descubra que se marchó de su lado

Mina y Alexa bajan a llevarle una taza de te sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**-Buenas tardes hijo, acabamos de llegar de la iglesia**–Alexa le entrega la taza de te viendo por sobre el hombro de su hijo** -Creímos que lo necesitabas**

**-Lo necesito, pero pudieron bajarlo las doncellas **

**-¿Y perdernos esto? –**Mina ha pasado y toma varias cadenas de oro colocándoselas -**-¡Pesan mucho! –**Las regresa a su lugar -**¿Cómo harán para trasladar esto al Banco de Inglaterra? **

**-Cuatro carruajes diarios disfrazados de diligencias, solo espero que Sir Wiliam Cotton no sufra un desvanecimiento cuando tenga que tasar todo**

**-¿Y estás cosas? –**Pregunta su hermana señalando las piezas grandes

**-Algunas espadas, escudos y esculturas irán al museo de Londres –**Haroto bajando por las escaleras anuncia **–Damas –**Hace una reverencia a Alexa y Mina **–Debo comunicarles que mañana temprano partiré a Londres con los cuatro primeros carruajes y las personas bajo mi responsabilidad**

**-Y el joven portugués?**

**-Se marchará mañana a Portugal para arreglar todo y volver con su madre para oficializar su compromiso y desposarse con la joven Molly –**Observa dentro de la habitación –**Pensé que mi hermana, la pequeña impertinente y Lady Bernard estarían curioseando por estos lados –**Escucha que Diamante carraspea por el mote con que se refirió a Hotaru –**Lo siento Milord, a veces olvido que Lady Meridan es su prometida**

**-Es tan niña... –**Alexa se expresa -**¿Por qué Meridan y tu padre concordaron este matrimonio para...? No se que día cumple años la pequeña**

**-No la llames pequeña mamá –**Le advierte Diamante –**Es una mujer**

**-¡Oh si! Una mujer que acaba de entrar a la adolescencia –**Alexa dice, que le haya despreciado los vestidos y salir con ellas a la iglesia la tiene molesta

**-Mamá... –**Con los dientes apretados Diamante le advierte pero su madre continúa

**–****En primer lugar ella no debería estar en esta casa. No es conveniente tenerla tan cerca de tí, puede tenderte una trampa para que no puedas retractarte**

Haroto apenado entra en la habitación, se siente incómodo al escuchar cosas que en primer lugar no debería saber y en segundo sabe que la pequeña impertinente no es nada de lo que su anfitriona dice

**-¡No hables así de Hotaru! –**Mina le suplica pero su madre continúa

**-Posiblemente sea como su padre -**sin darse cuenta que alguien está en la escalera escuchándola Alexa continúa–**Deberías irte de viaje hasta que ellos encuentren otro tonto a quien embaucar... –**Calla al ver que Mina señala detrás de ella

Voltea ruborizándose hasta la raiz del cabello

Hotaru la mira con el dolor reflejado en su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos sin mostrar emoción alguna

**-Golding está ocupado y yo me ofrecí para informarles que la cena está servida –**Mira a Diamante –**Me marcharé mañana temprano Milord, agradezco su hospitalidad pero creo que es hora que vuelva a casa con mi padre**

Sin esperar respuesta da la vuelta subiendo con dignidad las escaleras

**-¡Espere Lady Meridan! –**Diamante corre tras ella

Haroto cierra con un enorme candado la puerta donde guardan el tesoro y se retira silencioso dejando a Alexa avergonzada y arrepentida

**-¿Qué has hecho mamá? –**Mina la cuestiona –**Diamante no está yendo obligado al matrimonio con Hotaru, ¡él la ama!**

**-¿Qué sabe él de amor? ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?**

**-Tal vez más que tú que solo tuviste una relación de odio con mi padre –**Replica enojada -**¿Sabías que tú esposo fue culpable de la muerte de su madre?**

**-¿Tu padre? -** Alexa se sobresalta pero Mina continúa

**-¿Sabías qué ella huyó del lugar donde se encontraba para escapar de su padre? ¿Qué pudo sufrir lo que sufren las mujeres cuando un hombre las halla solas en el camino? No lo sabes porque naciste rodeada de gente a tu servicio, igual que a mí te enseñaron a vivir en la mentira y a juzgar y condenar antes de preguntar… Te creí más valiosa que a mi padre pero tus palabras solo me han decepcionado… **-Ahoga un sollozo -**Te desconozco madre y eso me duele -**Sube las escaleras dejando a su madre llena de remordimientos…

Tan pronto subió las escaleras Hotaru ha corrido escondiéndose en el laberinto hecho con plantas en el centro del jardín

Sabía que la madre del Duque no la aprobaba pero escucharla decir que es igual de malvada que su padre le dolió en su corazón arrodillándose en el suelo llora con el rostro escondido en el suelo

No escucha que Diamante ha corrido tras ella y hallado hasta que siente sus manos en sus brazos levantándola para abrazarla

**-No llores mi amor, me duele verte así**

**-Sabía... que no soy digna de su... **No escucha como la llama, solo descarga su llanto escondiendo el rostro en su pecho

**-Eres digna, no me importa lo que piense el mundo porque sobre y contra quien sea lucharé para hacerte mi esposa**

**-Pero su madre... **

**-Me da igual lo que piense porque si hay algo que deseo más en este mundo es que seas mi esposa**

**-¡Pero soy hija de un hombre cruel! –**Separándose mira al suelo -**¡Nada lo cambiará! Y si tuviera un poco de dignidad rompería este absurdo comprom...**

**-¡Me opongo a deshacerlo! **-Tomándola por los brazos -** ¡Te amo! **- confiesa viendo como ella lo mira impresionada por sus palabras** -¡Y en lo que a mí respecta pueden irse al diablo todos los que se opongan a lo nuestro! **–Aprovechando que Hotaru está paralizada baja la cabeza besándola suavemente...

Al principio la joven abre los ojos asustada al sentir el toque tan íntimo y prohibido pero luego los cierra dejándose llevar por la magia que Diamante le profesa con sus labios

Él no quiere sobrepasarse más allá de un beso casto pero al sentir que ella pasa sus manos por su cuello lo olvida haciendo que abra la boca la besa más profundamente separándose cuando necesitan tomar aire

**-Yo... –**Con ojos brillantes intenta hablar pero por primera vez se ha quedado sin palabras

**-No es necesario que digas nada, tus labios lo hicieron –**Besa sus labios nuevamente antes de separarse y postrarse sobre una rodilla –**Hotaru Meridan ¿Quiere concederme el placer de ser mi esposa?**

**-¿Es en serio? –**Con las manos unidas en el pecho sonríe ruborizada

**-Tan serio que si me dice que no me convertiré en su sombra hasta convencerla que a mi lado está su futuro y su felicidad ¿Aceptaría convertir este pobre hombre y hacerlo rico con su amor y compañía?**

Arrodillándose frente a él le toma las manos

**-Acepto ser su esposa solo si me permite decir lo que pienso, tratarme como a un igual, respetarme como persona, siempre y cuando vivamos solos sin que nadie me juzgue o me recuerde a cada instante quien es mi padre y...**

**-Le doy mi palabra de honor, pero si no es suficiente para usted...**

**-Con su palabra me es suficiente –**Acercando su boca al oído de Diamante susurra –**Acepto ser su esposa porque creo que también lo amo**

Ríe al verlo aguantar la respiración

**¡Oh mi amor! –**Aun de rodillas la abraza **–Verás que no te arrepentirás, seremos felices**

Va a besarla nuevamente cuando escuchan que aplauden volviendo sus miradas hacia donde proviene el sonido

Mina sonriendo encantada se les acerca y los abraza...

Después de regresar a la casa y negándose a cenar con los demás Hotaru se encerró en su aposento

Lady Alexa Sherburn subió y pidió disculpas a la jovencita por sus palabras y comportamiento suplicándole que acepte a su hijo por esposo

Le dijo que no sabía lo que había sufrido y solo pensaba en su hijo sin cavilar por un momento en ella. Para su alivio Hotaru y Diamante tomados de las manos le dijeron que tan pronto ella cumpla dieciséis años se casarán dándole tranquilidad a la mujer que pensó que había arruinado la felicidad de su hijo

Haroto se ofreció cuidar a la jovencita y llevarla a Londres, En privado habló con Diamante para seguir al Meridan y descubrir sus fechorías mientras Soishi viajará al Condado Meridan para conocer lo que sucede allí...


	33. Chapter 33

**Londres**

Después de ser recibido en Palacio por la Reina, escuchar y ver a su primo sin dar crédito que es Darien mucho menos que el hombre amable agradeciendo a los sirvientes por sus servicios sea Yaten, el Príncipe Nicolás Kënton sale por una de las enormes puertas para disfrutar de la noche a la luz de la luna intentando adivinar que le ocultan sus coterráneos y la Reina cuando siente que algo pesado lo golpea en la cabeza haciéndolo caer.

Abrumado observa una alforja color rosa antes de mirar hacia arriba

Lady Rei Austen sin sospechar que es observada baja por el balcón sujetándose de las enredaderas cuando repentinamente se rompe una de las ramas haciendo que caiga hacia atrás

Gritando asustada cierra los ojos esperando el golpe cuando repentinamente se siente en brazos de alguien

**-Este país es maravilloso, llueven alforjas y rosas**

Abriendo sus ojos queda prendada de unos ojos castaños que la miran divertidos

**-Yo... –**Ruborizada baja la mirada –**Disculpe mi torpeza, solo quería...**

**-Salir a tomar aire –**Colocándola de pie en el suelo dice sonriente sujetándola aún contra su cuerpo – **De saber que existía usted habría venido a Inglaterra mucho antes**

Aguantando la respiración Rei busca en su mente que decir cuando escuchan pasos apresurados, Nicolás la suelta de inmediato lanzando la alforja tras una escultura y escondiendo a Rei detrás de un arbusto

Dos guardias aparecen apresurados

**-Escuchamos gritos su Alteza **–Observan a todos lados

**-No fue acá, he estado disfrutando de la noche y sin escuchar nada extraño –**Ve alarmado como se acerca al arbusto -**¡Y quisiera continuar solo! Digo si no les molesta marcharse**

Recordando el destino de sus compañeros por ofender a un invitado de su majestad el guardia hace una reverencia

**-Perdone por interrumpirlo –**El otro guardia se disculpa desapareciendo inmediatamente

Rei abandona su escondite mirando sorprendida a Nicolás

-**¿Alteza? –**Al ver que él guarda silencio se inclina haciendo una reverencia –**Perdone por la ofensa y...**

**-No se disculpe**

**-Si la Reina se entera que intenté... Por favor no le mencione nada –**Continúa inclinada con la mirada en el suelo

**-No lo haré solo si se levanta y me regala una sonrisa**

Riendo apenada Rei se endereza

**-Ya que mis planes de fuga se frustraron debo volver a mis aposentos antes que papá se de cuenta que no estoy**

**-¿Quién es su padre?**

**-Lord Ethan Austen, **

**-Lo conocí esta noche en la cena pero no la vi a usted**

**-Seré presentada a la sociedad en la fiesta de debutantes, por eso la Reina no me permite estar presente cuando hay invitados**

**-Soy privilegiado por haberla conocido antes –**Tomando la alforja la arroja con fuerza hacia el balcón avergonzándose cuando regresa a sus manos –**Creo que está rebelde –**Sus palabras logran que Rei ría –**Pero debemos hacerle saber que mandamos nosotros**

**-¿Nosotros? –**Siente mariposas en el estómago al ver su sonrisa varonil

**-Nosotros –**Lanzando con más fuerza la alforja logra depositarla en el balcón antes de acercarse a Rei –**Permítame –**Soltando su capa hace un ovillo de ella arrojándola junto con la alforja –**Ahora si parece que no intentó huir**

**-Yo... –**Apenada camina de espaldas hacia la puerta golpeándose con el marco – **¡Auch! -**Riendo ruborizada levanta las manos cuando Nicolás va a acercarse –**Debo retirarme... papá andará buscándome. Fue un... fue verdaderamente maravilloso que me rescatara**

**-¿Puedo conocer el nombre de tan hermosa señorita?**

**-Rei –**Ruborizada por las palabras de Nicolás corre con gracia hacia el interior

**-Rei –**Sonriente y perdido en sus sueños Nicolás repite prometiéndose hablar con Lord Austen sobre su hija...

**.**

**Dos días después**

Haroto, Haruka y sus acompañantes llegan al banco de Inglaterra antes de pasar ala Mansióny buscar la dirección del Conde de Spencer, Hotaru y Amy continuarán con ellos hasta que sepan que hacer.

Ahora y después de un día y medio de camino ininterrumpido llegan a Londres

Las puertas ya están cerradas pero Sir William Cotton con dos curadores y tres empleados de su confianza lo esperan para descargar los carruajes

**-Vizconde... –**Con una reverencia lo recibe

**-Gracias por recibirme fuera del horario pero como le dije en la misiva que le enviamos hace dos días es de vital importancia que nadie sepa de esto para no alertar a los ladrones de caminos**

**-Siempre estamos para nuestros clientes... –**Guarda silencio incómodo –**No se si se ha enterado los sucesos **

**-¿Qué sucesos?**

**-Lord Rubeus Gladstone llegó ayer en la mañana a Londres y halló a su esposa siéndole... infiel**

Haroto lo mira ruborizado, siendo pequeño observó en su tía un comportamiento indecoroso con un caballero

**-No debería extrañarme**

**-Pero lo grave fue que ella quiso asesinarlo arrojándolo por las escaleras **

Haroto se alarma al escucharlo

**-¿Mi tío Rubeus está muerto?**

**-Por fortuna goza de buena salud... si se puede decir, lo que sucedió según testigos fue que al empujarlo algo... extraño sucedió**

**-¿Algo extraño?**

**-Según los sirvientes y los dos caballeros que su tío buscó para que certificaran la infidelidad Lady Mónica, es que ella fue empujada por una fuerza invisible hacia la baranda cayendo muerta dos pisos más abajo**

**-¡Válgame el cielo! –**No sabe si sentirse aliviado o triste por esa mujer

**-Los testigos aún especulan sobre lo sucedido, uno de ellos dice haber visto a una anciana tomándola por el cabello y lanzándola hacia el vacío **–Se mueve con una especie de escalofrío

-**¿Cómo está mi tío? **Haroto observa a Haruka y Hotaru que beben te y comen unas galletas servidas por uno de los empleados. Se alegra que ellas no escuchen nada de lo que Sir Cotton le dice

**-No se le ha visto salir desde entonces de la casa, pero su valet dijo que fue la anciana Ághata la que hizo justicia**

Extrañado Haroto lo mira no recordando el nombre

**-No conozco a ninguna Ághata**

Después de volver a los negocios y que Cotton le explicara lo que harán el Vizconde deja claro que la fortuna pertenece en partes iguales a su hermana, él y la jovencita Hotaru Meridan (Los tres fueron partícipes del descubrimiento además de Diamante pero él renunció a su parte a favor de los dos dueños reales y su prometida) Se despiden con la promesa que se reunirán al día siguiente

Llegando ala Mansión y antes que pueda subir a ver a su tío los gemelos reciben una carta de su mayordomo donde la Reina les ordena ir ante su presencia tan pronto lleguen a Londres...

.

**Mansión Marlborough**

Lord Kenji llega entregando su sombrero, guantes y bastón al mayordomo antes de despojarse de la capa

**-¿Cómo te fue querido? **

Lady Ikuko sale a su encuentro recibiendo un beso en la mano

**-La Reina aceptó verme con la condición aceptar su invitación a tomar el te junto con sus invitados **

**-¿Qué descubriste? **–Una vez a solas en el salón se sientan juntos abrazados

**-El príncipe me parece una buena persona, no es el mismo niño caprichoso que conocimos cuando fuimos a Albania...**

**-A veces le doy la razón a mi pequeña, ese niño me pareció desagradable pero debíamos obedecer a nuestra soberana**

Kenji asiente

**-Estaban también su hermano menor el príncipe Zafiro, su primo el príncipe Nicolás que por fortuna llegó a Inglaterra luego que aparecieron, también los acompañaban tres jóvenes que vinieron con ellos y sufrieron la mismas penurias y el noble caballero que los rescató... Sir Andrew Tyne Conde de Suffolk ¿Puedes creer que no estaba en ningún tugurio como todos murmuran sino verdaderamente perdidos en Inglaterra?**

**-No me interesa saber de ellos, quiero conocer que dijo la Reina de tu petición **–Ikuko preocupada por la salud de Serena le pregunta

**-Extrañamente sonrió y me dijo que la respuesta me la dará en la fiesta que organiza para dentro de una semana**

Ikuko se levanta apretado las manos

**-¡Esto me tiene nerviosa! He vomitado tanto esta mañana...**

Su esposo la mira alarmado

**-¿Estás enferma querida?**

**-No es nada –**Tiene la sospecha , después de casi diecisiete años de haber tenido a Serena y sin esperanzas de volver a quedar embarazada cree que lo está pero no lo confesará hasta que esté segura -** son los nervios por saber que pasará con nuestra hija ¡Oh Kenji! no para de llorar, ni siquiera Michiru ha podido animarla**

**-¿Sabe que fui a hablar con la Reina?**

**-No, no quiero nombrarle nada que tenga que ver con reyes o príncipes, cada vez que sucede ella llora desconsolada**

**-No le diremos nada, esperaremos que pase esta semana y escucharemos lo que la Reina tenga que decirnos**

**-Solo ruego que sean las palabras que hagan feliz a nuestra hija**

**-Oremos porque así sea... ¿El prometido de Michiru no ha venido a verla?**

**-Ya se que el Duque de Albans es el esposo de la niña **–Con un mohín le reclama –**Haroto me lo confesó después que lo eché por verlo besar a nuestra protegida**

**-Lo siento querida, pero ese fue un matrimonio disparatado y... no quise que nadie dudara de la honra de Michiru**

**-He escrito a sus padres anunciándole que está casada con un Duque pero que te niegas a que se vaya a vivir con su esposo hasta que ellos aparezcan en Londres ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si papá no nos hubiera permitido acercarnos cuando nos desposamos?**

Kenji la mira ruborizado, la ama tanto desde el día que se conocieron que contó cada día hasta que por fin fue su esposa

**-Está bien, Esperaré la fiesta para anunciar la boda de Michiru y Haroto. He visto que se miran como si se amaran**

**-No es como si se amaran, ellos se aman verdaderamente**

**-Pero por el momento la necesito para que nos ayude con Serena...Temo que si no está a su lado nuestra hija pueda cometer una locura...**

Un día después que los gemelos llegaran a Londres el Conde de Meridan fue atrapado intentando violar a Lita cuando ella junto a Sammy recibieron a su abuelo al enterarse de su exitencia y fuera a conocerlos

Saltando el muro de la propiedad Meridan tomó a Lita por sorpresa, Ella gritó con fuerza pero fue derribada por un golpe del hombre quien se lanzó sobre la joven que luchó por liberarse

Los gritos desesperados de la castaña llegaron al salón donde Andrew y el Conde visitaban al ahora Duque de Albans queriendo ver a la joven

Todos corrieron hasta el lugar viendo horrorizados a Meridan ahorcando a Lita con una mano mientras con la otra destrozaba su vestido

Cegado por la ira Andrew se abalanzó contra el Conde golpeándolo tan fuerte que solo la fuerza de tres sirvientes lograron apartarlo

Esa misma noche y con el Conde en prisión el doctor Kino llegó a la puerta dela Mansión Spencer suplicándole perdón al Conde y pidiéndole que lo ayudara a detener a Meridan mostrándole los diarios de sus pacientes resaltando el de las difuntas condesas y la obsesión del cruel hombre por Lita

Spencer lo recibió como un hijo aliándose con él devolviéndole la tranquilidad al pedirle al mayordomo que buscara a sus nietos

Padre e hijos lloraron abrazados al verse sanos y salvos yendo al día siguiente los hombres mayores a entregar las pruebas contra Meridan ante el tribunal.

Los Lores hicieron traer a Meridan hacia su presencia quedando el hombre mudo al ver al doctor Kino vivo y más al saber que es yerno del Conde de Spencer

Soishi Percy también hizo acto de presencia con Robert Brosnan y su esposa Janette quienes fueron los sirvientes personales de la primera Condesa y presenciaron su muerte debiendo callar cuando Meridan los amenazó con asesinar a su familia

Después de dos horas de deliberación y con todas las pruebas en su contra la corte condenó al Conde de Meridan a la horca por asesinato e intento de dañar la honra de la nieta del noble más importante del Reino después dela Reina (El Conde de Spencer combatió contra Napoleón en la batalla de Waterloo con un regimiento bajo su mando y dirigido personalmente por el Duque de Wellington)

Arrodillado Meridan pidió clemencia al Conde pero los guardias se lo llevaron a rastras.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido Hotaru lloró al saber que se hará justicia a su madre...


	34. Chapter 34

**Un día antes de la fiesta**

El duque de Sherburn y su familia llegan a Londres junto con los cuatro últimos carruajes

Para admiración de las damas lo primero que hizo Diamante fue dejarlas en la mansión Sherburn y tomara su caballo para hacia la Mansión Albans antigua casa Gladstone hallando un carruaje con un escudo real a la puerta

**-Buenas tardes busco al Vizconde... Duque de Albans**

**-¿A quien debo presentar?**

**-A...**

**-¡Diamante! –**La voz de Hotaru proviene de las enormes escaleras -**¡Has venido por fin! No seas mal educado Brosnan y permite que mi prometido pase ¡Estos sirvientes...!**

Diamante sorprendido por como trata Hotaru al mayordomo va a disculparse cuando ve que el hombre solo sonríe

**-Pase usted sea bienvenido a la Mansión de Albans de lo contrario Lady Meridan querrá cuidarme cuando enferme. Es muy abnegada, iré a anunciar su visita al Duque**

Retirándose y atajando una pelota que la chica le lanza se la regresa divertido dejando a Diamante perplejo

**-¿A qué se debió eso?**

**-Brosnan es mi amigo al igual que su esposa quien es la ama de llaves, ahora cuida del tío de los gruñones que está pesaroso porque su loca murió... Creo que debería estar feliz por eso, aunque quizás si la quería y por eso se siente mal y... **

**-¡Respira mi amada! –**El Duque le pide entre risas -**¿El Mayordomo es amigo de una semana?**

**-No, ellos sirvieron a mi madre y me cuidaban de pequeña cada vez que papá la dejaba inutilizada después de las palizas que le propinaba – **Habla con voz dura

**-Lamento escuchar que tu padre...**

**-¿Vaya a la horca? Debió morir cuando asesinó a mi madre**

**-¿Y cómo te sientes?**

**-No lo se –**Confiesa con las manos unidas en su regazo y mirando el suelo –**Mi padre jamás se interesó en mí por ser niña pero mamá... ella vivía para mí, cuando murió inmediatamente papá me embarcó lejos de su presencia, la amistad de la gruñona y de Amy en el internado fue lo que me mantuvo, sin ellas habría ido por... No lo se.**

**-¿De quien es el carruaje con el escudo real?**

**-Del prometido de la gruñona... aún no lo son ya que su compromiso se anunciará mañana en la fiesta**

**-¿Quién es su prometido? –**Diamante se desespera porque Hotaru no habla completamente **-¿Qué debo hacer para que me cuentes todo?**

Hotaru se ruboriza viendo sus labios

**-Ehmmm... –**Escuchan que Brosnan regresa –**Salvada por el mayordomo**

**-No por mucho tiempo –**Susurra galante

**-El Duque lo espera, Sígame **

**-¿Me permite? –**El duque ofrece su brazo a Hotaru que encantada acepta

**-Olvidé decirte que Amy y su sirviente están comprometidos y ella está muy feliz, aunque viven discutiendo hasta por el tiempo ¡Parece casados de años!**

La Reina acordó con Lord Bernard una sustanciosa dote si permitía que su hija se desposara con Taiki Reik ofreciéndose arreglar con el Archiduque de Austria su compromiso con otra joven casadera, El avaro hombre aceptó en el acto permitiendo que su hija se comprometa con el caballero sin importarle su destino ni preguntar por su salud

**-¿Sirviente? –**Observa a los caballeros levantarse al entrar al salón –**Ya comprendí. Buenas tardes**

El príncipe Zafiro junto a Haruka vestida hermosamente de rosa y blanco, Taiki haciendo compañía Amy que viste de azul

**-Milord... –**Haroto lo recibe –**Es agradable contar nuevamente con su compañía**

**-Alteza, Milord –**Diamante los saluda –**Un placer volver a verlos ¿Y los demás? **

**-Mi hermano está prisionero en palacio para evitar que vuelva a perderse, Yaten contando las horas para ver a la noble que lo tiene enamorado y Seiya visitando una adorable señorita sobrina del Marqués de Lyme **

**-Aunque la joven es inteligente y lo despacha sin verlo **–Ríe Taiki –**Pobre, todas las que le gustan le huyen**

La hija del Vicario de Nottingham no sabe que es el mismo pobre tonto que conoció en la casa Sherburn y pensando que es otro insoportable niñito niega salir de sus aposentos tan pronto escucha que llaman a la puerta

Después de dos horas de visita por estar concentrado enseñándole a Diamante lo que Sir William Cotton ha hecho Haroto se da cuenta hasta ahora que Haruka y Zafiro están desaparecidos, a su vez Taiki y Amy no se ven por ninguna parte no así Hotaru que los acompaña explicándoles a los dos hombres la importancia de las piezas halladas dejándolos perplejos (Lo aprendió en el internado)

Los primeros se han escondido en el jardín para besarse y decirse cuanto se aman saliendo solamente cuando escuchan que los llaman

-**Tú primero –**Le dice la rubia recibiendo otro apasionado beso

**-Recuerda que te amo –**Zafiro sale del escondite caminando como si nada

Por su parte Taiki y Amy abrazados en otro salón se besan sin parar

**-No puedes imaginar cuanto te amo –**Le dice el castaño contra sus labios **-cuento las horas cuando seas completamente mía**

** -¿Tuya? Dirás que serás mío porque yo... –**Comienza una discusión pero Taiki ya sabe como acallarla

Besándola apasionado hace que ella le responda hasta que escuchan que Zafiro entra por uno de los ventanales y se sienta a su lado

**-Ey, ustedes que los van a descubrir –**Ruborizados se separan –**Si preguntan he estado acá todo el tiempo**

**-¿Dónde estabas? – **Taiki le pregunta escondiendo a su ruborizada prometida de su amigo

**-Con ustedes –**Es todo lo que dice cuando se abren las puertas apareciendo Haroto...

.

**Palacio**

**-¿Crees que Lady Sherburn habrá llegado a Londres?**

Yaten y Darien sentados en el jardín observan los preparativos para la fiesta

**-Para lo que me importa**

**-Darien, creí que habías cambiado, pero veo que fui el único que...**

**-No es mi intención ser grosero, pero...**

**-Escuché que tu prometida está enferma y no vendrá a la fiesta**

**-Tal vez haga un gran favor a la humanidad y se muere**

**-Déjate de tonterías e intenta...**

**-¿Sabes lo que deseé cuando conocí a su padre? Quise que me dijera que rompía el compromiso, pero él solo me miró como si le hubiera hecho algo malo a su hija ¡Ja! Yo... cuando la que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que la conocí fue ella**

**-Olvídala y dime si no has visto que Nicolás se comporta extraño**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas... después del almuerzo y de cenar desaparece, esta mañana me hizo salir para hablar a solas con la Reina y su Chambelán saliendo con una enorme sonrisa.**

**-Nicolás se trae algo entre manos**

**-Mientras no sea contra mí... –**Ve unos sirvientes llevando con dificultad una estatua de mármol –**Iré a ayudarlos, después de trabajar ahora me siento un inútil**

Levantándose de la banca deja sorprendidos a los sirvientes cuando sin mucho esfuerzo toma la escultura llevándola hasta donde ellos le indican

Suspirando Yaten también va a ofrecer su servicio

Desde una ventana, la Reina reunida con el Duque de Marlborough, Lord Austen y el Príncipe Nicolás observa riendo como sus invitados trabajan sin prestarles atención a las súplicas de los sirvientes

**-Si sus padres los vieran dirían que no son sus hijos** –Murmura Nicolás asombrado...

.

**Noche de la fiesta**

Serena ve su imagen en el espejo

De no ser por las ojeras se vería hermosa, lleva un hermoso traje color marfil con vuelos en la falda hasta el suelo, su cabello adornado con bucles cae en su espalda sujeto a los lados por peinetas de oro y brillantes, un collar de brillantes adorna su cuello y una pulsera en su mano derecha

**-Hija, deberías intentar sonreír esta noche**

**-¿Cómo quieres que sonría si Michiru se irá mañana con su esposo? Me quedaré sola...**

**-No estás sola, yo estoy contigo y... **

**-¿Y qué? –**Observa a través del espejo que su madre se ruboriza –**Qué sucede?**

**-No le dirás nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padre... Prométemelo**

**-Prometo que mantendré mi boca cerrada**

**-Creo... no, es un hecho, estoy embarazada **

**-¿Embarazada? **–Grita para luego bajar la voz -**¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?**

**-El como no te lo puedo decir... **–Más colorada aún –**Después que te tuve la comadrona y el doctor nos dijeron que no podría tener más hijos, pero ahora lo estoy**

**-¿Será el heredero? –**Olvidando su dolor la abraza emocionada – **¡Oh mamá, papá estará feliz!**

**-No le diremos nada hasta que pasen unas semanas, quiero que nuestro bebé se anide bien para anunciarlo, por ahora será secreto de las dos**

**-Lo será –**Besando a su madre en las mejillas vuelve a abrazarla –**Solo si me dices cuando regresemos como se hacen los bebés**

Tomando su abanico y guantes de la cama sale a encontrarse con Michiru dejando a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y un intenso rubor...

.

**Palacio de la Reina**

Darien vestido con su traje real de pantalón negro y chaqueta blanca cruzada por una banda que lo acredita como príncipe real baja aburrido hasta la fiesta viendo sin mucho interés a las jóvenes que le sonríen encantadoras

Escucha la música que se le hace tediosa, sintiendo que todo lo ahoga escapa a un salón para esconderse de la multitud que lo ve como si fuera la atracción de un circo

Yaten rodeado de solteras deseosas de pescarlo ha divisado a una hermosa rubia con un vestido blanco decorado con delicadas flores rosas en el corpiño, disculpándose va a su encuentro

**-Está noche está más hermosa que nunca **–Dice a la espalda de la noble

La rubia sobresaltada voltea encontrándose con los ojos verdes más adorables que haya visto

**-Yo... –**Mira sorprendida su elegante atuendo -**¿Encontró trabajo con la Reina?**

Yaten ríe divertido

**-No Lady Sherburn, hoy soy un invitado **

Mina feliz de verlo nuevamente ladea la cabeza interrogante

**-¿Un sirviente?**

**-Si me permite que la invite a tomar un poco de aire le explicaré todo **–Ofrece su brazo

Colocando sus dedos enguantados con suavidad Mina acepta la invitación desapareciendo ambos por uno de los ventanales...

Soishi ha visto a Alexa con un elegante vestido azul cielo anunciando con ello que el luto ha pasado, esa noche se jugará todas sus cartas y declarará su amor así pierda la amistad de Diamante...

**-Vamos Serena, es ahora o nunca –**Michiru le dice descendiendo del carruaje

La rubia la emula sin mucho ánimos siendo divisada por Seiya que corriendo corre a informarle a la Reina

**-Es la hora, busquen al príncipe -****Ordena la soberana**

**-Lo vi esconderse en el salón azul –**Lord Austen informa

**-Yo iré por él –**Nicolás se ofrece saliendo de inmediato

**-Caballeros, es hora de representar nuestros papeles –**Anuncia la Reina saliendo en el instante que la orquesta toca "Dios salve a la Reina"...

**-Lord Kenji –**El Duque de Sherburn junto a su prometida lo saludan –**Es un placer verlo nuevamente**

**-El gusto es mío**

**-Milord... **Haroto Gladstone se acerca

**-Antes que diga nada Gladstone, esta noche anunciaré tu matrimonio con mi protegida, pero ahora debo pedirle que me ayude en caso que mi hija quiera escapar –**Le da la espalda

**-Continúa enojado conmigo –**Suspira el rubio advirtiendo a su esposa vestida de verde junto a Serena -**¿Qué importa su enojo? Mi amada compensa todo –**Sonriente va a su encuentro...

En la sala de fiestas casi todos están reunidos esperando que la Reina se pronuncie, la orquesta ha detenido la música por orden del Chambelán

Darien de espaldas a la puerta observa sin ver un cuadro en la pared preguntándose que se traen entre manos todos hasta que se escucha un grito en el pasillo

**-¡Me engañaron!**

El príncipe escucha la voz abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente voltea buscando a la dueña del grito

**-No te engañamos, solo te ocultamos la verdad –**Lord Kenji intenta hacer que su hija entre en razón

**-¡Me marcho! ¡No veré al horroroso sapo...! ¡Suéltenme!**

**-Serena... –**Susurra Darien caminando hacia la puerta -**¡Serena! –**Grita con fuerza sin importarle lo que piensen los demás

Lord Kenji y Haroto traen a la rubia alzada por los codos mientras patalea hasta que reconoce la voz

**-¿Darien? –**Permanece quieta hasta que los hombres la dejan frente al príncipe, Volteando se encuentra con los ojos que tanto ama

**-Serena... –**Extiende su mano y ella la suya entrelazando los dedos

**-¡Oh Darien! –**Serena lo miradolida –**Creí que moriría sin verte otra vez**

**-También me sentí desfallecer al pensar que no te vería jamás **–Sus ojos beben la imagen de su amada

**-Príncipe Darien -**Desde el trono la Reina Setsuna anuncia -**Le presento a Serena Marlborough, su prometida, Lady Marlborough, le presento a su Alteza Real Darien de Albania...**


	35. Capítulo final

**...CAPÍTULO FINAL...**

**.**

**-¿Su... Alteza Real? –**Lady Serena retira la mano como si se hubiera quemado observándolo incrédula

**-¿Eres...? –**Darien incrédulo observa las facciones amadas buscando algo que le diga que es la misma niña –**No es cierto... –**Voltea hacia la reina **¿Esto es una broma?**

Yaten y Mina que aún está impactada al conocer que el joven es heredero al Ducado de Alchester se sorprende aún más al saber que el sirviente que atendía a los cerdos era nada más y nada menos que un Príncipe Real

**-No es ninguna broma Príncipe Darien –**Muy seria la reina le responde antes de ponerse de pie **–Damas, Lores, Bienvenidos a la celebración para recibir a su Alteza Real Príncipe Darien, Príncipe Zafiro de Quiell, Príncipe Nicolás Kënton y los nobles caballeros Yaten Montenegro, Seiya Kou y Taiki Reik, es mi deber anunciarles a todas las damas presentes que los seis caballeros harán oficial sus compromisos con damas distinguidas de nuestra sociedad lo que estrechará los lazos de amistad con nuestros amigos albaneses**

Entre aplausos y exclamaciones de admiración la Reina se retira

Mina que había estado junto a Yaten voltea a verlo al escuchar que él está comprometido

**-Milord –**Con deseos de llorar hace una reverencia antes de marcharse

Sin comprender que le sucede el caballero va tras ella

**-¿Qué sucede Lady Sherburn? ¿Acaso la ofendí de alguna manera?**

**-Está comprometido, no puedo acercarme a un hombre... **–Escapa por una de las puertas hacia la terraza

**-¿Su hermano no la informó nada? **–Preocupado Yaten la sigue

**-¿Qué debería decirme? –**Continúa su camino por el jardín queriendo estar a solas para llorar

**-Que pedí su mano y me la concedió... –**Tropieza con la rubia que detiene su huida –**Usted es la mujer de la que me enamoré desde la primera vez que la vi y no podría ver a otra mucho menos imaginar...**

**-¿Me...? ¿Dice que está enamorado de...? –**Sus ojos se fijan esperanzados en los verdes de él

Yaten la Acerca abrazándola contra su cuerpo

**-Te amo preciosa Mina, enamorarme de ti cambió mi mundo, me hiciste ver lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a la vida, quise cambiar y ser mejor ser humano por tía**

**-¡Oh Lord...!**

**-Yaten, dime Yaten, quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios –**Acaricia su mejilla

**-Yat... **–Es silenciada cuando recibe el primer beso de su vida...

En el salón de fiesta, disimuladamente Serena se separó de Darien cuando éste fue rodeado por los nobles y cortesanos

**-Es una pesadilla –**Escondida tras una pileta en el fondo del jardín se acurruca en el suelo –**Estoy dormida, pronto despertaré en mi cama y reiré al ver que no era más que solo un mal sueño. Mi Darien y el horroroso sapo no pueden ser el mismo hombre**

Cierra los ojos recordando como Darien y sus amigos la trataron en Albania...

Pero inmediatamente esas imágenes son sustituidas por el día que lo conoció en Nottingham, los trabajos rudos que ella misma lo obligó a efectuar, espiándolo desde las ventanas viendo el primer día que era un perfecto inútil más sorprendiéndose después como el hombre fue adquiriendo destreza sin inmutarse por el trabajo sucio y pesado

Mientras tanto el príncipe mira para todos lados buscando a Serena saludando con sonrisa falsa a todos los que pasan frente a él,

Después del impacto inicial se siente gozoso que la mujer de sus pesadillas y la que ama sean la misma persona, quiere desposarse de ser posible de inmediato, no desea perder nuevamente a Serena

Kenji, Haroto, Andrew y Soishi han estado buscando a la rubia sin éxito

**-¿La encontraron? –**Los interroga cuando vuelven a su lado

**-No, pero no ha salido de Palacio –**Kenji y Haroto le informan –**Los sirvientes dicen que ninguna dama ha salido**

**-Sigan buscando acá, yo veré como me zafo de todos estos... **–Darien calla a tiempo -** iré a ver en el jardín tan pronto alcance la puerta**

Los cuatro hombres separándose del príncipe se dividen buscando cada uno en direcciones opuestas

Seiya en la entrada de Palacio espera impaciente el arribo del Marqués de Lyme jugándose la última carta y acercarse a Lady Jana Ricardy ve un cochero detener el carruaje con el escudo de Lyme y descender para abrir la puerta a su señor quien sale después de su hijo y ayudando luego a su esposa y sobrina a descender

Acercándose con cautela Seiya escucha la discusión entre el Marqués y la joven que se niega a descender del carruaje

**-Que bajes Jana**

**-Ya te acompañé a la fiesta, cumplí mi parte, ahora quiero regresar a dormir**

**-No has entrado... **–El Marqués comienza pero su sobrina lo que hace es ignorarlo provocando en el un gemido poco caballeroso -** ¡Que bajes ya!**

**-¡No quiero!**

**-¿Y si le pido que sea mi acompañante esta noche? -**Jana va a responder mordaz a la voz desconocida pero queda sin palabras al ver los ojos azules –**Lady Ricardy ¿Quiere concederme el honor de acompañarme a la fiesta? **–Extendiendo la mano Seiya espera expectante

Silenciosa y con sus ojos brillantes Jana estira su brazo aceptando el ofrecimiento del caballero

El hijo del marqués va a decir algo pero su padre le da un codazo, todos observan como Jana ruborizada y sonriendo tímida ingresa a Palacio

**-¡Milagro! **–Sin poder evitarlo el Marqués lanza su sombrero de copa al aire cayendo luego sobre excremento de caballo

**-¡Asco! –**Las damas dicen mientras el joven heredero ríe hasta que su padre lo despoja de su sombrero

**-Es mi sombrero **

**-Te lo cambio por el mío**

**Pero tiene... -**Ignorado por su padre acomoda su cabello -**¡Cuando no es un aprovechado!**

**-Valió la pena este día –**Jocoso e ignorando las protestas de su hijo ofrece a las damas susbrazos** –Queridas, escríbanle a mi hermano menor que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas...**

Escondida en la pileta Serena piensa en todo lo que ha vivido y lo feliz que fue junto a Darien, su primer beso...

**-¿Puedo acompañarla? **–Una voz le pregunta

**-Si es para recordarme que su gato es más bello que yo... **Va a levantarse del suelo pero sorprendida ve a Darien sentarse junto a ella apoyando la espalda en la pileta

**-Lamento ese odioso comentario... **

**-La fiesta es en su honor, debería volver...**

**-No me marcharé hasta que hablemos, todos esos hipócritas pueden esperar**

**-¿Mis padres están entre los hipócritas? **–Enojada pregunta, va a levantarse pero Darien la toma por la muñeca atrayéndola a su pecho

**-Ni sus padres ni nuestros mutuos conocidos lo son, pero el resto... Son tan falsos como tu apellido Mackenzie...**

**-O su experiencia en los trabajos... Ruego a su alteza que me suelte, no es bien visto...**

**-¿Qué hacías en la casa de Gladstone?**

**-No es de su incumbencia**

**-Mis amigos y yo fuimos asaltados y abandonados en el bosque pero tú... y la salvaje de tu amiga no deberían estar...**

**-Debería llamarla salvaje delante de su esposo... o su cuñada, tal vez lo reten a duelo –**Intenta separase pero las manos de Darien acarician su brazo despojándola de uno de los guantes -**¿Qué hace? – **Escandalizada ve como él lleva su palma a la boca besando el pulso de su muñeca

**-El día que conocí a tu padre escuché a la Reina preguntarle si su hija estaba a salvo, se especulaba que estaba enferma y hasta desee la muerte de la mujer que me había apartado de ti... **

**-Gracias por su buenos deseos –**Turbada siente que se pierde en sus ojos

**-No lo comprendí hasta ahora que descubrí que eres mi prometida ¿Escapaste de casa?**

Serena desvía la mirada recuperando por fin su mano, levantándose se aleja de él

**-Si, escapé para no casarme con ese horripilante y desagradable príncipe quien mostró su antipatía y desprecio hacia mí desde el instante que me vio ¿Cómo casarme con un ser que me haría desgraciada? –**Mueve la cabeza –**desde que tengo ocho años viví desesperada deseando no crecer para que no se cumpliera mi destino... -**Darien la escucha silencioso, no pensó que sus juegos la traumarían de esa manera**. **Levantándose se acerca a ella quien de espaldas continúa hablando –**El mismo día que supe de su arribo escapé de casa, Michiru y Molly me siguieron para que no me pasara nada, ellas solo me cuidaron mientras escondida en casa del Vizconde rogaba cada minuto que se marchara**

**-¡Pero fue peligroso! ¡Pudieron hallarla hombres malvados que...! **

**-¿Más malvados que los insensibles de Albania? No lo creo –**Suspirando fija su mirada en las estrellas –**Dicen que los niños olvidan, pero yo atesoré cada mala palabra que su alteza y sus acompañantes me dijeron, crecí deseando que la monarquía de Albania cayera para que la Reina deshiciera el compromiso, pero ahora estoy acá en esta charada de fiesta frente al autor de mis pesadillas –**Baja la cabeza sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas –**Y no puedo hacer nada... **

**-¡Perdóname Serena!** –Darien la toma en sus brazos –**Me arrepiento de mis acciones, siento haberte hecho la vida imposible y que todos estos años vivieras martirizada por mi culpa –**Cada gemido de dolor de la rubia es una puñalada a su corazón -**¡No sabes cuanto desearía volver el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo!**

**-¡Príncipe Darien! -**Escucha que varias personas lo llaman pero en ese instante le interesa solo la mujer que llora contra su pecho

**-Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado, que desde el día que te vi en Nottingham mi vida es otra **–Serena mueve la cabeza negativamente haciéndolo desesperar ** -¡Te amo Serena! **–Toma su cabeza con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo, haciéndola ver su desesperación –**Te amo con todo mi ser y si para convencerte debo abdicar y convertirme en un sirviente o un campesino no dudaré en hacerlo porque desde que te conocí mi sueño ha sido estar junto a ti... **

Sorprendida Serena lo mira sin dar crédito a sus palabras

**-Darien...**

**-He sido más feliz alimentando a los cerdos y viéndote cada día que todos los años rodeado de lujos y sirvientes... Si rechazas ser mi esposa porque soy un príncipe no dudaré en abdicar y raptarte para que vivamos nuestro amor porque se que amas al Darien pobre, que sientes algo por el sirviente a quien sonreías sin miedo**

Serena lo mira intentando descubrir la mentira pero ve que es el mismo hombre que la enamoró, el que besó sus labios haciéndola perder el sentido

**-¡Oh Darien! –**Se abraza a él –**También te amo, te amo tanto que esta semana quise morir al pensar que no te vería y tendría que...**

**-Nuestro amor es lo que nos une, olvida títulos y obligaciones porque a mí no me interesa reinar si tú no eres mi reina, no me interesa continuar viviendo si tú no estás a mi lado para darme aliento, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre**

**-Para siempre... **Retirándose lo suficiente Serena lo mira sonriente

Darien toma sus muñecas levantando sus manos para besarlas bajándolas nuevamente.

Liberando sus muñecas suben por sus brazos su mano derecha llega hasta sus bucles mientras la izquierda alcanza su espalda sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ...

Los labios Serena se entreabren anhelantes sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la mano de Darien se apoderan de su nuca descendiendo lentamente su rostro hasta la boca de la joven...

Cuando sus labios se tocan Serena siente que algo se deshace en su interior...

Todo el dolor por lo pasado y la incertidumbre del futuro desparecen mientras la boca de Darien bebe de la suya como un hombre sediento de agua. Serena inundada por el amor de Darien se siente transportada por los aires, pasa sus brazos por el cuello amado uniendo su pasión a la urgencia de Darien parándose de puntillas impulsada por el deseo apremiante de sentir el calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo contra el suyo...

Como si leyera su pensamiento Darien ciñe su cintura y la alza a su estatura mientras su boca con urgencia casi desesperada borra todo el pasado grabando en la memoria de Serena los recuerdos de él desde que se conocieron en Nottingham hasta ese instante, haciéndola consciente del su calor, su seducción, las pestañas oscuras rozando sus mejillas la caricia de sus dedos en su nuca, el sabor de su boca...

**-¡Príncipe Darien! ¡Lady Marlborough! **

Darien y Serena escuchan a lo lejos que los llaman volviéndolos a la realidad

Bajándola con suavidad la deposita en el suelo antes de arrodillarse

**-Serena a secas... ¿Aceptas ser la esposa de este Darien humilde? Te quiero en mi vida cada día de mi existencia, no deseo separarme de ti nunca más**

Sonriendo y con nuevas lágrimas en su rostro le responde sincera

**-Acepto mi amado Príncipe, seré tu princesa por el tiempo que Dios nos tenga con vida...**

**.**

**Una semana después...**

**-Una pieza nueva, una azul y una prestada –**Serena revisa su indumentaria **-Perfecto, estoy lista**

Mina y Haruka toman el vestido de novia deslizándolo por su cabeza mientras Hotaru y Amy que se ofrecieron a ayudar se pelean por el velo de novia frente al espejo

**-Si no va a ser de utilidad pueden marcharse con sus prometidos**

**-Princesa Haruka –**Lita acompañada de Rei entra con el ramo

**-Aún no soy princesa...**

**-Pero lo serás tan pronto toque suelo albanés gruñona**

**-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Si los reyes te escuchan...**

**-No podrán hacer nada porque el príncipe Zafiro desafiará a quien ose meterse con usted**

**-Como si necesitara quien la defienda **–Nuevamente Hotaru la ataca,

Está triste porque Haruka y Amy se irán a Albania al igual que Mina y las nuevas extrañas quienes se han comportado pacientes con sus impertinencias,

Jana ha sabido soportar con creces a la jovencita al conocer lo que ha sufrido en la vida, a veces Hotaru se porta como una amiga y una hermana y otra como la peor de las brujas pero Seiya le pide que tenga paciencia,la Reina los comprometió la misma noche de la fiesta donde se anunciaron los otros compromisos, por su parte Rei se mantiene ocupada preparando su ajuar sin prestarle atención a nadie más que al Príncipe Nicolás

Soishi se atrevió a hablar con Diamante recibiendo de su amigo toda su bendición cuando vio en los ojos de su madre la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

Andrew pidió formalmente la mano de Lita después que la Reina conociera las fechorías de Meridan y confiscara sus posesiones otorgándoselas junto a una enorme riqueza al rubio como premio a su valor y servicios a la Corona

El Doctor Kino fue llamado por la Universidad de Cambridge para enseñar a los futuros doctores

Sammy ingresó a la misma Cambridge debido a la buena educación que el doctor le impartió en casa a la par de la escuela del condado

El Conde de Spencer y su padre tienen grandes esperanzas en el jovencito de convertirse en médico y desposarse en el futuro con la hija de algunos de los hombres más importantes de Inglaterra

**-Ya todo está preparado -**Ikuko mira extasiada a su hija mientras Molly abotona con maestría los diminutos botones –**¡Estás hermosa hija mía!**

Serena lleva el cabello recogido con un moño en el centro de la nuca, la diadema obsequiada por Darien y que representa su nuevo abolengo será colocada en su cabello junto con el velo de diez metros de largo

**-¿Han pensado por un momento como entraré al carruaje con semejante vestido? –**Pregunta la rubia mirando los metros de tela de la falda del vestido

**-Deja de quejarte princesita y vive tu fantasía**

**-No es una fantasía Hotaru, es una hermosa realidad –**Soñadora y con ojos brillantes responde

**-Michiru envió un mensajero diciendo que se verán en la iglesia **-Su madre la informa

**-No me extraña, desde que se fue con el gruñón...**

**-Deja de criticar a mi hermano, recuerda que como tu tutor legal puede hacer que no veas a tu Diamantito –**Las palabras de Haruka surten efecto de inmediato, Hotaru cierra la boca entreteniéndose con el collar de Diamantes que Serena usará –**Así está mejor **

Todas ríen por el efecto que el nombre de su prometido produce en Hotaru

Serena se siente feliz por Michiru quien después de tomar su lugar como duquesa y dos días después de consumar su boda le dijo a Serena extasiada sin divulgar más de lo debido que estar con el hombre que ama la hace muy feliz dejando a la rubia con la misma intriga de conocer donde queda la virtud

**-Eso te lo descubrirá tu esposo –**Ruborizada fue lo que le dio como única respuesta

**-Debo decirte Molly que un joven llamado Kelvin Da'Silva y su madre hablan en este instante con el Duque –**Ikuko le dice provocando un intenso rubor en la joven

**-Está pidiendo la mano de Molly **–Serena informa calmada –**No te preocupes Molly que con los diamantes y esmeraldas que Hotaru rescató de la casa quemada y Michiru y yo te obsequiamos no les faltará nada**

**-Pero recuerda administrarlos tú –**Le advierte Hotaru -** a tu esposo solo sonrisas y buenas atenciones**

**-Que cosas dice esta niña –**Ikuko mueve la cabeza

**–****Molly tendrá gente a su servicio**

**-Hoy quise atender a Lady Serena porque más que su doncella he sido su amiga**

**-Cierto Molly, junto a Michiru vivimos grandes aventuras... -**Calla cuando su madre coloca la diadema y el velo

Un sirviente llama a la puerta indicándoles a las jóvenes que sus carruajes están listos.

Abrazando cada una a Serena van abandonando el aposento para dirigirse ala Catedral donde las esperan sus prometidos

Serena parada frente al espejo ve por última vez su estampa virginal antes de embarcarse a la aventura más maravillosa de su vida

**-Te amo hijita... Recuérdalo siempre **–Abrazando emotiva a su hija Ikuko siente que se le anegan los ojos –**Deseo que la misma felicidad que hallé junto a tu padre la vivas junto al príncipe**

**-La viviré madre, la viviré...**

.

**Catedral**

Los invitados esperan pacientes por la llegada de la Reina antes que aparezcan los futuros esposos, los últimos que entran son los amigos de ambos quienes toman asiento en primera fila

Minutos después hace su aparición la Reina Setsuna tomando su lugar en el palco Real, Darien entra orgulloso y feliz esperando junto al Obispo la llegada de la novia

Se escuchan las cornetas anunciando el arribo del carruaje y después de minutos que parecieron horas desesperantes para el Príncipe por fin se escuchan los acordes de la marcha nupcial

Mina es la dama de honor caminando feliz delante de la novia que acompañada de su padre y con cuatro pequeños pajes sosteniendo la cola del vestido camina lentamente hacia su felicidad

Por fin uno junto al otro escuchan solemnes las palabras del Obispo declarando sus votos con sinceridad y sonriendo al escuchar que los declara marido y mujer...

.

**Habitación nupcial**

**Seis horas después**

Serena despierta sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo

**-¿Te sientes bien mi princesa?**

**-Algo adolorida pero feliz –**Se abraza a su esposo colocando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo Ahora comprende muchas cosas, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello al descubrir donde quedaba su virtud –**Gracias por darme tanto amor**

**-Soy quien debe agradecerte. Me diste felicidad **–Se acomoda de medio lado para verla al rostro –**Soy agradecido cada día porque la mujer que amo está conmigo**

**-También agradezco eso... –**Lo mira dudosa antes de voltear pudorosa la mirada -** ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que escapamos de la recepción? **

**-Eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero Zafiro y Nicolás ya saben que hacer -**Acariciando la larga cabellera aspira el aroma de su cabello

**-¡¿Tenías todo planificado?! **- Levanta el rostro para mirarlo

**-Hasta el más mínimo detalle, no quiero perderte, contaba cada hora por estar contigo, porque llegara el día que ya no te apartaras de mi lado y este día llegó, Te amo tanto mi princesa –**la atrae besándola con reverencia...

**.**

**Albania**

**Diez meses después**

**20 de marzo, 10:38 AM**

Darien camina impaciente frente a la alcoba de su esposa pasando a cada momento las manos por su cabello

**-Tranquilízate hermano que me desesperas –**Zafiro junto a sus amigos lo acompañan

**-¿Por qué no sale la partera? ¡Debió salir hace horas!**

**-Es el primogénito de la princesa hijo, debes entender que estas cosas son así, tú también le hiciste pasar malos ratos a tu madre –**El Rei Endymion intenta tranquilizar a su hijo

**-Es distinto. Yo era un niño malo, mi bebé será un niño bueno porque es de Serena y ella es perfecta **–Su padre aprieta los labios ante la ofensa pero decide pasarla por alto

**-Amy no sale a avisar... **–Taiki también está preocupado, su esposa dará a luz en un mes y ver a Darien como poseso no le da más que preocupaciones

Haruka y Zafiro tuvieron su pequeño Zafiro Haroto un mes antes de lo previsto, Serena especuló sobre si fue prematuro o estaba en su tiempo a lo que los príncipes solo sonrieron misteriosamente levantando más sospechas que respuestas

Mina y Yaten tienen tres meses casados, el Duque de Sherburn insistió que esperaran siete meses para efectuar el enlace por todo lo alto, un mes después se efectuó su enlace con Lady Hotaru Meridan, en las cartas que recibe Mina de su hermano dice estar muy feliz con su esposa la cual ya está más tranquila y menos imprudente, esperan encargar pronto el primer heredero al ducado

Andrew resultó ser excelente Conde llevando tranquilidad al Condado, Lita y él se casarán en Junio

Jana y Seiya esperan también su pequeño marquesito como lo llama su padre quien heredó el título tres meses después de regresar a Albania cuando su padre murió mientras estaba de cacería en las montañas.

Nicolás y Rei aún no se casan, La Reina insiste que su dama de honor debe esperar cumplir dieciocho años, lo que sucederá dentro de un mes...

El Duque de Marlborough e Ikuko tuvieron un hijo varón a quien llamaron como su padre,

Lamentablemente una epidemia de viruela azotó Londres muriendo nobles y plebeyos por igual, La Reina y su séquito al igual que los nobles que estaban fuera de Londres salvaron sus vidas, quedando Kenji como segundo al trono, siendo ahora el heredero oficial a la corona y su hijo el tercero en sucesión.

De eso hace más de cuatro meses, justo el tiempo que Diamante, Soishi y Haroto junto con sus familiares y protegida visitaban el sur de Francia

Ahora en Albania...

Darien se paraliza en el pasillo al escuchar a su esposa gritar

**-¡Serena...! –**Sus acompañantes lo detienen antes que abra la puerta...

Dentro de la alcoba la partera revisa a Serena mientras Amy y Haruka sostienen sus rodillas

Mina y la Reina Saory que quiere cargar a su segundo nieto tan pronto nazca sujetan sus manos

**-¿Estás con nosotras? –**La partera le habla a Serena al verla sudar profusamente y respirar entre gemidos apretando los dientes con fuerza

**-Si... –**Grita de dolor al sentir una nueva contracción y deseos de pujar

**-¡Ya coronó! ¡Puje hasta que le diga que descanse princesa!**

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la partera Serena toma aire pujando con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez repite la operación hasta que siente desaparecer la presión que la atenazaba oyendo gritos de un bebé que llora, parece enojado...

Fuera de la alcoba Darien escucha al bebé llorando uniéndose al llanto de su hijo sin importarle en ese instante si es niña o varón, solo desea que su esposa está bien...

Serena semi inconsciente escucha voces a lo lejos

**-¡Es un niño! –**Las mujeres se felicitan entre sí al conocer al heredero

Después de cortar el cordón umbilical y lavar al bebé que llora a gritos la partera se lo entrega a la reina que luego de besarlo lo coloca junto a la princesa

**-Mi bebé... –**Llorando de felicidad Serena revisa a su pequeño vástago. Tiene los ojitos apretados pero el abundante cabello rubio casi blanco demuestra que será como ella y no como su padre, cuenta los deditos de pies y manos revisando el sexo... **–Tu papá estará feliz –**Le habla sin percatarse que la partera la revisa encontrando algo más...

**-¡Hay otro niño en camino!**

Rápidamente le quitan el bebé a Serena entregándoselo a Mina que lo acuna mientras se preparan a recibir el nuevo príncipe...

Darien escucha nuevos gritos de Serena

Zafiro y su padre no saben que pensar solo se dedican a sostener con todas sus fuerzas al príncipe que grita intentando soltarse para conocer que le sucede a su esposa...

Arrodillado en el suelo ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar cuando sale una doncella con sábanas sucias

**-¿Qué sucede allí dentro? ¿Por qué no dicen nada? **–Reclama el Rey

**-La Reina saldrá y dará el anuncio –**Es lo único que suelta antes de retirarse y volver con agua caliente encerrándose nuevamente

Minutos después que parecieron eternos, con Serena dormida y aseada la Reina y acompañantes salen a anunciar las buenas nuevas

**-Darien Endymion y Emma Serena han nacido, están sanos y ahora duermen al igual que su madre**

Los hombres celebran y felicitan a Darien hasta que caen en cuenta y vuelven sus miradas sorprendidas hacia la soberana.

**-¿Dijiste...?**

**-Niña y niño, ambos rubios como su madre...**

Grita alarmada al ver que su primogénito cae de largo desmayado en el suelo...

Veintiún cañonazos anuncian el nacimiento del príncipe heredero, siete más anuncian la llegada de la princesita

Seis horas después y luego que las doncellas asearan nuevamente a la princesa y la nodriza alimentara a los bebés, Darien sentado junto a Serena observa a sus hijos dormir

**-Son hermosos... sencillamente hermosos –**Aguantando las lágrimas besa a su esposa –**Como tú**

**-Como los dos, tú también participaste**

**-Tienes razón mi amor**

**-Criaremos a nuestros hijos como debe ser, serán humildes, humanos, considerados con todo el mundo**

**-Los amarás por igual, niño y niña –**Severa le advierte

**-Así será, creo que le pedirá ayuda a Haruka con la crianza de Emma, para que use la espada, el arco, las armas...**

**-¿Y tome el lugar de Darien Endymion en caso que sea necesario?**

**-Así es, serán hermanos que se amen y protejan uno al otro **

**-De quien sea...**

**-¿Aún de nosotros?**

**-De ti porque seré una madre amorosa y los apoyaré en lo que sea justo**

**-Lo haremos bien mi princesa, serán los príncipes más justos de todos los reinos -**Escuchando a Emma llorar la toma en brazos acunándola antes de dársela a su madre al ver que Darien Endymion despierta exigiendo comida **-Creo que nuestro hijo será un comilón**

Los reyes van a ingresar a la habitación pero se retiran al ver la escena familiar

**-Nuestro hijo maduró al fin –**Saory le dice a su marido

**-Ya puedo abdicar a su favor y retirarme a vivir en el campo con la mujer que amo y nuestra pequeña Aome**

**-Hablando de la pequeña rebelde... Tengo entendido que en Inglaterra existe un jovencito prometedor, es el nieto del Conde de Spencer y según nuestra nuera Haruka es servicial, paciente, trabajador...**

**-Justo lo que Aome necesita- **El Rey Endymion sonríe .caminando con su esposa tomados de la mano** –Vayamos a escribir esa carta a la Reina, tal vez ocurra un segundo milagro**

El pasillo va quedando en silencio a medida que se alejan permitiendo escuchar solamente las palabras de los príncipes hacia sus gemelos y sus pucheros y llantos como respuesta...

Fueron la familia ejemplar

Darien de Albania fue el Rey más humano y sensible que el reino tuvo

Antes y después de él no existió mejor Rey, súbditos y reyes vecinos lo admiraron por la manera como trabajó a la par con su pueblo, Zafiro, Nicolás y sus amigos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten fueron sus consejeros, El peliplateado fue nombrado Ministro de tierras desempeñando gran trabajo en el reino haciendo felices a los súbditos del Rey...

Una vez le preguntaron al Rey sabio a que se debió el éxito de su reinado y él sencillamente respondió observando a lo lejos a su Reina jugar con los gemelos adolescentes y una pequeña de diez años

**-Al amor de mi familia, pero sobre todo al amor de mi reina... –**Encontrándose en ese instante con la mirada pacífica y amante de Serena de Albania...

**Fin **


End file.
